Qualitäten eines Slytherins
by dracxi
Summary: Fortsetzung von Flott zu dritt. Hermione trifft auf einen Slytherin. Und dann kommen noch viele viele Slytherins dazu und eine spannende Geschichte spinnt sich zusammen. Mit dabei: Harry, Draco, Blaise, Remus, Tonks, Severus, Minerva, Ronald, Fred & Georg
1. Einleitung

**Einleitung:**

Fortsetzung von Flott zu dritt.

Dieser Teil schließt genau an das Ende an und geht hauptsächlich um Hermione und einem Slytherin.

**Es wird keine HG/SS FF,** es ist ein anderer Slytherin. Draco Malfoy sowie Snape, der darf natürlich nicht fehlen,kommen auch drin vor.

Hermione wird in der Bibliothek von einem jungen Mann angesprochen und ist höchst überrascht das er sie kennt. Aber auch sie kennt ihn und sdie ist gar nicht begeistert ihn zu treffen. Aus anfänglicher Abneigung wird Zuneigung und die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf.

Snape sitzt in Askaban und es werden Pläne geschmiedet ihn frei zu bekommen.

Draco Malfoy mischt kräftig mit und zofft sich gewaltig mit Ron und Harry. Ron bekommt einen Anfall als er erfährt wer Hermiones neuer Freund ist. Harry ist auch nicht gerade begeistert und Professor McGonagall motiert zum Dumbledore.

Das Rating liegt über achtzehn weil der Sex doch detaliert beschrieben wird, aber gerade das wollt ihr ja auch ;o))

Dann noch ein Wort: Mir gehört nicht als gehört JKR und ich bereichere mich nicht daran.

Ich erfreue mich an den Kommis und hoffe natürlich auf zahlreiches abgeben dergleichen, eurerseits.

Updates gibt es einmal in der Woche, wann das gebe ich immer bei dem Kapitel bekannt.

Ich wünsche euch ein angenehmes Lesevergnügen.

Liebe Grüße eure dracxi ;o)


	2. QeS Teil 1

_Hallo meine Lieben,_

_willkommen bei der Fortsetzung zu Flott zu dritt._

_Ich bin sehr gespannt was ihr von dieser FF haltet und freue mich riesig auf eure Kommentare._

_Also keine Angst haben und sagt mir was ihr davon haltet._

_Glaubt mir die Story fängt schon heiß an, aber sie wird nicht nur aus Sex bestehen, weil die Story auch ne Story hat. grins_

_Ich freu mich bis bald und viel Vergnügen eure dracxi;o)_

**Qualitäten eines Slytherins! **

**Teil 1.**

Hermione hatte sich nach ihrem Dreier mit Ginny und Harry sehr zurückgezogen. Voldemort war besiegt und das Leben musste weitergehen. Sie war zu ihren Eltern zurückgekehrt und hielt regen Briefkontakt zu Harry, Ron und Ginny. Ihr sexuelles Erlebnis mit Ginny und Harry hatte sie ein wenig nachdenklich gestimmt. Sie verspürte eine kleine Verliebtheit zu Harry und sie wollte nicht, dass daraus mehr wurde. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, Harry wäre nicht der Richtige für sie. Die Verliebtheit hing sicherlich auch mit dem Erlebten zusammen. Hinzu kam, dass es Ginny verletzen würde, wenn sie davon erfahren würde und die Freundschaft zu ihr wollte sie nicht riskieren.

Ihre freie Zeit verbrachte Hermione fast ausschließlich in der Zaubererbibliothek in der Winkelgasse und lernte.

Sie hatte sich bei einer Fernschule angemeldet um zusätzliche Fächer zu ihrem Hogwartsabschluss zu belegen. Sie studierte Pädagogik und wollte nach dem Abschluss zurück nach Hogwarts, um dort als Lehrerin arbeiten zu können.

Mit Minerva hatte sie schon vieles besprochen und das Oberhaupt von Gryffindor freute sich sehr, das Hermione zurückkommen wollte.

Nun saß sie hier, wie jeden Tag, kaute an ihrem Muggelbleistift, starrte aus dem Fenster und hing ihren Gedanken hinterher. Da sie völlig darin versunken war, registrierte sie nicht, dass sich ein junger Mann ihr gegenüber setzte und sie erstaunt betrachtete. Nach schier endlosen Minuten, in denen Hermione über alles Mögliche nachdachte, spürte sie, dass sie angestarrt wurde. Sie schüttelte resignierend ihren Kopf und sah sich dezent in der Bibliothek um.

Als sie endlich sah, wer sie anstarrte, erwiderte sie seinen Blick und schaute direkt in warme, braune Augen und ein wohliges Gefühl durchflutete ihren Körper.

„Granger? Hermione Granger? Bist du es wirklich?", wurde sie dann auch sofort von dem Besitzer der braunen Augen angesprochen.

Irritiert nickte sie und betrachtete den Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß. Er kam ihr bekannt vor, aber sie konnte sein Gesicht keinem Namen zuordnen.

Sanft lächelte er sie an und wieder spürte sie dieses warme Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du eigentlich nicht auf den Mund gefallen bist und sogar ziemlich schlagfertig sein kannst", sprach er weiter.

„Da du ja anscheinend so viel von mir weißt, wäre es nett von dir, mir zu sagen, wird du bist", erwiderte sie keck, während sie weiter nachdachte.

„Denk nach Granger! So sehr habe ich mich nun wirklich nicht verändert", neckte er sie jetzt und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Eingehend betrachtete Hermione den jungen Mann.

Er hatte braune strubbelige Haare und wundervolle braune Augen. Sein Kinnbärtchen erinnerte sie an einen Musketierfilm. Er sah ziemlich durchtrainiert aus, sein orangefarbenes T-Shirt spannte sich über seine Brustmuskulatur und seine Haut war braungebrannt.

Seine Augen blitzten sie neckisch an und so langsam kam die Erinnerung an ihn wieder.

Auch wenn er sich häufig zurück gehalten hatte und nicht so in Erscheinung getreten war wie sein angeblich bester Freund, so war er doch auf dezente Art und Weise präsent gewesen.

Hermione zog die Stirn kraus und verengte die Augen.

Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie und ob er sich im Krieg überhaupt zu einer Seite bekannt hatte.

So unauffällig wie er sich in der Schule verhalten hatte, musste er sich auch im Krieg verhalten haben. Mit Gewissheit konnte sie es nicht sagen.

„Na, kommt die Erinnerung wieder?", fragte er sie jetzt schelmisch und beugte sich vor.

Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und Hermione vergaß einen Moment lang Zeit und Raum.

Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf, unterdrückte das aufkommende Gefühl ihn anzuspringen und küssen zu wollen. Es ängstigte und berauschte sie zugleich. Es war eigentlich nicht ihre Art, jemanden, den sie kaum kannte, zu küssen, doch er hatte etwas an sich, was sie unwiderstehlich fand.

Jetzt war sie an der Reihe, sich zurückzulehnen und die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

„Sag mir eins, auf welcher Seite standest du im Krieg?"

„Auf gar keiner. Meine Familie ist mit mir zusammen nach Italien ausgewandert, bevor Potter und der Lord den Kampf untereinander begannen. Ist dir denn gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich im siebten Jahr gar nicht auf Hogwarts war?", antwortete er geschmeidig und seine dunkle Stimme vibrierte in Hermiones Körper.

Sie schluckte schwer und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

Nach kurzem Überlegen wurde ihr bewusst, dass er Recht hatte, er war nicht mehr anwesend gewesen. Wie einige andere aus dem Hause Slytherin auch. Einige waren von ihren Familien von der Schule genommen worden, weil sie, wie er und seine Familie, flüchteten und andere wollten ihre Kinder nicht mehr an einer Schule lernen lassen, die Schlammblüter unterrichtete.

Skeptisch betrachtete sie ihn nun und fragte sich, warum er sie angesprochen hatte.

„Falls du dich jetzt fragst wieso und warum ich wieder in England bin, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass es mein Studium war, welches mich hierher gebracht hat. Meine Eltern waren gar nicht begeistert von der Idee, zurück nach England zu kommen, aber es ist mein Leben und sie haben sich längst damit abgefunden, das ich nur noch das tue, was ich will", beantwortete er ihr fast ihre ungestellte Frage.

„Aha, und du meinst, mich würde es interessieren, dass du, Schlammbluthasser, zurückgekommen bist?", fuhr sie ihn nun scharf an.

„Hermione", es war das erste Mal, dass er ihren Vornamen benutzte, „ich weiß, wir waren nicht immer nett zu dir und Potter, aber ich habe dich nie so genannt. Ich weiß, es hört sie dämlich an, aber ich habe meist nie so gedacht wie Malfoy und die anderen. Es tut mir leid.

Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, dass ich ein Mitläufer war, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig? Eigentlich wollte ich immer nur etwas lernen und nicht streiten. Es tut mir wirklich leid, vielleicht kannst du mir ja verzeihen.

Ich denke ich sollte dich jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Wir werden uns sicherlich mal wieder hier treffen, weil ich doch häufiger mal etwas nachsehen muss. Schönen Tag noch Hermione, bis bald", sagte er ruhig und erhob sich, um zu gehen.

Hermione konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie ihm hinterher sah. Seinen eleganten und erhabenen Bewegungen folgte sie, bis er nicht mehr in ihrem Blickfeld war.

Sie schloss die Augen und dachte über ihre Begegnung mit Blaise Zabini nach.

oooooo

Wie er vorhergesehen hatte, trafen sie sich häufiger in der Bibliothek. Außer, das er ihr lediglich zunickte und sie anlächelte, geschah nichts weiter.

Hermione hatte mit Harry gesprochen und ihm von Blaise erzählt. Jedoch auch Harry wusste nicht mehr von ihm. Er sagte, dass die Zabinis keine Todesser waren, und dass er Blaise verstehen könne. Es wäre schon ziemlich komisch gewesen, wenn er sich bei den Slytherins anders verhalten hätte.

Ihm kam es fast so vor, als fielen Hermione etliche Steine vom Herzen, weil er nichts Schlechtes über ihn sagen konnte.

Häufig fragte sich Hermione, ob er sie wieder ansprechen würde, aber er machte keine Anstalten in diese Richtung. Sehnsüchtig wartete sie fast jeden Tag darauf, dass er in der Bibliothek erschien und war meist enttäuscht, wenn er nicht kam.

So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Sie konnte sich denken, dass er sie nicht ansprechen würde, weil sie ihn so rüde angefahren hatte. Also musste sie es tun, aber wie?

Der Zufall kam ihr zu Hilfe. Sie stand auf der Leiter und hatte einige Bücher auf dem Arm, als sie beim Herabsteigen von der Sprosse rutschte.

Aus Angst auf den Boden zu fallen und sich etwas zu brechen, ließ sie die Bücher los und versuchte sich an der Leiter festzuhalten, was ihr leider nicht gelang.

Verzweifelt schloss sie die Augen und erwartete, dass ihr Körper auf den Boden krachte. Doch dies passierte nicht.

Stattdessen schwebte sie sanft zu Boden, kam auf den Rücken zu liegen und keuchte erschrocken auf. Ein braunhaariger Kopf beugte sich über sie und braune Augen sahen sie vergnügt an.

„Hey Miss Granger, was machst du nur für Sachen? Du hast Glück, das ich gerade in der Nähe war", hörte sie die warme Stimme von Blaise sagen.

In diesem Moment hätte sie ihn am liebsten knutschen können, aber das sollte sie wohl besser lassen. Er würde sie sicherlich für verrückt erklären, wenn sie ihren Hormonen jetzt nachgab.

„Oh! Hallo Blaise, danke. Ich dachte schon, dass ich jetzt auf den Boden knalle und dazu noch von den Büchern erschlagen werde", antwortete sie und hörte sein leises, sanftes Lachen.

„So wäre es auch passiert. Na komm steh auf, so bequem ist der Fußboden nun auch nicht", sagte er und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

Hermione ergriff sie und fühlte seine warme, kräftige Hand. Ruckartig zog er sie hoch, so dass sie in seinen Armen landete.

„Hoppla, da habe ich wohl ein wenig zu doll gezogen", entschuldigte er sich grinsend und schloss die Arme um sie.

„Wer's glaubt! Zabini du bist ein Casanova, aber du fühlst dich verteufelt gut an", dachte sich Hermione.

„Zabini, ich habe mir nichts getan, du kannst mich loslassen. Danke für deine Hilfe", sagte sie amüsiert und er entließ sie etwas widerwillig aus seinen Armen.

Zusammen hoben sie die Bücher auf und setzten sich an den Tisch. Es wurde ein langer Nachmittag und Hermione amüsierte sich prächtig. Blaise war ein guter Zuhörer und brachte sie immer wieder zum Lachen. Sie war erstaunt zu erfahren, dass er Zaubertränke studierte und später vielleicht mal an Hogwarts unterrichten wollte.

Als die Bibliothek geschlossen wurde, brachte er sie noch nach Hause und sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag zum Essen.

oooooo

Samstag, 17:30 Uhr

Hermione war mehr als nur aufgeregt. Immer wenn sie daran dachte, wie Blaise sie angesehen oder leicht berührt hatte, verstärkte sich das kribbelige Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend.

Sie freute sich darauf, heute Abend mit ihm Essen zu gehen und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte eine eigene Wohnung und würde nicht bei ihren Eltern leben.

Was dachte sie da nur? Hatte sie eben allen Ernstes daran gedacht, ihn mit in ihre Wohnung zu nehmen, und sich mit ihm in ihrem Bett zu hemmungslosen Sex hinreißen zu lassen?

Oh Merlin! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie wünschte sich Sex mit Blaise Zabini. War sie jetzt verrückt geworden?

Jedoch auf der anderen Seite war es ihr egal. Er sah gut aus und wie sie gestern selber feststellen konnte war er wirklich gut gebaut und fühlte sich fantastisch an.

Unter der Dusche kamen ihr noch mehr solch heißer Gedanken und sie musste sich zusammen reißen um sich nicht auf der Stelle selbst zu befriedigen. Sie cremte sich sorgfältig ein und war stolz darauf, dass sie vor kurzem acht Kilo abgenommen hatte. Acht Kilo, die sie sich aus Frust angefressen hatte. Zärtlich strich sie sich über ihren jetzt wieder flachen Bauch und schob die aufkommenden Gedanken an Blaise beiseite.

Als sie zurück in ihrem Schlafzimmer war, überlegte sie fieberhaft was sie anziehen sollte.

Unterwäsche. Natürlich. Aber welche? Grüne hatte sie nicht und das wäre ihr auch eine zu offensichtliche Einladung gewesen. Sie entschied sich für einen schwarzen Spitzentanga und dem passenden BH dazu. Darüber zog sie ein durchsichtiges Hemdchen an.

Da es Sommer war, zog sie einen Jeansminirock an und dazu ein schwarzsilbernes Top. Auch wenn sie sehr oft in der Bibliothek war, hatte sie doch eine leichte Bräune bekommen, worüber sie jetzt sehr froh war.

Zu ihrem Outfit zog sie schwarze Hackenschuhe, mit einem kleinen Absatz an.

Ihr Haar drehte sie zusammen und steckte es hoch, da es ihr sonst im Nacken zu warm geworden wäre.

Sie stand noch vor dem Spiegel als sie kurz vor sieben Uhr die Haustürklingel hörte.

Hektisch warf sie noch einen flüchtigen Blick in ihr Handtäschchen und lief dann nach unten.

Sie hörte, wie ihr Vater sich mit Blaise unterhielt und holte noch einmal tief Luft, um dann zu den beiden Männern in den Flur zu treten.

„Hallo Blaise", rief sie erfreut und ihr Vater betrachtete wohlwollend seine Tochter.

„Hallo Hermione, gut siehst du aus. Können wir dann?", erwiderte Blaise bewundernd und Hermione nickte freudig.

Sie gab ihrem Dad einen Kuss auf die Wange und Blaise verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Zusammen apparierten sie dann, im Schutz des Windfangs ihres Elternhauses, in die Winkelgasse.

„Wohin willst du mich denn entführen?", fragte Hermione neugierig und hakte sich bei Blaise ein.

Ein wenig verwirrt, dass sie ihm so nah kam, aber doch erfreut darüber, strahlte er sie an.

„Es gibt hier eine neue Pizzeria. Ich dachte das wäre ganz passend, aber wenn du nicht magst, dann können wir auch gerne woanders hingehen", erklärte er ihr und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Sie mochte es sehr, wenn er sie so ansah. Dies war ihm schon aufgefallen und heute Abend würde er alles versuchen, damit sie ihm gehörte, jetzt da sie ihn wieder an sich heran ließ. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, sie in der Bibliothek nicht anzusprechen. Er wollte, dass die Initiative von ihr kam und er hatte sehr gehofft, dass das Warten sich lohnen würde.

„Nein, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Ich mag Pizzas sehr gerne. Und Italiener", antwortete sie schelmisch und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Oh Zabini, du hast sie an der Angel. Wenn du es richtig anstellst, dann schläfst du heute Nacht nicht alleine, wenn du überhaupt zum Schlafen kommst", dachte er erfreut und lenkte Hermione in Richtung Pizzeria.

Es war eine gemütliche Pizzeria, die italienisches Flair verbreitete.

Alles war in den Landesfarben dekoriert und an den Wänden sah man handgemalte Sehenswürdigkeiten Italiens.

Hermione und Blaise bestellten Pizza und Rotwein und verfielen in ein intensives Gespräch über Zaubertränke und den verschiedensten Zutaten. Anschließend aßen sie noch ein Tiramisu und tranken einen Cappuccino dazu.

„Oh Gott Blaise, ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte Hermione und hielt sich ihren Bauch.

„Du arme Mione, ich habe dich aber nicht gezwungen, noch das Tiramisu zu essen", neckte er sie.

„Das nicht, aber ich bin jetzt so pappsatt das ich nicht mehr fähig bin einen Schritt zu gehen", murrte sie, was Blaise wieder zum Lachen brachte.

„Aua, warum schlägst du mich. Nur weil ich dich ausgelacht habe?"

„Genau deshalb, du hast es verdient. Hab Mitleid mit mir", sagte Hermione wehleidig und Blaise lachte noch mehr.

„Blaise Zabini! Hör auf zu lachen sonst werde ich böse!"

„Uhh, entschuldigen Sie Miss Bosheit Granger, verzeiht meine Ungehorsamkeit", verteidigte sich Blaise und hob die Arme.

Jetzt lachte Hermione und Blaise betrachtete sie wohlwollend.

Ja, sie war eine hübsche Hexe und sie wusste gar nicht wie sexy sie überhaupt war.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermione jetzt nach. Sie hatte bemerkt das Blaise sie durchdringend ansah.

„Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen das du eine hübsche Hexe bist und ich dich unheimlich sexy finde", schmeichelte er ihr jetzt und ließ seinen Zeigefinger über ihren Unterarm fahren.

Hermione bescherte das eine Gänsehaut und sie musste sich erst einmal sammeln, bevor sie antworten konnte. So viel Ehrlichkeit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

Okay, sie hatte die ganze Zeit beim Essen bemerkt, dass sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig berührten und sich in die Augen sahen und jedes Mal spürte sie dabei eine knisternde Erotik.

Er war charmant und mit ihm konnte man sich sehr gut unterhalten. Schon allein durch seine Anwesenheit hatte sie das Gefühl unter Strom zu stehen und nun sagte er auch noch, sie sei sexy. Bei Merlin, war ihr auf einmal heiß.

„War ich jetzt zu ehrlich?", flüsterte er ihr zu und sah Hermione fest in die Augen.

„Nein, direkt würde ich eher sagen, und danke für das Kompliment, das kann ich nur zurückgeben", schnurrte sie und streichelte seinen Oberschenkel.

Angriff war nach immer die beste Verteidigung und mit etwas Glück würde der Abend noch besser werden, als er schon war.

„Das war auch ehrlich und direkt", erwiderte er amüsiert und legte seine Hand auf ihre, um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten.

Diese Hexe machte ihn verrückt, durch diese kleine Aktion hatte er schon einen Harten in der Hose und er wollte nichts lieber, als jetzt mit ihr in seine Wohnung zu verschwinden, aber so konnte er nicht aufstehen.

„Prüde, Zabini?", fragte sie jetzt schelmisch.

„Nein Granger. Aber wenn du so weiter machst, leg ich dich gleich hier auf dem Tisch flach", zischte er.

Hermione lachte nun und beugte sich näher zu ihm.

„Oh so ungeduldig Zabini. Tststs, wer sagt dir denn, das ich mich von dir flachlegen lassen werde?!", hauchte sie und vernahm den Schauder, der Blaise durchlief.

„Weil du das hier", sagte er und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Schritt, „nicht verpassen willst."

Hermione zog scharf die Luft ein und eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht.

Blaise' Härte zu spüren war der erotische Höhepunkt in der Pizzeria.

„Bei Merlin Zabini, das ist ja eine wahnsinnige Latte", flüsterte sie und rieb ihm verführerisch über den Schritt.

Schnell griff Blaise zu ihrer Hand und hob sie auf den Tisch.

Dieses Weib war verrückt, sie konnte ihn doch nicht auch noch reiben.

„Wenn du hier sofort genommen werden willst, dann sag es. Ansonsten lass mir ein wenig Zeit und wir können hier verschwinden und es uns bei mir gemütlich machen", knurrte er jetzt und Hermione rückte näher an ihn heran. Irgendwie fand sie diese Spannung im Moment ziemlich anturnend und ihre sexuelle Fantasie ging mit ihr durch.

„Oh Blaise, so verkrampft? Das ist gar nicht gut, soll ich dir beim entspannen helfen?", säuselte sie und ließ ihre andere Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel gleiten.

„Granger! Lass den Blödsinn", zischte er wütend und hielt auch diese Hand fest.

„Haben die Dame und der Herr noch einen Wunsch?", hörten beide die Stimme vom Ober.

„Die Rechnung bitte. Kann man aus dem Restaurant heraus apparieren?", sagte Blaise bemüht ruhig und sah nur Hermione an.

„Die Rechnung, gerne der Herr und apparieren geht, das ist kein Problem."

Der Ober verschwand um die Rechnung zu holen.

Hermione grinste und meinte:

„Du kannst mich loslassen, ich freu mich schon auf gleich. Werde nur noch schnell zur Toilette gehen, bin gleich zurück", flüsterte sie ihm zu und leckte ihm über die Ohrmuschel.

Blaise gab ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich und ließ sie los. Er schwor sich, sie gleich leiden zu lassen. So ein Biest, aber er musste zugeben dieses Spiel gefiel ihm. Er sah ihr nach, wie sie mit wiegenden Hüften in Richtung Toilette verschwand.

Sex pur war diese Frau und der Gedanke an das, was gleich kommen würde, ließ sein Glied nur noch mehr anschwellen.

Der Ober erschien und brachte die Rechnung. Blaise zahlte und es wurde ihm noch ein angenehmer Abend gewünscht, den anzüglichen Blick übersah er dabei hoheitsvoll.

Hermione kam wieder und setzte sich.

„Und fertig?", fragte sie.

„Ja, bist du bereit das zu Ende zu führen was du begonnen hast?"

„Ja, aber sicher doch. Wie sieht es mit dir aus?", sagte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Immer, also dann gib mir deine Hand und ich zeig dir was Glückseligkeit bedeutet", sagte er ernst und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Zabini versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst", neckte sie ihn und legte ihre Hand in seine.

Sogleich waren sie verschwunden und Hermione und Blaise saßen auf einer Couch in seinem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer.

Bevor Hermione sich umschauen konnte, stürzte sich Blaise auf sie und küsste sie wild und hemmungslos. Hermione versank im Strudel der Erotik und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf, sie wollte nicht denken und Blaise fühlte sich so gut an. Er war der Einzige, an den sie jetzt denken wollte.

Er war so stürmisch, das es Hermione ein Kichern entlockte, er quittierte das nur mit einem Knurren und drängte sie weiter in die Couch.

Seine Wildheit gefiel Hermione und sie ließ sich darauf ein, schneller als man eins sagen konnte, waren sie und er entkleidet.

Blaise hielt sich nicht mit langen Vorspielen auf und drang kräftig in Hermiones mehr als bereite Lustgrotte ein.

Laut stöhnte sie auf und ließ den Sturm über sich hinweg ziehen, den Blaise in ihr entfachte.

Er penetrierte sie so kraftvoll, das sie nicht lange brauchte bis sie ihren Orgasmus bekam, es war als hätte er darauf nur gewartet, denn auch er ließ sich mitreißen und verströmte seinen heißen Samen in ihr.

„Wow Zabini, das war ein Hurrikan der Oberklasse", seufzte Hermione, als sie wieder zu Luft kam und streichelte dabei zärtlich seinen Rücken.

„Entschuldige bitte, so war das eigentlich nicht gedacht aber du hast mich so scharf gemacht, da konnte ich nicht mehr anders." Er hörte sich ein wenig traurig.

Hermione nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und hob es an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich beschwere mich auch gar nicht. Ich fand es echt sehr gut. Können wir das noch mal machen?", fragte sie liebevoll und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Klar, aber ich denke wir sollten die Örtlichkeiten wechseln. Mein Bett ist so groß, da können wir uns richtig austoben. Ich verspreche dir, da zeige ich dir einen ganz anderen Blaise", raunte er ihr zu und ließ seine Hände an ihren Seiten entlang gleiten.

Hermione spürte das er wieder hart wurde, da sie noch immer miteinander verbunden waren.

„Sein Bett könnte auch noch warten, es war doch hier auf der Couch ganz nett", dachte sie sich.

Sie zog sein Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn fordernd auf den Mund, seine Reaktion darauf spürte sie tief in sich und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Oh Mione, was machst du nur mit mir?", fragte er verzweifelt und bewegte ganz leicht sein Becken.

Hermione ließ einen schnurrenden Ton von sich und drängte sich seinem Becken entgegen.

„Nichts mach ich. Tut dir etwas weh, du stöhnst so. Sollen wir aufhören?", entgegnete sie zuckersüß und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.

„Granger, du bist ein Luder", knurrte er und wieder vibrierte seine Stimme durch ihren Körper und sie stöhnte wohlig auf.

„Mehr, gib mir mehr von dir", forderte sie und Blaise erhöhte das Tempo.

Er küsste sie dabei und ließ dann seine Zunge an ihrem Hals entlang gleiten. Er liebkoste ihr Ohrläppchen, biss zärtlich hinein, wodurch Hermione ein kleiner spitzer Schrei entwich.

Er saugte sich an ihrem Hals fest und markierte sie als sein Eigentum.

Hermione konnte nicht mehr, sie ließ sich von Blaise in den nächsten Orgasmus treiben und riss ihn schon wie beim ersten Mal mit.

Erschöpft lagen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa und sogen die Luft in ihre verausgabten Lungen.

„Granger, du bist eine Naturgewalt. Wie hast du es geschafft, uns zwei schon wieder so schnell zum Orgasmus zu bringen? Ich wollte dich im Bett verwöhnen, dich kosten und du nutzt einfach die Gelegenheit schamlos aus", neckte er sie noch ein wenig atemlos.

Hermione lachte auf und knuffte ihm in die Rippen.

„Die Nacht ist noch lang Zabini oder hast du noch etwas besseres vor als eine Frau zu befriedigen?" Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sah den Schalk darin aufblitzen.

Er bewegte sein Becken ein wenig und entlockte ihr ein genüssliches Brummen.

„Ich denke, mir würde noch etwas Besseres einfallen, aber im Moment habe ich Lust mich mit dir zu beschäftigen. Und was ist mit dir, noch andere Lover in Sicht?"

„Du bist echt ein verrückter Kerl. Nein, im Moment bin ich nur scharf auf einen gut aussehenden Slytherin. Einen der einen geilen Schwanz hat und von dem ich mich immer wieder vögeln lassen würde", schnurrte sie ihm ins Ohr und leckte ihm, wie in der Pizzeria, über die Ohrmuschel.

„Hhmm, Granger, du bist durchtrieben. Da wird er sofort wieder hart. Und was hast du nur für eine vulgäre Aussprache, hast du das von Potter?", wehrte er sie ab und versuchte aus ihr heraus zu gleiten, doch sie ließ ihn nicht.

Mit ihren Beinen hielt sie ihn fest an und in sich gefangen, sie konnte sich ein wissendes Lächeln nicht verbeißen.

„Von Potter habe ich noch ganz andere Dinge gelernt, willst du hören was ich mit Harry zusammen angestellt habe?", fragte sie ihn jetzt samtig und schaute ihm verführerisch in die Augen.

„Oh Gott Granger, sag mir nicht, du hast mit Potter gevögelt?", fragte er ein wenig entsetzt.

„Nicht nur mit ihm, mit Ginny auch. Und wie sprichst du denn? Wer ist hier nun vulgär du oder ich. Zeigst du mir heute noch dein Bett oder bleiben wir hier auf der Couch?", wisperte sie ihm zu und ließ ganz sanft ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten.

Blaise war sprachlos. Sie hatte Sex mit Potter und der kleinen Weasley, oh Merlin bloß nicht dran denken.

Sie spürte wie sich seine Härte erneut aufbaute und grinste erfreut. Ganz leicht bewegte sie ihr Becken und hauchte ihm ein „Oh ja, das fühlt sich gut an" zu.

„Oh nein Granger, jetzt ist erstmal Schluss. Ab mit dir ins Badezimmer, wir werden jetzt zusammen in die Badewanne gehen und danach begeben wir uns ins Bett". Mühselig erhob er sich und stand nackt und mit halbsteifer Erektion vor ihr.

„Wie Ihr wünscht mein Herr", antwortete Hermione untertänigst und ließ ihren Blick über seinen absolut durchtrainierten und athletischen Körper gleiten.

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen als sie seine Erektion betrachtete. Blaise wich etwas zurück und betrachtete nun seinerseits Hermione.

Sie sah einfach wundervoll aus, ihre geschwollenen Lippen, der rosa Ton in ihrem Gesicht, die vor Lust verschleierten Augen. Ihr Körper hatte an den richtigen Stellen diese herrlichen Rundungen und er freute sich schon darauf sie zu kosten, aber erst einmal wollte er jetzt mit ihr baden.

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Na kommen Sie Miss Granger. Begleite mich ins Bad. Wir haben noch die ganze Nacht lang Zeit, du wirst noch die Gelegenheit haben an meinem Körper saugen zu dürfen", sagte er jetzt mit rauer, tiefer Stimme und Hermione durchzuckte ein leidenschaftliches Gefühl.

Sie gab ihm ihre Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Er führte sie in sein Badezimmer und zusammen ließen sie die Badewanne mit Wasser volllaufen.

Tbc

Und was meint ihr, ist das ein Anfang?

Auf eure Reviews freue ich mich schon jetzt, ich hoffe doch sehr das ich welche bekomme.

Das nächste Kapi kommt dann am Mittwoch. Bis dahin alles gute eure dracxi


	3. QeS Teil 2

_Hallo liebe Leser,_

_da sich bei 184 Hits keiner herabgelassen hat mir ein Review dazulassen habe ich eigentlich keine Lust mehr weiter zu posten._

_Ihr könnt mir auch gerne sagen wenn euch etwas an dem Stil, Paaring oder sonst was nicht passt. Da habe ich gar keine Probleme mit, aber anscheint ist die Story so scheiße das ich es doch lieber mit dem einstellen lassen sollte._

_Gut ich werde meine Entscheidung fällen, aber heute kommt erst nochmal das 2. Kapitel._

_Wir werden sehen, es grüßt eine enttäuschte dracxi_

**Teil 2.**

Hermione war jedes Mal glücklich, dass sie eine Hexe war.

Das Badezimmer konnte noch so klein sein, aber durch einen Zauber passte immer eine riesige Badewanne hinein.

Sie waren manchmal sogar so groß das man drin schwimmen konnte.

Auch Blaise hatte diese wundervolle große Badewanne und Hermione kamen schon die tollsten Gedanken in den Sinn.

Ab und an küssten sie sich und nachdem genug Wasser in der Wanne war, stiegen sie ins warme Nass.

Hermione seufzte wohlig auf, als das herrlich weiche Wasser ihren Körper umschloss und ihr der Orangenduft des Badezusatzes in die Nase stieg.

Blaise begnügte sich damit der verzückten Hermione zuzusehen. Durch die Wärme bildete sich eine zarte Röte auf ihren Wangen und durch den Wasserdampf kräuselte sich ihr Haar zu leichten Locken.

Ein himmlischer Anblick, welches bei ihm ein Ziehen in der Lendengegend verursachte.

Sie öffnete leicht die Augen und sah zu Blaise hinüber, welch sinnlichen Anblick er doch bot.

Ein Traummann, sie hatte ihn noch gar nicht wirklich betrachten können, aber seine Kraft und Muskeln hatte sie schon gespürt.

Männlich stark und wie ein Orkan war er über sie gekommen, hatte sie mit sich in den Strudel der Leidenschaft verwickelt. Sie bewegte sich auf ihn zu und er lächelte sie jetzt liebevoll an.

„_Oh Merlin Mione, wenn du so weiter machst, stellst du einen neuen Sexrekord auf. Bei dem Prachtexemplar von Mann aber auch kein Wunder. Ich könnte schon wieder über ihn herfallen, ist das normal?",_ dachte sie währenddessen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Er zog sie rittlings auf sich und sie spürte nur allzu deutlich wie bereit er schon wieder für sie war.

Aber sie wollte sich Zeit lassen, dieses Mal wollte sie seinen Körper erkunden, ihn berühren, sanft verführen.

"Du bist so _heiß _Miss Granger, das ich dich schon wieder vögeln könnte", raunte er ihr heiser zu und ein verschmitztes Lächeln erschien auf Hermiones Gesicht. Ganz zu schweigen von dem prickelnden Gefühl, welches ihre Wirbelsäule hinab krabbelte.

"Ich spüre es schon sehr deutlich, jaha. Soll ich dir was sagen?", hauchte sie zurück und rieb sich ein wenig an seiner harten Länge.

"Oh bitte, nun beweg dich doch nicht auch noch so!", stöhnte Blaise, presste sie aber fester an sich.

Hermiones Mund war seinem so dicht und sie schauten sich intensiv an.

Er konnte ihr Lächeln sogar in ihren Augen sehen, während sie ihn weiter mit kleinen Beckenbewegungen neckte.

Was ihn natürlich wieder ein Stöhnen entlockte, vergnügt schloss er die Augen.

"Willst du hören was ich dachte?", fragte sie erneut nach und ihre Stimme klang dunkel und erotisch. Blaise nickte nur noch, seine Stimme hatte sich verabschiedet.

"Ich dachte, das ich dich langsam verführen will, dich streicheln, dich erkunden, dich sacht und zärtlich zum Höhepunkt bringe. Will deinen wundervollen süßen Mund küssen, dir in den Hals beißen, dich am Ohr lecken, bis du schreist. Will an deinen Brustwarzen saugen wie ein Baby, will mich an deinem Körper reiben, bis ich komme. Will deine harte pralle Lanze gemächlich in mich gleiten lassen, will uns beide sinnlich, erotisch und scharf zum Höhepunkt bringen. Will meinen Namen aus deinem Mund hören, wenn es dir kommt und will jetzt gleich damit anfangen. Darf ich das?", wisperte sie ihm zu und berührte ab und an seine Lippen dabei. Währenddessen rieb sie leicht mit ihrem Unterkörper über seine Erregung.

Blaise drehte sich alles, ihre Worte, die leicht rhythmischen Bewegungen brachten ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns und der Beherrschung. Dies alles durfte sie gerne mit ihm machen, aber nicht jetzt.

Er hatte sie umarmt als er sie zu sich zog. Nun griff er nach ihren Hüften, hob sie leicht an und glitt in ihre bereite Lustgrotte.

"Gleich, darfst du all das mit mir tun, aber jetzt brauche ich Erlösung. Sofort", stöhnte er und küsste sie wild, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

Wie von selbst bewegte Hermione ihr Becken. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Auch sie wollte nicht mehr warten, wollte dass er sich tief in ihr versenkte und sie zum Orgasmus trieb.

Im Raum herrschte ein einziges Gestöhne und Geschnaufe, ihre Münder fochten einen Kampf aus, den keiner von beiden gewinnen konnte.

Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, presste sich gegen seine stahlharte Erregung und rieb sich an ihm.

Beide stachelten sich gegenseitig immer mehr an und Hermione ritt sie in den Orgasmus.

Vernahm den grollenden Laut und ihren Namen, aus seinem Mund, als er sich in ihr ergoss.

Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen.

"Du schaffst mich echt", sagte Blaise atemlos und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Hermione lachte leise und drückte sich stärker an ihn.

"Hmm, du Armes. Wir sollten uns waschen, das Wasser wird kalt. Außerdem könnte ich jetzt eine ruhige Minute gebrauchen, bevor wir zwei wieder übereinander herfallen", murmelte sie.

"Okay, dann beweg deinen süßen Arsch von mir runter", forderte Blaise und drückte sie etwas von sich.

"Na gut, aber nur gegen eine Massage", maulte Hermione und stieg von ihm herunter, gab ihm einen Kuss und betrachtete sein grinsendes Gesicht.

"Du kannst wohl nie genug bekommen, oder?", neckte er sie jetzt.

"Nein, nicht wenn der Typ so geil ist wie du", antwortete sie kess und fing an sich einzuseifen.

Blaise musste sich schwer konzentrieren um sich selbst zu waschen. Hermione seifte sich genüsslich vor ihm ein und ließ mit voller Absicht ihre Hände sinnlich über ihren Körper gleiten.

Beim Abtrocknen tat sie das gleiche, so dass Blaise die Flucht ergriff und in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Er richtete sein Schlafzimmer ein wenig gemütlicher ein, ließ Kerzen erscheinen und besorgte Champagner und Gläser.

Als er seinen Schlafraum wieder betrat, lag Hermione nackt und ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett. Sie schien keine Scham vor ihm zu haben, was er erfreut zu Kenntnis nahm.

Er ließ seinen Blick über ihre elegante und schlanke Figur gleiten.

Betrachtete ihr leicht rasiertes Dreieck und wanderte zu ihren köstlichen prallen Brüsten, glitt weiter zu ihrem Mund und sah dann in ihre warmen braunen Augen.

"Gefällt dir was du siehst?", fragte sie verrucht und spreizte die Beine für ihn.

Blaise schloss kurz die Augen, weil sein verräterischer Körper schon wieder nach ihr verlangte.

"Du siehst so sexy aus und ich glaube das weißt du auch, oder?", antwortete er rau und trat näher zum Bett.

Er stellte die Gläser ab, um die Flasche zu öffnen.

Hermione setzte sich auf und griff zum Knoten seines Bademantels, damit sie ihn öffnen konnte.

"Granger!", knurrte Blaise und füllte die Gläser für sie beide.

Hermione ließ sich nicht beirren und entwirrte den Knoten, um dann den Mantel zu öffnen und ihre Hände über seinen Bauch streichen zu lassen.

Blaise knurrte und reichte ihr ein Glas, holte ein Fläschchen mit Massageöl hervor und ließ seinen Bademantel zu Boden gleiten.

Hermione machte ihm Platz und er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

Sie tranken von dem Champagner und küssten sich immer mal wieder.

Es entstand ein lockeres Gespräch und beide genossen die Anwesenheit des anderen.

Nachdem sie ausgetrunken hatten, musste Hermione sich auf den Bauch legen und Blaise ließ das Öl auf ihren Rücken laufen.

Er war gespannt, dieses Öl hatte er selbst entwickelt und es sollte nicht nur dafür sorgen, dass man sich entspannte, sondern auch anregen.

Er hatte Sexualstoffe hinzugefügt um die Lust zu steigern und mit Hermione wollte er dieses Öl ausprobieren. Sie war genau die Richtige dafür, auch wenn es nicht ganz fair war ihr nichts davon zu sagen.

Hermione genoss die gefühlvolle aber doch kräftige Massage, sie genoss dies wohltuende Gefühl und vernahm das Prickeln welches ihren Körper ergriff.

Zusätzlich breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus und fokussierte sich in ihrem Schambereich.

Blaise forderte sie auf sich umzudrehen.

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er das Öl in seine Hand laufen ließ und es dann auf ihrem Bauch verteilte.

Zärtlich rieb er über ihre Muskulatur und strich langsam hoch zu ihren Brüsten. Liebevoll massierte er ihren Busen ein und betrachtete die entspannte Hermione.

Er neckte ihre Brustwarzen und sie wölbt sich ihm stöhnend entgegen.

In kreisenden Bewegungen glitt er hinab zu ihrer Scham und fand zielstrebig sein Begehr.

Hermione stöhnte und kam seinen Fingern entgegen, dieses Luststeigernde Gefühl stieg weiter an und sie verging fast vor Lust.

"Nimm mich, bitte", flehte sie.

Blaise genoss es, sie so zu sehen, er selbst spürte seine Härte, die nach ihr verlangte.

Aber er war noch nicht Willens ihr zu geben was sie wollte.

"Noch nicht meine Süße, später", antwortete er dunkel und führte einen Finger in sie.

Ein tiefes Grollen entwich ihr, sie zuckte seinem Finger entgegen und Blaise lachte leise.

"Langsam meine Süße, alles zu seiner Zeit", raunte er ihr jetzt zu und ließ seinen Finger rein und raus gleiten.

Hermione wand sind unter ihm und ihr kam es so vor als wäre ihre Lust unstillbar. Sie wollte die Vereinigung, wollte Blaise tief in sich spüren, wieso also warten.

Mit einer Schnelligkeit die Blaise erstaunte, packte sie ihn an den Armen, riss ihn hoch zu sich und warf ihn mit dem Rücken aufs Bett.

Sie setzte sich auf ihn und grinste ihn frech an.

"Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich noch lange vertrösten lasse. Ich will deinen Schwanz, und nicht von deinen Fingern gefickt werden", schnurrte sie zuckersüß und setzte ihr Begehren auch in die Tat um.

Sie nahm seine pralle Erregung in sich auf und fixierte Blaise mit ihren Augen.

Gefühlvoll begann sie mit ihren Rhythmus und genoss den berauschenden Sex.

So war es die Male davor nicht gewesen, diesmal war es viel intensiver.

Blaise genoss die außer Kontrolle geratene Hermione sehr, er stachelte sie noch weiter an, indem er ihren Körper berührte und sie neckte.

Ihre ekstatischen Lustschreie trieben ihn an und sein ganzes Denken stellte sich ein.

Er bestand nur noch aus dem Gefühl der Erotik, des Sexes und der Frau in die er sich immer wieder tief versenkte.

Es regierte die Lust und beide ließen sich mitreißen.

Der Orgasmus versetzte Hermione fast in Ohnmacht, sie musste sich abstützen um nicht von Blaise zu fallen.

Es war ein Lichtgewitter, das über sie und ihn hereinbrach.

Total erschöpft ließ sie sich auf seine Brust sinken und schlief auch sofort ein.

Blaise umarmte sie und hielt sie fest, er zog noch die Decke um sie und sich, um auch ins Reich der Träume abzutauchen.

Hermione wurde irgendwann in der Nacht wach.

Etwas verwirrt und orientierungslos sah sie sich im Halbdunkel um.

Die meisten Kerzen waren heruntergebrannt, nur noch einige wenige ließen ihr sanftes Licht erscheinen.

Sie war im Schlaf von Blaise heruntergerutscht und lag nun in seinen Armen.

Sie betrachtete sein völlig entspanntes Gesicht und lächelte bei dem Gedanken an ihren Sexmarathon in der Nacht.

Alle Knochen taten ihr weh und doch fühlte sie sich erholt und entspannt.

Zärtlich strich sie Blaise' wirres Haar aus dem Gesicht und zeichnete seine Konturen mit dem Zeigefinger nach.

Sanft beugte sie sich vor und küsste seinen sinnlichen Mund, was ihm ein Seufzen entlockte und er sie fester an sich zog.

Hermione kuschelte sich an ihm und schlief glückselig ein.

Sie erwachten gegen kurz nach neun, immer noch fest aneinander gekuschelt.

Blaise küsste ihre Stirn und Hermione drückte sich an ihn.

"Guten Morgen meine Süße, hast du gut geschlafen?", wisperte er leise und streichelte ihren Rücken.

"Ja, so gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen", murmelte sie.

"Das ist gut und hast du Hunger?", fragte er liebevoll und Hermione sah jetzt zu ihm auf.

"Hunger ist gar kein Ausdruck und ich könnte einen riesigen Riesen verdrücken."

Blaise lachte.

"Na, dann will ich mal aufstehen und für uns Frühstück machen", sagte er und schob sie von sich.

Hermione knurrte, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie alleine ließ.

Also stand sie mit auf und zusammen gingen sie in die Küche.

Sie war ziemlich überrascht zu sehen, was Blaise so alles im Kühlschrank hatte.

Champagner, Erdbeeren, Orangensaft, Lachs, Eier, Salat, edlen Käse und Schinken, Melone und vieles mehr.

Ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Blaise bereitete einen kleinen Salat vor und Hermione deckte den Tisch.

Holte nach Blaise Anweisung die Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank und dekorierte sie auf zwei Teller.

Er kochte noch schnell Eier und Kaffee und schon war das Frühstück fertig.

Genüsslich verleibten sie sich ihr Frühstück ein und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt.

Den Champagner tranken sie dann im Bett weiter, nachdem sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten.

Etwas schläfrig genossen sie beide die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten die sie sich gegenseitig zukommen ließen.

Und tatsächlich schlummerten sie auch wieder ein.

Blaise erwachte als erster und betrachtete Hermione im Schlaf.

Sie sah so süß aus, ihr wirres Haar umschlang ihr liebliches Gesicht. Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf ihren rosigen Lippen und forderten Blaise förmlich auf sie zu küssen.

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr und berührte ganz sanft ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Sie seufzte und Blaise überkam wieder dieses kribbelige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

Hatte er sich etwa verliebt?

Ja. Sie hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht, sie ging ihm unter die Haut.

Er hatte schon einige Frauen gehabt, aber es war nie so gewesen wie mit Hermione.

Ob es ihr genauso ging wie ihm?

Er hoffte es sehr. Er wäre enttäuscht, wenn es nicht so sein würde, sie verstanden sich prima.

Schon lange hatte er keine Frau mehr kennen gelernt die ihn auf allen Ebenen ansprach.

Sie war etwas besonderes, er wollte sie nicht mehr hergeben.

Sanft strich er ihre Gesichtskonturen nach und ließ seinen Fingern freien Lauf.

Durch die Liebkosungen erwachte Hermione, öffnete aber noch nicht die Augen, weil sie mehr, von dieser wundervollen Berührung haben wollte.

Blaise war ein aufmerksamer Liebhaber ...- Mann, so einen wie ihn hatte sie noch nicht kennen gelernt.

Sie wollte das es immer so blieb wie im Moment, doch sie war ein realistischer Mensch.

Sie wusste, es konnte nicht so bleiben wie jetzt gerade, aber sie wollte alles dafür tun, um mit ihm zusammen bleiben zu können.

Ob er es mit ihr wirklich Ernst meinte?

Würde auch er eine Beziehung mit ihr wollen?

Sie fand keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen.

Sie müssten miteinander reden, aber im Moment entfachte er mit seinen sanften Berührungen ihr Lust.

Sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu einem fordernden Kuss heran.

Ein weiteres mal liebten sie sich und Hermione fühlte sich mehr als glücklich und befriedigt.

Nach dem Duschen machten sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und unterhielten sich lange über das erlebte und was sie daraus machen wollten. Beide waren froh zu erfahren, dass es dem anderen genauso ging wie ihnen selbst.

Blaise küsste sie überschwänglich vor Freude, was Hermione zum Lachen brachte.

Spät am Abend begleitete er sie nach Hause und schweren Herzens trennten sie sich voneinander, verabredeten sich aber für den Montag nachmittag.

Hermiones Eltern waren sichtlich erleichtert ihre überglückliche Tochter zu sehen. Langsam hatten sie sich schon ein wenig Gedanken gemacht, aber erfreulicherweise hatte sich ihre Tochter nur verliebt und einfach die Zeit vergessen.

Sie saßen noch eine Stunde zusammen und Hermione erzählte, vor Freude strahlend, wie toll Blaise doch sei.

ooooooooooooo

Als Blaise wieder in seine Wohnung kam, spürte er sofort das er nicht alleine war. Es konnte nur noch ein Mensch einfach in seine Wohnung kommen und das war sein langjähriger Freund.

Etwas widerwillig verzog er das Gesicht und ging in sein Wohnzimmer und wirklich da saß er.

Grinsend und mit Hermiones schwarzen Tanga in der Hand, sah Draco Malfoy seinen Freund an.

"Was haben hier denn für Exesse statt gefunden? Und wo ist die Frau der dieses duftende Höschen gehört?", fragte er süffisant und hielt sich den Stoff an die Nase.

Blaise runzelte die Stirn und überlegte fieberhaft was und ob er Draco überhaupt etwas von Hermione erzählen sollte.

"Bist du Dir sicher das Du wirklich an diesem Höschen schnüffeln möchtest?", fragte er zurück ohne Dracos Fragen zu beantworten.

"Wieso nicht, eindeutig eine Frau. Ein Mann riecht anders", erklärte Draco breit grinsend und sog erneut ihren Duft in seine Nase.

"Ich mein ja nur, weil sie kein Reinblut ist", kam es knirschend von Blaise. Ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht das Draco so an Hermiones Tanga schnüffelte.

"Och das macht nichts, sie riecht verteufelt gut. Hattest Du deinen Spaß mit ihr? Falls Du sie noch einmal triffst dann lad mich mit ein, ich hatte schon lange keinen guten Sex mehr zu dritt", kam es nun verrucht und Draco vertiefte seine Nase wieder im Stoff.

"Ich werde Dir nicht Bescheid geben, sie gehört mir alleine", keifte er Draco an.

Erstaunt hob der Malfoyerbe eine Augenbraue und sah in Blaise' eifersüchtige Augen.

"Das Schlammblut muss wirklich gut sein, kenne ich sie? Hast Du dich etwa verliebt in sie?", sagte er nun scharf und beobachtete Blaise kritisch.

Ertappt sah Blaise zu Boden, er wollte nicht das Draco wusste wer seine neue Liebe war.

Viel zu oft hatte er erlebt das Draco sich in seine Beziehungen einmischte oder ihm die Frauen abspenstig machte.

Hermione wollte er für sich und er war sich sicher das sie niemals etwas mit Draco anfangen würde.

"Nun, was ist? Sprichst Du nicht mehr mit mir?", fragte Draco provokant.

"Das geht Dich nichts an. Es ist mir ernst mit ihr. Ich werde Dir nicht Bescheid geben, wenn ich mich wieder mit ihr treffe", sagte Blaise nun ernst und sah Draco fest in die Augen.

"Uhhhh, Zabini hat sich in ein Schlammblut verknallt", witzelte Draco und ließ den Tanga um den Finger kreisen.

Blaise sprang auf Draco zu und griff nach der Unterhose, erwischte sie und presse sie an sich.

Draco zog erstaunt beide Augenbrauen hoch, so hatte er seinen Freund auch noch nicht erlebt.

"Ich möchte nicht das Du sie Schlammblut nennst, sie ist eine wunderbare Frau. Sie steckt jeden reinblütigen Zauberer in die Tasche und ja, ich habe mich in sie verliebt. Ist etwas so schlimm daran? Nur weil Du immer noch nicht die Richtige gefunden hast, heißt das noch lange nicht das ich meine neue Freundin mit Dir teile. Es ist mir sehr ernst mit ihr und ich glaube nicht das Du der Typ wärst mit dem sie ins Bett gehen würde."

Blaise hatte ruhig gesprochen und sah Draco direkt in die grauen Augen.

"Vielleicht solltest Du deine Hexe das beurteilen lassen. Ich glaube Du hast nur Angst das sie mich besser finden könnte und Dich dann sitzen lässt", schnarrte er ihn jetzt hämisch grinsend an.

"Da hast Du nicht ganz unrecht. Das hast Du ja auch oft genug getan, aber bei ihr wirst Du nicht landen können", meinte Blaise selbstbewusst.

"Stell sie mir vor und wir werden sehen. Ich krieg jede Frau in mein Bett", protzte er nun und Blaise stieß sauer die Luft aus.

"Niemals!"

"Feigling! Die Braut muss ja echt Qualitäten haben, wenn Du sie so vehement verteidigst. Ist sie denn auch in dich so verknallt wie Du in sie?", hakte er nach und lehnte sich gönnerhaft zurück.

"Ich meine schon", murmelte Blaise doch etwas verunsichert.

Sie waren jetzt ja erst einen Tag zusammen, wie sollte er sich da sicher sein das sie nicht auf Draco's Charme hereinfallen würde.

Einzigallein das Draco sie früher in der Schule getriezt hatte ließ ihn annehmen das sie ihn abweisen würde.

"Du denkst schon? Du weißt es also nicht", sagte er triumphierend und seine Augen funkelten vergnügt.

"Draco! Wir sind Samstag das erste Mal zusammen ausgegangen und habe die Nacht und diesen Sonntag zusammen verbracht. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich Dir sage das Du keine Chancen bei ihr haben wirst. Sie kennt Dich und ich weiß das sie Dich nicht leiden kann. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust mehr so spät am Abend mit Dir über solche Dinge zu reden. Ich bin müde und ich möchte ins Bett", gab er kraftlos von sich und setzte sich in seinen Sessel.

"Ochhh, Zabiniiii! Hast du Dich so verausgabt das Du um halb zwölf in der Nacht schon ins Bett musst?", neckte er ihn und sprach weiter. "Jetzt bin ich aber echt neugierig auf Deine Schnecke. Nun sag schon, wie heißt sie und wieso meinst Du das sie nicht auf mich fliegen würde?"

"Draco, Du nervst! Gut, du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe. Ja, es war eine fantastische Nacht und ein wundervoller Tag, sie ist eine Naturgewalt und ich habe den genialen Sex mit ihr sehr genossen. So wie mit ihr war es noch mit keiner Frau und warum sie nicht auf Dich fliegen wird, wird Dir wohl ihr Name verdeutlichen", antwortete er und machte eine Pause.

Draco verengte die Augen, so hatte er Blaise noch nicht erlebt. Diese Frau hatte ihm wirklich den Kopf verdreht und ihm schwante schon etwas, aber er wollte eins und eins nicht zusammen zählen.

"Blaise, wie heißt sie?", forderte er, weil Blaise ihn nur ansah.

"Hermione Granger."

"Bitte? Sag das nochmal!?", stieß Draco entsetzt hervor.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich wäre Dir sehr dankbar, wenn Du mich jetzt alleine lässt, ich möchte wirklich ins Bett", antwortete Blaise ruhig und sah in Dracos völlig perplexes Gesicht. Er war schon immer ziemlich hellhäutig gewesen war, aber es kam ihm so vor als sei Draco noch weißer geworden.

"Du hast die Granger gevögelt? Was sagt Potter dazu? Sag mal bist Du total bescheuert? Du kannst doch nicht dieses Schlammblut vögeln, alle anderen von mir aus ja, aber doch nicht Potters Rockzipfelchen. Ich meine, okay, um Potter zu ärgern würde ich Granger auch vögeln, aber Du verknallst dich auch noch in die Schnalle! Du hast doch echt nicht mehr alle Lichter am Kronleuchter an", schimpfte Draco seinen besten Freund aus.

Blaise verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Würdest Du jetzt gehen?", forderte Blaise und erhob sich.

"Du schmeißt mich raus? Sag, tickst Du noch richtig Zabini", zischte Draco wütend.

"Ja, ich ticke noch richtig, um es mal mit Deinen Worten auszudrücken. Genau so habe ich mir deine Reaktion vorgestellt, trotz das Du den Schwanz eingezogen hast und nicht zum Todesser geworden bist, was ich gut finde davon mal abgesehen, solltest Du deine Meinung einmal Grundlegend überdenken. Harry hat auch Deinen Arsch gerettet, nur durch Glück bist Du am Leben und frei. Was man von anderen nicht sagen kann und die haben viel mehr dazu beigetragen das der Lord besiegt wurde, als Du undankbarer Snob. Du hast dich doch vor beiden Seiten versteckt und hinterher Deine Hände in Unschuld gewaschen", fuhr Blaise ihn an und zum Ende war er immer lauter geworden.

Draco wirkte noch blasser. Perplex starrte er seinen Freund an. Fassungslos über das Gesagte, dachte er nach.

"Kannst Du mir sagen was Du genau meinst mit, andere haben viel mehr dazu beigetragen das der Lord besiegt wurde ?"

Blaise holte tief Luft und stieß sie heftig wieder aus seinen Lungenflügel heraus.

"Ich meine Snape, Draco", seufzte er.

"Oh! Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er schüchtern zurück.

"Er stand immer auf Harrys Seite und er sitz immer noch in Askaban, rate mal weswegen?", schnarrte Blaise ihn in bester Malfoy Art.

"Wegen dem Mord an Dumbledore, einen Mord den ich begehen sollte", murmelte Draco leise.

"Genau, insofern hat auch er Dir deinen Arsch gerettet, nicht nur Harry und wie dankst Du es ihnen?"

Es entstand eine kleine Pause.

Draco sah seinen Freund an, Blaise Blick war unerbittlich. Er wusste das er Recht hatte, wenn Potter nicht gewesen wäre, würde er immer noch in diesem jämmerlichen Loch hausen und Angst um sein Leben haben.

Seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer hatte er es zu verdanken das er überhaupt noch lebte, er brachte ihn in Sicherheit und Draco konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, das Snape dafür bestraf worden war. Auch wenn er Dumbledore tötete, so hatte er doch ihn, Draco Malfoy, verloren und das hätte dem Lord sicherlich nicht gefallen.

Was sollte er nun sagen? Draco war froh, das er lebte und die Freiheit genießen konnte.

Von seinen Eltern hatte er noch nichts gehört, das einzige was er wusste war das sein Vater damals befreit worden war, aber ob sie noch lebten wusste er nicht. Es war ihm auch ziemlich egal, er hatte keine schöne Kindheit gehabt, hatte unter der harten Erziehung seines Vaters gelitten. Von seiner Mutter war er nur enttäuscht, weil sie zu schwach war sich gegen Lucius zu behaupten und ihm beizustehen.

Aber sein Hauslehrer hatte ihn immer respektvoll behandelt und er hatte ihn gezwungen nicht zurück zum Lord zu gehen. Wofür er ihm dankbar war.

Still beobachtete Blaise seinen Freund. Er schien weit weg in Gedanken zu sein und er ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchen würde, um sich ihm gegenüber zu äußern.

Snape hatte Draco, nach der Flucht, auf den Kopf zugesagt das er gar kein Todesser werden wolle und er nur aus Angst um seine Eltern so gehandelt hatte.

Richtig auf den Pott gesetzt hatte Snape ihn, knallhart hat er ihm gesagt, dass sein Vater sich einen Dreck um ihn kümmern und das der Lord ihn sowieso töten würde, weil er, genau wie sein Vater, versagt hatte.

All dies brachte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und auch jetzt half die Erinnerung an das Gesagte von Snape und an die saftige Ohrfeige, die er von ihm kassiert hatte, weil er Snape beschimpfte ein Lügner sein.

Immer noch lebte er mit der Angst von einem ehemaligen Todesser entdeckt zu werden.

Er musste in Erfahrung bringen ob seine Eltern noch lebten und er wollte seinem Hauslehrer helfen frei zu kommen, das war das Mindeste was er tun konnte.

Alles würde er tun, sogar mit Potter reden, aber vielleicht wäre Granger als erstes die richtige Ansprechpartnerin.

Er sah auf und schaute in das aufmerksame Gesicht von Blaise.

"Es tut mir leid. Du hast mit allem Recht was Du zu mir sagtest. Würdest Du mir helfen?", sagte er leise und trug einen Hundeblick zur Schau.

"Wobei soll ich Dir helfen?", fragte Blaise ruhig nach.

"Ich muss wissen ob meine Eltern noch Leben, das Ministerium hat ja nichts preis gegeben, seit es den neuen Minister gibt. Ich würde gerne mit Granger sprechen oder mit Potter, um darüber etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Außerdem möchte ich wissen ob Potter irgendetwas unternimmt wegen Snape. Dafür brauche ich Deine Hilfe, ich muss mit Granger sprechen. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas und wenn nicht, so kann sie mir helfen mit Potter in Kontakt zu treten", erklärte er seinem Freund.

Skeptisch sah Blaise Draco an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht doch wieder so ein plumper Versuch war um an Hermione heran zu kommen.

"Blaise, es ist mir wirklich ernst damit. Ich schwöre dir auf alles was Du willst, ich will Deine ...- na ja sagen wir mal Freundin nicht anmachen. Ein wenig Geschmack habe auch ich, nein ich möchte wirklich all die Dinge in Erfahrung bringen. Hilfst Du mir jetzt?", mit diesen Worten hatte er Blaise' Unwillen zunichte gemacht.

Blaise wusste, wie hart Dracos Kindheit gewesen war und er war kein dummer Mann. Manchmal brauchte er halt etwas Druck um klar denken zu können und brauchte die Kritik um auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu finden.

"Okay, ich bin morgen mit Hermione verabredet, ich spreche mit ihr darüber und dann melde ich mich bei Dir", meinte er zustimmend.

"Danke Blaise, danke für alles. Schlaf gut."

Draco erhob sich und ging auf seinen Freund zu, der aufstand und ihn nickend ansah.

"Du weißt doch, für Dich mach ich fast alles, aber ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, das Hermione sich mit Dir trifft", merkte er an.

Draco winkte ab und umarmte Blaise. Zusammen gingen sie zur Haustür und nach einem weiteren "Gute Nacht" verschwand Draco in der Dunkelheit.

Müde ging Blaise in sein Bett und brauchte nicht lange bis er eingeschlafen war.

Tbc


	4. QeS Teil 3

**So heute geht es weiter, auch wenn ich nicht große lust habe hier weiter einzustellen.**

**Naja, was solls, dann wünsche ich der großen Masse von Schwarzlesern viel Spaß und hoffe mal das ich bald mal noch welche zu meiner FF äußern.**

**Lg dracxi**

**Teil 3.**

Hermione hatte an diesem Morgen eine Vorlesung und mühte sich aus dem Bett. Am liebsten wäre sie liegen geblieben, aber sie wollte unbedingt zu dieser Vorlesung.

Hinterher war sie froh gewesen, sich aufgerafft zu haben, weil sie doch viele nützliche Informationen im Umgang mit Kindern und deren Lernanimation gesammelt hatte. Auch hatte sie noch einige interessante Buchtitel auf ihrem Blatt notieren können. Sie beeilte sie sich um in die Bibliothek zu kommen, um sich diese ausleihen zu können.

Die freundliche Aushilfe teilte ihr mit in welchem Bereich sie die Bücher finden konnte, Hermione machte sich auf in den oberen Bereich der Bibliothek.

Schnell fand sie die gesuchten Bücher und begab sich mit diesen an einem Tisch. Hier konnte sie gemütlich im Sessel sitzen und lesen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Hermione das Gefühl als würde sie beobachtet werden und irgendwie kam es ihr wie ein Déjá-vu vor, als sie hochblickte und in warme braune Augen sah. Blaise. Er stand an ein Bücherregal gelehnt und sah sie lächelnd an.

Sie antwortete ihm auf die gleiche Weise und er setzte sich in Bewegung, kam auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und hauchte ein "Hallo", wobei sie seine Hand ergriff und zart drückte.

"Hallo meine Schöne, gut geschlafen?", fragte er leise.

"Ja, mit Dir hätte ich bestimmt noch besser geschlafen, aber ich war so kaputt da ich keine Probleme hatte. Wie war es bei Dir? Hast Du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie liebevoll.

"Ja, es war genauso wie bei Dir. Verwunderlich eigentlich, wenn man bedenkt, das ich gestern Abend noch Besuch hatte", antwortete er und beugte sich herab um sie zu küssen.

Genüsslich schloss Hermione die Augen und öffnete sich ihm in freudiger Erwartung.

Sie wollte noch fragen wer bei ihm zu Besuch gewesen war, aber seine zärtlichen Liebkosungen an ihren Lippen ließen sie alles vergessen.

Küssen konnte er, dies war nicht zu verleugnen und in Hermione wuchs das Verlangen nach ihm.

Blaise hätte sie am liebsten sofort auf der Stelle verschlungen, erinnerte sich aber der Örtlichkeiten und beendete den Kuss.

Knurrend nahm Hermione dies zur Kenntnis, wusste aber, dass es besser war aufzuhören.

Blaise setzte sich neben sie auf den Stuhl und strahlte sie verliebt an. Zärtlich ließ er seine Finger über ihre Lippen gleiten und streichelte ihren Hals.

Wieder schloss sie verzückt die Augen und Blaise meinte die pure Lust in ihren Augen zu erkennen als sie ihn wieder ansah.

"Hast Du mich vermisst?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme und Hermione nickte nur.

"Ich Dich auch", raunte er ihr zu und zog sie wieder zu einem Kuss an sich heran.

"Oh Blaise bitte, Du machst mich wahnsinnig mit diesen seichten Küssen. Kannst Du dich nicht mir gegenüber hinsetzen, so dass ich Dich nicht berühren und küssen kann", seufzte sie und streichelte dabei seine muskulöse Brust.

Sie hatte Recht, aber es fiel ihm schwer ihrer Bitte nachzukommen, sie schmeckte zu verführerisch. Außerdem wollte er nicht wirklich die Finger von ihr lassen.

Also antwortete er ihr nicht, sondern zog sie auf seinem Schoß, was sie willig mit sich machen ließ.

"Ich will Dich", flüsterte er an ihre Lippen.

Liebevoll umfasste sie sein Gesicht mit ihren kleinen Händen und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

"Mein lieber Zabini, wir sind hier in einer öffentlichen Bibliothek, da geht das nicht. Kannst Du dich nicht mehr gedulden?", hauchte sie ihm zu und berührte immer wieder sanft seine Lippen.

Sein Griff festigte sich und er presste sie gegen seine schon recht pralle Erregung und entlockte ihr so ein leises Stöhnen.

"Du machst mich verrückt, merkst Du das? Ich weiß nicht ob ich das noch lange aushalten kann. Wann wollten wir uns bei mir treffen?", raunte er ihr zu und ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten.

"Um drei...", weiter kam sie nicht, weil sie von einem Räuspern gestört wurden.

Streng sah die alte Bibliothekarin beide an und schimpfte mit ihnen, sagte etwas von Obszönitäten usw.

Hermione musste sich krampfhaft bemühen nicht loszulachen, weil sie die gesamte Situation so lustig fand.

Dies machte es Blaise auch nicht leichter. Er sah der Dame direkt ins Gesicht, während Hermione sich mit dem Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge presste.

Zeternd verschwand sie und beide fingen kurz darauf an zu lachen.

"Oh man, was für ein Sittenverfall. Ich glaube jetzt behält sie uns im Auge, wir sollten uns doch benehmen", japste Blaise und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Das stimmt wohl. Wollen wir ihr noch erzählen, das wir Kinder unterrichten möchten?", antwortete Hermione grinsend.

"Lieber nicht, nachher kennt sie noch die gute alte McGonni und wir bekommen beide keinen Job mehr", meinte er trocken.

"Wahrscheinlich, auf jeden Fall hat sie es geschafft deinen Körper zu beruhigen", sagte Hermione jetzt verführerisch und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Vorsicht Miss Granger, wir fliegen sonst aus der Bibliothek. Hast Du noch was Wichtiges vor?", fragte er jetzt und sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Schön, dann kann ich Dich ja zum Essen einladen. Hast Du Lust?"

"Hmmm, Lust schon aber nicht aufs Essen", schnurrte Hermione und rieb sich ein wenig an seiner Brust.

Blaise blieb die Luft weg, diese Frau schaffte es in weniger als drei Sekunden sein Blut in Wallung zu bringen und nichts anderes war mehr wichtig.

"Gut, dann erheb Dich, räum' die Bücher weg und lass uns zu mir gehen", forderte er sie jetzt auf.

Schnell sprang sie von seinem Schoß herunter und mit einem Zauber waren die Bücher weggeräumt. Mit einem Griff hatte sie ihre Tasche in der Hand und die andere hielt sie Blaise entgegen.

"Fertig, nun los Mister Zabini, ich will mit Ihnen unzüchtige Dinge machen. An die diese vertrocknete Schachtel nicht mal in ihren kühnsten Träumen denken würde", sagte sie verrucht und zwinkerte ihm keck zu.

"Du bist schamlos Granger, hätte ich das nur schon früher gewusst dann...", er ließ den Satz offen und Hermione beendete ihn.

"Dann wären wir jetzt schon verheiratet und hätten drei Kinder."

Blaise lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Nein, dann wäre es mir egal gewesen ob du in Gryffindor warst und ich in Slytherin, und egal was die anderen gesagt hätten Dich hätt' ich gewollt und keine andere. Genauso wie jetzt. Ich will nur Dich, Du gehörst mir und niemand nimmt Dich mir weg", flüsterte er und sah ihr dabei intensiv in die Augen.

Hermione überkam eine Gänsehaut und sie schloss, wegen der Liebeserklärung, verzückt die Augen.

"Ich will auch nur Dich und es ist erschreckend wie sehr. Wer sollte mich Dir wegnehmen? Ich will keinen anderen als Dich", flüsterte sie ebenso leise und Blaise wog den Kopf hin und her.

"Wir werden sehen. Nun komm, ich hab da ein dringendes Bedürfnis, welches nur Du stillen kannst", antwortete er und zog sie hinter sich her.

Die Bibliothekarin sah ihnen beruhigt hinterher und lächelte leicht.

Ja, frische Liebe war noch die schönste Liebe und ihr taten ihre Worte leid. Sie hatte sich nur so erschrocken als sie die Zwei überraschte, so dass sie mit ihnen schimpfte.

Sie kannte beide und wusste, dass sie zwei anständige junge Menschen waren. Ein hübsches Paar gaben sie ab, das musste sie auch sagen. Sie fand, dass sie sehr gut zueinander passten.

Blaise brachte Hermione in seine Wohnung. Die Tür war noch nicht mal richtig zu, da presste er sie schon an die Wand und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Hermione ließ ihre Tasche fallen und umschlang mit ihren Armen und Beinen Blaise.

Während er sie weiterhin gegen die Wand presste, rieb er seinen Körper an ihr, was Hermione dazu brachte, ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen zu wollen. Wie ausgehungerte stürzten sie sich aufeinander, küssten sich wild und zerrten an ihren Sachen.

Er trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich mit ihr zusammen auf sein Bett fallen.

Hermione gewann die Oberhand, setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und zog sich langsam die Bluse aus.

Knopf für Knopf, ganz sinnlich und mit schüchternem Augenaufschlag entledigte sie sich des störenden Kleidungsstück.

Wie in Zeitlupe streichelte sie ihre Brüste und knetete sie, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und rollte mit ihrem Becken leicht über seine schon jetzt harte Erregung.

Blaise stöhnte verlangend und wollte sie berühren, doch sie ließ es nicht zu.

Genüsslich leckte sich Hermione über die Lippen, fuhr mit ihren Händen hoch zu ihrem Kopf und öffnete die Haarspange.

Schüttelte ihr Haar, in wilden Locken fielen sie über ihren Rücken und Hermione sah Blaise lüstern an.

Wieder versuchte er sie anzufassen, aber sie schlug seine Hände immer wieder weg, um sie von ihrem Körper fern zu halten.

"Oh nein, Deine Finger bleiben bei Dir. Los zieh Dein Shirt aus", forderte sie und er tat was sie verlangte.

Kleine zarte Küsse platzierte sie auf seiner muskulösen Brust, genüsslich streichelte sie über die warme Haut seines Oberkörpers.

Jeder noch so kleine Muskel war spürbar und zuckte unter ihrer Berührung auf.

Blaise dachte, er müsste vergehen, sie nicht zu berühren war eine zusätzliche Qual, aber das Spiel gefiel ihm.

Hermiones Hände glitten tiefer und sie rutschte hinab zu seinen Beinen um besseren Zugang zu seiner Jeans zu bekommen.

Blaise hielt Augenkontakt mit ihr und sah dieses erotische Funkeln in ihren Pupillen, was ihn vor Verzweiflung die Augen schließen ließ. Sie machte ihn verrückt, er wusste genau was sie vorhatte und er wünschte sich auf der einen Seite nichts sehnlicher als das, er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er diese liebliche Qual lange aushalten konnte.

Zaghaft öffnete sie seine Hose und schob sie an seinen Beinen hinunter, um sie dann lasziv grinsend wegzuschmeißen und sich küssend wieder zu ihm hoch arbeitete.

Sein Atem ging schon stoßweise und er kämpfte um seine Beherrschung, was sie unwillkürlich grinsen ließ. Dieser Anblick war einfach nur köstlich und Hermione wollte diese Macht auskosten.

Bewusst ließ sie sein Zentrum der Lust aus und küsste und streichelte sich über seinen Körper.

Immer wieder musste sie ihn zwingen seine Hände von ihr zu lassen.

"Mister Zabini, wenn Sie ihre Hände nicht stillhalten können dann höre ich hiermit auf", forderte sie verschmitzt und ließ ihre Hand über die Wölbung seiner Shorts gleiten.

Blaise stöhnte unwillig auf, hob seine Hände über den Kopf und sah sie mit Lustverschleierten Augen an.

"Dann mache sie fest, ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren", flüsterte er rau und Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Bitte, wie Ihr wünscht", schnurrte sie, wühlte nach ihrem Zauberstab und hexte seine Hände über seinem Kopf fest.

"Noch irgendwelche Wünsche, Mister Zabini?", fragte sie neckisch und ihre zarten Finger streichelten über seine heiße Haut.

"Ja", kam es dunkel von ihm zurück.

"Welchen Wunsch soll ich Dir erfüllen?", hauchte sie und beugte sich zu seinen Lippen, um sie zu liebkosen.

So rang sie ihm ein Stöhnen ab und er verteufelte sich dafür, dass er ihr erlaubt hatte seine Hände zu fixieren.

"Erlöse mich, bitte!", kam es schmachtend von ihm und entlockte ihr ein leises Lachen.

Wie eine Schlange rieb sie sich an seinem Körper und quälte ihn dabei auf sinnliche Art, ihre Hände glitten in derselben Bewegung hinterher und sie sank hinab zu seiner prallen Erregung.

Sie drückte einen Kuss auf den Stoff der noch zwischen ihnen war und erhob sich. Blaise hielt die Augen verschlossen und sie musste grinsen.

"Blaise, Liebling schau mich an", wisperte sie und er tat was sie verlangte.

Wieder ließ sie ihre Hände über ihren Körper gleiten und zog sich verführerisch die Hose von den Hüften.

Seine tief braunen Augen verfolgten das Schauspiel mit wachsender Begierde, sie war so wunderschön. Er liebte jede Kurve, jede Wölbung an ihrem Körper und dieses verführerische Lächeln versprach ihm noch so viel mehr.

Sie entledigte sich noch ihres Bh's und nur mit ihrem Tanga bekleidet widmete sie sich wieder Blaise Körper.

Seine knurrenden Lustlaute heizten sie noch zusätzlich an.

Zärtlich schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht auf seinen männlichen Stahl und schmuste ein wenig mit ihm.

Blaise rang mit seiner Selbstkontrolle. Was machte diese Frau nur mit ihm? Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Himmel, das war echt gut. Innerlich flehte er sie an nie wieder auf zu hören.

Genüsslich zog sie ihm die Shorts herab und küsste dabei jeden frei gewordenen Zentimeter seiner Haut.

Unruhig warf Blaise den Kopf hin und her, diese Folter trieb ihn an die Grenze des Aushaltbaren.

Er flehte sie an, bettelte um Erlösung, doch Hermione tat ihm noch nicht den gefallen.

Sie widmete sich gefühlvoll seiner Erregung, wobei sie ihre Zunge sanft über seinen seidigen Schaft auf und ab streicheln ließ.

Blaise Gestöhne war Musik in ihren Ohren und trieb sie zu weiteren Neckereien an.

Als sie dann seine pralle Erregung langsam in ihrem Mund aufnahm, war es fast um ihn geschehen. Doch sie wusste es zu verhindern, gekonnt drückte sie seinen Penis ab und verhinderte das Blaise seinen Orgasmus bekam.

Das tiefe Aufstöhnen seinerseits trat bei ihr eine Welle der Erregung los und entlockte auch ihr einen grollenden Lustton.

Sie beugte sich hoch zu ihm und küsste leidenschaftlich seine zitternden Lippen.

"Bei Merlin, Hermione bring es zu Ende auf die eine oder andere Art, aber bitte Erlöse mich", flehte er leise an ihren Mund.

Ein sinnliches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und sie nickte, küsste ihn noch einmal und rutschte wieder tiefer.

Geschickt nahm sie ihn wieder in den Mund und befriedigte Blaise sehnlichsten Wunsch.

Sie ließ ihre Zunge über die jetzt pochende Männlichkeit gleiten und fuhr immer wieder aufreizend mit dem Mund auf und ab.

Blaise spürte den aufkommenden Orgasmus, spürte, wie sich alles in ihm bündelte um dann hervor zu brechen.

Laut aufstöhnend und ihren Namen rufend ergoss er sich in Hermiones Mund.

Verzweifelt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe als sie ihm noch zusätzlich an den Hoden kraulte.

Sein Gehirn schien zu explodieren und er sah nur noch glitzernde Sterne, so ein Gefühl hatte er noch bei keiner anderen Frau gehabt.

Sie entließ sein Glied aus ihrem köstlichen Mund, beseitigte das Sperma und befreite seine Hände.

Sogleich nahm er sie in die Arme und zog sie dichter an sich heran um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem und er fühlte sich in der Lage wieder zu sprechen.

"Das war Folter pur, aber es war das Beste was ich bis jetzt erlebt habe. Himmel, ich würde einiges darum geben, das ich Dich früher kennen gelernt hätte, so wäre mir einiges erspart geblieben", raunte er ihr zu.

"Wie meinst Du das?", hakte sie kichernd nach.

"Naja, manchmal war es echt eine Katastrophe mit den anderen Frauen, da war man froh, wenn man die Tussi wieder los wurde. So grotten schlecht war der Sex gewesen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie angewidert ich manchmal von denen war", seufzte er und drückte sie an sich.

"Da habe ich wohl echtes Glück gehabt, dass ich nicht so eine Niete im Bett bin, richtig?", antwortete sie schmunzelnd.

"Zum einen und zum anderen stimmt die Chemie zwischen uns und die Liebe spielt, glaube ich zumindest eine große Rolle", er sah ihr liebevoll in die Augen und Hermione lächelte ihn glücklich an.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste seine weichen Lippen.

"Da könntest Du Recht haben. Wo wir gerade beim Sex wären, ich fühle mich ziemlich unbefriedigt. Kannst Du da Abhilfe schaffen?", schnurrte sie ihn nun an und rieb ihr Bein an seinem.

"Bei Merlin, was glaubst Du was ich alles kann", raunte er ihr zu und rollte sie auf den Rücken, so dass er halb auf ihr zu liegen kam.

"Dann bitte ich darum, erlöse Du, mich jetzt", meinte sie nun verführerisch und drückte ihr Becken gegen seines.

Blaise ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und befriedigte Hermione zuerst mit der Zunge und nachdem ihr erster Orgasmus abgeklungen war, liebte er sich nochmal und zusammen erreichten sie die Glückseligkeit der Liebe.

Später als sie zusammen gekuschelt unter der Decke lagen, holte Blaise ihren Tanga von gestern hervor.

"Dieses Teil hier hat mir gestern noch eine heftige Diskussion eingehandelt", erzählte er ihr und wedelte mit dem Stück Stoff herum.

"Bitte?! Das verstehe ich nicht", gab sie irritiert zurück.

"Nun ja, also erst einmal frage ich mich, ob Du des öfteren so ohne Höschen durch die Gegend läufst. Zum anderen war mein bester Freund hier und hat natürlich dieses Relikt gefunden und wurde sehr neugierig von wem dieses so herrlich duftende Stück Stoff stammte", sagte er nun grinsend und sie wurde erst blass und dann rot.

Er schwieg und sah Hermione nur an, fragend zog er seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Hermione starrte ihm in die belustigt glitzernden Augen und fragte sich, wer sein bester Freund sein könnte.

Die Erkenntnis, dass es Malfoy gewesen war, der da an ihrem Höschen geschnuppert hatte, ließ sie schlagartig blass werden.

"Oh! Und was sagt er dazu das Du mit mir ...?! Also, ich meine das wir ..., Du und ich, also, naja Du weißt schon", stotterte sie sich einen zurecht. Blaise lachte und zog sie noch etwas näher an sich.

"Es hat ihn umgehauen. Erst ist er völlig ausgetickt, aber nachdem ich ihm den Kopf gewaschen habe war er ganz umgänglich. Was weißt Du über Dracos Position im Kampf gegen den Lord?", fragte er sie nun aufmerksam und Hermione lenkte ihren Blick auf seine Brust.

"Soweit ich weiß war er auf keiner Seite des Kampfes dabei. Ich weiß von Professor McGonagall das Snape ihn in Sicherheit gebracht hat", antwortete sie leise.

"Wo Du das Thema Snape schon mal ansprichst. Was tut Ihr, das er aus Azkaban frei kommt? Ich meine, er hat Potter den Weg zum Lord geebnet, auch wenn er Professor Dumbledore tötete. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es so vorgesehen war, dass das passiert. Wenigstens Haftverschonung oder so etwas in der Richtung, er war ja nicht ganz unbeteiligt am Sieg über den Lord. Also, was hat McGonni vor? Ich meine Arthur Weasley ist jetzt Zaubereiminister, da hat er doch alle Macht der Welt", sagte er ruhig und sah sie liebevoll an.

"Ich weiß nicht viel über die Sache mit Snape. Ich weiß nur, das Professor McGonagall froh war als Arthur den Posten bekam. Sie sagte so etwas wie jetzt haben wir gute Chancen, jetzt weiß ich auch was sie damit meinte, aber was hat das mit Malfoy zu tun?"

"Nun, Draco möchte zum einen Wissen ob seine Eltern überhaupt noch leben und zum anderen will er Snape helfen aus Azkaban heraus zu kommen. Er würde sich sogar mit Potter treffen um über dieses Thema zu sprechen", erklärte Blaise der erstaunten Hermione.

"Wow! Also erstens, gewöhne Dich daran das er Harry heißt und nicht Potter. Ich werde versuchen Malfoy auch mit Draco zu betiteln und ich denke, ich sollte mich mit McGonni, wie Du sie nennst, kurzschließen um dann vermitteln zu können. Was hältst Du davon?", sagte sie ruhig.

"Ja, das denke ich ist eine gute Idee, mein Liebling", meinte er und küsste sie.

"Sag mir mal, was denkt er sich denn überhaupt? Ich meine, glaubt er dass er so einfach Snape aus Azkaban heraus bekommt, nur weil er ein Malfoy ist? Er kann da nicht einfach reinspazieren, Gold auf den Tisch knallen und Snape ist frei", regte sie jetzt mit ernstem Gesicht an.

Blaise setzt sich auf und sah herunter zu Hermione, die liegen blieb.

"Mione, das Vermögen der Familie Malfoy ist zur Zeit noch eingefroren, einzigallein über sein eigenes Konto kann Draco verfügen und das ist nicht ausreichend um Snape frei zu kaufen und ehrlich gesagt denke ich nicht das Mister Weasley käuflich ist. Auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass er ein sehr gerechter Mann ist, aber er ist nicht bestechlich. Nein, Draco will alles tun damit Snape frei kommt, ich denke er will eine Aussage machen, will sich bedanken für das was Snape für ihn getan hat."

"Aha, und das würde auch bedeuten das er sich selber belasten und sich mit einem Schlammblut und Potter trifft?", fragte sie skeptisch.

"Hatten wir uns nicht auf die Vornamen geeinigt? Wenn es sein muss tut er auch das. Spreche mit McGonni und dann sehen wir weiter", besänftigte er sie.

"Wir werden sehen und jetzt küss mich", forderte sie und zog ihn zu sich runter.

Tbc


	5. QeS Teil 4

**Heute geht es weiter, auch wenn ihr hier echt Kommifaul seit, aber die Zugriffe sprechen ja auch eine Sprache, gell.**

**Nun gut, dann wünsche ich meinen vielen Schwarzlesern viel Spaß und an meine Kommischreiber richte ich meinen Dank. Geb euch ne runde Erdbeerkuchen mit Kaffee und Tee aus, lasst es euch schmecken.**

**Lg dracxi**

**Teil 4**

Am Dienstag kontaktierte Hermione Professor McGonagall und traf sich dann mit ihr am Grimmauldplatz. Harry begrüßte sie erfreut und auch ihn bat Hermione zu dem Gespräch.

"Hermione, schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen. Was macht Ihr Studium?", wurde sie von ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin begrüßt.

"Das entwickelt sich prächtig, danke der Nachfrage. Ich hoffe Ihnen geht es gut und Hogwarts öffnet im Herbst wieder seine Türen", antwortete sie und ließ sich umarmen.

"Es geht, viel Stress deswegen, aber wir denken wir schaffen es die Schule im Oktober aufzumachen. Zwar ein Monat später als sonst aber besser spät als nie", kam es freudig von Professor McGonagall und alle setzten sich in der Küche an den Tisch.

"Das ist gut, nun zu meinem Anliegen", sagte Hermione jetzt ernst und sah zwischen Harry und ihrer Professorin hin und her.

"Professor, jemand ist an mich herangetreten und wollte wissen, ob und was wir tun, um Professor Snape aus Azkaban heraus zu holen."

Harry sprang auf und sah Hermione giftig an, bevor er etwas brüllen konnte, was er getan hätte, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Doch wurde er mit einer Handbewegung von Hermione zum schweigen und sitzen gebracht.

Wütend sah er seine beste Freundin an. Professor McGonagall sah (sie) erstaunt zwischen den Freunden hin und her.

"Du hörst mir schön zu und wenn ich der Meinung bin das Du sprechen darfst, dann wirst Du es auch wieder können, aber erst hörst Du mir zu", ihr Ton war befehlend und scharf. Harry nickte zähneknirschend und Hermione fuhr fort.

"Gut, also Professor? Sie versuchen doch Professor Snape dort rauszubekommen, oder nicht?", fragte sie noch einmal nach.

"Wieso vermuten Sie das wir es versuchen?", kam die Rückantwort und sie lächelte verschmitzt.

"Mir kommt es so vor und ich kann mich an einen Satz von Ihnen erinnern, den Sie sagten, als Arthur Weasley Zaubereiminister wurde. Der da lautete:_ Jetzt haben wir gute Chancen_! Meinten Sie damit den Professor? Haben Sie endlich mit dem Bild von Professor Dumbledore reden können? Gibt es vielleicht Beweise die besagen, das der Professor nicht anders handeln konnte, als Professor Dumbledore zu töten?", sagte Hermione.

Harry fielen fast die Augen raus und die Professorin schien überrascht und ein wenig Stolz zu sein.

"Hermione, ich wusste schon immer das Sie eine der fähigsten Hexen Ihres Jahrganges gewesen sind. Sie erstaunen mich sehr, welch Kombinationsgabe Sie doch haben, genial. Überrascht bin ich, aus welchen Zusammenhängen Sie sich so etwas ausdenken, aber ich will Sie nicht anlügen. Ja, mit dem Satz meinte ich Severus und ja, es gibt ein Dokument das ihn entlastet. Er hat zwar einen Mord begangen, dieser erfolgte aber auf ausdrücklichen Befehl von Albus. Sagen Sie Hermione, wer ist an der Freilassung von Severus interessiert?", antwortete sie ruhig und Hermiones Blick ging bei ihrer letzten Frage etwas zweifelnd zu Harry.

Neugierig sah er sie an und sie überlegte ob er seine Stimme zurückbekommen sollte oder nicht. Besser wäre, sie würde noch etwas warten.

Ihr Blick glitt zur Professorin und dann sagte sie ruhig: "Draco Malfoy"

Harry zuckte zusammen und ihrer Lehrerin stand der Mund offen.

Hermione grinste und wartete ab. Harry fuchtelte wütend mit den Armen herum, doch sie ignorierte es gekonnt. Ihre ganze Konzentration lag bei ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin.

"So, Draco Malfoy also, das ist ja interessant. Können Sie mir sagen wieso ihn das interessiert?"

"Wenn ich das richtig von B ..., ähm also wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann weil der Professor Draco auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt hat und ihn vor dem Lord und seinen Eltern versteckte. Wissen Sie was mit den Malfoys passiert ist?", antwortete sie hastig und war froh, Blaise Namen nicht erwähnt zu haben. Harry war jetzt schon sauer und wenn er auch noch erfuhr das sie etwas mit Blaise hatte, würde er ausrasten.

"Können Sie mit Mister Malfoy in Kontakt treten? Ich würde sehr gerne mit ihm persönlich sprechen", wiegelte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors ab.

"Sicherlich kann ich das, wenn Sie es wünschen werde ich ihn kontaktieren. Soll er sich bei Ihnen melden oder soll ich ein Treffen mit ihm ausmachen?", fragte sie nach.

"Machen Sie ein Treffen aus und geben mir Bescheid wann und wo. Hermione, ich würde gerne noch ein paar Worte mit Harry sprechen. Wären Sie so lieb und geben ihm seine Stimme zurück", bat sie Hermione amüsiert und diese tat was gefordert wurde.

"Sag mal Hermione, spinnst Du jetzt vollkommen? Wie kannst Du mit Malfoy reden, der hat Dich immer nur beschimpft und er sollte Dumbledore töten. Ich fasse es nicht, was soll das mit Snape, hä? Spinnt Ihr, oder was ist los?", giftete Harry los, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder erhalten hatte.

Ehe Hermione etwas sagen konnte, schaltete sich Professor McGonagall ein.

"Harry, darf ich Ihnen etwas sagen bzw. Sie etwas fragen?"

Harry sah seine ehemalige Lehrerin an und nickte unsicher, Hermione warf er einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Harry können Sie mir sagen wie Sie es geschafft haben alle Horkruxe zu bekommen?"

"Sie haben mir doch gesagt, wo ich die Horkruxe finde", motzte er und verstand nicht was das sollte.

"Sicher, woher hatte ich die Information? Albus Bild schwieg mich an, er redete erst nach Tom Riddles Tod mit mir, also woher hatte ich die Information? Aber egal, wie töteten Sie Nagini? Sie war auch ein Horkrux oder nicht?", fragte sie weiter.

"Sie war tot als ich auf sie traf."

"Wer tötete sie dann, wenn nicht Sie?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, woher ich wusste das wir angegriffen werden und das es der alles entscheidende Endkampf war?"

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht haben Sie ja Post vom Lord bekommen", schnappte Harry beleidigt, weil er merkte worauf dieses Gespräch hinaus lief.

"Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, wie Sie unversehrt und mit all ihrer Kraft zum Kampf gegen den Lord antreten konnten. Wie kamen Sie durch den Wall der Todesser? Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, weshalb es so leicht war zu ihm zu gelangen?"

Harry schien irritiert und Hermione betrachtete neugierig ihren verwirrten Freund, er musste endlich verstehen das er all das nicht alleine geschafft hatte.

"Könnte es vielleicht sein, das ihnen jemand aus dem Hintergrund geholfen hat? Haben sie sich nie gefragt, wo Professor Snape beim Kampf war?", fragte sie nun ruhig und bei Harry setzte die Erkenntnis ein.

"Nein, nicht er. Bitte nicht er", stöhnte Harry und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Doch Harry. Genau ER war es, der Ihnen und mir geholfen hat. Ich weiß, Sie beide haben kein gutes Verhältnis zueinander, aber Severus stand auf unserer Seite und er hat Ihnen Vertraut. Er wusste, Sie können es schaffen und in Gewisserweise hat Ihr Hass auf ihn Sie nur noch besser gemacht. Die Rache war ein Motor, der Sie ständig weiter antrieb, mehr zu lernen, mehr zu können, es IHM zu zeigen. IHM zu verdeutlich das Sie doch kein Schwächling sind.

Und doch sind Sie im Kampf nicht aufeinander getroffen, weil Severus wusste das Sie dann Tom vernachlässigen würden und nur noch Ihrer Rache nachgehen würden. Sie hätten nicht eher geruht bis Sie Severus getötet hätten und dieser Kampf, mit Severus, hätte ihnen eine Menge Kraft geraubt, Kraft die Sie brauchten.

Arthur ist schon informiert und hat schon die wichtigen Unterlagen erhalten, wenn alles gut geht wird es nächste Woche einen Anhörungstermin geben und wir hoffen das wir Severus dann frei bekommen", sagte die Professorin ruhig und sah auf einen Harry der immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte.

„Und sie glauben das Sie ihn frei bekommen? Brauchen Sie dann Dracos Hilfe überhaupt noch?", fragte Hermione und Harry hob ruckartig den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht das wir Mister Malfoys Aussage noch wirklich brauchen, aber ich denke es kann nicht schaden, wenn wir ihn zur Anhörung mitnehmen", meinte sie nun und Harry gab ein mürrisches Geräusch von sich.

„Bist Du jetzt zum Slytherin Beschützer geworden, oder weshalb setzt Du dich für Snape und Malfoy ein?", giftete Harry Hermione an.

„Ich, mein Lieber Harry, bin Erwachsen geworden und lasse mich nicht von Vorurteilen leiten. Ich kann objektiv sein und versuche in jedem das Gute zu sehen, auch wenn es schwer ist. Und im Moment fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass Du wirklich so verbohrt bist und es nicht schaffst das Brett vor Deinem Kopf abzunehmen. Du willst gar nicht verstehen, dass Professor Snape Dir geholfen hat, Du willst jemanden den Du beschuldigen und hassen kannst. Ich schäme mich für Dich und wenn du es wissen willst, mein jetziger Freund stammt auch aus Slytherin und er ist so ein fantastischer Mann das ich immer wieder erstaunt bin wie beschränkt wir doch damals waren und wie es einige noch heute sind", während sie das sagte hatte sie sich erhoben und sah Harry arrogant von oben herab an.

Harry stand der Mund offen. Hatte er das eben alles wirklich gehört? Er konnte es nicht fassen, sie war mit einem Slytherin zusammen. Er schluckte hart und fragte:

„Es ist aber nicht Malfoy oder?"

„Was wäre, wenn es so wäre? Willst Du mir meine Liebe verbieten? Also wirklich Harry, werde erwachsen und gebe das Schubladendenken auf. Und zu Deiner Beruhigung, es ist nicht Draco", gab sie zuckersüß zurück und grinste ihn an.

„Wer dann?"

„Geht Dich nichts an, wirst Du noch früh genug erfahren. So, Professor ich gebe Ihnen dann Bescheid, wenn ich mit Draco einen Termin vereinbart habe. Ich muss jetzt los, bis bald. Harry", sie nickte ihnen zu und verließ höchst amüsiert die Küche.

Der arme Harry, hatte heute wirklich recht viel einstecken müssen.

Sie apparierte sofort zu Blaise' Wohnung und war froh als er ihr die Tür öffnete und sie in seine Arme zog.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und half ihr aus dem Umhang.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Gut. Willst Du mich nicht reinlassen, oder müssen wir das hier im Flur besprechen?", antwortete sie neugierig.

„Öhm, ja. Ähm, ich habe Besuch und ich denke es ist besser wenn Du dich darauf einstellst, gleich mit Draco konfrontiert zu werden", druckste er herum.

„Das ist sehr gut. Ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen. Ich hoffe Du hast Deinem Freund gesagt, dass er sich anständig benehmen soll. Denn ich kann ziemlich unangenehm werden, wenn an mich Forderungen stellt und meint mich auch noch verhöhnen zu können", sagte sie ruhig und blickte Blaise scharf an.

Blaise hatte so seine Zweifel, das Draco seine Zunge im Zaum halten konnte, aber auf der anderen Seite war er es ja gewesen der mit Hermione sprechen wollte und so müsste er sich auch benehmen können. Hoffte er jedenfalls, besser wäre es für Draco allemal.

„Hmm, ich denke schon. Ich glaube er weiß das Du ihm nicht helfen wirst, wenn er sich nicht benehmen kann", antwortete er ruhig.

„Gut, dann lass uns zu ihm gehen", sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und zusammen traten sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Draco stand am Fenster und drehte sich um, als er hörte wie die Zwei ins Zimmer kamen.

Erstaunt glitt eine Augenbraue nach oben und er betrachtete die hübsche Frau an Blaise' Hand.

Diese Frau dort sollte Hermione Granger sein?

Er musste sich eingestehen das sie sehr hübsch geworden war und auch er wäre ihr nicht abgeneigt gewesen, wenn er sie getroffen hätte. Aber sie war jetzt Blaise Freundin und wenn er seinen besten Freund richtig verstanden hatte dann war es ihm ziemlich Ernst mit dieser Gryffindor.

Blaise hatte ihm noch gehörig den Kopf gewaschen, hatte gemeint er solle sein Schubladendenken und seinen Stolz vergessen und endlich erwachsen werden. Und Draco musste sich eingestehen, damit lag er vollkommen richtig, weil er sonst nie etwas in Erfahrung bringen könnte.

Hermione löste sich von Blaise und ging auf Draco zu, er sah ein wenig verwirrt aus. Was sie sehr erstaunte, aber sie beachtete es nicht weiter.

„Hallo Draco, schön Dich zu treffen und ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für Dich", begrüßte sie ihn und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Draco sah in ihre freundlichen braunen Augen und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Hallo Hermione", wie komisch es sich doch anhörte ihren Vornamen auszusprechen und nicht nur Granger zu sagen. Auch ein Verdienst von Blaise und Draco musste leicht schmunzeln.

„Was gibt es für Neuigkeiten?", fügte er noch an und entließ ihre weiche, zarte Hand aus der Begrüßung.

Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl eine Gryffindor und Potter-Freundin anzufassen. Sie hatte etwas magisches an sich und dies lag nicht nur daran das sie eine Hexe ist.

„Ich komme gerade von Professor McGonagall und Harry. Wir hatten eine nette Unterredung. Professor McGonagall ist sehr an einem Treffen mit Dir interessiert", erzählte sie und setzte sich aufs Sofa neben Blaise, der dort schon Platz genommen hatte.

Draco blieb stehen und sah auf das Pärchen hinab.

„Hat sie etwas von meinen Eltern gesagt? Was ist mit Professor Snape?", fragte er weiter.

„Setz Dich doch bitte", forderte sie Draco auf und er setzte sich, obwohl er ziemlich aufgeregt war.

„Sie hat mir nichts von Deinen Eltern gesagt, sie wollte dies mit Dir alleine besprechen. Zu Professor Snape kann ich Dir sagen, dass schon fieberhaft an seiner Freilassung gearbeitet wird und sie möchte gerne mit Dir darüber reden. Sie meint zwar, die Beweise, die sie haben, würden ausreichen um dies zu bewirken, aber sie sagte auch, dass es nicht schadet, wenn man noch eine Aussage mehr hat. Wann hast Du denn Zeit und wo möchtest Du Dich mit ihr Treffen?", erwiderte Hermione und sie war erstaunt zu sehen, dass auch ein Malfoy Emotionen hatte. Sie standen ihm klar und deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Draco schwieg und sah erst Hermione und dann Blaise an. Sein Freund nickte ihm verstehend zu und dann erst sprach Draco:

„So schnell wie möglich und ich denke hier wäre ein guter Ort, für das Treffen."

„Hier! Blaise, was meinst Du?", fragte Hermione und sah ihn an.

„Das geht klar. Soll ich dabei sein, oder möchtest Du mit der Professorin alleine sein?", wand er sich an Draco.

„Alleine wird wohl das Beste sein, außerdem bist Du ja in der Nähe. Wenn ich Dich brauche sollte, kann ich Dich ja rufen", sagte er und Hermione hatte das Gefühl ein wenig Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme herausgehört zu haben.

„Gut, wie wäre es mit morgen?", fragte sie nach. Draco nickte nur.

„Ich geh und sage Professor McGonagall Bescheid. Bin gleich wieder da", sie erhob sich, küsste Blaise und verschwand.

Was geschehen ist als Hermione den Grimmauldplatz verließ:

„Professor McGonagall, meinen Sie es ist eine gute Idee mit Malfoy zu reden? Ich traue dem nicht", knurrte Harry und innerlich verfluchte er Hermione.

„Harry, Sie sollten auf das hören was Hermione Ihnen gerade sagte. Akzeptieren sie, das Severus Snape ihnen geholfen hat die Horkruxe zu finden und den Lord zu besiegen. Ich hoffe doch, auch Sie werden eine positive Aussage, für Severus, machen", antwortete die Professorin und überging die Frage nach Draco Malfoy.

„Niemals! Ich hasse diesen Mann, egal wie viel er für mich getan hat. Er ist ein widerwärtiges, ekelhaftes Scheusal, mit dem will ich nichts zu tun haben", giftete Harry sie nun an.

„Harry, Sie sind arrogant und hochnäsig. Sie sind nicht viel besser als Mister Malfoy es ist und nur einer ungeheuren Glückssträhne und guten Freunden, die besser zaubern können als Sie, haben Sie es zu verdanken, das Sie noch leben.

Den Lord zu besiegen war keine Kunst mehr, nachdem er durch den Verlust der Seelenteile schon so geschwächt war.

Ich weiß, Ihnen kam es nicht so vor, aber glauben Sie mir wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass sie gegen einen Lord Voldemort, der bei Kräften und alle Seelenteile vollständig gewesen wären, nicht hätten bestehen können.

Und eines möchte ich Ihnen noch sagen, ob Sie es hören wollen oder nicht.

Es war ganz allein Severus Snapes Verdienst das Sie den Lord erledigen konnten, weil er ihm nämlich noch zusätzlich durch Gifte geschwächt hatte.

Gegen einen gesunden Lord hätten Sie, wie schon gesagt, niemals bestanden. Nur weil Sie jetzt der Held der Zaubererwelt sind heißt das nicht, das Sie auch ein großartiger Zauberer sind, denn das sind Sie überhaupt nicht.

Sie sollten mal an Ihre Freunde denken, denn auch die haben einen Teil zum Ende des Lords beigetragen.

Das waren nicht nur Sie ganz alleine. Sie sollten niemals vergessen, wo Sie herkommen und Sie sollten auch denjenigen Dank und Respekt zollen, die im Hintergrund für Sie gearbeitet haben.

Ich will nicht behaupten, Severus sei ein Unschuldslamm, aber er hat Ihren Dank und Respekt am meisten verdient. Er hat sein ganzes Leben nur für diesen Kampf gegen das Böse geopfert, auch wenn es sicherlich nicht immer leicht für ihn war.

Er ist kein einfacher Mensch, aber der Kampf gegen das Dunkle hat ihm zu dem gemacht, was er jetzt ist, aber ist er deshalb ein schlechter Mensch? Nein, das ist er nicht. Wir alle haben unsere Vergangenheit nur bei uns wird es nicht so hinterfragt wie bei ihm.

Ich wünsche das er frei kommt und das er endlich in Frieden leben kann, deshalb Mister Potter setze ich mich für ihn ein. Dies ist auch der Grund warum es Draco Malfoy macht und, sogar Ihre beste Freundin Hermione hat dies verstanden und setzt sich dafür ebenso ein wie all die anderen ein. Und dies sind nicht wenige, denn sie alle wissen weshalb all das geschehen ist, wie wir es erlebt haben.

Ich wünsche, dass Sie bei der Anhörung dabei sind und genau zuhören, was Albus Dumbledore über Severus Snape sagen wird. Nehmen Sie das Gesagte in sich auf und denken Sie darüber nach.

Ich wünsche mir, das Sie erkennen was für eine wichtige Schachfigur Severus Snape in diesem Krieg war. Wir waren alle Figuren in diesem Krieg, die einen waren die Bauern und die anderen waren die wichtigeren Figuren. Der König der beschützt werden musste und die Dame, die ihn mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen versuchte.

Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag. Denken Sie in Ruhe nach, Sie haben es bitter nötig", nach dieser Zurechtweisung verabschiedete sich Minerva McGonagall von Harry und ließ ihn alleine zurück.

Dieser saß völlig perplex da und musste den Wortschwall seiner ehemaligen Professorin erst einmal auf sich wirken lassen.

Er kam sich wie ein kleiner Junge vor, der gerade den Megaanschiss seines Lebens bekommen hatte.

Nun ja, so war es ja wohl auch, auf jedenfall kam er sich ziemlich klein vor.

Aber was er nicht verstand, was sie damit meinte, er solle genau zu hören was Albus Dumbledore über Severus Snape sagen wird. Wie kann ein toter Dumbledore eine Aussage über Severus Snape machen?

Sie sprach in Rätseln und Harry war damit total überfordert.

Zurück zu Blaise Zabini, der mit seinem Freund Draco Malfoy im Wohnzimmer sitzt und auf die Rückkehr von Hermione wartet:

„Geht es Dir gut?", fragte Blaise seinen Freund.

„Hmm, ja geht so. Was meinst Du ist mit meinen Eltern passiert?", murmelte Draco als Antwort.

„Keine Ahnung. Die Presse schreibt ja nicht viel, nur das noch eine geringe Anzahl von Todessern frei ist und das die meisten schon verurteilt worden sind. Aber wer noch frei und wer schon verurteilt ist, wissen wir alle nicht. Hast du Angst?", antwortete er ruhig und beobachtete Draco.

Der sprang auf und tigerte hin und her, fuhr sich fahrig mit den Händen durchs Haar und schaute seinen Freund verzweifelt an.

„Blaise, ich bin immer noch in Lebensgefahr. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich nicht doch noch so ein Irrer, dieses Verrückten Lords an, mir rächen will. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Eltern leben. Ich meine, im Grunde ist es mir egal ob sie noch leben. Ich bin besser ohne sie dran, aber sollte mein Vater noch leben und frei sein, dann Gnade mir Gott.

Da kann mir keiner helfen und Severus Snape wird der nächste sein, wenn er mich erledigt hat.

Wir haben Hochverrat begangen und so etwas verabscheute mein Vater. Er war, glaube ich, neben den Lestranges der loyalste Todesser überhaupt.

Ich, als sein Sohn, habe ihm schwer geschadet und so etwas wird er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, er wird mich jagen. Das ich noch lebe, habe ich nur meiner Vorsicht und dem guten Zauber von Professor Snape zu verdanken. Und ehrlich gesagt, hänge ich doch ein wenig an meinem Leben, als das ich es hergeben möchte. Ja Blaise, ich habe Angst", antwortete er nun und seine Verzweiflung war deutlich heraus zu hören.

„Dann ist es sehr wichtig, dass Du deine Fragen beantwortet bekommst. Willst Du heute hier bleiben?", fragte Blaise und erhob sich um seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Nein. Ich komme morgen wieder. Ich warte jetzt noch bis ..., bis deine Freundin sagt wann Professor McGonagall Zeit hat und dann verschwinde ich", sagte er etwas ruhiger.

„Ja gut, aber sei vorsichtig", antwortete Blaise und sie beide schwiegen.

Hermione stand im Flur, an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und hatte den Dialog von Draco und Blaise mitbekommen. Sie schluckte schwer und wollte sich nicht ausmalen was ein Lucius Malfoy alles mit seinem Sohn anstellen würde, wenn er ihn in die Hände bekam. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und betrat dann den Raum.

„Hallo Ihr zwei, ich habe mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen, wenn Du möchtest Draco dann kommt sie noch heute vorbei, weil es morgen nicht so gut passt. Sie sagte aber auch, dass wir es auch später machen könnten, wenn Du heute nicht magst."

„Oh! Also ..., ja gut, dann eben heute", stammelte Draco und wirkte noch blasser als er von Natur aus schon war.

„Gut, dann hole ich Professor McGonagall ab und bin gleich wieder mit ihr da", sagte Hermione gelassen und verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer.

„Uff, dass das jetzt so schnell geht habe ich nicht gedacht", murmelte Draco und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Na komm, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Hermione und ich sind neben an und wenn Du möchtest, dann kann ich auch hier bleiben. Ich denke nicht das Professor McGonagall etwas dagegen haben wird, wenn Du sie darum bittest", versuchte Blaise seinen Freund aufzumuntern.

„Wir werden sehen. Im Notfall ruf ich Dich dazu. Danke für Dein Angebot", kam es ein wenig erschöpft von Draco.

Blaise nickte nur und verschwand in der Küche, um Tee zu machen. Dass würde sicherlich ein längeres Gespräch werden und da wollte er ein wenig für Gemütlichkeit sorgen, auch wenn dieses Gespräch nichts gemütliches an sich haben würde.

Kurze Zeit später klingelte es und Hermione und Professor McGonagall standen vor der Tür.

Die Professorin schien ein wenig verwundert als Blaise Zabini ihr die Tür öffnete. Sie warf einen Blick auf Hermione, die leicht Rosa anlief und begrüßte dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln Blaise.

Blaise zog deswegen ein wenig die Stirn kraus und bat sie hinein.

Während er ihren Umhang entgegen nahm, flüsterte Hermione ihm zu das sie der Professorin nicht gesagt hätte, wo es hin geht.

Verstehend nickte er ihr zu und sie geleiteten die Professorin ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein in Gedanken versunkener Draco Malfoy immer noch im Sessel saß.

Er bemerkte sie gar nicht und Professor McGonagall, bat Hermione und Blaise darum das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Blaise brachte noch schnell den Tee und ein paar Kekse ins Wohnzimmer und zusammen mit Hermione verschwand er im Schlafzimmer.

**Tbc**


	6. QeS Teil 5

**Tja, was soll ich sagen 915 zugriffe und drei Reviews kopfschüttel**

**Ich stelle heute das letzte Kapitel ein, danach nicht mehr. Ihr findet die FF auch auf zwei weiteren Forums, also vielleicht sehen wir uns ja da.**

**Danke Mecki für deine aufbauenden Worte.**

**Gruß dracxi**

**Teil 5**

Nachdem die anderen beiden den Raum verlassen hatten, legte Professor McGonagall einen Zauber über das Zimmer, so dass niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte. Sie goss sich und Draco eine Tasse Tee ein und ging dann zu dem Jungen.

„Mister Malfoy, ich bin erfreut Sie wieder zu sehen. Möchten Sie auch einen Tee? Er wird Ihnen gut tun, hier nehmen Sie", sprach sie den in Gedanken versunkenen jungen Mann an.

Draco schreckte hoch und starrte in die wissenden Augen vom Minerva McGonagall.

„Oh! Professor, ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen das Sie gekommen sind. Was sagten Sie?", antwortete er mit kratziger Stimme und wich ihrem hypnotischen Blick aus.

Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie ihn röntgen und das gefiel ihm nicht. Er war im Moment zu anfällig, als das er sich vor solchen Blicken schützen konnte.

„Ich bot Ihnen Tee an und sagte das ich mich freue Sie wieder zu sehen. Sie sehen blass aus. Ich hoffe, Ihnen geht es gesundheitlich gut oder brauchen Sie Hilfe?", antwortete sie mit ruhiger Stimme und setzte sich ihm gegenüber aufs Sofa.

„Danke für den Tee. Nein, ich bin nicht krank. Dies ..., diese ..., chrrrm", Draco räusperte sich und sah Professor McGonagall hilflos an.

„Nun ich denke, die gesamte Situation setzt Ihnen zu und dies kann man Ihnen auch nicht verdenken. Sie haben viele unbeantwortete Fragen, also fangen Sie an. Fragen Sie mich, was immer Sie Fragen möchten, ich werde alles so gut ich kann beantworten, wenn Sie mir danach Rede und Antwort stehen", beruhigte sie ihn und er nickte.

Draco starrte eine Weile in seine Teetasse und etwas zögerlich stellte er seine erste Frage.

„Wissen Sie was mit meinen Eltern passiert ist? Leben sie noch?"

Minerva McGonagall schwieg einen Moment und erst als Draco sie ansah, lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu und antwortete.

„Ihre Eltern sind beide Tod, Mister Malfoy. Ihre Mutter wurde auf Malfoy Manor gefunden, wie es scheint, wurde sie umgebracht und Ihren Vater fanden wir auf dem Schlachtfeld."

Draco schluckte und senkte den Blick, er versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm ein riesiger Gesteinsbrocken vom Herzen fallen, die schwere Last die ihn daran gehindert hatte frei zu sein, frei zu atmen und zu leben.

Langsam schloss er die Augen und die vereinzelten Tränen, die er dabei verlor, bemerkte er gar nicht. Seine Hände zitterten und er stellte schnell die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.

Die Professorin beobachtete ihn schweigend, sie wusste nicht so genau was sie sagen sollte, weil sie ihn ja nicht wirklich kannte. Waren die Tränen nun Tränen des Verlustes oder der Freude? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber nachdem was sie von Severus wusste, war es wohl eher letzteres.

„Sie sind also beide nicht mehr am Leben?", fragte er leise nach.

„Ja, sie sind beide gestorben", bekam er zu hören.

Er atmete tief ein und aus und sah dann zu der ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Gut", flüsterte er leise, räusperte sich und stellte seine nächste Frage.

„Was ist mit den Ländereien meiner Familie, was ist mit dem Gold in den Verliesen, kann ich meinen Anspruch darauf erheben?"

„Natürlich können sie Ihren Anspruch darauf erheben. Sie sind der letzte Malfoy und Sie sind der alleinige Erbe. Das Ministerium muss die Länderein, die Anwesen und die Verliese noch kontrollieren, erst danach werden sie an Sie zurück gegeben. Es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn Sie evtl. mit dem Ministerium zusammen arbeiten könnten. Es gibt da Räumlichkeiten die nur durch Malfoyblut geöffnet werden können. Ich glaube das Ministerium würde Ihnen sehr dankbar für Ihre Mitarbeit sein", antwortete sie und Draco schnaufte kurz wütend auf.

„Die werden mich gleich einsperren, bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen kann. Ich bin doch nicht verrückt, wer weiß was für Irre da unter den Ministeriumsangestellten sind. Nein danke, dann verzichte ich lieber", knurrte er jetzt ungehalten und setzte seine altbekannte Malfoymaske auf.

„Mister Malfoy, ich denke da kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen. In wie weit kennen Sie die Todesser? Ich meine, kennen Sie Namen, wissen Sie wer alles ein Anhänger des Lords war? Wenn Sie uns da weiterhelfen könnten, dann kann ich Ihnen zusichern, dass sie nur ausgewählte geprüfte und loyale Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministerium an die Seite gestellt bekommen. Außerdem liegt gegen Sie nichts vor", schlug sie jetzt vor und Draco klappte der Mund auf.

Professor McGonagall musste grinsen, ein perplexer Malfoy, ein netter Anblick.

Draco war verwirrt, aber hatte sie nicht Recht? Er hatte ja nichts getan. Gut, er hatte Todessern den Zugang nach Hogwarts ermöglicht und sollte Albus Dumbledore umbringen, aber er tat es nicht. Einzigallein für die Beihilfe konnte er belangt werden.

Er versank in seine Erinnerungen.

Wieder sah er sich auf dem Turm stehen, vor ihm der Direktor und wieder hatte er diese Stimme in seinem Kopf. Die Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass er seinen Direktor gar nicht töten wollte. Wie so häufig erlebte er es immer wieder, sah die Anderen hinzu kommen, bemerkte Snape und hörte dieses "Severus bitte" von Dumbledore und dann sah er nur noch den grünen Strahl des Todes.

Danach erlebte er alles wie in Trance. Erst als Snape ihn zur Rede stellte kam er wieder zu sich.

"Mister Malfoy, alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", fragte Professor McGonagall nach, aber Draco reagierte nicht.

Sie berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter und er zuckte heftig zusammen.

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie reagierten nicht als ich Sie ansprach. Ist alles in Ordnung?", sagte sie nun ruhig und Draco nickte ihr zu.

"Ja, es geht. Sie meinen also, man wird mich nicht gleich nach Azkaban schleppen, wenn ich im Ministerium auftauche?", fragte er vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach.

"Nein, wird man nicht. Vielleicht bekommen Sie eine Geldstrafe, wegen dem was Sie taten, aber mehr nicht. Man kann Sie für etwas nicht verklagen was Sie ja gar nicht getan haben. Sie sind kein Todesser geworden und sind auch nicht, während des Krieges, in Erscheinung getreten. Also, Mister Malfoy, haben Sie keine Angst. Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch behilflich sein?", hakte sie ihrerseits nach und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

"Ja, etwas wäre da noch. Ich würde gerne wissen, was Sie in bezug auf Professor Snape, zu tun gedenken. Stehen Sie ihm bei, oder kann er von Ihnen keine Hilfe erwarten?", meinte Draco jetzt schon fast gelangweilt. Er wollte ihr nicht zeigen wie wichtig ihm diese Angelegenheit war und deshalb verfiel er in seine alten Verhaltensmuster.

"Warum interessiert es Sie überhaupt, ob der Professor frei kommt oder ob jemand etwas dafür tut? Warum wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte sie nach und beobachtete ihn genau.

Eigentlich wusste sie ja warum, sie hatte damals einen anonymen Brief bekommen in dem stand:

_Draco Malfoy ist außer Gefahr! Er befindet sich in Sicherheit und Albus Dumbledores Gefühl war nicht trügerisch, in bezug auf den Jungen. Er hatte mit all seinen Ahnungen richtig gelegen, Draco wird kein Todesser und ist schon gar kein gewalttätiger Mensch._

_Es grüßt sie ein Freund_

Es folgten noch viele dieser Briefe und mit jedem Brief, der bei ihr eintraf wurde sie sich sicherer. Diese Tipps kamen von Severus Snape, sie hatten immer noch einen Spion in Voldemorts Reihen.

Warum sie ihm vertraute konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen, aber ein inneres Gefühl bestärkte sie darin.

Sie konnte sehen, dass Draco sich ertappt fühlte und sie war neugierig, was er nun sagen würde.

"Nun ja, ich..., also...!?",Draco verstummte und sah die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin zweifelnd an.

Sie sagte nichts, wartete in Ruhe ab und ließ ihm Zeit sich zu sammeln.

Draco atmete tief durch und sah auf seine Hände.

"Ich verdanke ihm mein Leben. Er war es der mich vor dem Todesser Dasein beschützte und er war es auch, der mich versteckt hat. Er hat die Strafe eingesteckt, die mir zustand und ich bin mir sicher, ich bin nicht der Einzige, der ihm sein Leben zu verdanken hat", sagte er leise und Minerva McGonagall musste ihm da zustimmen.

"Ich möchte alles tun um ihm zu helfen. Ich möchte mich für das, was er für mich getan hat bedanken und wie kann ich das besser machen, als das ich mich bereit erkläre für ihn auszusagen?! Auch wenn ich mit meiner Aussage nicht viel ausrichten kann, aber vielleicht schaffe ich es seine Strafe zu mindern", fuhr er weiter fort.

"Sie vergessen, dass er Albus Dumbledore, an Ihrer Stelle getötet hat. Meinen Sie wirklich das er begnadigt wird?", antwortete sie ein wenig strenger und Dracos Kopf ruckte sofort hoch.

Er fixierte sie mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen und verengte sie zu schmalen Schlitzen.

"Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass mir Granger sagte, Sie würden fieberhaft an der Freilassung von Professor Snape arbeiten. Und, dass Sie dafür schon genügend Beweise hätten. Also, was soll jetzt diese Frage? Wollen Sie mich testen?", zischte er sie leise an.

Eine Augenbraue der Professorin zuckte erhaben nach oben und ein mildes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

"Dies war kein Test. Aber trotz allem können wir nicht abstreiten, das Severus Albus getötet hat, auch wenn wir diesen Umstand sehr gut erklären können und Severus frei bekommen werden, hoffe ich jedenfalls. Was wissen Sie über ihren ehemaligen Hauslehrer?", lenkte sie jetzt ein und irritierte Draco zum wiederholten Male.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz was Sie mit der Frage meinen? Was meinen Sie mit wissen?", fragte er nach.

"Mister Malfoy, ich meine damit, ob Sie über die Tätigkeit von Professor Snape informiert sind. Wissen Sie, wem er loyal zur Seite stand? Können Sie mir das beantworten?", definierte sie ihre Frage genauer.

Draco atmete tief ein und überlegte nicht lange und antwortete sogleich.

"Ich bin nicht blöd, Professor McGonagall. Auch ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen. Professor Snape hat darüber nicht ein Wort verloren, nicht mal Granger und Blaise haben mir wirklich etwas über seine Tätigkeit gesagt. Aber ich meine, dass er für Potter gearbeitet hat, weil Blaise so etwas andeutete und, weil Sie ihre Finger im Spiel haben."

"Und das heißt, Ihrer Meinung nach, dass er für uns als Spion gearbeitet hat? Wie denken Sie darüber?", kam es sofort messerscharf von ihr zurück.

"Es war das Beste was er machen konnte und wie gesagt ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür, dass er mich aus dem Krieg herausgehalten hat. Er hat mich davor bewahrt ein Todesser zu werden und hat mich vor meinem Vater geschützt. Ich möchte gerne mit ihm sprechen, um zu erfahren was passiert ist, nachdem er mich versteckt hatte. Ich will ihm helfen und wenn ich dafür mit Potter auf einer Seite stehen muss, so ist das kein Problem für mich. Ich habe ihm viel zu verdanken", antwortete er ehrlich und die Professorin schien erstaunt.

"Nicht nur ihm haben Sie einiges zu verdanken. Ihr Dank sollte auch Harry gelten. Er war derjenige, der den Lord tötete und dem Ganzen ein Ende setzte. Severus und Harry haben alles riskiert, obwohl Severus wohl mehr riskiert hat und ehrlich gesagt, wünsche ich mir sehr das er jetzt endlich frei Leben kann. Denn seine Spionagetätigkeit geht schon über mehrere Jahre und dies beinhaltete viele Einschränkungen und Entbehrungen. Ich habe morgen ein Treffen mit dem Zaubereiminister. Ich werde mit ihm über Sie sprechen und dann schauen wir, ob wir Ihre Aussage noch brauchen. Ich melde mich danach bei Ihnen, um alles weitere besprechen zu können. Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?", erklärte sie ihm.

"Nein, im Moment nicht. Nur eins noch", sagte er und senkte wieder seinen Blick.

"Und was wäre das, Mister Malfoy?", fragte sie nach, weil er nicht weiter sprach.

"Ich möchte mich für mein Betragen in der Schule entschuldigen. Ich weiß, ich war nicht immer ein Unschuldslamm und das es meine Schuld ist, das der Direktor tot ist. Es tut mir leid, ich hoffe Sie können mir verzeihen", sagte er klar und deutlich, zum Schluss sah er ihr reumütig in die Augen.

Er suchte nach Ablehnung und Hass, aber er sah nur Verständnis und der Glaube, dass es so war wie er es sagte.

"Mister Malfoy, jeder Mensch hat in dieser Welt eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und jeder Mensch wird von vielen Faktoren beeinflusst. Er tut Dinge aus Überzeugung, Glaube und auch aus Angst. Sie sind von Kind auf an, nach den Maßstäben ihres Vaters erzogen worden. Sie mussten gehorchen, taten Sie dies nicht, erhielten Sie ihre Strafe dafür. Sie wurden durch ihren Vater geprägt und Albus hat immer wieder gesagt, dass auch Sie irgendwann erkennen, auf welche Seite Sie stehen müssen, um Ihr Leben leben zu können. Er hat auf Ihre innere Stärke vertraut, auch wenn er wusste, dass Sie vielleicht die härtere Variante brauchen um das zu erkennen. Severus hat auf Sie immer ein Auge gehabt und ich denke, er kann Ihnen vieles erzählen was diese Sache betrifft. Und, Mister Malfoy, ich verzeihe Ihnen. Ich glaube, Sie haben aus dem erlebten gelernt und werden jetzt anders Leben und Ihre Prioritäten zu setzen wissen. Ich fand unser Gespräch sehr aufschlussreich. Wir bleiben in Kontakt und nun wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Abend", beruhigte sie ihn und erhob sich.

"Danke, Ihnen auch."

Draco tat es ihr gleich und sie gaben sich zum Abschied die Hände.

Er ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen und stützte mit den Händen seinen Kopf ab.

Hermione kam gerade aus der Küche als sich die Professorin ihren Umhang anzog.

"Sie sind fertig? Und was meinen Sie zu Dracos Aussage?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Wir werden in Kontakt bleiben. Ich rede morgen mit Arthur und dann hoffe ich, dass ich endlich Severus besuchen kann. Mister Malfoy ist sehr erwachsen geworden, finden Sie nicht auch?", antwortete sie lächelnd.

"Sind wir das nicht alle?! Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich Ihnen noch", sagte Hermione und geleitete sie zur Tür.

"Ihnen auch Hermione. Übrigens, Glückwunsch zu diesem hübschen jungen Mann. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Mister Zabini ein wahres Prachtexemplar werden wird, also passen Sie gut auf ihn auf", verabschiedete sie sich und ließ eine völlig perplexe Hermione zurück.

Blaise holte sie aus ihrer Starre, als er sie fragte warum sie die Tür nicht schließen würde.

"Oh! Ich war nur einen Moment ziemlich überrascht von dem was die Professorin sagte", antwortete sie schnell und schloss die Tür.

"Und was hat McGonni gesagt das Du so erstaunt bist?", fragte er und schloss seine Freundin in seine Arme.

"Das, mein süßes Prachtexemplar, geht Dich nichts an", murmelte sie und küsste ihn.

"Ey, nicht ablenken. Sag schon, was hat sie gesagt", drängte er.

"Nein! Ich denke wir sollten uns um Draco kümmern", wich sie ihm aus und befreite sich aus der Umarmung.

Blaise folgte ihr schmollend in sein Wohnzimmer.

Hermione räumte die Tassen zusammen und drückte Blaise in einen Sessel. Danach öffnete sie seine Bar und goss Feuerwhiskey in drei Gläser. Sie brachte Blaise sein Glas und mit ihrem und das für Draco ging sie zu dem immer noch nachdenkenden jungen Mann im Sessel.

"Draco, hier trink, das wird Dir gut tun", sprach sie ihn ruhig an und hielt ihm das Glas hin. Er sah zu ihr auf und ihre braunen Augen strahlten ihn freundlich an. Nickend nahm er sein Glas entgegen.

Mit einem großen Schluck ließ er den Feuerwhiskey seine Kehle hinab laufen, schüttelte sich leicht und stellte sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab.

"Wow, Du hast aber einen Zug am Leib. War er schon immer so ein Schluckspecht?", meinte sie und sah erst zu Draco und dann zu Blaise.

Blaise grinste nur vielsagend und vernichtete seinen Whiskey auf die gleiche Weise.

"Sollte das ein Kompliment sein?", knurrte Draco und setzte einen eisigen Blick auf.

Mit seiner Aussage brachte er Hermione zum Lachen und sie nickte dabei.

"Fordere ihn nicht heraus mein Schatz. Draco ist wesentlich trinkfester als Du", gab Blaise amüsiert von sich.

"Das glaube ich gerne, ich wollte ja auch nicht mit ihm saufen, ich wollte mit ihm sprechen", antwortete sie.

"Ja Dray, wie war Dein Gespräch mit McGonni? Leben Deine Eltern noch? Los erzähl schon", plapperte Blaise nun und erhob sich um die Flasche mit dem Feuerwhiskey zu holen.

"Nenne mich nicht Dray, ich mag das nicht", fauchte Draco seinen besten Freund an.

"Schluss jetzt Ihr Beiden! Blaise lass die Sticheleien und Du Draco, solltest Dich nicht so anstellen. Wir wollen alle dasselbe, also bitte beruhigt Euch. Ich denke Du solltest vielleicht noch ein wenig über all das nachdenken. Wenn Du möchtest kannst Du gerne kommen und reden, ob nun mit oder ohne mich. Blaise hat für Dich sicherlich ein offenes Ohr, auch wenn er sich manchmal etwas daneben benimmt", wies sie die zwei Streithähne zurecht, wobei sie Blaise frech angrinste.

"Hmm", kam es nur von Draco.

"Sie hat Recht Draco. Du weißt das Du mit mir reden kannst, also überlege es Dir und melde Dich einfach. Dann können wir quatschen und 'ne Runde Feuerwhiskey trinken ohne meine kleine Aufpasserin", Blaise grinse Hermione nun auch frech an und sie schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf.

"Ja, das mache ich. Hermione, danke das Du mir die Möglichkeit gegeben hast mit Professor McGonagall sprechen zu können. Es war eine sehr aufschlussreiche Zusammenkunft. Schönen Abend wünsche ich Dir noch", sagte er und stand auf.

"Gern geschehen. Ich wünsche Dir auch einen angenehmen Abend. Denk nicht mehr so viel nach", antwortete sie und Blaise begleitete seinen Freund bis an die Tür.

"Dray, was ist nun mit deinen Eltern?", fragte Blaise leise.

"Blaise, du sollst mich nicht Dray nennen und meine Eltern sind Tod. Wir sehen uns, tschau Kumpel", sagte Draco und verschwand.

Blaise ging zurück zu Hermione, die es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte und ihn liebevoll ansah.

Er setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm.

"Seine Eltern sind Tod. Auch wenn er keine so gute Kindheit hatte, denke ich doch, dass es ihn ein wenig beschäftigt. Er ist stark, er wird es schon schaffen, meinst Du nicht auch?", sagte er ruhig und sah in ihre Augen.

"Das wird er, ich kenne ihn zwar nicht so gut wie du aber ich glaube er schafft es. Ich bin sehr überrascht wie zurückhaltend er doch sein kann, aber das sagte ich Dir vorhin ja schon, als wir alleine waren. Du musst für ihn da sein, er braucht Dich jetzt", antwortete sie.

"Ja, ich weiß und das werde ich auch tun. Ich werde ihn beschützen. Er ist für mich wie ein Bruder", flüsterte er und versteckte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

Am nächsten Tag plätscherte die Zeit so vor sich hin und Hermione hatte keine rechte Lust etwas zu tun. Sie war sehr spät von Blaise nach Hause gekommen und fühlte sich schläfrig.

Sie saß auf der Terrasse und genoss die Sonne, obwohl sie eigentlich lernen wollte.

"Mione, Besuch für Dich!", hörte sie ihre Mutter rufen.

Freudig sprang sie auf und lief in der Terrassentür Harry und Ginny um.

"Holla, nun mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden. So stürmisch hast Du uns ja noch nie begrüßt", rief Ginny amüsiert.

Harry war zu Boden gegangen. Ginny hatte nur Hermione festhalten können.

Sie errötete jetzt und versuchte ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Sie hatte gedacht, Blaise würde sie besuchen kommen.

Sie hatten sich zwar nicht wirklich verabredet, doch hatte sie gehofft, dass er es war, der zu Besuch kam.

"Entschuldige Harry, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet das ihr schon so dicht seid", sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und half ihm hoch.

"Aha, mir kam es so vor als hättest du jemand anderen als uns erwartet", antwortete er neugierig und folgte den Frauen zur Sitzgruppe auf der Terrasse.

Hermione verspannte sich ein wenig, ging aber nicht weiter auf das Gesagte ein.

Sie bot ihren Freunden etwas zu trinken an und sie wollte nicht wirklich wissen warum sie da waren. Sie ahnte es und Ginny brachte wie immer die Sache auf den Punkt.

"So Mione, dann erzähl mal. Wie kommt es, dass du einen Freund hast und wir nichts davon wissen?! Harry sagt, er wäre ein Slytherin. Hast du uns deshalb nichts gesagt?"

Hermione schloss die Augen und seufzte leise, öffnete sie wieder und sah die neugierigen Blicke von Ginny und Harry.

"Nun ja, wir haben uns am Wochenende das erste mal getroffen und na ja, ich wollte euch nicht überstrapazieren."

"Überstrapazieren? Wieso das, das verstehe ich nicht?", sagte Ginny.

"Oh, ich schon. Sie hat doch was mit Malfoy. Wie sollte sie sonst mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen sein?", knurrte Harry nun ungehalten.

"Harry!", schimpfte Ginny.

"Gin, lass es bleiben. Er kann es halt nicht lassen. Ich bin nicht mit Draco zusammen, dafür aber mit seinem Freund, wisst ihr welchen ich meine?", erwiderte sie absolut ruhig.

"Der hat Freunde? Doch bestimmt gekaufte, dieses Ekelpaket will doch keiner zum Freund haben", meckerte Harry los.

"Harry, halt den Mund. Du bist im Moment genau so ein Ekelpaket wie er", fuhr Ginny ihren Freund an. Harry schmollte und Ginny sah Hermione auffordernd an.

"Danke Gin, so etwas habe ich auch gerade gedacht."

"Weiber", knurrte Harry leise, aber nicht leise genug. Er fing sich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Ginny ein.

Hermione musste Grinsen, Ginny war ganz wie ihre Mutter.

"Ich bin von Blaise in der Bibliothek angesprochen worden und ich habe ihn rüde angefahren. Er hat mir dann ein paar Takte gesagt und hat mich alleine gelassen. Na ja, irgendwie haben wir uns immer wieder getroffen, aber er hat nie mehr versucht mich anzusprechen", erzählte sie.

"Und dann? Wenn er dich nicht angesprochen hat wie seid ihr zusammen gekommen?", fragte Ginny neugierig und Harry rollte mit den Augen.

"Ich hatte zu viele Bücher auf dem Arm und bin auf der Leiter ausgerutscht und er hat mich gerettet. Danach haben wir uns unterhalten und irgendwie hat es dabei mächtig gefunkt", erzählte sie weiter.

"Bitte keine Details!", hisste Harry auf.

"HARRY!", rief Ginny nun warnend.

"Ich sollte ihn wohl wieder zum Schweigen bringen, dann kann er wenigstens nicht stören. Soll ich es tun Ginny, was meinst Du?", fragte sie lieblich und funkelte Harry frech an.

"Mach das und hexe ihn an seinem Platz fest, damit er sich nicht verdrücken kann. Ich will alles erfahren was mit Zabi ..., ähh ich meine Blaise passiert ist, von mir aus auch Details", antwortete Ginny und Harry machte ein würgendes Geräusch.

"Ohhh Mädels!!! Ihr seid echt krank! Ron flippt aus wenn er das erfährt. Seine beste Freundin und seine Schwester sind zu Slytherin übergelaufen", stänkerte Harry weiter.

Hermione hatte genug, eine leichte Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und Harry saß versteinert und stumm auf seinem Platz.

"So, der bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter mehr weg, verstehen kann er uns zum Glück trotzdem, aber uns unterbrechen wird schwierig werden", sagte Hermione nun zuckersüß und zwinkerte Ginny zu.

Ginny lachte jetzt und Harry schwor innerlich auf Rache.

Waren denn jetzt alle verrückt geworden? Hermione hat Kontakt zu Malfoy und Zabini, will für Snape aussagen und McGonagall behauptet steif und fest das Snape unschuldig ist und frei gelassen werden soll. Alles Verrückte, nur Ron verstand ihn wirklich, er war halt eben sein bester Freund.

"Jetzt wo wir unsere Ruhe haben, sag mir endlich wie es um Euch steht. Ich will alles wissen", forderte Ginny ihre Freundin nun auf.

Hermione erzählte ihr fast alles, einige pikante Details ließ sie dann doch lieber weg.

Sie erzählte auch von dem Gespräch mit Draco, dass er sogar bereit gewesen wäre mit Harry zu sprechen. Ginny schien sehr überrascht und auch Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er dies von Malfoy nicht erwartete hätte. Leider konnte er sich nicht äußern und so musste er notgedrungen abwarten bis Hermione ihn erlöste.

Sie erzählte gerade von Dracos Eltern als Blaise auf die Terrasse kam.

"Hallo alle zusammen", begrüßte er sie freundlich und beugte sich zu Hermione herunter, um sie zu küssen.

Danach gab er Ginny die Hand und betrachtete verwundert den versteinerten Harry.

"Warum habt Ihr das denn gemacht?! Was hat der arme Kerl angestellt, dass Ihr ihn so quält?", fragte er jetzt die zwei Frauen, beide grinsten in diabolisch an.

"Er hat es nicht anders verdient. Strafe muss sein", antwortete Hermione und Ginny nickte dazu.

Blaise beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte:

"Mensch Potter, das lässt du Dir gefallen? Noch nie etwas davon gehört das man gegen diesen Zauber ankämpfen kann. Ich frag mich echt wie Du den Lord erledigt haben kannst, wenn Du noch nicht einmal das hier hinbekommst."

Harry war wütend, wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen. Natürlich wusste er das, aber Hermione war ja nicht blöd und sie wusste auch dies zu verhindern, sie war eben eine sehr begabte Hexe auf diesem Gebiet.

"Blaise, Du brauchst nicht mit ihm zu tuscheln, er kann Dir eh nicht antworten, jedenfalls nicht bevor ich es nicht zulasse", meinte Hermione nun.

"Auf was habe ich mich da nur mit Dir eingelassen? Ich glaube ich sollte mir genau überlegen, ob ich mich mit Dir anlege. Ich bin mir sicher den kürzeren zu ziehen ", neckte er sie jetzt und zwinkerte der lachenden Ginny zu.

"Zabini, wenn Du nicht so enden willst wie Harry, dann schweig still", drohte Hermione grinsend.

Blaise lächelte und setzte sich hin, er liebte diese Neckereien mit ihr. Er liebte dies strahlen in ihren Augen dabei, so wie es auch jetzt war. Er konnte den Schalk aufblitzen sehen und liebte dieses Blitzen wie alles an ihr.

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Miss Granger", sagte er untertänigst, deutete eine Verbeugung an und brachte Ginny noch mehr zum Lachen.

Hermione schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und beschloss Harry ein wenig zu befreien. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zeigefingers löste sie die Starre, hielt ihn aber mit einem Zauber auf seinem Platz fest. Er konnte sich jetzt bewegen, aber nicht aufstehen, dafür konnte er wieder sprechen.

"Hermione bitte, nehm' den Zauber ganz von mir. Ich habe es ja verstanden, also lass mich frei", bat Harry mit gefasster Stimme, obwohl es in seinem Inneren brodelte. Ihm brannten so einige Fragen auf der Seele und er wollte ihre Antworten dazu hören.

Hermione sah zu Ginny, welche ihr leicht zunickte. Eine schnelle Bewegung ihrer Hand und Harry war erlöst, er atmete erleichtert auf.

"Danke Mione", sagte er und sie nickte ihm kurz zu.

Blaise grinste etwas arrogant, sein Grinsen gefror ihm aber auf den Lippen als er Hermiones Blick sah.

Harry überlegte kurz, ließ sich all das, was Hermione erzählt hatte durch den Kopf gehen und richtete seine erste Frage an Blaise.

"Kannst Du mir sagen, weshalb Malfoy so ein starkes Interesse an Snape hat? Und sogar in Kauf nimmt, sich mit mir unterhalten zu müssen?"

"Professor Snape hat Draco davor bewahrt zum Mörder und Todesser zu werden", antwortete er knapp und beobachtete Harry genau.

"Ich hatte echt gedacht das Malfoy schon längst einer war, als er Dumbledore dort oben auf dem Turm töten wollte. Aber wenn ich es mir genau überlege, war er gar nicht fähig gewesen dies zu tun, seine ganze Arroganz brach in sich zusammen und er war nur noch ein Zweifelndes etwas", meinte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als wie das er mit Blaise sprach.

"So wie sich das anhört, warst du dabei? Davon hat Draco aber nichts erzählt", sagte Blaise nun überrascht.

"Er wusste es nicht, ich stand unter einem Tarnumhang und Dumbledore hielt mich mit einem Zauber fest. Ich musste alles hilflos mit ansehen, war stumm und starr, machtlos. Musste sehen, wie die anderen dazu kamen und wie Snape Dumbledore tötete!", keifte Harry und war dabei aufgesprungen.

"Harry, Blaise kann nichts dafür. Bitte beruhige Dich, komm zu mir mein Schatz", versuchte Ginny ihn zu beruhigen und hielt ihm die Hände hin.

"Sie hat Recht Harry, es hat keinen Zweck wenn du Dich aufregst. Du kannst es nicht mehr rückgängig machen", versuchte nun auch Hermione ihn zu beruhigen.

Harry ging zu Ginny, sie erhob sich, damit er sich setzen und sie es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich machen konnte.

Sanft küsste sie ihn und Harry beruhigte sich wieder, das Erlebnis auf dem Turm ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Auch wenn alle ihm halfen und immer wieder mit ihm sprachen, konnte er dies nicht verarbeiten und es regte ihn maßlos auf das jetzt gesagt wurde, Snape sei unschuldig. Er wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass es vielleicht so abgesprochen war und er würde alles dafür geben, wenn er diese Nacht vergessen machen könnte.

Blaise beobachtete Harrys Gesicht, er war in Gedanken der Vergangenheit versunken und er konnte seinen Schmerz deutlich sehen.

Schnell warf er einen Blick zu Hermione und sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an, sein Herz quoll vor Liebe über.

Sie schaffte es in Sekunden ihn glücklich zu machen, ein einfacher Blick aus ihren rehbraunen Augen und er war verloren.

"Sag mir eins Zabini, wieso bist Du mit diesem Arsch befreundet?", fragte Harry plötzlich in die Stille hinein. Blaise vernahm den kalten Hass in seiner Stimme, ignorierte es aber.

"Warum ist man mit jemanden befreundet? Warum bist Du mit Weasley und Hermione befreundet? Weil Du sie magst, weil Ihr euch versteht, weil Ihr Gemeinsamkeiten habt? Glaub mir Potter, Draco ist ein ganz andere Mensch als den, den Ihr kennen gelernt habt. Ich will ihn hier nicht in Schutz nehmen oder so, aber er hatte es nicht leicht mit seinem Vater.

Von klein auf an wurde er für ein Leben als Todesser vorbereitet und bekam eine vorgefertigte Meinung über andere Zauberer und Hexen eingetrichtert. Tat er etwas, was seinem Vater nicht gefiel, wurde er bestraft und je älter er wurde um so härter wurden die Strafen, aber ...! Ja, aber es nützte nichts, Lucius konnte nicht verhindern das Draco nachdachte.

Er begann sich eine eigene Meinung zu bilden. Er hat mal zu mir gesagt, er wüsste nicht warum so ein starker und mächtiger Mann, wie sein Vater, vor so einem Schlächter und Tyrannen in die Knie ging.

Er verstand nicht, weshalb sein Vater sich so erniedrigen ließ, er meinte sein Vater hätte dies nicht nötig, aber anscheint versprach sich Lucius etwas davon, etwas, was Draco nicht so sah. Er wusste aber auch keinen anderen Ausweg und so fügt er sich in sein Schicksal, erst Snape verhalf ihm dazu einen anderen Weg in seinem Leben einschlagen zu können. Deshalb möchte er helfen ihn frei zu bekommen, um sich auf diese Weise zu bedanken.

Um aber auf Deine eigentliche Frage zurück zu kommen, warum er mein Freund ist, dazu kann ich Dir nur sagen das Draco und ich uns seit Kindheit an kennen. Ich bin noch nie von ihm hintergangen worden. Zwar hat er mir häufig meine Freundinnen abspenstig gemacht, aber ich konnte und kann mich immer noch auf ihn verlassen. Er kann zuhören, kann lustig sein und hilft, wenn man ihn darum bittet. Ich denke, dass gleiche sagst Du auch über Deine Freunde", erklärte Blaise ruhig.

"Malfoy und lustig! Wer soll das denn glauben? Ich bestimmt nicht", grummelte Harry und Ginny versetzte ihm einen Schlag.

"Aua!", meckerte Harry und Ginny sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der klar stellte das er ja nichts mehr in diese Richtung sagen sollte.

"Und er hätte tatsächlich mit mir gesprochen, nur wegen Snape?", fragte Harry nach.

"Ja, das hätte er getan. Es ist ihm sehr Ernst damit", antwortete Blaise ruhig und sah Harry aufrichtig an.

"Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Malfoy und mit mir sprechen, na das will ich sehen. Was kümmert es ihn das Snape in Azkaban sitzt? Der will doch nur sein Gewissen beruhigen, obwohl er ja eigentlich keins hat, aber anscheint will er etwas von Snape", zeterte Harry gehässig weiter und Blaise Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

Hermione und Ginny sahen ihren Freund komisch an und Ginny knuffte Harry erneut. Blaise warf Hermione einen fragenden Blick zu und sie nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

"Kannst ihn ja selber fragen, warum er das macht, aber erwarte nicht das er Dir antwortet, wenn Du ihn so anschnarrst. Er kann es genau wie Du nicht sein lassen mit dem sticheln, Ihr zwei würdet euch umbringen wenn wir Euch in einen Raum einsperren sollten", gab Blaise von sich und an Ginny gewandt sagte er.

"Bist du Dir sicher das er nicht schwul ist. So wie er auf Draco abfährt könnte man meinen er ist in ihn verknallt. Also, wenn du magst Hermione und ich nehmen dich gerne in unserer Gemeinschaft auf, nicht wahr mein Schatz."

Er zwinkerte Hermione zu und Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Harry bekam einen feuerroten Kopf und machte Ron alle Ehre, er war total empört.

"Sag mal Zabini, Du spinnst doch. Ich bin nicht schwul, ich liebe Ginny. Was soll also dieser Blödsinn!?", fuhr Harry Blaise an und schob Ginny von seinem Schoß herunter, damit er aufstehen konnte.

Ehe Blaise etwas sagen konnte meckerte Ginny los.

"Harry James Potter, Du bist so ein verbohrter und bescheuerter Kerl, wie oft sollen wir Dir noch sagen das Du mit diesen Sticheleien aufhören sollst. Manchmal glaube ich, Du kommst aus der kleinpubertären Phase überhaupt nicht mehr heraus. Ich könnte Dich würgen. Du bist genau so arrogant und hochnäsig wie Draco. Du bist also nicht einen Deut besser als er, also halt den Rand und geh mit Ronnilein spielen."

Hermione grinste hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Blaise zog vorsichtshalber den Kopf ein, weil ihn die kleine Ginny erschreckte. Und Harry, dem stand der Mund speerangelweit offen und völlig irritiert sah er seine Freundin an.

"Seit ihr alle verrückt geworden?"

"Nein, mein liebster Schatz. Wir sind ganz normal, aber bei Dir bin ich mir nicht ganz so sicher. Ich glaube wirklich, Dir ist der Erfolg zu Kopf gestiegen", zickte sie ihn weiter an.

Harry mochte nicht glauben was er da zu hören bekam. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf, war er wirklich nicht besser als Malfoy. War er auch so ein ekeliger, von sich selbst eingenommener Lackaffe?

Keiner sagte etwas, alle sahen sie Harry an.

Blaise hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit Harry, er konnte ihn ein wenig verstehen. Draco war nie gerade freundlich mit ihm umgegangen und die alte Feindschaft saß tief verankert in den Gryffindors und Slytherins. Aber, er hatte selber erfahren das es möglich war diese beiden Häuser zu einen. Hermione und er waren das beste Beispiel dafür.

"Harry?", sprach er ihn an und wartete darauf das Harry ihn ansah.

"Ja?", antwortete er leise, aber sah Blaise nicht an.

"Komm setz dich wieder. Ich weiß es ist nicht leicht die alte Feindschaft zu begraben, aber wie Du siehst klappt es mit Hermione und mir doch auch. Ich habe sogar das Gefühl das wir, Ginny, Du und ich uns recht gut verstehen könnten. Ich verlange von Dir ja nicht das wir die besten Freunde werden müssen, aber ich möchte auch nicht das Hermione ihre Freunde vernachlässigt. Freunde sind wichtig. Lass uns einfach versuchen eine Ebene zu finden, auf der wir freundschaftlich miteinander umgehen können. Draco lassen wir aus dem Spiel und dann sollte es gehen. Ist das in Ordnung?", fragte Blaise ihn.

Harry überlegte nicht lange und nickte.

"Wir sollten es versuchen, ansonsten bin ich ein Kopf kleiner", sagte er jetzt trocken und Blaise lachte.

Ginny hatte die Anspielung auch verstanden und rümpfte nur die Nase. Behielt aber ihr Wort für sich, weil sie froh war das die beiden Männer zu einer Einigung kamen.

Auch Hermione war zufrieden und sie hoffte das es mit Ron auch so gut klappen würde. Sie hatte da aber so ihre Bedenken. Ron war störrischer als Harry und wenn sie ihm dies nicht irgendwie Häppchenweise verabreichen konnte würde er ausrasten.

Harry und Blaise gaben sich die Hände und es wurde dann doch noch ein netter Nachmittag.

**Tbc**


	7. QeS Teil 6

****

**Hallo Ihr, **

**eigentlich wollte ich diese FF ja hier gar nicht weiter posten doch kommen immer wieder mal Anfragen so dass ich mich dazu entschieden habe hier doch wieder ein paar Pitel einzustellen. Heute bekommt ihr zunächst vier Neue Pitel. Es ist mir recht wenn ihr nicht reviewt weil ich verstehen kann das schreiben so anstrengend ist. lol Dennoch würde ich mich freuen, doch reicht es mir auch wenn ich sehe wie viele auf diese FF zugreifen, also kann sie ja gar nicht so schlecht sein. Nächste Woche Dienstag bekommt ihr dann wieder vier Kapitel zu lesen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, denn der ist garantiert, auf die ein oder andere Weise zwinker**

**Eure dracxi ;o)**

**Teil 6**

Minerva McGonagall saß in ihrem Büro in Hogwarts und sondierte die Bewerbungsunterlagen. Sie brauchte noch drei Lehrer, für Wahrsagen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke.

Sie hegte die Hoffnung das Severus Snape den Posten des Zaubertanklehrers wieder annahm, aber sie konnte auch verstehen wenn er ablehnen würde.

Es waren etliche interessante Kandidaten dabei, deshalb schrieb sie einige Einladungen zu persönlichen Vorstellungsgesprächen. Sie bedauerte das Hermione noch nicht soweit war, um hier arbeiten zu können, aber bald wäre sie ja mit dem Studium fertig.

Sie schickte gerade die Briefe ab, als sie selbst eine Eule bekam.

Arthur Weasley schrieb ihr, dass sie heute Nachmittag, um sechzehn Uhr, mit Severus Snape sprechen konnte. Sie würde eine halbe Stunde Zeit bekommen. Sie wunderte sich, weil sie zum Ministerium und nicht nach Azkaban kommen sollte. Sicherlich hatten sie ihn schon wegen der Verhandlung ins Ministerium gebracht.

Schnell warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie nur noch eine halbe Stunde, bis zu dem Termin Zeit hatte.

Schnell ordnete sie ihre Unterlagen und drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl zur Seite, wie sie vermutet hatte, beobachteten sie zwei klare blaue Augen.

"Hallo Albus, schön das du da bist. Ich habe heute endlich einen Termin bekommen um mit Severus sprechen zu können", erzählte sie ihm auch gleich.

"Hallo Minerva, ich bin sehr erfreut das zu hören. Was hat Arthur zu den Unterlagen und meiner Aussage gesagt?", antwortete ihr das Bildnis von Albus Dumbledore und alle anderen Bilder hörten gespannt zu. Wie immer, wenn der Name Severus Snape fiel, hinterher, wenn die Professorin ihr Büro verlassen hatte, würde wieder heftig diskutiert werden.

"Er hat für nächste Woche einen Anhörungstermin vor dem Zaubergamot anberaumt. Ansonsten hat er sich sehr zurück gehalten, er hat sich nicht weiter geäußert. Harry wird auch dabei sein und Draco Malfoy möchte unbedingt für Severus aussagen."

"Das ist ja höchst interessant. Wie bist Du auf Draco Malfoy gekommen und wo hast Du ihn gefunden?", fragte er neugierig nach.

"Er hat mich gefunden und zwar durch Miss Granger. Stell Dir mal vor, Miss Granger ist mit Blaise Zabini liiert", erstaunt hob Albus beide Augenbrauen.

"Das wird ja immer besser. So richtig zusammen, mit allem drum und dran? Ich bin sehr erstaunt, was sagen ihre Freunde dazu?"

"Es sieht so aus. Harry war natürlich nicht begeistert, aber Mister Zabini war ihm wohl noch angenehmer als Mister Malfoy", erzählte sie amüsiert.

Sie schaute wieder auf die Uhr und musste Albus auf später vertrösten, weil sie ins Ministerium musste.

Durch den Kamin flohte sie hinüber in Arthur Weasleys Büro, seines Zeichens Zaubereiminister.

Herzlich begrüßten sie sich und Arthur ließ nach einem Auroren rufen, der sollte Minerva dann zu Severus Snape bringen.

"Minerva, noch kurz auf ein Wort", er bot ihr einen Platz an und sie setzte sich.

"Was gibt es denn Arthur?"

"Es geht um Mister Snape", Minerva zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Mister Snape sagte.

Arthur sprach weiter.

"So wie es aussieht, hatten wir in Azkaban einige Mitarbeiter, die nicht ganz unsere Vorschriften eingehalten haben. Mister Snape ist in einem nicht sehr guten Zustand."

"Wie bitte?! Was bedeutet, in einem nicht sehr guten Zustand? Arthur, was ist mit Severus passiert?", ereiferte sie sich jetzt und durchbohrte Arthur mit giftigen Blicken.

"Es tut mir leid dies sagen zu müssen, aber unsere Angestellten haben ihn gefoltert und einmal haben sie ihn auch zu anderen Todessern gelassen. Die haben ihn dann verprügelten und sie haben ihn sexuell missbraucht, mehrere male. Gesundheitlich ist er ziemlich auf dem Tiefpunkt, er ist aber schon untersucht und verarztet worden", erzählte er und Minerva schlug vor Schreck die Hand vor dem Mund, außerdem verlor sie ihre gesunde Gesichtsfarbe.

"Bei Merlin Arthur, was habt ihr mit den Angestellten gemacht? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie vor das Zaubergamot gestellt werden, das hat kein Häftling verdient", empörte sie sich.

"Minerva, es geht zur Zeit alles drunter und drüber, es gibt so viel zu tun. Der Krieg ist gerade mal zwei Monate vorbei, es gibt so vieles was erledigt werden muss, da kommt es schnell mal vor das etwas vernachlässigt wird", entschuldigte er sich.

"Das mag wohl sein, aber tolerieren kann ich das nicht. Sind noch andere Gefangene so behandelt worden?", presste sie wütend hervor und Arthur zuckte ein wenig zusammen.

"Es wird gerade von einem Aurorenteam überprüft, aber auch die sind langsam überfordert", verteidigte er sich jetzt.

"Arthur sag mir eins, glaubst du an die Unschuld von Severus Snape?", mit der Frage überrumpelte sie ihn jetzt und er schluckte hart.

"Minerva, ehrlich gesagt, zweifle ich an der Glaubwürdigkeit deiner Beweise."

Zack - das hatte gesessen, perplex starrte sie ihn an und mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich.

Wütend klatschte sie ihre Hand auf den Tisch und funkelte Arthur mit bösen Augen an.

"Weichei! Ich dachte du bist ein anständiger Minister, aber anscheint bist du auch nicht anders als die anderen Schleimer vor dir. Wie komme ich zu Severus, ich vergeude hier meine Zeit."

Etwas bekümmert und erstaunt über Minervas heftige Reaktion, erhob Arthur sich und schickte erneut nach einem Auror, weil immer noch keiner erschienen war.

Minerva stellte sich vor die Tür und ignorierte ihn. Etwas später kam ein junger Mann und brachte sie in den Hochsicherheitstrakt, hier wurden die Gefangenen zum Übergang eingesperrt und nach der Verurteilung von hier direkt nach Azkaban gebracht.

Der junge Mann führte Minerva in einen Besprechungsraum der auf beiden Seiten Türen hatte.

Er teilte ihr mit, das Mister Snape gleich gebracht wurde, sie möge sich noch einen Moment gedulden.

Er verschwand durch die Eingangstür und Minerva setzte sich an den Tisch, der mittig im Raum platziert war.

Sie hatte Severus seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und sie mochte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen wie er ausah, schon gar nicht, nachdem sie eben erfahren musste, wie er in Azkaban behandelt wurde.

Die andere Tür wurde geöffnet und ein stämmiger Mann mit kahl geschorenem Kopf brachte eine Gestalt in den Raum.

Minerva schluckte, Severus war schon immer schlank gewesen, aber diese Gestalt hier wirkte hager und dürr. Sie konnte ihn nicht richtig erkennen, seine Kapuze war ihm tief ins Gesicht gezogen worden, seine Arme lagen auf dem Rücken und schienen mit einem Zauber fixiert.

"Der Gefangene Snape. Sie haben ab jetzt eine halbe Stunde Zeit, wenn sie früher gehen benachrichtigen sie die Aufsicht. Sie dürfen keinen persönlichen Kontakt zum Gefangenen haben, sie bleiben auf ihrer Seite und er auf seiner. Sie dürfen ihm keine Lebensmittel zu kommen lassen und es ist verboten Medizin an den Gefangenen zu übergeben. Er wird nach diesem Gespräch untersucht und jede Missachtung der Vorschriften ihrerseits, wird er ausbaden", schnarrte er seinen Text herunter und mit zackigen Bewegungen verschwand er aus dem Raum.

Minerva wunderte sich, sie hatte fast erwartet, dass er noch salutierte bevor er ging.

Unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf, welch ein Schwachsinn hier veranstaltet wurde und überhaupt was sollte das bedeuten? Er würde es ausbaden!

Angewidert von der Vorgehensweise des Ministeriums richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus.

Er stand noch immer vor dem Stuhl und bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter.

Sie überlegte kurz und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, schmerzlich registrierte sie sein zusammen zucken.

Also beobachtete er sie.

"Severus haben Sie keine Angst, ich möchte nur Ihre Fesseln lösen damit wir uns setzen können", beruhigte sie ihn und sprach leise einen Zauber.

Seine Arme sackten herab und weiter passierte nichts. Er sprach nicht, er bewegte sich nicht, es verwirrte Minerva.

"Severus, setzen Sie sich doch bitte", forderte sie ihn auf und er befolgte sofort den Befehl.

In Minerva kroch die Wut hoch. Was hatten sie nur mit diesem Mann gemacht? Sie fand es verabscheuungswürdig und schämte sich dafür, weil sie ihm nicht eher helfen konnte.

"Sagen Sie mir wie es Ihnen geht?", fragte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

"Gut", kam die knappe Antwort.

Seine Stimme hörte sich ungebraucht an, zudem hatte er sehr leise gesprochen.

Er war noch nie derjenige der ausschweifende Reden hielt, aber diese Antwort war ihr definitiv viel zu wenig.

"Severus wären Sie so nett und setzen Ihre Kapuze ab?"

"Nein!"

"Severus, ich weiß das man Sie misshandelt hat, also tun Sie mir bitte den Gefallen und nehmen sie die Kapuze runter", forderte sie ihn erneut auf.

Zögerlich hob Severus die Arme an und schob sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Minerva schnappte nach Luft, hatte Arthur nicht gesagt er sei behandelt worden?

So sah er auf jedenfall nicht aus, sein Gesicht schillerte in grünen und blauen Tönen, Blutverkrustet und mit einem zugeschwollenem Auge. Sein schwarzes Haar war verklettet und stand ihm wirr vom Kopf ab. Auch schienen seine Hände verletzt zu sein und an den Handgelenken sah sie deutlich blutige Striemen, so als sei er gefesselt gewesen.

Alle anderen Verletzungen waren nicht auszumachen, aber sie war sich sicher, dass da noch mehr war.

Am liebsten hätte Minerva ihm etwas zur Linderung gegeben, aber das durfte sie ja nicht.

Er sagte nicht ein Wort, aber sie konnte sein Unbehagen fühlen, sie musste ihm klar machen das er nicht alleine war.

Sie beugte sich so weit es ging über den Tisch und sah ihm tief ins Auge.

"Severus, ich bin heute hier um Ihnen mitzuteilen das wir nächste Woche einen Anhörungstermin erhalten haben. Es sind genug Beweise da um Sie frei zu bekommen. Außerdem werden Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy für Sie aussagen, den Rest werden die Unterlagen von Albus machen."

Bei den Namen Albus zeigte er die heftigste Reaktion, bei Harrys Namen blitzte es kurz in seinem Auge, aber das wars auch schon gewesen.

Er schwieg und hielt seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte gesenkt.

Minerva kam es unrealistisch vor, dieser Mann war nicht mehr der Mann, den sie gekannt hatte.

"Severus haben Sie verstanden was das für Sie bedeuten kann?", fragte sie nach.

"Das ist nicht wichtig. Geht es Draco gut? Sagen Sie ihm meine besten Wünsche und ich hoffe, er macht etwas aus seinem Leben", murmelte er abwesend.

Minerva hätte am liebsten geschrieen, zum wiederholten Male fragte sie sich was geschehen war.

"Severus, wenn alles gut geht kommen Sie frei. Mister Malfoy hat sein Leben gut im Griff und er schafft alles andere auch. Sie sollten lieber an sich denken, wir müssen besprechen was Sie bei der Anhörung sagen sollen. Wir müssen Arthur und alle anderen Minister überzeugen, dass Sie wirklich unschuldig sind", redete sie nun auf ihn ein.

Sein Blick war noch immer starr auf den Tisch gerichtet und als er jetzt sprach, fühlte es sich wie klirrende Eiswürfel an.

"Ich bin schuldig, niemand wird mich freisprechen. Ich habe nichts anderes verdient, als den Rest meines Lebens in Azkaban zu verbringen. Ich bin schuldig, da wird mir auch Albus Aussage nicht helfen können und ich will es auch gar nicht."

Minerva stand der Mund offen, sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da eben gehört hatte.

"Severus, ich weiß, Sie mussten viele Dinge tun die Unverzeilich sind, aber Ihnen hat die gesamte Zaubererwelt so vieles zu verdanken, so dass ich der Meinung bin, das Sie freigelassen werden müssen. Vielleicht eine Geldstrafe oder eine Bewährung, aber auf freiem Fuß und nicht in Azkaban. Dies ist das Mindeste, was wir machen können um Ihnen zu danken. Ohne Sie hätten wir nicht die Horkruxe gefunden und Harry wäre nicht unbeschadet zum Lord gekommen. Severus, ich weiß wie viel Sie für Harry getan haben, auch wenn Sie ihn hassen.

Sie sind zwar schuldig, aber haben Sie doch ein Recht auf die Freiheit. Hören sie also mit diesem untertänigen Getue auf, zeigen Sie mir den starken, arroganten, verhassten Mann, den ich kennen und mögen gelernt habe. Verzeihen Sie mir meine damalige Ungläubigkeit, aber ich habe nicht mit Albus sprechen können. Erst nach dem Tod von Riddle klärte sich alles auf und viele kleine Puzzleteile fügten sich zu einem Ganzen. Mir wurde klar, das Sie es waren der mir die Hinweise zu den Horkruxen geschickt hatte und ich fühlte Freude und Erleichterung. Albus war wütend auf mich, weil ich an Ihrer Loyalität zum Orden und Harry gezweifelt habe und ich bin froh, dass Sie überlebt haben. Denn nun kann ich mich dafür entschuldigen. Ich hoffe Sie nehmen die Entschuldigung an und lassen sich helfen."

Ziemlich unbeteiligt hörte er ihr zu und zeigte keine Regung, es machte sie wütend, dass er gar keine Reaktion zeigte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm jetzt eine Ohrfeige verpasst, aber dies war unmöglich.

"Severus, Sie haben viele Freunde und alle stehen hinter Ihnen, sie wollen alle, dass Sie frei kommen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie Ihren alten Posten als Zaubertränkelehrer wieder annehmen würden", versuchte sie es noch mal.

Die einzige Reaktion seinerseit war ein zynisches Lachen und ein verächtliches Kopfschütteln.

"Severus was soll das? Sie können mir glauben, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich Sie würgen könnte, nur weil Sie so verbohrt sind und nicht in Ihr Leben zurück wollen", fuhr sie ihn jetzt an.

"Sie sollten mich vielleicht mal fragen was ich möchte?", schnarrte er sie eisig an.

"Bitte?", fragte sie irritiert.

"Ich will nicht Leben. Ich bin schuldig und habe dies alles nicht verdient. Freunde habe ich nicht und den einzigen Freund, den ich hatte, habe ich umgebracht. Dies kann ich mir nicht verzeihen und ich habe kein Anrecht auf ein weiteres, ach so glückliches Leben. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es gut wäre weiter Kinder zu unterrichten, ich als Mörder bekomme keine Arbeit.Glauben Sie das Ministerium wird dies zulassen? Nein, ich habe die Folterungen verdient und ich werde es ertragen so lange bis es vorbei ist und ich endlich sterben darf", sagte er nun mit tiefer emotionsloser Stimme.

Minerva fühlte sich schlecht, als er sprach hatte sie das Gefühl eine kalte Hand würde ihr den Hals zu drücken. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und wünschte Albus würde Leben und könnte Severus aus seiner Lethargie reißen.

"Albus wird enttäuscht sein Sie nicht wiederzusehen, denn Ihr einziger Freund freut sich schon sehr darauf endlich wieder mit Ihnen sprechen zu können. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?", sagte sie traurig.

"Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe."

"Wie Sie wünschen, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche", sie erhob sich und sah auf die abgemagerte Gestalt von Severus Snape.

"Geht ja wohl nicht anders. Lassen Sie es bleiben, ich bin schuldig und nichts anderes wird das Zaubergamot feststellen. Lassen Sie mich einfach in Ruhe", knurrte er.

Minerva schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Nein, ihn in Ruhe lassen konnte sie nicht. Er hatte eine zu große und wichtige Rolle in diesem Krieg gespielt, auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte, er war die zweitwichtigste Schachfigur, neben Harry Potter gewesen.

"Leider kann ich Ihnen diesen Gefallen nicht tun, Severus. Ich werde Sie frei bekommen und dann schleife ich Sie zu Albus, damit er Ihnen wenigstens mit Worten in den Hintern treten kann. Gerne tue ich dies auch Tatkräftig für Albus, denn das ist es was ich jetzt liebend gerne machen würde. Ihnen so richtig in den Hintern treten, Sie wachrütteln und wenn es sein muss, verpasse ich Ihnen auch so eine gewaltige Ohrfeige wie sie Mister Malfoy von Ihnen bekommen hat. Kommen Sie zu Verstand, ich will ja nicht das man Sie als Held feiert, aber ich möchte das Sie endlich einmal Ihr eigenes Leben leben können, denn bis jetzt haben Sie nur für andere gelebt. Ich will das Sie an sich denken, Sie sollten sich etwas gutes tun, mehr Vertrauen in mich und die anderen entwickeln. Sie werden nicht alleine sein, dafür sorge ich schon", sagte sie jetzt mit so einer Bestimmtheit das Severus Snape überrascht aufsah.

Minerva lächelte ihn freundlich an.

"Glauben Sie mir Severus, ich weiß von Ihren Taten, ich weiß, dass man sie nicht ungeschehen machen kann. Dennoch haben Sie das Recht zu leben und ich will das Sie Leben. Bis nächste Woche Severus, ich hoffe hier passt man besser auf Sie auf, als in Azkaban. Bis bald", fügte sie noch an und sah die Ungläubigkeit in seinem Gesicht.

Sie drehte sich um und ging zu Tür, um zu klopfen, damit man sie rausließ.

Mit keinem Blick schaute sie zu Severus zurück.

Ansonsten hätte sie gesehen wie er traurig den Kopf sinken ließ.

Er schien keine Hoffnung und keinen Willen mehr zu haben.

Minerva holte erstmal tief Luft, sie hatte nicht erwartet das Severus Snape so gebrochen war. Er akzeptierte das er ein Mörder war und keine Rechte mehr hatte.

Doch Minerva sah das mittlerweile anders und schwor sich, wie eine Löwin um den Slytherin zu kämpfen.

Eiligst betrat sie einen der Gastkamine und flohte zurück nach Hogwarts, hektisch warf sie ihren Umhang weg und baute sich vor dem Bild von Albus auf.

"Minerva schön Dich zu sehen. Was ist denn passiert? Du siehst ein wenig wütend aus", begrüßte er sie.

"Wütend ist noch untertrieben", schimpfte sie und erzählte ihm alles was sie gerade vorher erlebt hatte.

Albus schien sehr entsetzt, immer wieder schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. Er war sich mit Minerva einig, das sie Severus nicht aufgeben würden.

Minerva setzte sich, nachdem sie ihre Wut rausgelassen hatte, an ihren Tisch und schrieb einen Brief an Harry und Draco. Außerdem beraumte sie eine Sitzung des Ordnens an und trug ihren Elfen auf die große Halle für ein Abendessen herzurichten.

Tbc


	8. QeS Teil 7

**Teil 7.**

Harry saß in seiner Wohnstube am Grimmauldplatz. Ginny lag auf dem Sofa und ihr Kopf ruhte in seinem Schoß. Sie schlief, während er ein Buch las, wobei er seine Finger immer wieder durch ihr seidiges Haar gleiten ließ.

Ein klopfen am Fenster ließ ihn aufblicken.

Harry legte sein Buch zur Seite und hob Ginnys Kopf vorsichtig hoch, um ihn dann, auf die herbeigezogenen Kissen, wieder abzulegen.

Er bemerkte, dass es eine Schuleule von Hogwarts war und zog fragend seine Stirn kraus. Nachdem er den Brief entfernt und der Eule einen Keks gegeben hatte, las er das Schreiben von Minerva.

Sie lud ihn und Ginny zu einer außerordentlichen Sitzung nach Hogwarts ein. Treffen heute um neunzehn Uhr und er sollte sich nicht einfallen lassen, nicht zu kommen.

Dies hatte er schon öfter gemacht, er hatte keine Lust sich die ermüdenden Gespräche anzuhören, also war er den meisten Versammlungen fern geblieben.

Es hatte bestimmt etwas mit Snape zu tun, da war er sich sicher und er hatte nicht wirklich Lust dort zu erscheinen, aber er wollte sich auch nicht den Zorn von Minerva zuziehen.

Sie hatten noch genügend Zeit und so ging er zu Ginny und küsste sie liebevoll wach.

Sie streckte sich und gab so den Blick auf ihren gebräunten Bauch frei. Seine Hand glitt zu der samtenen Haut und liebkoste die weiche, warme, freigewordene Stelle ihres Körpers.

"Harry, was machst du?", murmelte Ginny.

"Ich denke, bevor wir zur Versammlung des Ordens nach Hogwarts müssen, könnten wir noch ein klein wenig Bewegungstherapie machen. Was hältst du davon?", raunte er ihr zu und küsste sie an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr.

"Wann kam die Einladung? Ohh Harry, hör nicht auf", wisperte sie zurück und zog ihn zu sich aufs Sofa.

"Gerade eben", antwortete er ihr und ließ seine Hände unter ihr Top gleiten.

Da sie keinen BH trug fanden seine Finger ihre schon aufgerichteten Brustwarzen und zärtlich stimulierte er sie.

Ginny wölbte sich ihm entgegen und seufzte wohlig auf.

Ihre Hände zerrten an seinem T-Shirt und mit ihren Beinen umschlang sie seine Hüfte.

"Bitte mach etwas. Wir haben definitiv zu viel an", forderte sie ihn jetzt auf und rieb ihr Becken an seiner schon deutliche Erregung.

Ohne weitere Worte ließ Harry ihre Bekleidung verschwinden und küsste Ginny fordernd, wobei sie seinen Kuss mehr als willig erwiderte.

Wie ein Strudel trieb die Leidenschaft sie an und Ginny bekam schon ihren ersten Orgasmus, als Harry sich heftig mit dem ersten Stoß mit ihr vereinte.

Als hätte er einen Knopf bei ihr gedrückt, reagierte sie heftiger auf seine Bewegungen und sie passte sich ihm an, reizte ihn zusätzlich mit ihren Händen und ihrem Mund. Lange konnte Harry sich nicht zurückhalten, schon gar nicht wenn seine kleine, heiße Hexe ihr Becken an seines rieb und diese herrlichen kleinen Lustlaute von sich gab.

Völlig erschöpft aber auch überglücklich lagen sie aufeinander und rangen nach Luft.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und strich ihm sein verschwitztes Haar aus der Stirn.

"Ich dich auch, mein wilder Engel, ich dich auch", antwortete er atemlos und küsste ihre geschwollenen Lippen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Ron kam in das Zimmer gestürmt.

Schockiert sahen sich die Drei an, bis Ron eine schnelle Entschuldigung stammelte und mit einem knallroten Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Harry, schien sich ein wenig darüber zu amüsieren, doch Ginny war es ziemlich peinlich, weil ihr Bruder sie beide in einer so offensichtlichen Situation erwischt hatte.

Widerwillig trennten sie sich, beide wollten noch schnell unter die Dusche, bevor sie nach Hogwarts flohen mussten.

Ginny verschwand sehr schnell und Harry räumte noch kurz auf.

Ron klopfte an die offene Tür und schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke, erleichtert sah er Harry alleine am Tisch stehen.

"Man Alter, noch nie etwas von bestimmten Zaubern gehört, die Türen verriegeln? Boah! War das peinlich. Ich schau mir ja gerne mal 'ne nackte Frau an, aber es muss ja nicht meine eigene Schwester sein", meckerte er und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich wieder.

"Hast du schon mal etwas von anklopfen gehört? Wir hatten ja gar keine Zeit uns zu bedecken und an solche Zauber konnte ich nicht denken, es ist halt so über uns gekommen. Tut mir leid. Wirst du es überleben oder soll ich dir einen guten Therapeuten bezahlen, damit du dieses schreckliche Erlebnis verarbeiten kannst", antwortete Harry, nicht ohne Schadenfreude.

"Es ist so über uns gekommen, das sollte mir mal passieren", murmelte Ron kopfschüttelnd und brachte Harry zum Grinsen.

"Dann such dir 'ne Perle und du kannst es selbst ausprobieren. Was wolltest du überhaupt?", fragte er jetzt nach.

"Wir müssen heute abend zu einer Versammlung nach Hogwarts, ich wollte euch Bescheid geben."

"Minerva hat mir eine Eule geschickt und mich eindringlich dazu gebeten. Ich muss jetzt auch noch schnell duschen gehen, wenn ich es bis dahin schaffen will. Bis später", sagt er jetzt und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Ron betrachte das Sofa und bekam erneut einen roten Kopf, schnell drehte er sich weg und ging zu den anderen in die Küche.

Später flohten sie einer nach dem anderen nach Hogwarts. Es waren schon einige da und so gesellten sie sich dazu.

Auf einmal krallte sich Ron in Harrys Arm, der fluchte laut, weil Ron ihm wehtat.

"Ron! Was soll das?! Du tust mir weh!", meckerte er ihn jetzt an und löste Rons Finger von seinem Arm, nebenbei hörte er, wie Ginny scharf den Atem anhielt. Molly schnappte empört nach Luft und im Saal wurde es irgendwie sehr still.

Harry sah sich um und schaute in die Richtung in die alle sahen.

Sein Blick fiel auf Hermione, die links Draco und rechts Blaise am Arm hatte, langsam schritten sie zu Minerva nach vorne.

"Schön das Sie so kurzfristig Zeit freimachen konnten, Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini", begrüßte die neue Direktorin sie alle beide.

"Hermione, nett das Du sie mitgebracht hast", und leise fügte sie noch hinzu, "Ich glaube Ronald kippt gleich um, er ist schon leichenblass. Das wird noch lustig. Weiß er überhaupt, dass du mit Mister Zabini ein Paar bildest?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich herum um einen Blick auf ihren besten Freund zu werfen.

Er stand bei Ginny, Harry, Molly, Remus und Arthur. Sehr blass, wie sie feststellte und wenn sie es aus dieser Entfernung richtig deutete, auch ziemlich wütend.

"Na dann viel Spaß", hörte sie Minerva murmeln und Hermione betete das Ron sein Temperament heute mal kontrollieren konnte.

Blaise war den leisen Worte gefolgt und betrachtete nun seinerseits den wütenden Weasley, ein schneller Blick zu Draco brachte ihm den nächsten Schock.

Draco grinste Ron hämisch an und hielt Hermione fest an sich gedrückt.

Hermione versuchte sich gar nicht gegen Draco zu wehren, dies alles würde so oder so aus dem Ruder laufen.

Harry warf ihr einen „Bist-Du-wahnsinnig-geworden" Blick zu und alle anderen schienen geschockt.

Ron bewegte sich von Harry fort und der sprang ihm auch gleich hinterher, um ihn festzuhalten. Ihm war die Provokation von Draco nicht entgangen, leider vermochte er Ron nicht zu bremsen.

Hermione schloss verzweifelt die Augen und betete zu Gott. Warum hatte sie sich darauf eingelassen mit beiden Männern am Arm die Halle zu betreten? Sie hatte es geahnt, aber nein sie hörte nicht auf ihr Gefühl und jetzt würde sie die Quittung dafür bekommen.

"Uhhhh, jetzt kommt ein wütendes rotes Weasleyschwein auf uns zu, festhalten, der Sturm geht gleich los", unkte Draco leise, kassierte dafür einen Schlag von Blaise.

"Aua, Blaise! Spinnst du?", beschwerte sich der Blonde und rieb sich seinen Hinterkopf.

"Halt die Klappe Malfoy. Wenn du hier einen Streit anzettelst dann lernst du mich kennen, ich reiße dir alle Eingeweide heraus und lass dich zu Katzenfutter verarbeiten", zischte Hermione ihm zu und schob sich vor ihn, weil Ron bei ihnen ankam.

Draco hielt lieber den Mund und Blaise grinste ihn frech an.

"Mione! Kannst du mir erklären warum du mit diesem wichtigtuerischen Frettchen und seinem Freund hier auftauchst? Ich glaube ich spinne. Kommst hier seelenruhig mit denen an. Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?", stänkerte er auch sofort los.

Hermione verzog missbilligend, über seinen Ton, ihr Gesicht und wurde durch Draco am sprechen gehindert.

Er drückte sie beiseite und lächelte Ron überfreundlich an.

Harry hatte seinen Freund erreicht und hielt ihn am Arm fest, was Ron zu verhindern versuchte, es gelang ihm aber nicht.

"Weasley schön dich lebendig wieder zu sehen. Geht es dir gut, alles klar im Schritt?", fragte Draco nun und schob Hermione in Richtung Blaise.

Blaise verdrehte die Augen als er Dracos Spruch hörte und nahm seine Freundin in den Arm.

Harry, und auch Ron verengten die Augen. Beide wussten sie nicht, wie sie Draco einschätzen sollten.

"Halt die Klappe Malfoy!", giftete Ron los und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Ey was ist los, warum so verkrampft? Ich wollte nur nett sein, weil deine Freundin mich sonst zu Katzenfutter verarbeitet. Ich wollte noch ein wenig Leben", schnarrte er hämisch grinsend zurück und sah die irritierten Gesichter von Harry und Ron.

Innerlich lachte er sich schlapp, aber er hütete sich noch weiteres Gift zu verspritzen, er war sich sicher, Granger könnte Ernst machen.

"Du und nett? Wer soll das denn glauben? Von dir falscher Schlange erwartete man keine Nettigkeiten", zischte Ron und wand sich an Hermione, die in Blaise Armen lag.

"Mione, komm her. Hier passiert dir nichts, Zabini kann dir hier nichts tun, also habe keine Angst. Ich rette dich."

Draco lachte jetzt auf und Hermione flehte ihn mit Blicken an, ja nichts zu sagen.

Er lachte nur noch mehr und brachte Ron damit auf die Palme.

Irgendwie gingen ihm die Sicherungen durch und er riss sich von Harry los und stürzte sich auf Draco. Zusammen gingen sie zu Boden und da Ron kräftiger gebaut als Draco war, bekam er schnell die Oberhand.

Wütend schlug er auf Draco ein, der schützte sein Gesicht mit seinem Arm und versuchte mit dem anderen Ron von sich zu schieben.

Es war ein hektisches durcheinander, Blaise und Harry versuchten die Zwei zu trennen, es gelang ihnen aber nicht so recht.

Hermione hatte genug und zog ihren Zauberstab, mit einem Schwebezauber brachte sie die zwei Streithähne auseinander.

Ron war am schimpfen und zetern. Draco enthielt sich eines Kommentars. Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen blutig geschlagenen Lippen und fixierte Hermione mit seinen grauen Augen.

Ihn ließ sie als erstes herab und danach kam erst Ron.

Es war ihr nicht geheuer wie Draco sie angesehen hatte und Hilfe suchend wandte sie sich an Blaise. Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, welche sie natürlich ergriff. Ziemlich aufgebracht sah Ron zwischen ihr und den beiden Slytherins hin und her.

Alle anderen Mitglieder hatten dem Tumult mit großem Interesse zugesehen und sie alle fragten sich, was diese Innigkeit zwischen Hermione und den zwei Slytherins hervorgerufen hatte.

"Hermione Granger, was bedeutet das?", fragte er und zeigte auf ihre Hand die Blaise' Hand umschlungen hielt.

"Ron, können wir das später besprechen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es erklären", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, es half aber nichts.

"Nein, erklär es mir jetzt", forderte er eisern und erdolchte Blaise und Draco mit seinen Blicken.

"Mister Weasley, wir sind wegen etwas ganz anderem hergekommen. Hermione wird es Ihnen später erklären. Ich habe Sie gebeten Mister Malfoy und Mister Zabini mitzubringen, beruhigen und setzen Sie sich", schritt Minerva ein und Hermione lächelte ihr dankbar zu.

"Nein!", keifte Ron.

"GENUG JETZT! SETZEN, ABER ALLE", dröhnte jetzt die Stimme von Minerva durch die Halle.

Alle schwiegen und setzten sich auf einen Platz, außer Ron, die zwei Slytherins und Hermione.

"Ron bitte, ich erkläre es dir wirklich später, aber jetzt lass uns hinsetzen", versuchte sie es nochmal.

Er schoss nochmal bedrohliche Blicke auf die anderen beiden ab und setzte sich mürrisch neben Harry.

Hermione ließ er nicht aus den Augen und dieser widerliche Malfoy grinste ihn arrogant an, aber am meisten störte ihn, das Blaise seine Finger nicht von ihr ließ.

Minerva begrüßte sie alle recht herzlich und erzählte von Severus Snape. Als sie fragte wer der Meinung sei das Severus schuldig ist, hoben fast alle die Hände.

Ron sah seinen Freund fragend an.

Harrys sowie Ginnys Hand blieben unten, auch die Hände einiger anderer und diese Dreierkombi, mit Hermione in der Mitte, enthielten sich ebenso der Stimme.

Minerva sah in die Runde, genau so etwas hatte sie erwartet.

"Ich werde Ihnen allen jetzt etwas zeigen was bis jetzt noch kaum einer gesehen hat. Es ist etwas das auch erst nächste Woche, vor dem Zaubergamot zum Einsatz kommt. Wie Ihr alle wisst, spricht Albus Bild erst seit dem Tod von Voldemort."

Ein einheitliches zusammen zucken ging durch den Raum, als sie den Namen vom dunklen Lord aussprach, ein mildes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und ein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln folgte.

"Ihr könnt seinen Namen noch nicht einmal jetzt ertragen. Wann werdet Ihr das lernen? Okay, zurück zu Albus. Ich möchte euch jetzt den Beweis erbringen, das Severus Snape gar nicht anders handeln konnte, als Albus zu töten. Wenn Albus heute abend hier sein könnte, hätte er euch, genau wie er mir, die Leviten gelesen. Er wäre enttäuscht von euch, dass Ihr so wenig Vertrauen in Severus habt, genau wie ich es nicht hatte. Vertrauen in Severus. Aber lasst mich noch etwas sagen, bevor ich das Wort übergebe."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah jedes Mitglied kurz an, bei Harry und Draco verweilte sie ein wenig länger.

Sie holte Luft und fixierte einen Punkt weiter hinten im Raum.

"Habt ich euch mal gefragt, wie Harry es geschafft hat die Horkruxe zu finden?"

"Soweit ich weiß, hast du ihm geholfen sie zu finden", rief Remus dazwischen.

"Ja, das habe ich. Aber woher wusste ich, wo Harry suchen musste? - Darauf wisst Ihr keine Antwort, oder? - Ich hatte Hilfe. Nicht von Albus, denn er sprach ja nicht mit mir. Nein, es waren anonyme Hinweise. Ihr mögt jetzt denken, dass diese verrückte alte Schachtel doch so etwas nicht machen kann, einfach einem Brief vertrauen und wie leichtsinnig das doch war. Richtig, dies dachte ich auch und doch folgte ich einem inneren Gefühl. Es betrog mich nicht, dieses Gefühl, und verhalf Harry zu allen restlichen Horkruxen.

Dann kam die Nachricht von dem Angriff und ich ließ alle Offiziellen informieren und keiner fragte mich, woher ich wusste das es beginnt. Als ich Harry all dies sagte und ihm klar wurde, dass er es scheinbar Severus Snape zu verdanken hatte, kam ein Spruch der mich amüsierte.

Er sagte, dass der Lord mir wohl eine Eule geschickt hätte, mit dem Hinweis über den Beginn des Endkampfes. Nun, eine Eule war es schon, aber nicht vom Lord. Severus war es auch der Harry mit starken Zaubern schützte und ihn sicher an dem Heer der Todesser vorbeilotste und, er tötete Nagini.

Den Rest kennt Ihr, aber ich möchte das Ihr euch bewusst macht, was Severus für euch alle getan hat. Er war es auch der Mister Malfoy zur Vernunft brachte und ihn aus dem Krieg fernhielt und wenn ich Mister Malfoy richtig verstanden habe, dann ist er ihm dafür sehr dankbar."

Sie lächelte Draco zu und er senkte seinen Kopf.

"Dieser Mann hat für euch alle mehr als 12 Jahre seines Lebens riskiert und wie dankt Ihr es ihm? Ich könnte euch einen dicken Wälzer übergeben, in dem seine Verletzungen aufgelistet sind, all dies hat er ertragen für das eine Ziel. Harry den Weg zum Lord zu ebnen, damit er ihn töten kann. Und dafür musste er ein großes Opfer bringen und nicht nur er, auch ein anderer hat dieses Opfer gebracht. Heute weiß ich, das Albus so etwas vorausgesehen hatte und dieses Risiko eingegangen ist. Er hatte Severus vertraut und wusste, dass er weitermachen würde, auch wenn wir gegen ihn waren."

Sie sah betretene Gesichter und entschied, dass es Zeit war, das Hologramm von Albus sprechen zu lassen.

"Ich dämme jetzt ein wenig das Licht, damit Ihr besser Albus Erzählungen folgen könnt", sie holte eine kleine Phiole hervor und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dämmte das Licht und öffnete das Fläschchen. Weißer Rauch erschien und aus der wabernden Masse trat ein durchsichtiger Albus Dumbledore hervor und lächelte väterlich in die Runde.

"Hallo alle zusammen.

Ich habe dieses Hologramm erstellt um erklären zu können, wieso einige Dinge so geschehen sind wie sie nicht geschehen sollten. Ich bin mir sicher es wird nicht passieren, aber falls doch, habe ich dies zur Sicherheit hergerichtet."

Alle sahen verwirrt aus, keiner wusste so recht was Albus wirklich meinte.

"Es ist Harrys sechstes Schuljahr und wir widmen uns den Horkruxen von Tom Riddle, es müssen noch einige gefunden werden, aber dies soll jetzt nicht wichtig sein.

Es gibt etwas, was mir noch mehr am Herzen liegt, mehr als Harry und Harry liegt mir schon sehr am Herzen. Dieser Junge ist einmalig, von ihm wird in so jungen Jahren soviel abverlangt und er nahm es einfach an, tut alles damit er Tom besiegen kann und ich hoffe sehr, dass er es schafft. Und doch ist da noch jemand, einer der großes leistet, dem ich noch mehr abverlange, als ich es von Harry tue. Er setzt sein Leben jedes Mal aufs Spiel, wenn er versucht für uns wichtige Informationen zu bekommen und ich weiß nicht wie wir das jemals wieder gut machen können. Wie Sie sich denken können ist die Rede von Severus Snape. Er hat mir zugetragen, dass Mister Malfoy Junior einen sehr wichtigen Auftrag von Tom bekommen hat, aber der Junge weigert sich. Er will Severus nicht sagen wie sein Auftrag lautet. Ich habe einige Szenarien mit Severus besprochen, aber wir wissen nicht wirklich was kommt. Und jetzt kommt der wichtigste Punkt, warum ich dieses Hologramm erschaffen habe."

In der großen Halle war es Mucksmäuschen still. Alle starrten gespannt den geistähnlichen Albus an.

"Ich habe Severus ein Versprechen abgenommen. Ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste und Severus ist eine zu wichtige Person in diesem Krieg. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben ihn zu verlieren. Er muss leben und Harry helfen, Tom zu besiegen. Deshalb musste er mir versprechen, sollte es von Nöten sein, dann soll er ohne Rücksicht auf mein Leben sein Ziel weiter verfolgen und seine Deckung als Spion behalten. Was auch zur Folge haben kann, das ich sterben muss, weil er sonst enttarnt wird. Zur Sicherheit und zum Schutz von Severus, werde ich alle Dokumente und auch mein Bild mit einigen Zauber versehen. Diese werden sich auflösen, wenn Tom Riddle tot ist. Erst dann können meine Unterlagen geöffnet und eingesehen werden. Ich spreche hiermit Severus Snape von seiner Schuld frei und hoffe, dass mein Freund diesen Krieg überleben wird."

Er machte eine Pause und lächelte milde, dann sprach er weiter.

"Severus ich danke dir für deine Treue und vermache dir, im Falle meines Todes, mein Erbe, da ich keine Kinder gezeugt habe. Du bist als mein alleiniger Erbe eingetragen.

Sollte Severus diesen kommenden Krieg nicht überleben, geht mein Erbe an Minerva McGonagall und Hogwarts zu gleichen Teilen.

Noch ein Wort zum Schluss an Harry."

Harrys Kopf ruckte zum Bildnis von Albus, er hatte die ganze Zeit mit gesenktem Kopf den Erzählungen Dumbledores folge geleistet.

"Harry, ich hoffe sehr, dass wenigstens du diesen Krieg überlebst. Du bist ein tapferer Junge, deine Eltern wären sehr stolz auf dich gewesen. Jetzt wo hoffentlich bald der Krieg vorbei ist, möchte ich dir eines sagen. Manches ist nicht so wie es scheint und Freunde sind in Wirklichkeit Feinde, wobei mancher Feind dein größter Freund zu sein vermag."

Albus lächelte großväterlich und Harry schloss überfordert seine Augen.

"Gehabt euch wohl, irgendwann sehen wir uns alle wieder. Ich kann wirklich sagen, ich hatte ein schönes Leben und ich habe mich gefreut euch kennen gelernt zu haben. Falls ich dies nicht mehr persönlich sagen kann, erinnert euch an die schönen Tage und ich hoffe auf eure Loyalität und euer Vertrauen. Vergesst es nicht!"

Die Konturen von Albus Dumbledore lösten sich auf und der feine milchige Rauch verkroch sich wieder in die Phiole.

Es herrschte Stille, keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort, niemand bewegte sich, alle waren sie von dem eben erlebten total überwältigt.

Minerva betrachtete die Gesichter der Ordensmitglieder und sie wusste sehr genau wie sie sich alle im Moment fühlten.

Es war schwer zu verstehen und doch gab es einem so viel, den alten Direktor noch einmal sehen und hören zu können.

Ihr Blick blieb bei Harry hängen. Der Junge hatte Tränen in den Augen. Die Erkenntnis, welche ihn bei ihrem Gespräch ereilt hatte, traf ihn heute erneut und sie war sich sicher, das er verstanden hatte, was Albus mit seinem letzten Satz an ihn sagen wollte.

Harry fühlte sich wie erschlagen, den Direktor zu sehen, seine Stimme zu hören. Die Trauer um ihn kam mit einem Schlag wieder und machte ihm bewusst, wie sehr der Direktor ihm doch fehlte. Dumbledore war wie ein Großvater für ihn gewesen und nach Sirius ein schwerer Verlust. Eine große Lücke war entstanden und Minerva konnte diese nicht ausfüllen, auch wenn sie sich bemüht hatte.

"Ja, dies war Albus letzter Streich. Ein genialer Zauberer, er fehlt uns allen. Ihr habt gehört was er gesagt hat. Ich für mein Teil kann nur sagen, das ich ihm glaube. Ich will für Severus ein Freund sein, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich will, aber er soll merken, dass er nicht alleine ist und sein ganzes Leben nicht umsonst geopfert hat. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr auch so denken könntet. Viele von euch mögen Severus nicht, aber bedenkt, bis jetzt hat es noch keiner lange geschafft Voldemort zu hintergehen. Alle die, es versucht haben, sind tot. Lasst uns jetzt Essen und danach findet sich sicherlich noch Zeit zum reden."

Auf den Tischen erschien ein üppiges Mahl und einige wenige fingen auch gleich zu essen an.

Ron stocherte in seinem Hühnerfrikassee herum und beobachtete Hermione und die zwei Slytherins. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde sie ihre Freundschaft verraten und er hatte so gehofft, dass sich zwischen ihnen etwas mehr als Freundschaft entwickeln könnte.

Es sah aber so aus, als wäre sie mit diesem Schönling Zabini zusammen und dies alleine ließ ihn sein Huhn im Frikassee noch einmal umbringen.

"Ron, dein Essen ist schon tot, du brauchst es nicht nochmal töten", sprach Harry ihn an, aber Ron hörte ihn nicht.

Mit wütenden Augen starrte er zu den Dreien hinüber, als würde er hoffen, dass sie jeden Moment tot umkippten.

Harry berührte seinen Arm, damit Ron auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Etwas erschrocken sah Ron Harry an und Harry schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf.

"Sag mal, willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass du diese ...? Diese Beziehung billigst? Er ist ein Slytherin und sie ist doch in seinen Augen nur ein Schlammblut, der nutzt sie doch nur aus. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass dieser Malfoy Freund es ernst meint mit ihr", zischte Ron ihn an und warf seine Gabel ins Essen.

"Ron beruhige dich. Hermione wird dir später alles erklären. Du musst sie bloß in Ruhe aussprechen lassen. Versuche dein Temperament zu zügeln, wenn du mit ihr sprichst", wiegelte er ab.

"Weißt du etwa mehr als ich? Findest du es gut, dass sie mit diesen beiden Idioten abhängt? Der will sie doch nur vögeln und dann wirft er sie wie eine gebrauchte Unterhose weg. Malfoy führt doch was im Schilde. Schau ihn dir doch nur an, ich wette sie zwingen sie dazu, sie beide befriedigen zu müssen. Das sind doch echte Perverslinge und so etwas billigst du? Was bist du nur für ein Freund?", fauchte Ron nun ein wenig lauter und einige wenige sahen zu ihnen.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und warf einen Blick zu Hermione. Sie unterhielt sich mit Blaise, während Draco mit Tonks sprach.

"Ron, wenn du dich nicht beherrschen kannst dann lernst du Hermione von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen. Ich billige es nicht wirklich, aber ich möchte sie nicht als Freundin verlieren und Zabini ist gar nicht so verkehrt. Ich mache mir eher Sorgen um Malfoy. Ich traue ihm nicht", antwortete Harry ziemlich ruhig und beobachtete Draco.

Dieser fühlte wohl das er angesehen wurde und schaute auf. Graue Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne. Er grinste frech, zwinkerte ihm zu und widmete sich wieder Tonks.

Ron dagegen sprang auf, schleuderte seine Serviette auf den Teller und verschwand aus der großen Halle.

Hermione wollte schon aufstehen und hinterher gehen, aber Ginny und Harry rieten ihr davon ab.

Es wurde noch lange über Severus Snape gesprochen und die Mehrzahl der Ordensmitglieder stand jetzt hinter Severus.

Minerva war froh, dass sie diese Versammlung einberufen hatte, so wussten alle schon vor der Verhandlung bescheid und würden ihn unterstützen.

Ron tauchte nicht mehr auf, was Hermione ein wenig bedauerte, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie auch froh, ihm heute nicht mehr gegenüber treten zu müssen.

Draco verabschiedete sich anständig von allen und Hermione apparierte mit Blaise zusammen zu seiner Wohnung.

In seiner Wohnstube umarmte er sie zärtlich von hintern und küsste ihren Nacken.

"Woran denkst du?"

"Ich denke über Ron nach. Er ist ein ganz anderes Kaliber als Harry und was noch erschwerend hinzu kommt, ich glaube, das Ron in mich verliebt ist", murmelte sie und lehnte sich in seine liebkosende Umarmung.

"Ich hatte auch so das Gefühl, denn wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann läge ich jetzt tot in Hogwarts unter dem Tisch. Man hat der mich giftig angesehen und Draco hat er auch regelrecht mit seinen Blicken erdolcht", murmelte er an ihren Hals.

"Hmmhmm, habe ich gesehen. Es wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit Ron dies alles zu erklären. Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht härtere Maßnahmen ergreifen als bei Harry. Was mich heute erstaunt hat war, wie Draco sich benommen hat, mal von den kleinen Sticheleien abgesehen, war er sehr zurückgehalten."

"Bis auf die Besitzergreifende Geste. Ich muss ihm wohl noch deutlicher machen zu wem du gehörst", beschwerte sich Blaise und Hermione drehte sich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um.

"Blaise, mag sein das Draco mir Avancen macht, aber ich liebe dich und nur mit dir will ich zusammen sein. Hab keine Angst, ich bleibe bei dir", sagte sie jetzt sehr ernst und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

"Wenn ich dich darum bitten würde, wärst du einem Dreier mit ihm abgeneigt oder würdest du zustimmen?", fragte er jetzt etwas heiser.

"Würdest du denn einen Dreier mit Draco wollen?", fragte sie zurück.

"Das war nicht meine Frage. Ich habe mit Draco schon oft meine Freundin geteilt und an ihn verloren. Ich will nur wissen ob von deiner Seite aus Interesse an Draco besteht", meinte er sauer und Hermione vernahm deutlich seine Eifersucht.

Sie schmunzelte und lehnte sich, in seinen Armen, ein wenig zurück, kraulte seinen Nacken und betrachtete seine lodernden Augen.

"Blaise, Draco ist unabstreitbar ein hübscher Mann. Er ist gut gebaut, ist intelligent und achtet sehr auf sein Äußeres, aber er ist nicht mein Typ. Als Freund, so wie Harry, könnte ich ihn mir vielleicht vorstellen, aber zu mehr habe ich kein Interesse. Ich will dich mit keiner anderen Frau teilen und du sollst mich auch mit keinem anderen Mann teilen müssen. Ich liebe dich und im Moment reicht mir unser Sex völlig aus, ich brauche keinen Draco Malfoy, ich habe Blaise Zabini. Du bist alles, was ich benötige und nun Quatsch nicht lange, sondern bring mich in dein Bett", beantwortete sie seine Frage und wischte seine Zweifel vom Tisch.

"Wie Ihr wünscht", sagte er erfreut und hob sie hoch.

Schnell trug er sie in sein Schlafzimmer und überglücklich ließ er sie aufs Bett hinab fallen.

Als Blaise seine Hermione Stück für Stück entblätterte, genoss er es mit einem Hochgefühl. Niemals würde Draco seine Hermione besitzen.

Seine Gedanken verliefen sich als er ihre apricotfarbene Spitzenunterwäsche sah. Sie hob sich hervorragend von ihrer gebräunten Haut ab, das Wasser lief ihm regelrecht im Mund zusammen und sein Blut sackte in tiefere Regionen.

Fast vorsichtig liebkoste er ihren Körper, ließ seine Zunge jeden Winkel ihrer Haut erforschen und befreite sie von dem Rest ihrer Kleidung.

Hermione genoss die Zärtlichkeiten und brannte darauf ihn endlich in sich zu spüren, doch er dachte noch gar nicht daran.

Er neckte sie und erforschte ihre Liebesgrotte mit seiner Zunge, ihre ekstatischen Lusttöne trieben ihn zu weiteren Liebkosungen an.

Hermione glaubte zu verbrennen. Blaise hatte ihr Innerstes erreicht und sie flehte schon fast nach Erlösung.

Er streichelte sie nur noch und so gelang es ihr, ihre unbändige Lust zu beherrschen.

Sie fand das Blaise noch eindeutig zu viel anhatte und fing an ihm seine Kleidung auszuziehen. Blaise lehnte sich zurück und genoss mit allen Sinnen die Verführung ihrerseits.

Er liebte ihre zarten Hände die sich geschickt über seinen Körper hermachten und seine erogensten Zonen kannten und reizten. Er liebte ihren warmen feuchten Mund, wenn er über seine Haut glitt, ihn leckte und küsste.

Ganz besonders mochte er es, wenn sie sein Glied in ihre feuchte Mundhöhle aufnahm und ihre Zunge sich um seinen Schaft schlängelte.

Er konnte gar nicht genug bekommen davon, er forderte sie zu schnelleren Bewegungen auf und konnte den Orgasmus nicht verhindern, wenn ihre kleine Hand seine Hoden streichelten.

Jedes Mal war es wie eine gewaltige Explosion in seinem Kopf und so manchesmal war er schon nah an einer Ohnmacht gewesen.

Sie brachte sein Innerstes zum erbeben, ließ ihn ihre Liebe fühlen. Auch jetzt war es wieder so, er wollte aber nicht nur von ihrem Mund befriedigt werden, er wollte sie ganz.

"Mione bitte, komm zu mir. Ich brauche dich jetzt, bitte", flehte er und hielt ihr seine Hände hin.

Lächelnd verschränkte sie ihre Finger mit seinen und ließ sie von ihm hochziehen. Rittlings setzte sie sich auf und rieb ihre feuchte Scham über seinen harten Schaft.

"Du magst die Position, oder?", seufzte sie und seine andere Hand glitt über ihren Bauch, hinab zu dem empfindlichen Punkt ihrer Weiblichkeit.

"Ja, ich liebe es, weil ich dich besser ansehen kann und das hier machen kann", wisperte er und reizte mit seinem Finger ihren Lustknopf.

Stöhnend fiel ihr Kopf zurück und ihr Becken rieb stärker über seine Erregung.

Geschickt lotste Blaise seine Lanze in ihre feucht Höhle und Hermione erzitterte, sie hielt still und ließ die leichten Wellen des ankommenden Orgasmuses auf sich wirken.

Blaise konnte seinen Finger nicht still halten und trieb sie weiter vorwärts.

Sie beugte sich vor um sich abzustützen und um sich besser bewegen zu können. Beide erlangten ihren gemeinsamen Orgasmus, völlig erschöpft und mit schmerzenden Armen sackte Hermione auf Blaise zusammen.

Er schlang seine Arme, um ihren heißen noch zitternden Körper, und hielt sie fest an sich gepresst.

Später schliefen sie aneinander gekuschelt ein.

tbc


	9. QeS Teil 8

**Teil 8**

Minerva hatte eine kurze Nacht hinter sich.

Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks waren noch ziemlich lange geblieben.

Remus wollte alles wissen über Severus, über seine Hilfe und wie es ihm jetzt ging. Er war entsetzt zu hören wie sein sonst so starker Wille gebrochen schien, er wollte es nicht glauben. Minerva zeigte ihm und Tonks ihre Erinnerung an den Besuch im Ministerium.

Fassungslos über Severus schlechtes befinden saß Remus eine ganze lange Zeit nur da. Minerva und Tonks ließen ihn in Ruhe und Tonks erzählte von ihrem Gespräch mit Draco. Zu späterer Stunde verlangte Remus von Minerva mit Albus zu sprechen, etwas irritiert über seine plötzliche Forschheit brachte sie ihn in ihr Büro.

Albus blickte völlig verschlafen auf einen scheinbar sehr wütenden Remus.

"Remus, schön dich zu sehen, aber wieso weckst du mich in dieser frühen Stunde?"

"Wieso hast du das gemacht?", fragte Remus aufgebracht.

Etwas erstaunt über seinen Ton ihm gegenüber und nicht wissend was Remus meinte fragte er nach.

"Was gemacht Remus? Ich weiß nicht was du meinst?"

"Wieso hast du diesen Zauber auf dein Bild und die Beweise gelegt? Wieso hast du uns all das verheimlich? Wir hätten viel besser mit Severus zusammen arbeiten können, wenn wir von alle dem gewusst hätten. Findest du das fair, uns und Severus gegenüber? Kein Wunder das er sich aufgegeben hat, ihm muss es jetzt erst recht wie Mitleid vorkommen, wenn wir uns alle auf einmal um ihn kümmern. Du hast aus Severus diesen schwarzen, bösartigen Mann gemacht. Du hast ihn zu einem Leben verdammt, welches er so sicherlich nicht wollte. Albus, du bist schuld wenn Severus sich aufgibt und nicht mehr Leben will. Wieso hast du uns alle wie kleine Kinder behandelt, wieso? Du sprichst von Vertrauen, welches wir in Severus haben sollen, aber du hast ja noch nicht mal uns vertraut. Du bist so was von egoistisch und intolerant, es ist echt zum Kotzen", schimpfte Remus.

Albus sah ihn mit gütigen Augen an und Remus hätte am liebsten das Bild zertrümmert.

"Remus, ich habe das zum Schutz aller getan und ich dachte das ihr mehr Vertrauen in Severus' Arbeit habt. Aber leider habe ich mich da getäuscht. Der Hass auf ihn und alle Slytherins sitzt tief verankert und es freut mich zu hören das es Verbindungen und Freundschaften zwischen diesen Häusern gibt."

"Du lenkst ab, so wie du es immer tust. Ich an Severus Stelle würde mit dir kein Wort mehr reden. Ich persönlich habe mit dir unser letztes Gespräch geführt. Leb wohl", schnarrte Remus mit tiefer grollender Stimme und verschwand aus dem Büro.

Albus schaute dem wütenden Remus hilflos hinterher.

Als Remus wieder bei Minerva in der Wohnung angekommen war, tat es ihm fast schon wieder leid, aber er wollte nicht mehr zurück gehen. Tonks und Minerva sprachen noch einige Zeit mit ihm über Albus und um fünf Uhr verließen die jungen Menschen Minervas Wohnung.

Jetzt saß sie bei einer starken Tasse Kaffee in ihrem Büro und dachte über Remus und Severus nach.

Immer wieder blätterte sie die Unterlagen durch, die Severus entlasten sollten.

Wenn es nötig würde, wäre sie sogar bereit für Severus zu bürgen.

Sie wollte ihn frei bekommen, da sie seine Verteidigung als Direktorin von Hogwarts übernahm, musste sie einiges, was die Schule betraf an ihre Stellvertreterin abgeben.

Den Berg Post sortierte sie auseinander und legte die Hälfte, die Hogwarts betraf, beiseite.

Als erstes fiel ihr Blick auf einen Brief von Draco Malfoy.

Neugierig öffnete sie das Briefkuvert und zog ein edles Beiges Pergament hervor.

_Sehr geehrte Professorin McGonagall,_

_ich wollte mich bei Ihnen erkundigen, an wen ich mich wegen meiner Erbschaftsahngelegenheiten, wenden muss. Da ich nicht ohne Ihr Fürsprechen im Ministerium auftauchen möchte, hoffe ich auf baldige Antwort Ihrerseits._

_Hochachtungsvoll D. Malfoy _

Er hatte eine akkurate Handschrift, ohne Schnörkel und Kringel, seine Unterschrift sah kräftig elegant aus.

Es hatte den anschein, als wolle der Junge schnellsten in seine gewohnte Umgebung. Was sie einerseits verstehen konnte, aber ob es wirklich so gut war, wenn er alleine auf dem Manor lebte? Sie war sich nicht sicher, war im Moment aber auch nicht wirklich wichtig.

Er wollte dem Ministerium helfen das Manor zu durchsuchen und dies hatte jetzt oberste Priorität, sie würde ja sehen was danach passierte.

Sie überlegte kurz und antwortete ihm. Sie schlug ihm vor, sich heute um 15 Uhr im Ministerium zu treffen.

Gleichzeitig benachrichtigte sie Arthur Weasley über ihr vorbeikommen am Nachmittag.

Nachdem sie die Eulen losgeschickt hatte, studierte sie ihre Unterlagen.

Sie zermarterte sich den Kopf darüber wie sie Severus verdeutlichen konnte das er nicht vergessen wurde. Aber das Problem lag wohl eher darin, das Severus gar nicht freigesprochen werden wollte. Er selbst befand sich als schuldig, auch wenn er sein Vorgehen mit Albus abgesprochen hatte.

Sie hoffte sehr, wenn er das Hologramm von Albus sah und gehört hatte was er dazu sagte, dass er sich dessen erinnerte und wieder zu sich kam.

Was würde das Zaubergamot machen, wenn der Angeklagte stets behauptete schuldig zu sein, aber der Verteidiger auf Freispruch plädierte?

Sie konnte nur hoffen das die Minister eher auf die Beweise achteten als auf den Angeklagten.

Es war doch verzwickt, sie seufzte und dachte darüber nach was sie sagen wollte.

ooooooooOooooooooo

Draco saß in seinem spärlichen Versteck und schickte die Eule wieder zurück nach Hogwarts.

Es wurde also Ernst, heute würde er ins Ministerium gehen, etwas mulmig war ihm schon. Er fühlte sich aber sicher, weil Professor McGonagall zugesagt hatte, er musste ihr in dieser Sache vertrauen. Da sie sich aber sehr für seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer einsetzte, fiel es ihm nicht schwer dies zu tun.

Etwas langweilig sah er sich in seiner spärlichen Behausung um. Niemand würde glauben das ein Draco Malfoy auf einer einfachen Matratze auf dem Boden, nur sein Umhang als Decke, schlafen würde.

Er traute sich nach Kriegsende öfter mal raus und mischte sich unter die anderen Zauber in der Winkelgasse, vermied es aber immer länger wegzubleiben. Die Angst saß noch tief in seinen Knochen.

Ein paar wenige Habseligkeiten hatte er sich gegönnt, Bücher, Bekleidung, Pergament, Tinte, Feder und eine Eule. Blaise hatte er erzählt wie er hauste, nachdem er wieder nach England gekommen war, wollte aber sein Angebot, bei ihm zu wohnen, nicht annehmen. Draco hatte Angst, Blaise mit seinem Einzug in Gefahr zu bringen.

Er hoffte das er bald zurück ins Manor konnte, auch wenn er nicht vorhatte dort lange zu wohnen. Befanden sich doch dort seine ganzen Bekleidungsgegenstände, persönliche Dinge und Annehmlichkeiten die ihm hier fehlten.

Er versuchte noch ein wenig zu schlafen um die Zeit herum zu bekommen, was ihm aber nicht so recht glückte.

Dankbar endlich los zu können, machte er sich auf den Weg.

Professor McGonagall wartete an der Telefonzelle auf ihn. Er begrüßte sie anständig und zusammen betraten sie durch die Zelle das Ministerium.

Ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl beschlich ihn, die Professorin gab ihm aber durch ihre strenge Haltung und ihr forsches Auftreten Sicherheit.

Sie führte ihn in den 2.Stock - Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, dort wurden sie von einem Auror in eines der vielen Büros gebeten.

Draco war sehr überrascht als ihm von Auror Krienstein ein kompletter Lageplan von Malfoy Manor vorgelegt wurde.

War er doch der Meinung gewesen, niemand außer die Malfoys selbst, wüssten über dieses Anwesen Bescheid. Im nachhinein war ihm auch klar das diese Unterlagen, durch die Durchsuchungen der Verließe, in den Besitz des Ministeriums gekommen waren.

Krienstein zeigte ihm gewisse Räume die er zusammen mit Dracos Hilfe öffnen wollte. Durch verschiedene Familiengebundene Schutzzauber blieb dem Ministerium der Zutritt bis jetzt verwährt.

Auror Krienstein erklärte Draco auch, das, wenn diese Räume unbedenklich waren, er sofort Malfoy Manor wieder beziehen konnte.

Drei Räumlichkeiten sollte Draco öffnen und im Moment hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer wie er dies tun konnte.

Bevor sie aber zum Manor apparieren würden, wollte Auror Krienstein mit Draco zu Gringotts, dort gab es ein Verließ der Malfoys, welches mit einem Blutzauber belegt war und in welches das Ministerium auch noch Einsicht haben wollte.

Draco fragte nach, ob den irgendwelche Schwarzmagischen Gegenstände beschlagnahmt wurden. Sicher wusste er von einigen Sachen, aber das brauchte er diesem Schnösel ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

Er bekam eine Liste der beschlagnahmten Relikte, Tränken und Büchern. Schnell überflog er das Pergament und ließ es in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Auror Krienstein beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Er war sich sicher, keine wirkliche Antwort von ihm zu bekommen.

Es war nur ein geringer Teil dessen, was die Familie Malfoy besessen hatte und Draco wusste nicht wirklich was in diesem Verließ bei Gringotts und in den drei Räumen zu finden war. Dafür war er zu lange von seinen Eltern weg gewesen.

Professor McGonagall blieb die gesamte Zeit über im Hintergrund und beobachtete den Malfoyspross. Er war eindeutig Lucius Malfoys Sohn und doch, war er ein eigenständiges Wesen. Viele Gesten erkannte sie als das Gehabe seines Vaters, er überraschte sie aber mit seiner absolut ruhigen Art. Keine arrogante Stimme, keine Überheblichkeit und keine Machtdemonstration.

Die erste Überraschung erlebten sie dann bei der Zaubererbank, als Draco mit einem Tropfen Blut das Verließ öffnete.

Er wusste ja selbst nicht was ihn dort erwartete, aber es war definitiv nicht das, was dort jetzt zum Vorschein kam.

Auror Krienstein staunte nicht schlecht und konnte es nicht fassen, dass man ein Verließ als Aufbewahrung für Möbel und dergleichen benutzte.

Hier standen Dracos Kindermöbel und -bekleidung herum. Bilder, Bücher, Spielsachen alles was Draco bis zu seiner Flucht auf Malfoy Manor sein eigen nannte und in seiner Kindheit benutzt hatte. Ein wenig berührte ihn das doch und ein kleiner Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals.

Minerva amüsierte sich über Krienstein, der schickte einen Zauber nach dem nächsten los, aber leider wurde er nicht fündig. Er ärgerte sich darüber maßlos und mürrisch ließ er sich wieder nach oben kutschieren, nachdem Draco das Verließ wieder versiegelte.

Bei den Kobolden unterzeichnete Auror Krienstein die Papiere für die Rückübertragung der Besitzrechte an Draco. Dieser ließ sich noch schnell eine Gesamtübersicht über das Malfoyvermögen erstellen und danach ging es gleich weiter nach Malfoy Manor.

Normalerweise konnte man nicht so einfach auf Malfoy Manor apparieren, aber das Ministerium hatte sämtliche Schutzzauber um das Grundstück aufgehoben und nur mit einfachen Abwehrzauber belegt.

Ihm kam es komisch vor, wieder auf dem Manor zu sein.

Strahlend Weiß lag das Villenartige Gebäude vor ihnen, die Professorin hielt ehrfürchtig die Luft an.

Diese Villa musste an die hundert Räume haben, mitten in einem gut gepflegten Gartengrundstück gelegen, ein wahrer Traum.

Auror Krienstein führte Draco zu dem ersten Raum, etwas ratlos stand er jetzt davor und wusste nicht so recht was er machen sollte.

Minerva kam ihm zu Hilfe und nannte ihm ein paar alte Formeln, die stets von alt eingesessenen Zaubererfamilien zum Schutz von Räumen benutzt wurden.

Dankbar sah er sie an und erntete ein erstauntes Lächeln.

Schon beim zweiten Spruch öffnete sich die Tür und Auror Krienstein betrat den Raum mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

"Was denkt er da zu finden? Glaubt er, dass eine wild gewordene Bestie ihn anspringt oder was?", flüsterte Draco der Professorin zu und sie kicherte leise nickend.

Ein Malfoy der witzig war und dankbar schauen konnte, so ein Malfoy gefiel ihr.

Doch leider wurde Auror Krienstein auch diesmal enttäuscht, der Raum war leer.

Zerknirscht führte er sie durch die vielen Gänge zum nächsten Raum.

Hier probierte Draco alle Sprüche aus, aber die Tür öffnete sich nicht.

Ratlos sah Draco zu Professor McGonagall, welche mit den Achseln zuckte, er überlegte kurz und dann ergriff er einfach den Türgriff und drückte die Klinke herunter, siehe da, die Tür öffnete.

Krienstein stand der Mund sperrangelweit offen und Minerva gab glucksende Geräusche, hinter vorgehaltener Hand, von sich.

Diese Tür war eindeutig verriegelt gewesen, niemand vom Ministerium hatte diese Tür aufbekommen und dann ging es so leicht, nur weil ein Malfoy da war und sie anfasste?

"Bitte", sagte Draco mit einem Blick, der völlige Erheiterung ausdrückte.

Krienstein bedachte Draco mit einem giftigen Blick und stolzierte mit erhobenem Zauberstab in den Raum.

Bis auf ein paar schwarzmagische Bücher und Dokumente, fand Krienstein nichts Besonderes in diesem kleinen Büro.

Ein wenig zufrieden, aber doch enttäuscht, führte er die anderen Zwei jetzt zum letzten Raum.

Dieser Raum erwies sich als am hartnäckigsten, Draco sprach eine Formel und hörte das klicken des Raumes und doch ließ die Tür sich nicht öffnen.

Erst nachdem er einen Blutschwur gesprochen und sein Blut an die Tür gespritzt hatte gelang es die Tür zu öffnen.

Krienstein drängte ihn beiseite und betrat den völlig dunklen Raum, natürlich mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

Er war wohl der Meinung, das, wenn ein Raum so stark geschützt wurde, er hier sicherlich etwas sehr Wichtiges finden würde.

Draco selbst fühlte eine gewisse Spannung in sich, er hoffte das dieser verrückte Knilch nicht doch noch etwas fand.

Er wartete äußerlich ruhig vor der Tür, Auror Krienstein kam mit zerknirschtem Gesicht wieder aus dem Raum und reichte ihm einen Umschlag.

"Aufmachen Malfoy", knurrte er.

Missbilligend zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch, nahm aber den Brief in die Hand.

"Mister Krienstein, ich denke sie können ruhig ein wenig netter sein. Es heißt übrigens Mister Malfoy, er kann nichts dafür das sie hier nichts finden bzw. nicht das gefunden haben was sie sich erhofft haben", schaltete sich Minerva nun ein und Draco unterdrückte ein gehässiges Grinsen.

Krienstein knurrte nur und fixierte Draco als der den Umschlag öffnete.

Blitzartig ergriff er das Pergament und entwendete es Draco, schnell entfaltete er es und überflog das Schriftstück.

Mit säuerlichem Gesicht reichte er Draco den Brief, welcher jetzt sein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Der Brief war von seiner Mutter, er beschloss den Brief in Ruhe zu lesen, faltete ihn deshalb zusammen und steckte ihn weg.

"Nun, Mister Krienstein, wenn nichts weiteres anliegt, dann können wir ja zurück zum Ministerium apparieren, um Mister Malfoy sein Eigentum zu Überschreiben. Oder?", fragte Minerva und auch ihr sah man an das es sie amüsierte, wie sehr sich Krienstein darüber ärgerte das er nichts wirklich Wichtiges fand.

Er nickte zähneknirschend und stürmte davon.

"Man ist der sauer. Ich glaube der hat hier gehofft, den Megaclou zu machen, um eine Beförderung oder so etwas zu bekommen", meinte Draco zu Minerva und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Sie lächelte und ergriff verblüfft den dargebotenen Arm.

"Ich glaube damit haben Sie vollkommen Recht. Darf ich Ihnen eine sehr persönliche Frage stellen Mister Malfoy?"

"Gerne doch. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Nun ja, mich würde interessieren, ob sie wissen wie viele dunkle Gegenstände im Besitz ihrer Familie waren? Ich habe ihren Blick gesehen als sie die Liste überflogen, es waren nicht alle Gegenstände aufgeführt, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie nun.

"Ja, es stimmt. Aber da ich das letzte Jahr nicht bei meinen Eltern gelebt habe, kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen ob sie noch hier sind. Ich denke, meine Eltern haben einiges verkauft und ich muss sagen das es mir egal ist", antwortete er ruhig und langsam schritten sie gen Ausgang.

"Was werden sie jetzt mit diesem riesigen Anwesen machen? Wollen sie hier alleine leben?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht", sagte er knapp.

"Sie können es sich ja noch überlegen. Mir fällt da noch etwas ein, Mister Malfoy. Sie haben ja keinen Schulabschluss, kommen sie dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts um diesen nachzuholen?"

Draco sah die Professorin verdutzt an und zog die Stirn kraus.

Seine einzige Antwort bestand aus einem Achselzucken.

"Überlegen sie es sich. Ich nehme Sie gerne wieder an die Schule zurück und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ..., ja, wenn Severus wiederkommt, dass Sie ihm unter die Arme greifen", sagte sie aufrichtig und betrachtete Dracos feines Gesicht in dem die Kieferknochen am arbeiten waren.

"Mal sehen. Meinen Sie Professor Snape kommt frei und er darf dann wieder in Hogwarts arbeiten?", fragte er jetzt etwas ungläubig.

"Er muss einfach frei kommen und dann trete ich dieser Schlange kräftig in den Hintern, damit er wach wird. Danach schleife ich ihn zum Bild von Albus und dann wird er wieder in Hogwarts anfangen, dafür werde ich Sorge tragen. Aber, er braucht jemanden mit dem er reden kann und ich denke, Sie beide würden sich gut ergänzen. So haben auch sie einen Vertrauten und können sich mit ihm austauschen."

"Aha", brachte er nur dämlich hervor und Minerva lachte kurz auf und tätschelte seinen Arm.

"Dieses Bildnis von Professor Dumbledore, dürfte ich es mal besuchen?", fragte Draco jetzt reumütig und sah auf den edlen Teppich in der Eingangshalle.

"Natürlich, wenn Sie es wünschen dann kommen Sie gleich nach dem Ministerium mit nach Hogwarts und Sie können mit Albus sprechen. Ich denke es wird ihn freuen mit Ihnen sprechen zu können", antwortete sie warmherzig.

Auror Krienstein stand mit verschränkten Armen im Vorgarten und wartete mürrisch auf das ungleiche Duo.

Zurück im Ministerium machte er die Papiere für Draco fertig und nachdem er sie ihm übergeben hatte verabschiedete er sich hastig.

"Ein glatter Rauswurf, der ist ja echt sauer und das nur, weil er nichts gefunden hat", gab Draco ziemlich erheitert von sich.

"Ja, ich denke der gute Herr Krienstein hat mit einer saftigen Belohnung oder Beförderung gerechnet. Aber mal ehrlich, die Ausbeute war schon ziemlich spärlich, finden Sie nicht auch?", antwortete Minerva grinsend.

"Wenn man bedenkt was sie vorher schon alles gefunden haben, ist es in der Tat ziemlich spärlich. Mich würde interessieren wie viel meine Eltern veräußert haben, wenn überhaupt", meinte er nachdenklich.

"Wie meinen Sie das, Mister Malfoy?"

"Nun ja, ich weiß sehr genau über die Besitztümer meiner Familie Bescheid. Es war Vaters ganzer Stolz und ich weiß auch wo er sie aufbewahrte und ich kann ihnen sagen das es nicht in den Räumen war, in denen wir waren", sagte er jetzt ruhig und blickte in ihre aufmerksamen Augen.

"Wollen Sie damit sagen das Sie genau wissen wo sich die gesuchten Gegenstände befinden?", fragte sie ungläubig und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich.

"Nein, ich will damit sagen das ich weiß, wo sie gewesen sind. Ich habe den Grundriss meiner Familie überblickt und es waren alle Räume, einschließlich der nicht sichtbaren, darauf vorhanden und deshalb gehe ich davon aus, dass das Ministerium ganz Malfoy Manor durchsucht hat. Bis auf die Räumlichkeiten die ich geöffnet habe."

Sie entspannte sich bei seiner Antwort und nickte.

"Dann haben Ihre Eltern wohl wirklich einiges veräußert. Möchten Sie gleich noch mit zu Professor Dumbledore kommen?"

Bevor Draco antworten konnte kam Auror Krienstein aus seinem Büro und reichte Minerva ohne Worte eine Nachricht. Er verschwand sofort wieder in seinem Raum und Draco verkniff sich das gehässige Grinsen nicht. Auch Minerva belustigte sein Gehabe, doch verging es ihr ganz schnell, als sie die Nachricht las. Sie wurde schlagartig blass und musste sich ein wenig an der Wand abstützen, Draco ergriff hilfreich ihren Arm.

"Professor? Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ja, sehr Schlechte. Bitte lesen Sie", krächzte sie und reichte ihm den Zettel.

_Minerva, _

_bitte komme noch bei mir im Büro vorbei, es ist sehr dringend. Mister Snape hat versucht sich umzubringen. Arthur Weasley _

Draco schluckte, er hatte nicht gedacht das es so schlecht um seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer stand.

"Professor, bitte ich...", Minerva unterbrach ihn.

"Geht klar, kommen Sie mit", forderte sie ihn auf und schritt mit energischen Schritten davon. Draco musste sich beeilen um mit ihr Schritt halten zu können.

Tbc


	10. QeS Teil 9

**Teil 9**

Sie mussten noch einen Moment vor dem Büro von Arthur Weasley warten, wurden dann aber sofort zu ihm durchgelassen.

Er kam ihnen entgegen und gab jedem die Hand.

"Arthur, wie konnte das geschehen?", fragte Minerva ihn auch gleich ziemlich aufgebracht.

"Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, Minerva. Irgendwie ist er an ein Seil gekommen und dann ..." weiter kam er nicht weil Draco da zwischen ging.

"Wie bitte!? Ein Seil? Das muss ihm doch jemand gegeben haben. Sagen Sie mal, wissen Sie denn gar nicht wie Ihre Gefangenen hier behandelt werden? Ich war der Meinung, dass Professor Snape hier unter besonderer Aufsicht steht und das nur geprüfte Auroren hier arbeiten. Sind denn hier nur Schwachmaten in diesem Laden beschäftigt?", schimpfte er nun.

"Mister Malfoy! Ich muss doch wohl bitten!", empörte sich Arthur.

"Er hat recht Arthur, ich dachte auch das Severus viel besser überwacht wird. Was ist hier los? Hast du diesen Verein nicht ihm Griff?", schimpfte Minerva und Draco rief aufgebracht.

"Sie sehen ja wie toll der Lakai von Potter beschützt wird. Nämlich gar nicht. Der Mohr hat seine Schuldigkeit getan, der Mohr kann gehen. Ich dachte, Sie tun alles dafür das er frei kommt und jetzt so etwas. Ich glaube Professor, hier sind viele nicht der selben Meinung wie Sie. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass alle den Professor frei sehen wollen?", zeterte Draco und betrachtete Minerva wütend.

Minerva wunderte sich über das Muggelsprichwort welches er benutzt hatte, aber stimmte mit ihm vollkommen überein. Auch sie hatte gedacht, das Severus Snape nun gerechter behandelt wurde, da er hier im Ministerium untergebracht war.

Es würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, um Severus frei zu bekommen.

"Mister Malfoy, mäßigen Sie Ihren Ton", grollte Arthur und sein Gesicht nahm eine leichte Röte an.

"Warum sollte ich? Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Wo ist der Professor jetzt?", schnarrte Draco arrogant zurück.

"Im St.Mungos. Wir sind nicht die Unmenschen wie Sie von uns denken", fuhr er Draco an und ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste.

"Kann ich ihn dort besuchen? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass er dort unter persönlichem Schutz des Ministeriums steht. Ich rate Dir Arthur, nur den loyalsten Auror dort zu stationieren und glaube mir, dies alles kommt bei der Verhandlung auf den Tisch."

Schritt Minerva nun ein, bevor Draco und Arthur sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen.

"Ich stelle dir ein Passierschein aus", sagte Arthur schwer um Fassung bemüht.

"Für Mister Malfoy auch. Wir gehen dort zusammen hin", forderte Minerva und Arthurs Blick verriet ihr, dass er sie für vollkommen verrückt hielt. Aber er stellte für beide das Dokument aus und übergab es ihr.

"Danke. Wir treffen uns am Dienstag noch einmal, bevor am Mittwoch die Anhörung beginnt?", fragte sie nach und er nickte nur.

"Gut. Mister Malfoy, kommen Sie. Arthur, schönes Wochenende und meinen Gruß an Molly", verabschiedete sie sich und verließ mit Draco im Schlepptau das Büro.

Draco schimpfte vor sich her, als sie das Ministerium verließen. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass es der Professorin gelingen würde seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer frei zu bekommen.

Er zuckte zusammen als Minerva ihn am Arm zurückhielt.

"Mister Malfoy!"

"Ja?"

"Ich kann Sie verstehen, aber es bringt nichts. Ich möchte Sie bitten, nachher alleine zu Severus zu gehen. Ich hege die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht zur Vernunft kommt, wenn Sie mit ihm sprechen. Severus ist kein leichter Charakter, er vertraut keinem und ich bin ziemlich ratlos. Ich muss unbedingt mit Albus sprechen, er muss mir ein paar Tipps im Umgang mit Severus geben. Würden Sie das für mich tun?", fragte sie und Draco senkte beschämt den Kopf. Er atmete tief durch und nickte langsam mit dem Kopf.

"Ich werde es machen. Bitte, versuchen Sie alles was Sie können. Ich mache alles, damit er frei kommt, alles. Sagen Sie mir was ich tun soll und ich tue es", er sah sie jetzt schon fast flehend aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen an.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberarme und drückte sie herzlich.

"Mister Malfoy ...! Ach was, Draco. Bitte nenne mich Minerva, ich versuche mein Möglichstes. Ich bitte dich darum Severus aufzubauen, rede ihm ins Gewissen und wenn es sein muss dann zahle es ihm mit gleicher Münze zurück. Du weißt was ich meine", sagte sie freundlich und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Draco musste grinsen, er wusste genau was sie meinte und es bereitete ihm Freude. Ja, er würde ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen, wenn es denn sein musste.

"Ich werde mein bestes geben Pro..., Minerva", korrigierte er sich zum Schluss. Obwohl es sich noch ungewohnt anfühlte die Professorin bei ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen.

"Das wollte ich von dir hören. Nun lass uns ins St.-Mungos apparieren, wir haben noch viel Arbeit von uns, sehr viel Arbeit. Severus ist ein harter Brocken", sie reichte ihm einen Arm und zusammen verschwanden sie, um vor dem Zaubererkrankenhaus wieder aufzutauchen.

Severus Snape, war auf der geschlossenen Anstalt und Minerva verlangte nach dem behandelnden Arzt.

Hier erfuhren sie, wie es um den Professor stand.

Medi-Hexer Lauspeerting erzählte von dem allgemein psychisch und körperlich schlechten Zustand des Patienten bei seiner Einlieferung. Erklärte seine Genesung durch die Behandlung und seinen mürrischen Verhaltensweisen. Es schien, als sei der Selbstmordversuch keine Kurzschlusshandlung gewesen. Der Patient war mutlos und ihm fehlte wohl ein Grund zum weiterleben, er befürchtete eine Wiederholung.

Draco meinte:

"Ich werde ihm schon einen Grund zum Leben geben."

Minerva grinste und Mister Lauspeerting schien ein wenig irritiert.

Da Draco sich nicht weiter dazu äußerte, brachte er sie zum Zimmer von Severus Snape.

Vor der Tür stand Kingsley Shacklebold, fast wie eine Statue. Er nickte leicht, ließ sich die Bescheinigungen zeigen und ließ dann Draco alleine in den Raum.

Minerva unterhielt sich noch einen Moment mit Kingsley und setzte sich dann auf einen herbei gezauberten Stuhl um zu warten.

Draco betrat das abgedunkelte Zimmer. Eine stickige und aufgebrauchte Luft kam ihm entgegen.

Unwillkürlich schauderte es ihn. Ohne zögern ging er zu dem verhängten Fenster und riss die Vorhänge auf, ließ die gleißenden Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer. Als nächstes öffnete er das Fenster um frische Luft herein zu lassen.

Zur Sicherheit des Patienten waren Gitterstäbe an der Außenmauer angebracht.

Im selben Moment, schlug ein Glas neben ihm gegen die Wand und ein Wütendes Geschimpfe folgte.

Draco drehte sich um und Severus erstarrte in seiner Bewegung, als Draco seine Kapuze nach hinten fallen ließ. Er hatte sie aufgesetzt, weil er nicht sofort als Malfoy erkannt werden wollte.

Jetzt verzog Draco seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. Es sah lustig aus, seinen Zaubertränkelehrer mit wild abstehenden Haaren, hellgrauem Pyjama, im Bett stehend mit dem Wasserkrug in der Hand, zu sehen.

Er schien überrascht zu sein, auf jedenfall drückte sein Gesicht völliges Erstaunen aus.

"Guten Tag Professor. Wie es aussieht sind Sie wieder bei Kräften und wollen diesmal andere umbringen als sich selbst. Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig Leben, warum hätten Sie mich sonst versteckt, wenn Sie nicht auch den gleichen Gedanken hatten?!", begrüßte Draco ihn.

Severus ließ den Krug sinken und das Wasser, aus dem Krug, lief in sein Bett. Draco verkniff sich das Lachen.

"Sie verschütten Ihr Wasser. Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?", merkte Draco an und ging zum bereit stehenden Stuhl am Bett, um sich niederzulassen.

Severus reagierte und stellte den Krug weg und ließ sich an den Rand seines Bettes nieder.

Draco befand, dass sein ehemaliger Hauslehrer sehr schlecht aussah, viel zu dünn, dunkle Augenringe und stumpfes wildes Haar. Erschütterndeinfach. Wo war der strenge, scharfzüngige, fiese Mann, der er gewesen war, geblieben?

"Wie geht es dir? Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Was hast du gemacht, nachdem ich dich verlassen habe? Weshalb bist du hier?", brachen die Fragen aus Severus heraus.

"Meine Eltern sind tot. Ich habe den gesamten Krieg im Versteck verbracht und habe heute meine Verließe und das Familienanwesen vom Ministerium zurück erhalten. Mir geht es jetzt besser. Ich bin nur schockiert über Ihr Verhalten, deshalb bin ich hier", antwortete er ihm wahrheitsgemäß und erwähnte nicht das Wort Hilfe.

Severus betrachtete den Malfoyspross. Es erleichterte ihn zu hören, wie gut es ihm ging und es tat ihm leid, dass er seine Eltern verloren hatte, aber im Grunde war es besser so.

Er nickte nur und fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand.

"Professor, warum haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte Draco jetzt leise.

"Ich habe kein Recht zu leben, also kann ich es auch selbst beenden. Was soll das alles? Ich bin schuldig", knurrte Severus seinen ehemaligen Schüler an.

"Das ist Schwachsinn und das wissen Sie auch", schnarrte Draco kalt zurück.

Severus sah ihn wütend an.

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Ich bin ein Mörder, ich habe kein Recht auf ein weiteres Leben. Auf mich wartet eh der Tod, also kann ich mir mein Ende auch selbst bereiten!"

"So'n Quatsch! Dann hat Potter auch kein Recht mehr zu Leben, dann ist er auch ein Mörder. Ohne Sie hätte er es doch gar nicht geschafft diesen Irren zu besiegen", brauste Draco auf.

"Er ist der Held der Zaubererwelt, er darf tun und lassen was er will. Ich bin der Verräter und Dumbledores Mörder, das ist ein entschiedener Unterschied", giftete Severus zurück.

"Na und, es war Notwendig und der Professor hat dies selbst bestätigt", gab Draco zu bedenken und Severus verschränkte giftig die Arme vor der Brust.

"Verschwinde Draco, mach was aus deinem eigenen Leben und lass mich in Ruhe", kam es eisig zurück.

"Nein! Jetzt helfe ich Ihnen, ob Sie wollen oder nicht. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass die Zaubererwelt nicht erfährt, wem dieser verdammte Potter es zu verdanken hat, das er diesen Bastard töten konnte. Ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht, ich werde Sie mit allen Mitteln verteidigen und wagen Sie es ja nicht, sich noch mal umbringen zu wollen", schrie Draco ihn nun an.

Er war aufgesprungen und lief umher, er musste seine Wut unter Kontrolle bekommen.

"Sie spinnen total. Alle stehen hinter Ihnen, sogar Potter hat eingesehen, dass er es ohne Ihre Hilfe nicht geschafft hätte. Also reißen Sie sich zusammen, ansonsten lernen Sie mich kennen, Mister Snape!", meckerte er weiter.

Etwas verdutzt sah Severus den wütenden jungen Mann vor sich an.

"Was willst du denn tun? Mich zwingen? Mich? Das ich nicht lache!", schnarrte Severus hämisch.

Einen Moment wankte Dracos Standhaftigkeit, aber dann hatte er wieder die Kontrolle über sich.

"Ich werde genau das machen, was ich für nötig erachte. Wenn es sein muss werde ich Sie zwingen und Sie wissen, ich kann das. Ich bin der Sohn meines Vaters, auch wenn ich es verachte dieser zu sein, aber bei Ihnen würde ich glatt eine Ausnahme machen. Außerdem bin ich Ihnen noch etwas schuldig, vielmehr, habe ich bei Ihnen noch etwas gut. Also reißen Sie sich zusammen, Sie haben einen Job und ich brauche ein wenig Beistand, wenn ich zurück nach Hogwarts gehe und meinen Abschluss nachhole. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?", zischte Draco gefährlich leise und trug zu Severus Erheiterung bei.

Er lachte jetzt hohl auf und schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte nicht glauben was er hörte.

Draco holte aus und schlug ihm seine flache Handfläche ins Gesicht.

-Klatsch-

Severus verstummte und griff sich an die getroffene Wange.

"Es reicht jetzt. Bis morgen. Dann komme ich wieder und kann hoffentlich anständig mit Ihnen reden. Wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich noch mal auszulachen. Es war mein voller ernst bei allem was ich sagte. Wenn Sie ganz artig sind dann bringe ich Ihnen morgen eine Überraschung mit", wies Draco ihn zurecht und ging zur Tür.

"DRACO MALFOY! WAG ES JA NICHT JETZT ZU GEHEN! DU BASTARD! ICH HÄTTE DICH BESSER VOR DEM LORD VERRECKEN LASSEN SOLLEN! DU WEICHLING EINES KRIECHENDEN SCHLEIMERS! DEIN VATER KANN FROH SEIN DAS ER SEINEN SOHN NICHT MEHR SO MUGGELHAFT REDEN HÖRT. ER WÜRDE DICH SOFORT TÖTEN! SOFORT! HÖRST DU!", schrie Severus ihm hinterher und als Draco die Tür schloss krachte der Wasserkrug innen gegen die Tür.

Minerva sah erschrocken auf. Kingsley schaute neugierig durch die kleine Sicherheitsscheibe in der Tür und sah Severus wütend sein Bett auseinander reißen.

"Wer noch soviel unbändige Kraft hat der wird wohl auch noch ein paar Jahre weiterleben", sagte er vergnügt und sah auf den erschöpft wirkenden Malfoy.

"Draco, geht es dir gut? Was ist geschehen?", fragte Minerva besorgt.

"Ich habe ihm mental in den Arsch getreten und ihm seine Ohrfeige zurück gegeben", antwortete er und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Die letzten Worte von Severus schmerzten doch ein wenig, auch wenn er sie in seiner Wut gesagt hatte.

"Auf jedenfall wütet er wie ein Irrer in seinem Raum herum. Das Fenster ist auch schon zu Bruch gegangen, ich werde mal einschreiten, nicht das er sich noch mit den Scherben verletzt", sagte Kingsley jetzt und trat zu Severus in den Raum.

Kurze Zeit später war es ruhig. Draco und Minerva traten auch ein und zusammen reparierten sie den Trümmerhaufen.

Kingsley hatte Severus erstarren lassen und legte ihn jetzt auf dem Bett ab. Zur Sicherheit, fesselte er ihn ans Bett bevor er den Zauber von ihm nahm.

"MINERVA MCGONAGALL, HÄTTE ICH MIR JA DENKEN KÖNNEN DAS DU DRACHEN DAHINTER STECKST! LASST MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE! ..."

"Silencio!", kam es leise von Minerva und unterbrach somit Severus Redeschwall.

"Mein liebster Severus, schön das es dir so gut geht. Ich bin sehr erfreut, dass du dich, vor Freude mich wieder zusehen, gar nicht zurückhalten kannst", säuselte Minerva jetzt latent und machte eine kreiselnde Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und deutete einen Hofknicks an.

Draco prustete vor lachen los und Kingsley tat sich schwer damit nicht los zu brüllen.

Severus hingegen tötete sie mit seinen Blicken.

"Aber, aber liebster Severus, mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, das gibt nur unschöne Falten und wir wollen doch nicht das dein liebreizendes Gesicht entstellt wird", flötete sie jetzt und tätschelte seine Wange.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann würde er sie jetzt mit seinen eigenen Händen erwürgen, aber leider konnte er sie nur mit giftigen Blicken versehen.

Draco und Kingsley kringelten sich nur noch vor Lachen und Severus schwor sich sie alle drei zu Töten, sollte er jemals hier raus kommen.

Minerva setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und sah ihn gespielt liebevoll an, eine Hand legte sie auf seiner Brust ab.

"Wo du gerade so handzahm bist", sagte sie und wurde vom Gebrüll im Hintergrund kurz unterbrochen, "da würde ich mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn du mir deine Zusage gibst, wieder als Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts zu arbeiten", säuselte Minerva jetzt und malte Kreise auf seiner Brust.

Severus schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf und man konnte ihm das "niemals" deutlich von den Lippen ablesen.

"Oh! Du freust dich ja wie verrückt. Draco, stell dir vor, Severus möchte sehr gerne wieder dein Lehrer sein. Ist das nicht toll?"

Severus zerrte an den Seilen, aber er kam nicht los. Minerva sah ihn mit einem mädchenhaften Augenaufschlag an und wartete auf Dracos Antwort.

Draco lehnte an der Wand und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

Er bekam nur, "Ja, echt klasse" heraus.

"Siehst du Severus, der Draco freut sich auch ganz dolle darüber", sagte sie nun als würde sie mit einem dreijährigen sprechen.

Die beiden Männer kicherten wie verrückt und Severus fluchte innerlich die dollsten Flüche die er kannte, aber es kam noch schlimmer.

Er dachte nicht im Traum daran Hogwarts zu betreten und zu unterrichten.

"Mein Lieber, wie sieht es aus möchtest du nicht gleich Deinen Vertrag unterzeichnen?", sprach sie und zog aus ihrem Umhang ein Stück Pergament.

Die beiden Männer im Hintergrund wurden jetzt still und warteten gespannt ab.

Severus gebärdete sich wild und verneinte heftig kopfschüttelnd.

"Also ich an deiner Stelle würde mir das ja sehr gut überlegen", sagte Minerva berechnend und bedachte ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln.

Entnervt schloss er die Augen, aber er wusste, jetzt würde sie die Katze aus dem Sack lassen.

"Ich würde ja zustimmen, weil du sonst nie mehr hier raus kommst und du keine Gelegenheit mehr haben wirst, dich umbringen zu können. Kommst du aber nach Hogwarts kannst du dir dein eigenes Giftchen brauen und ich werde viel zu spät merken das du tot im Kerker liegst. Was meinst du? Willigst du ein, wieder als Lehrer zu arbeiten? Oder willst du den Rest deines Lebens in dieser geschlossenen Abteilung verbringen? Gut behütet und umsorgt, dreimal am Tag Essen, ansonsten schlafen und spielen, möchtest du so ein Leben?" fragte sie ihn lieblich und streichelte seine Brust.

Ihm stand der Mund auf, wie gerissen diese Gryffindor doch sein konnte, dies hatte sie eindeutig von Albus, der hatte ihn auch immer so erpresst.

Er musste sich aber auch eingestehen, dass er keine Lust hatte hier zu versauern. Er war in der geschlossenen Anstalt, hier kam man sonst nicht so schnell wieder heraus.

Also nickte er jetzt und gab sich damit geschlagen, er schwor sich aber ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Plötzlich lösten sich die Fesseln und er hatte das Gefühl auch seine Stimme wieder zu haben. Er räusperte sich kurz und setzte sich dann schnell auf, packte Minerva an den Oberarmen und bohrte seinen Dunklen Blick in ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir so einfach davon kommst und sei immer schön vorsichtig mit dem was du isst und trinkst, ich könnte vielleicht etwas untergemischt haben. Eventuell probiere ich das Gift an dir aus um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch wirklich wirkt", zischte er sie frostig an und Minerva schluckte hart.

"Also nehme ich deine Aussage jetzt als eine Zusage an?", fragte sie nach.

"Ja, bei Merlin. Gib mir den Wisch und ich unterzeichne", knurrte er wütend und ließ sie los.

Er unterzeichnete den Vertrag und lehnte sich auf seinem Bett mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

"Und jetzt würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mein Zimmer verlasst. Ihr seid mir lang genug auf meinen Nerven herum getrampelt.

"Wie der Herr wünschen", sagte Minerva und sprang schnell vom Bett herunter.

"Verschwindet!", brüllte er und alle drei beeilten sich aus dem Raum zu kommen.

"Minerva, das war eine Glanzleistung", sagte Draco nun amüsiert. "Man könnte meinen du warst in Slytherin."

"Wandlungsfähig nenne ich das", gab sie höchst zufrieden von sich.

"Ja Minerva, Mister Malfoy hat Recht. Du warst sehr gerissen. Habt Ihr gesehen wie es in seinem Kopf gearbeitet hat? Ich sage euch Severus Snape ist noch lange nicht Tod, mutlos vielleicht, aber nicht Tod", fügte Kingsley an und Draco nickte.

"Also bin ich doch nicht so blöd im Umgang mit Severus?", fragte sie nach.

"Absolut nicht, das war genial. Bin gespannt wie er sich morgen benimmt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde ihm eine Überraschung mitbringen, wenn er artig ist", erzählte Draco amüsiert.

"Aha, und wen oder was willst du mitnehmen?", kam es von Minerva.

"Ich dachte zuerst an Potter, aber ich glaube der Professor bringt den sofort um. Also nehme ich Blaise mit", sagte er und grinste dabei frech.

"Es heißt Harry, Draco. Mister Zabini willst du mitnehmen, keine schlechte Idee. Ärgert ihn nicht so doll", antwortete sie und Draco verzog sein Gesicht wegen ihrer Belehrung.

"Möchtest du noch mitkommen zu Albus?"

"Nein danke, ich habe genug für heute. Ich schau gleich noch mal bei Blaise vorbei und danach werde ich vielleicht aufs Manor zurückkehren und ein entspannendes Bad nehmen. Ein anderesmal gerne, Minerva", entschuldigte er sich.

"Gut ihr Zwei, ich habe noch ein paar Stunden bis meine Ablösung kommt. Mister Malfoy, bis morgen, bringen Sie Mister Zabini ruhig mit, es wird bestimmt wieder so lustig wie heute mit Severus. Minerva, wir sehen uns", verabschiedete sich der Auror belustigt von beiden und nahm wieder Haltung an.

"Bis bald Kingsley", antwortete Minerva. Draco nickte ihm freundlich zu und zog seine Kapuze über.

Vor dem St.-Mungos dankte er Minerva noch mal für ihre Hilfe und dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

Es war mittlerweile schon acht Uhr durch und eigentlich wollte Draco nur noch ein entspannendes Bad nehmen, aber er musste unbedingt Blaise fragen, ob er mit zu Severus kommen würde.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken betrat er Blaise Wohnung, wozu hatte er ihm die Schlüssel denn auch gegeben?

Er hörte gleich das fröhliche Lachen und gequietsche von Hermione.

Neugierig ging er zum Wohnzimmer und sah seinen Freund in Boxershorts hinter Hermione herlaufen. Zu seinem bedauern war sie noch vollständig angezogen, er hatte schon vermutet sie beide jetzt nackt anzutreffen.

Beide kicherten, lachten laut und alberten rum, ohne Draco wahrzunehmen.

Endlich hatte Blaise es geschafft und Hermione erwischt, er presste sie an sich und küsste sie wild.

Draco meinte es wäre besser sich jetzt bemerkbar zu mache, bevor es zu spät war.

Also räusperte er sich und betrat das Zimmer, um sich in einen Sessel zu schmeißen und das überrumpelte Paar anzusehen.

"Draco!?", rief Blaise erstaunt aus. "Gibt es etwas besonderes, oder weshalb bist du hier?"

"Ich hatte schon lange keinen Sex mehr und da dachte ich mir ich komme hier vorbei und schau euch zu, damit ich mir einen runterholen kann", meinte er todernst und Hermione drehte sich empört weg.

„Hey du brauchst nicht rot werden Hermione, sich einen runterholen ist etwas ganz natürliches", schnarrte Draco belustigt und sie warf ihm einen Todesblick zu.

"Malfoy, halt die Klappe", zischte sie ihn an und Draco grinste.

Blaise dagegen bedachte ihn mit einem eisigen Blick und Draco bereute sogleich seine Stichelei.

"Entschuldigt, aber was ich heute alles erlebt habe werdet ihr nicht glauben. Erst helfe ich diesem Schnösel von Auror die Räume und das Verließ zu öffnen, ein Verließ in dem meine Kindheit aufbewahrt wurde, dann bekomme ich mein Eigentum zurück, erhalte einen Brief meiner Mutter und hinterher hatte ich noch ein nettes Treffen mit Professor Snape. Heftig sag ich euch. Er ist so abgemagert, wilde Haare, dunkle Augenränder und auf der einen Seite so mutlos und dann wieder so kampfbereit. Der hat sein Zimmer verwüstet, als ich ging, so dass er vom Auror stillgelegt werden musste. Ich sag Euch, er ist immer noch so fies und sarkastisch wie früher, man hat der mir Sachen an den Kopf geworfen. Bei Merlin, war das krass. Aber, ihr hättet Minerva erleben sollen. Clever hat sie ihn dazu gebracht einen neuen Vertrag als Zaubertränkelehrer zu unterzeichnen. Ach, habe ich schon erzählt, dass ich meinen Abschluss nachholen werde? Nicht? Na dann wisst ihr es jetzt. Wow, ich fass es nicht. Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen weil ich dich, Blaise, fragen wollte ob du morgen Zeit hast?", sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus.

Blaise und Hermione hatte gar keine Zeit zu antworten, erstaunt hatten sie zugehört und Blaise fühlte sich überrumpelt.

"Zabini!? Alles klar bei dir?", fragte Draco nach.

"Ja, ja, warum willst du wissen ob ich morgen Zeit habe?"

"Ich wollte mit Dir zusammen den Professor besuchen. Kommst Du mit?"

"Zu Snape?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Ja, genau zu dem. Wir werden ihm so auf die Nerven gehen, dass er nicht mehr daran denken wird sich noch mal umzubringen", erzählte Draco grinsend.

"Was!", rief Blaise.

"Umbringen, wie das?", fragten Blaise und Hermione durcheinander.

"Oh, entschuldigt. Ich vergaß zu erwähnen warum wir zum Professor gegangen sind", antwortete er und erzählte von dem Selbstmordversuch.

Blaise und Hermione waren entsetzt und Blaise versprach morgen mit Draco zu Snape zu gehen.

Hermione fragte nach, ob Draco heute im Manor einziehen wollte. Er verneinte jetzt und holte den Brief, die Vermögensaufstellung von Gringotts und die Liste der gefundenen Schwarzmagischen Gegenstände aus dem Umhang.

"Blaise, ich wollte noch den Brief meiner Mutter lesen, darf ich so lange hier bleiben?", fragte er.

"Kein Problem, wenn Du magst dann kannst Du auch gerne über Nacht bleiben", bot Blaise ihm an.

"Nein, ich werde zurückgehen und meine paar Habseligkeiten packen und morgen ins Manor ziehen. Ich wollte zwar ein Bad nehmen, aber ich will nur noch schlafen. Wollt Ihr auch hören was meine Mutter geschrieben hat?", sagte er und beide nickten ihm zu.

Er entfaltete den Brief und fing an vorzulesen.

_Mein geliebter Sohn,_

_ich vermisse dich sehr und es betrübt mich, das wir uns wohl nicht mehr wieder sehen werden._

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass du diese Zeilen noch lesen kannst._

_Verzeih mir, ich weiß, ich hätte mehr für dich tun müssen. Hätte Lucius aufhalten müssen, aber ich war unfähig._

_Ich liebe deinen Vater sehr und dich natürlich auch, aber er ist ein sehr forscher und eiserner Mann. Manchmal fürchtete ich mich vor ihm und dann ist er wieder so liebevoll._

_Ich weiß, du fühlst dich von mir vernachlässigt und du hast Recht, verzeih._

_Ich hoffe mit meiner ganzen Liebe zu dir, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden, doch ich glaube nicht wirklich daran._

_Seit Wochen wird unser Heim von den Schergen dieses...! Ja, wie nenne ich ihn nur. Mir fällt nur ein Wort ein. Wahnsinniger. Dieses Wesen, weil als Mensch mag ich ihn nicht bezeichnen, ist völlig irre. Wie kann einer so viel Angst vor einem siebzehnjährigen Jungen haben? Ich sehe den Sinn nicht und mit deinem Vater brauche ich darüber nicht sprechen, er toleriert keine andere Meinung mehr._

_Lucius hat mich noch nie geschlagen oder misshandelt, doch vor drei Tagen hat er es getan._

_Er wollte, dass ich dem Lord eine Freude bereite, er wollte das ich mich dem Lord schenke. Ich weigerte mich und sagte deinem Vater, dass er so etwas nicht von mir verlangen dürfte und da passierte es._

_Er schlug mich zu Boden und quälte mich mit dem Cruciatus bis ich einwilligte._

_Seit diesem Tag, empfinde ich nichts mehr._

_Ich mag dir gar nicht schreiben wie ekelhaft es war, sich von diesem Widerling berühren zu lassen. _

Draco hielt kurz inne und sah zu den beiden Zuhörern. Hermione hatte die Hände vor ihren Mund geschlagen, er sah Tränen in ihren Augen und Blaise stand das Entsetzen im Gesicht geschrieben.

Draco schaute wieder auf den Brief und sein Blick fiel auf die dunkelrote Schrift am Ende des Pergamentes.

Es war nachträglich hinzugefügt worden und war ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen, er überflog die wenigen Zeilen.

_**Ich tötete deine geliebte Mutter, ich hoffe auch die Ausgeburt des Verrates, der sich mein Sohn nennt, töten zu können. Du Familien- und Blutsverräter, deinetwegen starb meine Frau, du hast diese liederliche Person auf dem Gewissen.**_

_**Ich krieg dich, verlass dich drauf, du Sohn einer Hure.**_

Er sah wieder auf und schluckte, der Kloß schien aber zu groß, um ihn hinunter zu bekomme.

Er verfluchte sich, dass er noch heute diesen Brief lesen musste. Für heute hatte er eigentlich schon genug erlebt.

"Draco, was ist los?", fragte Blaise beunruhigt weil sein Freund leichenblass geworden war.

"Der letzte Absatz!", antwortete er leise und reichte Hermione den Brief.

Zögerlich fing sie an zu lesen und jetzt liefen ihr wirklich die Tränen an den Wangen entlang. Blaise umarmte sie liebevoll und nahm ihr den Brief aus den zittrigen Händen.

"Ich glaube wir sollten für heute Schluss machen", versuchte Blaise es, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, lies Du bitte weiter", wies Draco ihn an, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Hermione beruhigte sich und Blaise suchte die Stelle an der Draco aufgehört hatte.

_Aber, dass aller Schlimmste war, das dein Vater dabei zu gesehen hat, wie ich mich von ihm benutzen ließ._

_Ich schäme mich so unendlich, ich bin nur froh, dass du dies nur liest und nicht mit anschauen musstest._

_Mein geliebter Sohn, ich würde dich so gerne in die Arme nehmen, dir sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe und doch bin ich froh dies nicht tun zu können._

_Ich hoffe sehr, du bist in Sicherheit und dein Vater wird dich niemals finden, weil ich dich dann verlieren werde. Sei gewiss, er sucht nach dir. Er hat jeden Todesser angewiesen die Augen nach dir offen zu halten und dich sofort zu ihm zu bringen, wenn sie dich finden._

_Ich beschwöre alle Geister und Götter die mir heilig sind, sie mögen dich beschützen._

_Ich hoffe sehr du überlebst, verzeih mir meinen Fehler, jemals Lucius nicht widersprochen zu haben und ich wünsche dir mehr Glück in deinem neuen Leben._

_Wünsche dir eine liebevolle Frau und Kinder._

_In liebe deine Mutter_

Und dann folgte der besagte Absatz von Lucius. Blaise faltete den Brief zusammen und betrachtete seinen Freund.

Hermione regte sich in seinen Armen.

Sie stand auf und ging zu Draco, hockte sich zu seinen Beinen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

Er ließ sich einfach in diese liebevolle und herzliche Berührung fallen und unbemerkt liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht.

Hermione streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und Blaise betrachtete mit einem mulmigen Gefühl das sich umarmende Pärchen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Draco sich beruhigte, beschämt setzte er sich zurück und betrachtete seine Hände.

"Draco, schau mich an", forderte Hermione und ergriff seine Hände.

"Nein, es tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht so gehen lassen. Verzeih mir Blaise", flüsterte er leise und Hermione sah irritiert zu ihrem Freund.

Ein gezwungenes Lächeln entstand auf seinem Gesicht und sie begann zu verstehen, was Draco gemeint hatte.

Sie hielt Blaise eine Hand hin und er kam zu ihr.

"Blaise!? Schau nicht so traurig. Du weißt ich liebe dich, oder?", fragte Hermione sanft und er nickte.

"Gut, ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste Draco umarmen. Er braucht das und jetzt bist du dran, umarme deinen Freund", sagte sie liebevoll und ihre Augen strahlten Blaise so verliebt an, das er alle Bedenken vergaß.

Sie stand auf und machte ihm platz, ein wenig kompliziert umarmte Blaise seinen Freund im Stehen. Draco erhob sich und sie konnten sich besser umarmen.

"Tut mir leid", flüsterte Draco leise.

"Ist schon gut", antwortete Blaise ebenso.

"Nein ist es nicht. Ich respektiere deine Liebe und ich habe gesehen wie glücklich sie dich macht. Sie ist eine tolle Frau, ich gönne sie dir von Herzen", sagte Draco sehr ernst.

"Danke. Willst du nicht doch hier bleiben?", erwiderte Blaise.

"Nein, es geht schon. Ich möchte noch ein wenig alleine sein. Kommst Du morgen um zwei Uhr nach Malfoy Manor?", antwortete er.

"Ja, gerne doch. Wie immer durch den Kamin?"

"Wie Du magst, kannst auch apparieren. Alle Schutzzauber meines Vaters sind aufgehoben, hat das Ministerium sicherlich viel Zeit gekostet." antwortete er grinsend.

"Okay Dray, dann bis morgen Nachmittag."

Blaise kassierte einen Schlag auf den nackten Oberarm von Draco, wegen dem Spitznamen.

Hermione grinste, ihr war aufgefallen das Blaise sich gar nichts angezogen hatte. Es sah lustig aus wie er Draco nur in Boxershorts umarmte, aber gut, sie beide kannten sich aus Kindertagen, da hatten sie sich öfter mal so gesehen.

Draco verabschiedete sich von Hermione mit einer Umarmung und ließ beide wieder alleine.

Blaise umarmte seine nachdenkliche Freundin und wollte von ihr wissen, ob sie über Nacht blieb.

Hermione lehnte ab, sie musste morgen früh zu einer Vorlesung.

Sie blieb auch nicht mehr lange und verabschiedete sich liebevoll von ihm.

Tbc


	11. QeS Teil 10

**Teil 10.**

**Weiter geht es am nächsten Tag bei Ron. **

**Hermione ist zu ihrer Vorlesung und auch Blaise widmete sich seinem Studium.**

**Draco hat die Nacht schlecht geschlafen und hat in der Früh seine Habseligkeiten zusammen gesucht, sie klein gehext und ist dann zu seinem Elternhaus appariert.**

Ron saß seit dem Abend, als er wütend aus Hogwarts verschwand, in seinem Zimmer und grübelte über Hermione, Malfoy, Zabini und Snape.

Seine Mutter hatte schon häufiger versucht in sein Zimmer zu gelangen, aber er war kein kleiner Junge mehr. Er kannte jetzt einige Schutzzauber, die seine Mutter nicht mehr überwinden konnte.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis, er kam nicht weiter. Er beschloss zu Harry zu gehen um mehr Informationen zu bekommen, erst danach wollte er mit Hermione reden.

Molly Weasley sah ihren jüngsten Sohn erstaunt an, als er neben ihr in der Küche auftauchte und verkündete, er würde zu Harry gehen.

Sie brachte noch ein "Okay mein Sohn" hervor, da war er auch schon verschwunden.

Ginny und Harry hielten sich im Black-Haus in der Küche auf und diskutierten mal wieder über Snape, als Ron hereinplatzte.

"Du kannst wirklich nicht anklopfen oder?", begrüßte Harry seinen Freund.

"Bei den anderen Räumen habe ich geklopft und hier in der Küche werdet ihr es sicherlich nicht treiben", grunzte er und setzte sich.

"Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher", sagte Ginny schnippisch und schenkte ihm einen Kaffee ein.

Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht und erzählte lieber warum er gekommen war und quetschte Harry und Ginny mit etlichen Fragen aus.

Am meisten störte es ihn, das Hermione mit Blaise zusammen war und das dieser elendige Malfoy um sie herumschlich.

Als Ginny die Jungs fragte, ob sie sich vorstellen könnten, das Hermione etwas mit beiden Männern hatte, rang Ron arg mit sich, nicht zu kotzen.

Harry schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf und zeigte ihr einen Vogel.

Als sie meinte es wäre gar nicht so abwegig, weil sie ja schon die andere Dreierkonstellation ausprobiert hat, viel Ron aus allen Wolken.

"Wie bitte!? Das glaub ich nicht, hat sie dir davon erzählt?"

Ginny und Harry schwiegen peinlich berührt und Ron fixierte seine Schwester und seinen besten Freund.

"Das glaube ich jetzt nicht oder? Ihr wollt mir doch nicht andeuten das ihr zwei mit Hermione zusammen..., also...!? Ihr habt wirklich mit Hermione Sex gehabt?", fragte er perplex und betrachtete die betretenen Gesichter.

"Ron, es hat sich so ergeben. Da ist doch nichts dabei", verteidigte Ginny jetzt die Situation.

"Es hat sich so ergeben? So wie es sich letztens im Wohnzimmer ergeben hat? Wen habt ihr denn noch vernascht? Remus? Tonks? Oder einen meiner Brüder? Ihr seid ekelig", schimpfte er.

"Jetzt bist du aber ekelig", schimpfte Ginny, "nur weil wir experimentierfreudiger sind als du, ist das noch lange nichts abstoßendes.

Was können wir dafür, dass du zu blöd bist, Hermione deine Liebe zu gestehen."

Ron wurde blass, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand wusste wie er für Hermione empfand.

"Ginny, das war jetzt nicht fair", mahnte Harry und beobachtete seinen blassen Freund.

"Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte dieser jetzt.

"Hermione, deutete mal so etwas an", kam es ruhig von Harry und Ron schluckte.

"Sie weiß es? Woher?", kam es entsetzt von ihm.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und Ginny sah ihn strafend an.

"Was denn, wieso schaust du so als hätte ich was angestellt?", fauchte Ron jetzt.

"Ronald Weasley, vielleicht solltest du nicht so viel trinken, weil du dann keine Kontrolle mehr über dich hast", schimpfte Ginny und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

"Hääh!!", kam es dümmlich zurück und sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Gut, noch mal langsam damit auch du es verstehst. Du hast mit Hermione einen getrunken, du hattest zu viel und bist anhänglich geworden und hast ihr immer wieder gesagt wie süß und niedlich sie doch sei. So eine tolle Frau muss man lieben, hast du gesagt und bevor du eingeschlafen bist wolltest du einen Kuss von ihr und hast ihr gesagt, dass du sie liebst. Anscheint hast du das vergessen", erzählte sie den immer kleiner werdenden Ron.

"Oh Merlin, wie peinlich. Wieso hat sie nichts gesagt?", murmelte er leise.

"Ron! Hermione hat Taktgefühl, sie hat genau gewusst das es dir peinlich sein würde, wenn sie dir davon erzählt. Also hat sie es gar nicht getan", sagte Harry jetzt ehrlich.

Ron musste sich eingestehen, dass dem wirklich so gewesen wäre.

Er stützte seinen Kopf mir den Händen ab und stöhnte verzweifelt auf.

"Na toll, ich bin der Depp der Nation. Klasse, ich kann mir Hermione abschminken, gegen diesen Zabini seh ich echt alt aus. Heilige Scheiße, was bin ich doch für ein Feigling."

"Ganz so schlimm ist es ja nun nicht", versuchte Ginny ihren Bruder zu beruhigen.

"Quatsch doch nicht so einen Blödsinn", motzte er und schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch.

Ginny zuckte zusammen und Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Ron schwieg beleidigt und grübelte darüber nach wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte.

Er hatte sie auf ganzer Linie verloren. Sie wusste was er für sie empfand und hatte nichts unternommen um mit ihm zusammen zu kommen, es schien ihm deutlicher nicht sein zu können. Sie hatte nie etwas anderes als Freundschaft für ihn empfunden, deprimierend.

"Ron? Bist du okay?", fragte Harry besorgt seinen Freund.

"Ich denke schon. Ich glaube ich brauche Urlaub von alle dem. Ja, ich sollte verreisen", sprach er seine Gedanken aus.

"Meinst du, durch weglaufen wird es besser? Wolltest du nicht mit Hermione sprechen?", meinte Ginny und betrachtete das entschlossene Gesicht von Ron.

"Ich weiß es nicht Gin, aber etwas Abstand schadet nicht. Außerdem gefällt es mir gar nicht, dass sie mit diesem Slytherin rumhängt und ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich mit Beiden -", er schüttelte sich vor Ekel, "- mit Beiden etwas hat. Ich laufe Amok, wenn ich die sehe. Ne, lieber weg sein und vielleicht schaffe ich es dann über Hermione hinweg zu kommen. Es wird eh nichts mit uns beiden, sie ist zu intelligent, was will sie denn mit so einem Loser wie mich? Was ich bloß nicht verstehe ist, dass es ein Slytherin sein musste?!"

"Ach Ron, es gibt so viele hübsche Frauen auf der Welt, da wird ja sicherlich eine für dich dabei sein", munterte Harry ihn auf.

"Wenn du meinst", murmelte Ron und dachte traurig an Hermione.

"Das wird schon werden", antwortete Harry und hoffte wirklich darauf, weil er sich vorstellen konnte, dass die Freundschaft zwischen Ron und Hermione ziemlich kompliziert werden würde.

Ron verbrachte den Morgen bei Ginny und Harry.

Er beschloss, nicht mehr mit Hermione sprechen zu wollen, er sah keinen Sinn darin.

Ginny redete zwar auf ihn ein, er solle trotzdem mit ihr sprechen, aber er lehnte es kategorisch ab.

Zu Hause schrieb er ihr einen Brief und packte seine Sachen um nach Rumänien zu seinem Bruder zu fahren.

Molly war natürlich überhaupt nicht begeistert, aber ihr Sohn war alt genug um selbst entscheiden zu können.

Ron versprach ihr häufig zu schreiben und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Den Brief für Hermione vergaß er auf seinem Schreibtisch, vergraben unter einem Shirt, welches er dort abgelegt hatte um es noch einzupacken. So lag beides unberührt auf dem Tisch und auch Molly räumte es nicht weg, weil Ron sein Zimmer versiegelt hatte und sie seine Privatsphäre achtete.

oooooOooooo

Hermiones Vorlesung verlief sehr schleppend, der Lehrer schlief fast beim Sprechen ein und quälte sie mit langweilen Paragraphen.

Sichtlich froh endlich aus dem Saal zu kommen, machte sie sich auf, zur nächsten Vorlesung zu kommen, hinterher wollte sie noch in die Bibliothek gehen.

Gegen 11:30 Uhr betrat sie den riesigen Büchersaal in der Winkelgasse, sie steuerte zielstrebig auf die Psychologie Abteilung zu und suchte sich die benötigten Bücher hervor.

Am großen Tisch erblickte sie dann einen bekannten jungen Mann.

Sie schlich sich heran und gab ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

Blaise zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihr herum und sofort erhellte sich sein Gesicht, als er Hermiones Lächeln sah.

"Hallo meine Süße, wie war dein Tag bis jetzt?", fragte er liebevoll und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß.

"Blaise, denk an Misses Pemmenton, nicht das sie wieder mit uns schimpfen muss", meinte sie amüsiert, schlang aber ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

"Die ist heute gar nicht da. Also können wir uns ruhig ein wenig abknutschen und etwas fummeln", sagte er listig und ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern.

"Blaise Zabini, du bist ein Schlingel, aber das liebe ich ja so an dir", erwiderte sie kichernd und küsste ihn.

"Jepp, so bin ich", murmelte er freudig und schloss sie fester in seine Arme.

Sie turtelten noch ein wenig herum und dann lernten sie zusammen.

Kurz vor zwei verabschiedete sich Blaise, weil er ja mit Draco verabredet war. Er versprach Hermione, hinterher bei ihr zu Hause vorbei zu kommen, um ihr von dem Besuch bei Snape zu erzählen.

Hermione lernte noch ein wenig und besuchte spontan Ginny und Harry.

Aus der Küche erschall fröhliches Lachen und Hermione steuerte gleich auf diesen Raum zu.

Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Tonks, Luna und Neville saßen am Küchentisch und kringelten sich vor Lachen.

"Hallo, was ist denn hier los?", begrüßte sie alle und bekam ein siebenfaches "Hallo Hermione" zurück.

Fred zog den Stuhl neben sich vor.

"Mione, komm her und setz dich. George erzählt gerade von unseren Experimenten und den Unfällen dabei."

"Danke Fred", sagte sie und setzte sich zu ihm.

Beide Weasleys erzählten mit dem ganzen Körper von ihren Missgeschicken und in der Küche erklang eine einheitliche Fröhlichkeit.

Hermione wunderte sich darüber, dass Ron nicht dabei war, vergaß aber danach zu Fragen, weil die Zwillinge immer wieder neue Missgeschicke erzählten.

Ihr Laden lief sehr gut und sie überlegten weitere Filialen zu eröffnen.

Hermione kam gegen 18 Uhr nach Hause und ihre Mutter hatte gerade das Essen fertig. Hermiones Vater war schon früher aus der Praxis gekommen und gemeinsam aßen sie zu Abend.

Blaise erschien um kurz nach sieben und nachdem er Hermiones Eltern begrüßt hatte, verschwanden sie in ihrem Zimmer.

Hermione war begierig darauf zu hören wie es dem Zaubertränke Professor ging.

**Um zu erfahren was Blaise erlebt hat gehen wir jetzt an die Stelle zurück, wo er Hermione in der Bibliothek zurück gelassen hat und auf dem Weg zu Draco ist.**

Ohne Probleme apparierte Blaise nach Malfoy Manor, er sah sich um und musste feststellen, dass sich nichts verändert hatte.

Er schritt auf die geöffnete Eingangstür zu und betrat Malfoy Manor, erstaunt betrachtete er die vielen Kartons die in der Eingangshalle herum standen.

"Draco!", rief er laut und wartete.

Es ploppte und eine kleine zierliche Elfe erschien neben ihm.

"Master Zabini, der Herr erwartet Sie schon, bitte folgen Sie Tilly", piepste sie und tippelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Blaise machte eine leichte Handbewegung um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass er ihr folgen würde und die kleine Elfe lief sogleich los.

Sie brachte ihn in Lucius altes Büro, wo Draco am Ebenholz-Schreibtisch saß und in Papieren herumblätterte.

"Hallo Draco, wie ich sehe hast du schon einiges ausgeräumt", begrüßte Blaise seinen Freund.

"Hallo Blaise, es ist so einiges was weg kann. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir ein Feriendomizil in Frankreich haben. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern mal dort gewesen zu sein, geschweige denn, dass meine Eltern davon sprachen", begrüßte Draco seinen Freund.

"Komisch, meinst du deine Eltern haben es mit Absicht verschwiegen?", fragte Blaise und setzte sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch.

"Ich denke eher, Vater hat es vor uns verschwiegen. Er war oftmals über mehrere Tage weg, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er dort so einige Frauen vernascht hat. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind dort auch die fehlenden Gegenstände, aber das werde ich noch überprüfen", meinte Draco nachdenklich.

Blaise schmunzelte und betrachtete seinen Freund, es sah müde aus.

"Wollen wir wirklich zu Snape? Du siehst geschafft aus, wir können das auch gerne verschieben", sagte Blaise und Draco verneinte.

Zusammen verließen sie das Büro und machten sich auf den Weg ins St.-Mungos.

Wie gestern stand Kingsley vor der Tür und begrüßte die jungen Männer.

"Hallo, wie geht es ihm?", fragte Draco neugierig.

"Er verhält sich ruhig, bis auf das er die Medihexe zum Heulen gebracht hat, verhält er sich sehr ruhig", antwortete Kingsley grinsend.

"Aha, warum brach sie in Tränen aus?", fragte Blaise jetzt.

"Sie wollte lüften und die Vorhänge aufziehen, deshalb", sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Das kann ja heiter werden. Egal, wollen mal sehen was heute noch so schönes passiert", seufzte Draco, straffte die Schultern und deutete Kingsley an die Tür zu öffnen.

Beide traten sie in den abgedunkelten Raum.

"Guten Tag Professor Snape, ich hoffe sie hatten eine bessere Nacht als ich. Es macht Ihnen doch sicherlich nichts aus, wenn ich die Fenster öffne um Licht und Luft herein zu lassen", schnarrte Draco in bester Malfoymanier und durchschritt den Raum.

"Draco, was willst du hier? Es stört mich sehr, wenn du die Fenster öffnest, also lass sie zu", knurrte Severus ihn zur Begrüßung an.

Draco ignorierte seine Antwort und öffnete Vorhänge und Fenster.

Elegant drehte er sich um und sah in das wütende Gesicht seines ehemaligen Tränkelehrers.

Dieser hatte noch nicht bemerkt das Draco nicht alleine gekommen war, deshalb zuckte er jetzt zusammen als Blaise ihn begrüßte.

"Zabini!?", giftete er und beäugte den jungen Mann.

"Ich sagte doch, ich bringe eine Überraschung mit", sagte Draco amüsiert.

"Was wollen Sie hier?", zischte er wütend.

"Professor, sind Sie auch noch vergesslich geworden? Wir haben Ihnen doch gestern schon erklärt warum wir hier sind", neckte Draco ihn nun und Blaise grinste in sich hinein.

"Werd ja nicht frech. Sagte ich nicht gestern schon, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen?!", kam es eiskalt zurück und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Diesen Gefallen können wir Ihnen leider nicht erfüllen, aber das sagte Minerva Ihnen ja schon", meinte Draco genüsslich.

"Pff, alles Blödsinn. Sie bekommt mich niemals frei. Ich will das auch gar nicht", schnauzte er zurück.

"Professor, wenn ich mich mal in Ihr nettes Gespräch einmischen dürfte", sagte Blaise und ignorierte sein "Nein".

"Haben sie jemals daran gedacht wie Ihr Leben geworden wäre, wenn Sie nicht zum Todesser und Spion geworden wären?"

Severus starrte Blaise verwirrt an, er wusste nicht genau warum er danach fragte und zuckte deshalb nur mit den Achseln.

"Für welche Seite hätten sie sich entschieden? Auch so wie jetzt? Hätte sie auch für die gute Seite gekämpft?", er vermied es, "für Harry gekämpft", zu sagen.

Severus zog die Stirn kraus und schaute Blaise skeptisch an.

"Mister Zabini was wollen Sie von mir? Ich habe mich nicht mit meiner Familie vor diesem Krieg gedrückt, ich habe gekämpft, gemordet und deshalb werde ich auch meine Strafe annehmen", fauchte er.

Blaise lächelte, was Severus auf die Palme brachte.

"Ja, es stimmt, meine Eltern haben sich aus allem heraus gehalten, daran ist nichts Verwerfliches. Aber das beantwortet mir nicht meine Fragen. Glauben Sie, Sie hätten ein besseres Leben gehabt, als wie es jetzt verlaufen ist?", sagte er ruhig und in Severus brodelte die Wut hoch.

"Es geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an, wie ich mein Leben hätte leben wollen. Ich habe eine Entscheidung gefällt und muss mit den Folgen dieser Tat leben, da gibt es kein zurück mehr. Verschwinden Sie endlich, bevor ich Sie mit meinen eigenen Händen erwürgen werde", knurrte er Blaise bedrohlich an.

Dieser zeigte mit keiner Mine Angst oder dergleichen, seine braunen Augen lagen ruhig auf seinem wütenden Professor. Beide taxierten sie sich gegenseitig und Draco hielt vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab bereit.

Blaise sprach leise weiter.

"Ich glaube, Sie wissen gar nicht was für eine Leistung Sie erbracht haben. Ich kann mir keinen anderen Menschen vorstellen der dies alles ausgehalten hätte. Sie haben meine Hochachtung und ich danke Ihnen für Ihren Mut, Kraft und Selbstlosigkeit. Doch jetzt lassen Sie zu, dass wir unseren Dank auch zeigen können, akzeptieren Sie, dass Sie ein Held sind. Man wird Sie zwar nicht so in den Himmel loben wie Potter, aber Sie werden Ihre Anerkennung bekommen, ob Sie wollen oder nicht. Und jetzt hören Sie mit dieser Ich-bin-schuldig-Nummer auf, selbst Albus Dumbledore verzeiht Ihnen und Potter ist auch bewusst geworden, dass er es ohne Sie nicht geschafft hätte."

"Sie spinnen doch Zabini. Albus ist tot, er kann mir nicht verzeihen und Potter ist es doch egal, ob ich in Azkaban verrecke. Wo ist denn der glorreiche Held? Hä! Ich sehe ihn hier nicht, oder Sie etwa?", schrie er Blaise jetzt an.

"Hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie sich freuen, wenn ich Potter mitbringen würde, dann hätte ich ihn, statt Blaise heute mitgebracht. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", rief Draco fröhlich dazwischen.

"Wenn du das tust bring ich ihn um", fuhr Severus ihn an, was Draco ein Lachen entlockte.

"Ja klar, wie wollen Sie das denn bitte machen?", fragte Draco amüsiert.

Severus sprang vom Bett und ging auf Draco wütend zu, dieser zog seinen Zauberstab und Severus wich zurück.

Blaise hatte automatisch auch seinen Stab gezogen und hielt ihn bereit.

"Verschwindet! Und wehe dir, solltest du wieder kommen, dann wird mich dieses Stöckchen nicht aufhalten", knurrte er bedrohlich.

"Sicher? Haben Sie vergessen das man Ihre Magie eingeschlossen hat und Sie nicht zaubern können?", sagte Draco absolut ruhig und machte ein paar Schritte auf Severus zu.

"Bastard!", fauchte Severus.

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Wenn Sie keinen Ausweg mehr wissen, werden Sie verletzend, aber das bringt Ihnen nichts. Ich denke Sie haben genug für heute, ich werde morgen wieder kommen und dann schleife ich Potter mit, damit Sie sich schon mal darauf vorbereiten können. Bis morgen", schnarrte ihn Draco an.

Severus machte einen Satz vor und ergriff mit beiden Händen Dracos Hals. Zuerst erschrocken, drückte Draco dann seinen Zauberstab in die Rippen von seinem Lehrer.

"Lassen Sie mich sofort los!", zischte er ihn an.

"Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren", giftete Severus zurück.

"SNAPE! LASSEN SIE DEN JUNGEN LOS, SOFORT!", hallte jetzt die Stimme von Kingsley durch den Raum.

Sofort ließ Severus los und wich von Draco zurück.

"So ists gut. Alles okay, Mister Malfoy?"

"Ja, danke. Wir gehen jetzt. Ich wollte morgen wiederkommen, darf ich Potter mitbringen?", antwortete Draco und rieb sich den Hals.

Severus machte ein wütendes Geräusch, hielt sich aber zurück.

"Meinen Sie das ist gut? Wenn Harry möchte, dann gerne", sagte Kingsley zweifelnd.

"Ich denke es hilft. Professor", er nickte Severus zu und verließ mit Blaise das Zimmer.

Kingsley warf noch einen warnenden Blick auf Severus und ging dann auch aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm da krachte von innen der Wasserkrug dagegen und Severus schrie seine Wut heraus.

"Oh oh, da ist aber einer sauer", meinte Draco amüsiert.

"Er scheint sich wirklich zu erholen, obwohl ich finde, dass er ein Schatten seiner selbst ist", sagte Blaise und betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer.

"Die Wunden sind verheilt und essen tut er auch, aber ich muss Ihnen zustimmen. Dies dort, ist noch lange nicht der Severus Snape, wie wir ihn kannten", murmelte Kingsley und betrachtete seinerseits den wütenden Mann.

"Ich hoffe er erholt sich weiterhin so gut", sagte Draco zufrieden und machte sich schon Gedanken wie er Potter hierher bekam.

Sie verabschiedeten sich vom Auroren und Blaise begleitete Draco mit nach Malfoy Manor.

Schweigend saßen sie in dem prächtigen Wohnzimmer der Malfoys und tranken Kaffee.

Blaise mochte diesen Raum sehr. Die sanften Pastelltöne der Wände und Vorhänge, die große weiße Eckledercouch mit den eleganten Sesseln vor dem schlichten Marmorkamin. Aber das Highlight war die beigefarbene Recamiere, auf der Dracos Mutter immer gesessen und dort ihre Handarbeiten verrichtet hatte.

Draco unterbrach die Stille nur ungern, aber er musste an Potter ran und das ging nur über Hermione.

"Sag mal triffst du dich noch mit Hermione?"

"Wieso?", fragte Blaise misstrauisch.

"Blaise, also wirklich. Was du schon wieder denkst", knurrte Draco genervt.

"Was denn? Darf ich nicht nachfragen was du von _meiner_ Freundin willst?"

"Darfst du schon, aber dein Ton sagt schon wieder alles", kam es amüsiert zurück. Blaise verzog sein Gesicht.

"Nein, ich muss doch irgendwie mit Potter in Kontakt kommen, deshalb habe ich gefragt."

"Du willst Harry wirklich mitnehmen? Glaubst du wirklich, ihr beide kommt lebend bei Snape an?", fragte Blaise neugierig.

"Warum nicht? Wenn Potter sich benimmt, dann tue ich es auch", murrte Draco beleidigt.

Blaise lachte jetzt und schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemals schafft ihr das", sagte er unter Lachtränen.

"Das werden wir ja sehen. Was ist nun mit Granger", kam es störrisch von Draco. Wütend hatte er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und warf giftige Blicke auf Blaise.

"Ist ja gut, beruhige dich. Ich wollte noch zu ihr, kannst ja mitkommen, wenn es dich nicht stört bei Muggeln ins Haus zu treten", kam es listig von Blaise.

Draco verengte die Augen und überlegte kurz.

"Meinst du, so ein paar Muggel halten mich ab? Zabini, du bist echt ein Arsch. Und so was nennt sich mein Freund", knurrte er.

"Tja, den besten Freund, den du je hattest. Deshalb magst du mich doch, oder liebster Dray?", säuselte Blaise jetzt und bekam einen Schlag von Draco verpasst.

"Nenn mich nicht immer Dray, ich hasse das wie die Pest. Kannst du auch mal normal sein? Ich meine das sehr ernst, aber im Moment habe ich das Gefühl du verarschst mich hier laufend", meckerte Draco los.

Blaise hob beschwichtigend die Hände und versuchte krampfhaft sein Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Entschuldige, war nicht so gemeint. Wir können gerne los, wenn du magst?", sagte Blaise jetzt möglichst neutral.

"Gut, apparierst du uns hin? Ich habe keine Ahnung wo Granger wohnt."

"Wenn du weiter Granger sagst bringt sie dich um _Dray_", warnte Blaise ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Nenn mich...", fing Draco an.

"...nicht Dray! Ja ich weiß, sag Hermione zu ihr und alles ist gut", unterbrach Blaise seinen Freund.

Knurrend erhob sich Draco und Blaise folgte ihm, zusammen apparierten sie zu Hermiones Elternhaus.

Draco sah sich um und betrachtete die Gegend. Ganz annehmbar wie er fand, also verdienten ihre Eltern wohl gar nicht mal so schlecht. Auch das Haus machte einen passablen Eindruck auf ihn.

Blaise wollte erst alleine mit ihr Sprechen, er wollte ihn dann holen.

Draco stimmte zu und machte einen kleinen Spaziergang in diesem netten Viertel.

Blaise erzählte Hermione schnell über sein Treffen mit Snape. Als er sagte Dracos wolle mit ihr sprechen und das er hier vor der Tür warten würde, war sie sehr überrascht.

Es erstaunte sie, Draco Malfoy wartete bis er gerufen wurde? Sie konnte es nicht glauben, deshalb schickte sie Blaise los Draco zu holen. Sie wartete an der Haustür und führte beide Männer im Haus in ihr eigenes kleines Wohnzimmer.

Blaise und Draco betrachteten die Bücherwände und Hermione besorgte Tee und Gebäck.

"Wow, so etwas habe ich fast erwartet, aber, dass es wirklich so ist, kann ich gar nicht glauben", murmelte Draco erstaunt.

Blaise lachte kurz auf und stimmte ihm voll und ganz zu. Ihm ging es genau so, er malte sich schon aus wie groß später Hermiones eigene Bibliothek werden würde und nahm sich vor ein großes Haus für sie beide zu suchen.

Sie setzten sich auf die gemütliche Couch, als Hermione mit dem Tablett herein kam.

Nachdem sie jeden Tee eingeschenkt hatte, sah sie die beiden Männer neugierig an.

Sie war schon sehr gespannt darauf zu erfahren, weshalb Draco mit ihr sprechen wollte.

Als Draco ihr dann eröffnete er wolle Harry mit zu Snape nehmen fiel sie aus allen Wolken.

"Das ist nicht wirklich wahr, oder? Du willst Harry zum Professor mitnehmen? Der bringt ihn um!", rief sie erstaunt aus und schüttelte heftig den Kopf dabei.

"Tut er nicht. Wir müssen Snape dazu bringen leben zu wollen, deshalb will ich Potter mitnehmen. Er war schon immer ein Reizpunkt für ihn", meinte Draco ruhig und gelassen.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben. Soll ich auch noch mitkommen und ihn mit meiner hochgehaltenen Hand nerven und etwas aus den Schulbüchern rezitieren?", schnaubte sie wütend.

"Ich weiß gar nicht warum du dich aufregst? Wollen wir nicht alle das gleiche?", fragte er jetzt.

"Bitte?!", antwortete sie irritiert.

"Man Granger, stehst du auf dem Schlauch. Wir alle wollen den Professor vor Azkaban beschützen. Ich persönlich glaube nicht daran, dass er Freigesprochen wird, aber...", er hob die Hand um Hermiones Einwand zu beenden.

"...aber ich glaube, wir schaffen es, ihn mit einer Bewährungsstrafe da raus zu bekommen. Aber unser guter Professor muss das auch wollen und mit Potters Hilfe treten wir ihm noch mal so richtig in seinen Slytherinhintern. Blaise hat ihm heute einige Sachen gesagt die ihn sicherlich noch darüber nachdenken lassen und den letzten Kick bekommt er dann morgen."

Draco grinste gehässig und freute sich schon diebisch darauf.

Hermione wurde nachdenklich und sie gab Draco Recht, die Taktik war nicht verkehrt. Sie betrachtete Draco, sah seine freudig blitzenden Augen und schmunzelte.

Er war echt genial, sie würde sich aber hüten, ihm das auch noch zu sagen.

"Du meinst also, Harry soll so richtig hochnäsig und arrogant mit ihm sprechen und ihn somit den Willen geben frei zu kommen um ihn dann erledigen zu können?", fragte sie jetzt neugierig.

"So in etwa, ja."

"Okay, ich glaube wir sollten uns dann mal auf den Weg zu Harry machen", sie erhob sich dabei und hielt den Männern jeweils eine Hand hin.

Etwas verdutzt ergriffen sie die dargereichte Hand und Hermione apparierte mit ihnen zusammen zum Grimmauldplatz 12.

Draco rümpfte die Nase und folgte ihr zur Haustür.

Sie klingelte und sogleich öffnete Dobby die Tür.

Er zuckte zusammen als er Draco sah, ließ sie eintreten und verschwand sofort wieder.

Draco sah sich um und rümpfte erneut die Nase, nicht sein Stil, viel zu dunkel und kitschig.

Hermione geleitete die beiden Slytherins in die Küche.

Harry fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als er sah wer zu ihm gekommen war.

Ginny verzog ihr Gesicht und betrachtete den Malfoyerben etwas misstrauisch.

Hermione begrüßte ihre Freunde und auch Blaise gab beiden die Hand. Draco beließ es bei einem einfachen "Guten Abend", perplex antwortete Harry, Ginny nickte ihm kurz zu.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, richtete Draco sein Wort an Harry.

"Ich habe Hermione gebeten mich zu dir zu bringen, weil ich dich bitten wollte mich zu Professor Snape zu begleiten."

Harry war sprachlos.

War das da wirklich Malfoy?

Er benahm sich so ganz anders, schnarrte nicht hochnäsig herum, sondern war freundlich und redete anständig mit ihm.

"Haben sie dir irgendwelche Beruhigungspillen gegeben oder weshalb bist du so handzahm?", blaffte Harry ihn an, nachdem sein anfängliches Erstaunen sich gelegt hatte.

Draco warf Hermione einen schnellen Blick zu und dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Harry.

"Nein, haben sie nicht. Wie sieht es nun aus? Kommst du mit zu Snape?"

"Mit dir? Bin ich denn bescheuert? Ne, Malfoy bei Merlin nicht. Keine tausend Hippogreife würden mich dazu bringen mit dir zu Snape zu gehen", sagte er verächtlich.

Draco zog lässig eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste. Ein schneller Blick auf Ginny und Hermione verdeutlichte ihm, dass gleich ein Sturm losbrechen würde, also beeilte er sich um noch etwas sagen zu können.

"Tausend Hippogreife vielleicht nicht, aber eine kleine hübsche rothaarige Furie bestimmt."

Harry blickte zur Seite und sah in Ginnys wütenden Augen, das Gewitter auf sich zu ziehen.

"Halt die Klappe Malfoy!", schnauzte er ihn an.

"Wozu, mach nur weiter so. Ich komme hier her, zu dir, bitte dich ganz höflich mich zu Snape zu begleiten und du spielst das hochnäsige, arrogante Aschloch. Man bist du erwachsen geworden", meinte er gelassen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Die kleine Weasley sah so aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren, das würde sicherlich sehr unterhaltsam werden.

Und tatsächlich, bevor Harry auch nur irgendeine gehässige Antwort geben konnte fing sie an ihn aus zu zählen.

Draco betrachtete mit wohlwollen das Donnerwetter für Potter und unterzog Ginny einem genaueren Kontrollblick.

Sie war, für eine Weasley, recht hübsch geworden.

Recht zierlich gebaut, nicht sehr groß, er tippte sie auf knappe eins sechzig und ihr leuchtend rotes Haar ging ihr bis zu den Hüften.

Ihre blauen Augen sprühten Funken und ihr süßer Mund schimpfte heftig mit Potter.

Unweigerlich kam ihm der Gedanke was sie alles mit diesem wundervollen Mundwerk machen könnte und er musste sich zwingen seine Gedanken wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu bekommen.

Ihm fiel ein, dass Ginny ein Jahr jünger als Potter war, das hieß, sie würde in diesem Jahr noch nach Hogwarts gehen um ihren Abschluss zu machen, genau wie er.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen überkam ihn und er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu dem streitenden Pärchen.

Ginny machte Harry richtig nieder, so dass Hermione und Blaise Mitleid hatten.

Draco dagegen nicht, er fand es gut wie die kleine Hexe Potter rund machte.

Ihr Temperament gefiel ihm und er fragte sich erneut, ob sie dies auch im Bett ausleben würde.

Er strengte sich an ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen, um Potter nicht irgendwelche Ansatzpunkte des Hasses zu geben. Die Schule seines Vaters war also nicht ganz umsonst.

Langsam beruhigte sich Ginny und Harry schaute bedröppelt aus der Wäsche.

Draco schwieg, er hatte zweimal die Frage gestellt, ein drittes Mal würde er es nicht tun.

"Sag mir Malf...", er fing sich einen Nackenschlag ein.

"Aua!", maulte er und rieb sich den Kopf.

"Also,_ Draco_", betonte er jetzt den Namen, "warum soll ich mit zu Snape? So große Sehnsucht habe ich auch nun wieder nicht nach ihm."

"Mag wohl sein. Stehst du denn hinter dem was Professor McGonagall vorhat oder bist du nur zwangsläufig involviert?", hinterfragte Draco.

"Was meinst du?

"Hat dir die Schimpftirade das Hirn vernebelt oder weißt du wirklich nicht mehr worum es geht?", fragte Draco zweifelnd und lehnte sich vor. Mit seinen grauen Augen sah er Harry intensiv in die Grünen Pupillen.

Harry sah weg und überlegte.

"Harry, Draco möchte wissen ob du auch möchtest, dass Professor Snape freikommt", erklärte Ginny und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Harry sah zu Draco und registrierte noch das Lächeln, welches er Ginny schenkte. Eifersüchtig schaute er zwischen Ginny und Draco hin und her. Sie verdrehte die Augen und Draco sah ihn neutral an, er schien auf eine Antwort zu warten.

Harry stieß heftig die Luft aus seinen Lungen und erhob sich. Er stützte sich auf seiner Stuhllehne ab und fixierte Draco, der hob nur fragend seine linke Augenbraue und wartete weiter.

"Ich mag Snape nicht wirklich, aber ich musste mir eingestehen das ich es ohne _Ihn _nicht geschafft hätte und, auch wenn es mir widerstrebt das zu sagen, er hat es wirklich verdient frei zu sein. Ich glaube zwar nicht an einen Freispruch, aber eine Bewährungsstrafe ist mit Sicherheit drin", sagte Harry ziemlich ruhig und seine Freundinnen schienen überrascht.

"Wer hätte das gedacht, wir zwei sind mal der gleichen Meinung. Gut, also kommst du morgen mit?", sagte Draco leicht zynisch.

"Ja, ich komme mit. Sag mir wann und wo wir uns treffen und ich bin da", knurrte Harry leicht sauer.

"Vierzehn Uhr, vorm St.-Mungos. Sei pünktlich", schnarrte Draco, er erhob sich dabei und Harry richtete sich auf.

"Vierzehn Uhr, bis morgen", sagte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Bis morgen. Blaise, Hermione wir sehen uns. Ginny, alles Gute mit dem da und falls du mal die Nase voll haben solltest, schreib mir und wir können uns auf einen Kaffee treffen", verabschiedete er sich.

Harry ruckte wütend einen Schritt vor, aber Draco hatte die Küche schon verlassen. Ginny hielt Harry am Handgelenk zurück. Blaise verdrehte die Augen und Hermione schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Tut mir leid Harry, er kann es halt nicht lassen", entschuldigte sich Blaise für seinen Freund.

"Auf jedenfall haben sie sich nicht gegenseitig umgebracht", meinte Ginny.

"Noch nicht", warf Hermione ein.

"Das kommt noch", knurrte Harry.

Alle lachten befreit auf und Harry nahm seine Ginny in den Arm, eine zeitlang schwiegen sie alle.

Harry beendete die Stille.

"Seit mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte jetzt gerne alleine sein. Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Abend."

Blaise und Hermione verabschiedeten sich und liefen noch ein Stück spazieren, bevor sie zum Hause ihrer Eltern apparierten.

Tbc


	12. QeS Teil 11

**Teil 11.**

Harry grübelte noch lange über die Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy nach.

Am meisten störte ihn, wie Malfoy Ginny angesehen hatte. Mochte ja sein, dass er sich da täuschte, aber er traute Draco nicht weiter als wie er ihn sah.

Ginny schlief schon und Harry betrachtete im schwachen Kerzenschein ihr Gesicht. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Wange und vernahm den leisen Seufzer der ihre Lippen verließ.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie liebevoll, wobei er nur ganz leicht ihre Lippen berührte, da er sie nicht wecken wollte.

Er nahm sich vor mit Ginny am nächsten Tag darüber zu sprechen, er musste wissen was sie von Malfoy hielt.

Da ihm auch so langsam die Augen zufielen, kuschelte er sich an Ginny, die ihn sofort im Schlaf umarmte.

Harry wurde wach, weil ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte, dazu vernahm er ein leises Lachen.

Langsam öffnete er seine Lider und blickte in liebevolle Augen, die wie blaue Saphire aussahen.

Ginny lag auf der Seite und kitzelte ihn mit einer Strähne ihres roten Haares.

"Guten morgen", murmelte er und zog sie zu sich, um sie zu küssen.

"Morgen, du Schlafbär", wisperte sie und küsste ihn erneut.

"Schlafbär! Wo hast du das Wort denn her?", meinte er irritiert.

"Keine Ahnung, es passte gerade so gut", kicherte sie.

"Aha. Na dann mein kleiner Feuermelder, wann gibt es Frühstück?", neckte er sie.

Ginny schrie erbost auf und stürzte sich auf ihn, um ihn durch zu kitzeln.

Sie lachten und tobten noch eine ganze Weile herum, bevor sie zusammen im Bad verschwanden und Duschen gingen.

Harry konnte seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten und Ginny ließ sich nur allzu gerne unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl zum Sex verführen.

Glücklich saßen sie beim Frühstück und lächelten sich immer wieder verliebt an.

Als Ginny abräumte sprach Harry sie an.

"Gin, was hältst du von Malfoy?"

"Harry, er heißt Draco", belehrte sie ihn.

"Was soll ich von ihm halten? Er hat sich doch ganz anständig benommen."

"Das meinte ich nicht. Was hältst du von ihm als Mann?", fragte er genauer.

Erstaunt sah sie Harry an, zog die Stirn in Falten und zögerte für Harrys empfinden zu lange.

"Er ist unbestreitbar hübsch und er achtet auf sein Äußeres. Sicherlich erweckt er bei jeder Frau den Wunsch, er möge sich ihr zuwenden, aber da besteht bei mir keine Gefahr", sagte sie und lächelte Harry an.

"Weil du eine Weasley bist? Oder was meinst du damit?", wollte er es genauer Wissen.

"Genau deshalb, weil ich eine Weasley bin", antwortete sie.

"Sagen wir mal er wäre an dir interessiert, würdest du dich auf ihn einlassen?", fragte er misstrauisch.

"Harry! Sag mal was soll das? Wieso fragst du das alles? Ich will nichts von Draco oder einem anderen Mann. Ich liebe nur dich."

Sie ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn zärtlich.

"Du brauchst keine Angst haben", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Er drückte sie heftig an sich und nickte mit dem Kopf.

Es beruhigte ihn sehr, zu hören, dass Ginny kein Interesse an Malfoy hatte.

Wie verabredet traf er sich mit Draco vorm St.-Mungos.

Harry nickte ihm zur Begrüßung nur zu und auch Draco sprach nicht viel.

Er ging vor und Harry folgte ihm mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch.

Beide wussten sie nicht was sie jetzt gleich erwarten würde.

Draco hoffte, das Severus nicht ausrastete und seine Drohung, Potter zu töten, wahr machen würde.

Harry vermochte überhaupt nicht zu sagen was jetzt gleich passieren würde. Er wusste auch nicht so recht was er zu Snape sagen sollte.

Ginny hatte ihm nahe gelegt, sich zu bedanken und ihn nicht zu reizen.

Verspechen wollte er nichts, aber er würde es versuchen.

Kingsley begrüßte die beiden jungen Männer und sah sie kritisch an.

Snape benahm sich heute so merkwürdig, er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war Harry und den Malfoyspross heute zu ihm zu lassen.

Er erzählte ihnen, das er seit dem Frühstück am geöffneten Fenster stand und nach draußen sah.

Draco schmunzelte, wertete es aber als ein gutes Zeichen.

Kingsley ließ die zwei ungleichen Männer in Snapes Raum und gesellte sich dazu, blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor der Tür stehen.

Snape bewegte sich nicht, er starrte weiter nach draußen.

Harry betrachtete die hagere Silhouette, die sein ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer jetzt abgab.

_Erbärmlich_, fiel ihm nur dazu ein. Verstruwelte schwarze Haare, die ihm vom Kopf abstanden und dieser hellgraue St.-Mungos Pyjama, der schlabberig an seiner knochigen Gestalt hing.

Draco deutete Harry an das er zu ihm ging und Harry sollte warten, er nickte verstehend und sah wie Draco sich neben Snape stellte.

"Guten Morgen Professor", sagte Draco ruhig und entspannt.

Er sah Severus nicht an, sondern genau wie er aus dem Fenster und schwieg.

Es kam Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als er die dunkle tiefe Stimme von Snape vernahm.

"Du hast ihn wirklich mitgebracht?", fragte er Draco.

"Ja."

"Mutig", sagte er knapp und schwieg.

Harry zuckte zusammen und wollte schon etwas sagen, aber Draco hob mahnend die Hand.

Kingsley hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit, er konnte Snape nicht einschätzen und er musste Harry schützen.

Wieder herrschte eine ganze Weile Stille und Harrys Nerven waren zum Reißen gespannt.

Plötzlich drehte sich Snape ganz langsam um, sah erst auf Draco und dann betrachtete er Harry.

Harry vermochte den Blick nicht zu deuten und sein Unwohlsein verstärkte sich noch mehr.

Wenn er doch etwas sagen, schreien oder irgendeine Reaktion zeigen würde, wäre er einfacher zu ertragen als dieses Schweigen.

Draco selbst bemerkte diese Spannung auch, deshalb sprach er seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer an.

"Es ist schon der echte Potter, keine Halluzination. Sie erstaunen mich, ich hätte erwartet, dass Sie sofort losspringen und ihn versuchen umzubringen."

"Ich habe genug gemordet", schnarrte es kalt und Harry erschauderte leicht.

"Wohl wahr. Wie kommt es das ich Sie heute nicht in einem verdunkelten miefigen Raum antreffe?", wurde Draco jetzt mutiger.

Harry sah mittlerweile auf den Boden, weil er diesen stechend, hassenden Blick nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Snape reagierte gar nicht auf die Frage, sondern fixierte Harry immer mehr. Er machte sogar ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, hielt aber sofort an, als Kingsley sich direkt hinter Harry stellte.

"Was wollen Sie hier Potter? Wollen Sie es genießen mich am Boden zu sehen? Wollen Sie sich an meiner Schmach weiden?", sprach er ihn eisig an.

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch und seine grünen Augen blitzten Snape wütend an.

Ein zynisches Grinsen legte sich auf die kaputten Lippen Snapes.

Harry starrte ihn an und dann machte es Klick in seinem Kopf.

Genau das war es, was Snape wollte.

Harry sollte wütend werden, um ihm dann irgendetwas an den Kopf zu werfen, damit Snape einen Grund hatte auszurasten.

Draco hatte die Luft angehalten, als er Harrys wütenden Blick sah, aber plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf Harrys Lippen und er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein Professor, deshalb bin ich nicht hergekommen. Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Ohne Ihre Hilfe hätte ich es nie geschafft Tom Riddle zu besiegen. Auch wenn es für mich schwer ist, dies zu akzeptieren, so muss ich Ihnen meinen Respekt und Dank erweisen."

Harry legte seine rechte Hand auf seinen Bauch und verbeugte sich leicht vor Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore hat an Sie geglaubt, Ihnen Vertraut und wusste, dass manch ein Opfer gebracht werden muss, mit dem man schwerlich leben kann", sagte er völlig ruhig und sah Severus in die Augen.

Sein freundlicher und aufrechter Blick setzte Snape zu und er traute seinen Ohren nicht so recht.

"Verhöhnen kann ich mich selber, dazu brauche ich Sie bestimmt nicht. Verschwinden Sie Potter, Sie widern mich an!", fauchte Snape jetzt und sein Blick wurde finster.

"Nein, ich werde nicht gehen. Ich habe eine Schuld zu begleichen, nicht nur die Meine, sondern auch die meines Vaters."

"Potter!", drohte Snape und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

Kingsleys Zauberstab schnellte vor und Snape wich zurück, doch Harry legte seine Hand auf den ausgestreckten Arm Kingsleys und drückte ihn herunter.

"Wie ich schon sagte Professor, ich gehe nicht. Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld. Ich weiß, ich kann viele Dinge nicht ungeschehen machen, aber ich kann und will Ihnen helfen. Vergessen Sie nicht, ich kann nichts für das, was mein Vater Ihnen antat, aber ich kann versuchen es wieder gut zu machen. Ich. Bin. Nicht. Mein. Vater!

Ich bin Harry Potter, dem ein Schicksal aufgebürdet wurde, welches kein anderer haben wollte.

Sie sind der Mann, der mir wirklich half, der Opfer brachte und den größten Teil seines Lebens hergab, für eine Sache, die ihn nie persönlich betraf. Dafür danke ich Ihnen und nun möchte ich sie bitten, lassen Sie sich von mir helfen."

Draco hing die Kinnlade herunter, so etwas hatte er nicht erwartet. Potter kam ihm wie ausgewechselt vor, war das noch derselbe Kerl wie gestern?

Anscheinend ja.

Snape schien gleichermaßen verwirrt und beeindruckt von Harrys Ansprache, er wusste nicht ob er schreien oder lachen sollte.

Harry überbrückte die Kluft zwischen sich und Snape, stand jetzt genau vor ihm und sah zum ersten Mal Emotionen in diesen schwarzen, sonst so undurchsichtigen Augen.

"Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für mein ungebührliches Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber entschuldigen. Ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung und ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde Ihnen aus dem Weg gehen, um Ihnen weitere unangenehme Vergangenheitserinnerungen zu ersparen. Doch bevor ich Ihnen diesen Gefallen tue, verlange ich von Ihnen, dass Sie alles dafür tun werden um auf freien Fuß zu kommen. Lassen Sie es zu das wir Ihnen helfen. Sie haben Recht, wenn Sie sagen das Sie ein Mörder sind, aber es diente der einen so wichtigen Sache, sie diente mir. Auch ich bin ein Mörder, auch wenn alle froh sind das ich Riddle tötete, so fühle ich mich doch schuldig. Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld und ich kann diese nur begleichen, in dem Sie Leben und frei sind."

Snape schwankte ein wenig und als Harry ihm stützend an die Arme greifen wollte wich er schnell zurück.

Ruckartig drehte er sich um und trat wieder ans Fenster, planlos huschten seine Augen über die belebte Straße.

Alle drei sahen sie auf den angespannten Rücken, der sich heftig hob und senkte.

"Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Mister Potter. Ich denke wir sehen uns bei der Anhörung", sagte er rau.

Harry verstand, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr zu sagen. Er warf einen Blick auf den immer noch erstaunten Draco und machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Tür.

"Angenehmen Tag noch Professor Snape", verabschiedete Harry sich und ging an Kingsley vorbei durch die Tür.

Draco verabschiedete sich und eilte Harry hinterher.

Kingsley warf noch einen Blick auf Snape, der sich jetzt mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht fuhr, er schien emotional überfordert. Es war wohl das Beste, ihn jetzt in Ruhe zu lassen, deshalb ging auch er aus dem Raum.

Harry stand auf dem Flur und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab.

Draco trat zu ihm und irgendwie konnte er nicht mehr Potter sagen.

Er legte zögerlich seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, woraufhin dieser zusammen zuckte aber so stehen blieb.

"Harry, ich glaube du hast es geschafft", meinte Draco ruhig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er war sich nicht sicher ob Draco Recht hatte, er hoffte es.

Langsam drehte er sich um, Draco nahm seine Hand weg und betrachtete Harrys Gesicht.

"Ich weiß nicht, er war so anders und ich konnte zum ersten Mal Emotionen sehen. Also seine tiefsten inneren Gefühle, nicht die, die er sonst zur Schau trägt, ich konnte sein Innerstes sehen. Diese Tatsache wird er hassen, so wie er alles an mir hasst. Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass er kooperativ sein wird", sagte Harry frustriert.

Draco lachte leicht auf.

"Na, das ist doch auch was. Vielleicht täuscht du dich. Ich dachte zeitweilig echt, er macht seine Drohung wahr und bringt dich um, aber er war doch ganz anders als sonst. Da stimme ich mit dir überein. Ich glaube Blaise hat gestern die richtigen Fragen gestellt und unser Professor hat angestrengt darüber nachgedacht. Ich werde Professor Snape morgen noch einmal besuchen, wenn er dann etwas Wichtiges ausplaudert benachrichtige ich dich, ist das okay für dich?", meinte Draco schmunzelnd.

Harry sah in seine sturmgrauen Augen und nickte zustimmend.

"Du bist verrückt Malfoy. Aber ich denke damit kann ich leben, bleib anständig und ich denke wir könnten wirklich Freunde werden", sagte Harry verunsichert ohne wirklich auf das Gesagte zu reagieren.

"Das hätten wir schon viel früher sein können, aber leider standen meine Arroganz und deine Unsicherheit zwischen uns. Ich melde mich bei dir, grüß die Anderen, schönen Tag noch", antwortete Draco grinsend und reichte ihm die Hand zum Abschied.

Harry nickte auch grinsend und gab ihm die Hand. Sie trennten sich und jeder verschwand in eine andere Richtung.

Ginny war nicht da, sie hatte ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen.

Sie war Hermione besuchen, da sie mit ihr über Ron sprechen wollte.

Harry war ganz froh darüber, so konnte er in Ruhe über alles nachdenken.

Er fühlte sich erschlagen, aber auch zufrieden.

Ginny würde sich sicherlich freuen zu hören, wie er sich Snape gegenüber verhalten hatte.

Er setzte sich in einen der gemütlichen Sessel im Wohnzimmer und kurze Zeit später war er eingenickt.

Ginny war die Idee gekommen, Hermione zu besuchen, so musste sie nicht endlos warten, dass die Zeit verging und Harry wiederkam.

Hermione war überrascht, als ihre rothaarige Freundin vor der Tür stand. Sie war entsetzt zu hören, dass Ron abgereist war, nur um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen wie sie mit Blaise glücklich ist.

Sie hatte ja schon Vermutungen über eine Verliebtheit angestellt, es aber dann zu hören war ein Schock.

Sie musste aber Lachen, als Ginny ihr von seinen Vermutungen bezüglich Draco erzählte.

Ginny wollte genau wissen, ob Ron Recht hatte.

Hermione erzählte Ginny haargenau das selbe wie Blaise und Ginny schien zufrieden.

Nachdem dieses heikle Thema abgewickelt war, sprachen sie über alles Mögliche und vergaßen die Zeit.

Als Blaise gegen neunzehn Uhr erschien, sah Ginny erschrocken auf.

Sie verabschiedete sich und apparierte zum Grimmauldplatz.

Harry fand sie ziemlich unbequem schlafend im Sessel, er hatte versucht sich einzurollen, aber leider war er viel zu groß dafür.

Ginny musste grinsen, er würde sicherlich Schmerzen haben, so verdreht wie er da lag. Also kniete sie sich vor ihn hin und küsste ihn wach.

"Bei Merlin, sind diese Sessel unbequem", stöhnte Harry auf und streckte seine Glieder.

Ginny grinste ihn frech an und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

"Weasley, darf ich mich wenigstens entspannen, bevor du mich wieder belästigst?", knurrte er und kitzelte sie leicht.

Ginny lachte und fragte nach dem Treffen mit dem Professor.

Harry erzählte ihr alles und sie war stolz auf ihn, weil er seinen Verstand benutzt, und sich von dem Professor nicht manipulieren ließ.

Blaise und Hermione hatten anderes im Sinn als reden und tobten sich im Bett mal wieder gründlich aus.

Draco hingegen saß grübelnd im Manor in der Bibliothek.

Einerseits war er froh, dass alles so gut gelaufen war und andererseits nervte es ihn. Irgendetwas fehlte, etwas bedeutendes, er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

Er grübelte und grübelte, plötzlich kam es ihm in den Sinn.

_Harmonisch_, dies war das richtige Wort, es war alles viel zu harmonisch.

Wie ekelig, keine Zankerei, keine fiesen Sprüche und dergleichen, wie eintönig.

Er sehnte sich danach, sich mit Harry zu zoffen, Hermione zu ärgern und Beziehungen durcheinander zu bringen. Er war halt ein Slytherin durch und durch. Aber er wollte auch nicht die neu wachsenden Beziehungen zerstören, also musste er sich neue Opfer suchen. Obwohl Harry konnte man ruhig noch ein wenig ärgern, vielleicht hätten sie beide noch viel Spaß miteinander. Ihm kam ein teuflischer Gedanke, aber das musste er in aller Ruhe ausarbeiten.

Hoch erfreut bestellte er sich bei seinen Elfen das Abendbrot und genehmigte sich einen Feuerwhiskey.

Am nächsten Tag ging Draco wieder zum Professor, wie immer stand Kingsley vor der Tür und begrüßte ihn.

"Hallo Mister Malfoy, heute alleine und so früh?"

"Wieso früh? Es ist zehn! Wie geht es ihm? Hat er gestern noch irgendetwas gemacht?"

"Nein, er war ganz ruhig. Stand bis zum Abend am Fenster, ich glaube er musste über vieles nachdenken. Heute Morgen nach dem Frühstück und der Visite ist er freiwillig duschen gegangen und er hat nach Kleidung gefragt. Grau wäre nicht seine Farbe, hat er gemeint", erzählte Kingsley grinsend.

Draco schmunzelte, freute sich aber sehr über diese sichtliche Besserung.

"Und haben Sie ihm seine geliebte schwarze Kutte zukommen lassen?"

"Jepp. Ich habe mich mit Minerva kurzgeschlossen und sie teilte mir mit, dass sie noch Bekleidung von ihm in Hogwarts hätte. Sie schickte einen Elfen vorbei und ich reichte sie an Severus weiter. Er zog sich um und nun steht er wieder am Fenster und schaut raus."

"Danke, darf ich zu ihm?", fragte Draco lächelnd.

Ohne Worte, öffnete Kingsley die Tür und ließ Draco hinein.

"Guten morgen Professor", begrüßte Draco den am Fenster stehenden Mann.

Severus drehte sich um, seine Arme waren, für ihn typisch, vor der Brust verschränkt und sein Blick schien, für ihn untypisch, freundlich.

Ansonsten war er äußerlich wieder ganz der Alte, total in schwarz gekleidet und auch seine Haare hatte er in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurück gebracht, sie waren glatt, sauber und noch nicht verfettet, untypisch für ihn.

"Guten morgen Draco", antwortete er gelassen.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie zu ihrem alten Stil zurück gefunden. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

"Danke, es ging so. War eine kurze Nacht. Man kann aus seinen Gewohnheiten schwer ausbrechen und ich finde diese Farbe kleidet mich doch unheimlich gut, oder nicht?", meinte Severus leicht verschmitzt.

Draco lachte jetzt auf und nickte mit dem Kopf.

"Das stimmt wohl, ehrlich gesagte kann ich mir Sie auch nicht in anderen, fröhlichen, Farben vorstellen."

"Das lass auch lieber, es wird nie vorkommen, dass ich etwas anderes als schwarz tragen werde. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er jetzt und bot Draco den Platz auf dem Stuhl an, er selbst setzte sich aufs Bett.

"Mir geht es ganz gut. Ich bin zurück nach Hause, nachdem ich mit so 'nem Ministeriums-Idioten drei verriegelte Zimmer geöffnet habe. Ach, vorher waren wir noch bei den Verließen der Familie und nun besitze ich wieder alles was uns vorher enteignet wurde", erzählte er.

"Und wie geht es dir dabei? So ganz alleine in diesem großen Haus?", fragte Severus weiter.

"Es ist komisch. Ich denke immer, gleich kommt mein Vater um die Ecke und bringt mich um. Als erstes habe ich sein Büro ausgemistet, hier empfand ich die höchste Präsens. Wussten Sie, dass wir ein Haus in Frankreich haben?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und verneinte schmunzelnd.

"Ich wusste dies auch nicht. Ich bin sehr gespannt wie es dort aussieht und ob dort jemand lebt. Vater war Mutter nie treu, er hat sogar manchmal seine Flittchen nach Hause gebracht, ekelig. Als ich sechzehn wurde, hatte er mir eine Frau für eine Nacht geschenkt. Ist das nicht widerlich?", sagte er verabscheuend.

"Das ist es, aber so war Lucius. Er hatte andere Vorstellungen von Frauen, Sex und Liebe", murmelte Severus.

"Das hatte er wahrlich. Stellen sie sich vor, er hat diese Hure mit einem Fluch belegt. Sie musste ihren Eid erfüllen, mich zu befriedigen und mit mir Sex zu haben. Außerdem schloss mich der Fluch mit ein, nachdem sie mich das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Es war wie ein Zwang, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht wollte. Dafür habe ich ihn noch mehr gehasst und als ich ihm nicht meinen untertänigsten Dank ausdrückte, folterte er mich. Wie habe ich ihn gehasst, wenn er noch nicht tot wäre dann würde ich ihn töten. Und glauben sie mir, IHN könnte ich töten", zum Ende wurde Dracos Stimme immer bedrohlicher.

Severus zog die Stirn kraus und legte seine kalte Hand auf Dracos Arm.

"Es ist vorbei, du bist frei und nun mach etwas aus deinem Leben. Vergiss deinen Vater und denke an deine Zukunft, nur das ist wichtig", beruhigte er Draco.

"Ich weiß. Professor McGonagall hat mir angeboten mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts nachzuholen und ich werde das machen. Ich weiß noch nicht genau was ich danach machen möchte, aber einen Schulabschluss ist nur von Vorteil."

"Das stimmt und da Miss Schottenrock-Direktorin mich dazu gezwungen hat die Stelle als Zaubertrank-Professor anzunehmen, sehen wir uns dann ja auch öfter", meinte sein zukünftiger Professor murrend.

"Es ist das erste Mal das Sie von der Zukunft sprechen. Ich freue mich sehr darüber. Erzählen Sie mir wie Sie sich fühlen?", freute Draco sich.

Severus zog seine Hand von Dracos Arm zurück und schaute auf seine langen Finger.

Draco dachte schon er hätte sich zu weit vorgetraut und wollte etwas sagen als Severus aufsah und sprach.

"Draco, ich habe viel nach gedacht und so manches was du, Blaise und auch Harry zu mir sagten hat Wurzeln geschlagen. Ich weiß im Moment nicht wirklich was ich denken soll. Ist es Wirklichkeit? Glauben alle so, wie Ihr es tut? Und, was bzw. wie hat Albus seine Hände im Spiel? Dies ist alles sehr verwirrend."

"Professor, das ist...", setzte Draco an.

"Draco, tust du mir einen Gefallen?", unterbrach Severus ihn.

"Welchen?"

"Sag bitte Severus, dieses _Professor_ kommt mir im Moment so falsch vor."

"Ja, mache ich Severus."

Ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen fiel ihm leichter als bei Minerva, warum dies so war wusste er aber auch nicht.

Draco erzählte ihm von der Versammlung, dem Hologramm und wie sich die Stimmung verändert hatte, in bezug auf ihr denken über Severus Snape.

Als Severus sein Mittagessen gebracht wurde, verabschiedete sich Draco und versprach am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen.

Severus bedankte sich für Dracos Besuch und bei seinem Mittagsmahl dachte er mal wieder über alles nach.

Draco machte noch einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse und erfreute sich an dem neu eröffneten Quidditchladen.

In dem ebenfalls neuen Café genehmigte er sich einen großen Cappuccino, seine neue Leidenschaft, und beobachtete die Hexen und Zauberer.

Alles schien fröhlicher, es wurde gelacht, freundlich gegrüßt und man unterhielt sich wieder auf der Straße.

Etwas, was vor etlichen Wochen noch undenkbar gewesen war.

Langsam schlürfte Draco an seiner Tasse als ihm eine rothaarige junge Hexe auffiel.

Erst dachte er an Ginny, aber als sie sich umdrehte stellte er fest, dass sie es nicht war.

Enttäuscht betrachtete er die junge Frau.

Sie war schlank, nicht sehr groß, wirkte aber doch sportlich. Sie trug ein grünes Top zu einem schwarzen Minirock der silberne Ornamente hatte.

Ihr Gesicht war leicht gebräunt und unzählige Sommersprossen zierten ihre Nase und Wangen.

Das besondere an ihr waren aber ihre Augen, leuchtend grün, wie die von seinem ehemaligen Ex-Feind: Harry Potter.

Als Feind mochte er Harry nicht mehr bezeichnen, konnte aber auch noch nicht Freund sagen, es war eher ein Waffenstillstand.

Sie betrat das Café und sah sich suchend um, einen Moment streifte ihr Blick Draco und sie schenkte ihm ein schnelles Lächeln. Sie hatte gefunden was sie suchte und ging zu einer alten Dame an den Tisch, umarmte sie und setzte sich so hin, dass sie Draco ansehen konnte.

Sein Herz schlug kräftiger als sie ihn wieder ansah und ihn anlächelte. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen und beobachtete sie weiter.

Der Kellner brachte ihr den zuvor bestellten Eiscafé und über das Glas hinweg sah sie zu ihm herüber.

Hart schlucken musste er, als sie ihren Strohhalm sinnlich mit der Zunge umkreiste und ihn direkt in die grauen Augen sah.

Wie Lava schoss sein Blut gen Lendenbereich und es wurde ganz schön eng in der Jeans.

Unruhig rutschte Draco hin und her, es machte ihn wahnsinnig, wenn sie ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern ansah und den Strohhalm in den Mund nahm und saugte. Wobei ihre Augenlider immer leicht flackerten, sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an, sie wusste um sein befinden. So ein Biest.

Er schloss verzweifelt die Augen, seine Fantasie ging mit ihm durch.

Dreist fand er, dass sie sich mit der älteren Dame unterhielt ihm aber eindeutig Avancen machte.

Ihm war heiß und sein Freund in der Hose wollte und wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Er war ja auch selbst Schuld, wieso sah er auch immer wieder zu ihr hinüber.

Gequält seufzte er auf und erhob sich um zur Toilette zu gehen.

Hastig stieg er die Wendeltreppe hinab und verschwand im Herrenbereich.

Genervt knöpfte er seine Hose auf.

„Na toll, mit ner Latte pinkeln, ist fast unmöglich", grummelte er vor sich hin.

Er hörte wie hinter ihm sich die Tür öffnete und schloss, vernahm ein leises Gemurmel und stutzte, als er hörte wie sich das Geräusch von Hackenschuhe näherte.

Er konnte so nicht pinkeln und er wollte nicht wissen, welcher Perversling von Mann so dämliche Hackenschuhe trug. Er packte seine noch immer recht ansehnliche Erregung in die Hose und knöpfte sie wieder zu, als er jemanden hinter sich stehen spürte.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und sah in die leuchtend grünen Augen der Rothaarigen.

"Hallo schöner Mann, so ganz alleine hier?", sagte sie mit tiefer erotischer Stimme und kam noch dichter.

Draco schluckte.

"So ganz alleine bin ich ja nun nicht mehr. Was tut eine schöne Frau auf der Männertoilette?", antwortete er rau und ließ seinen Blick über ihr Dekolleté gleiten.

Weiche Rundungen waren zu sehen und Draco kribbelte es in den Händen, welches sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten begann.

"Sie betrachtet einen sexy Mann und sehnt sich nach Sex mit ihm. Will der Mann das auch?", hauchte sie verrucht und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und ließ sie auf und ab fahren.

Das war deutlich, Draco war sonst nicht so für One-Night-Stands, aber seit über einem Jahr Abstinenz, war es ihm egal. Sie sah gut aus, sie wollte Sex und das sofort, also bitte... er war bereit.

Er legte seine Hände an ihre Hüfte und zog sie dichter, presste sie an sich und sah ihr wissendes Lächeln.

"Muss ich noch mehr sagen?", raunte er ihr zu.

"Nein", sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher um ihn zu küssen.

Draco versank in ihrem lieblichen Mund, schmeckte ihren Eiskaffee und genoss die Gefühlsexplosion in seinem Körper.

Er drängte sie vorwärts, er wollte sie jetzt, ein schneller Blick und schon lenkte er sie in Richtung Waschbeckenkonsole. Dort konnte er sie absetzen und sofort schlang sie ihre Beine um ihn und rieb mit ihrem Unterkörper über seine pralle Erregung.

Draco konnte nicht mehr, er stöhnte auf und hektisch schob er ihren Rock hoch.

Sie lachte leise und ließ ihre Hände zu seinen Hosenknöpfen wandern.

Sie küssten sich immer weiter, keiner gab nach und Draco drängte sich gegen die zarte Hand die den Weg in seine Boxershorts fand.

"Wow!", hörte er sie stöhnen und grinste. Kurz ließ er ihre Lippen frei und starrte in die lustverschleierten grünen Augen.

"Wow also?! Willst du mehr?", fragte er mit rauer tiefer Stimme und sie nickte nur.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie wieder fordernd, willig lehnte sie sich ihm entgegen und schob ihm die Jeans und die Shorts von den Hüften.

Eine weiche Hand ergriff seinen pulsierenden Schaft und stimulierte ihn.

Draco stöhnte auf und hielt ihre Hand fest.

"Ich denk du willst auch noch etwas davon haben, also lass das lieber bleiben. Bist du geschützt oder soll ich das noch tun?", fragte er heftig atmend.

"Das wäre nett, wenn du das noch machst. Sieh zu, das du diesen geilen Schwanz endlich versenkst sonst lauf ich dir davon", stöhnte sie ihm jetzt entgegen.

Hastig griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte eine Verhütungsformel, zauberte ihr Höschen weg, schmiss den Stab beiseite und stieß mit einer flüssigen Bewegung in ihre feuchte Enge.

Sie warf den Kopf zurück und rollte ihr Becken gegen seins, ließ ihre Lust raus und genoss seine Stöße.

Draco ließ seine ganze angestaute Lust heraus und versenkte sich immer heftiger in den willigen Körper.

Sie stöhnte und wand sich an ihm, der sexuelle Supergau.

Er spürte wie sie ihren Orgasmus bekam, sichtlich froh darüber, weil auch er endlich seine letzte Anspannung fallen lassen konnte.

Er trieb seinen pulsierenden Schwanz noch ein paar Mal heftig in ihre vom Orgasmus zuckende Lustgrotte und entlud sich aufs heftigste in ihr.

Nach Luft ringend hielten sie sich aneinander fest.

Dracos Gedanken festigten sich langsam wieder und ihm kam in den Sinn das sie beide noch nicht mal wussten wie sie hießen.

Sie ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten, ihre Oberteile hatten sie beide noch an, dafür war keine Zeit mehr gewesen und Draco musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. So heiß und geil auf Sex war er noch nie gewesen, der pure Wahnsinn.

Er löste sich ein wenig und betrachtete die Frau in seinen Armen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie an ihm und atmete tief ein und aus.

Zärtlich strich er ihr eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sie öffnete ihre Augen.

Sie glänzten wie polierte Smaragdsteine und er fragte sich ob Harrys Augen nach dem Sex auch so glänzten.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte er leise flüsternd.

"Cassandra und du?"

"Draco. Machst du so etwas öfter, Cassandra?", fragte er nach und ihren Namen ließ er sich auf der Zunge zergehen.

Sie lachte leise und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte polterte jemand die Treppe herunter.

Beide zuckten sie zusammen und sahen zur Tür.

Draco ging so einiges durch den Kopf, er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war und an seinem Tisch hing seine Jacke und der halbvolle Cappuccino stand auch noch auf dem Tisch.

Aber nichts passierte, war wohl jemand, der die Damentoilette benutzen musste.

"Ich glaube wir sollten uns lieber anziehen, ich habe zwar die Tür verriegelt, aber die Zauber kann jeder andere ganz leicht aufheben", sagte Cassandra und sah dabei traurig aus.

"Schade, so richtig Lust habe ich keine, dich jetzt von mir zu lassen", meinte Draco bedauernd, wobei er sich das dreckige Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Cassandra grinste zurück und zog anzüglich ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

"Man weiß ja nie wie es so kommt", sagte sie tiefsinnig und entließ Draco aus ihrer Umarmung.

Unwillig entzog Draco sich ihr und reinigte sie beide mit einem schnellen Zauber. Er reichte ihr das Höschen, doch sie schob seine Hand zu ihm zurück, hopste vom Becken und strich ihren Rock glatt.

"Behalte es, als Erinnerung an einen geilen Quickie", fügte sie noch an, weil er sie verdutzt ansah.

Draco lächelte verschmitzt und zog seine Shorts und Jeans hoch.

Nachdem auch er angekleidet war, verließ er zuerst die Toilette und Cassandra kam ihm hinterher.

Sie trennten sich und jeder ging zu seinem Platz.

Draco setzte sich und sah zu ihr hinüber, sie lächelte und bestellte beim Kellner ein Glas Wasser.

Er nippte an seinem kalten Cappuccino, schob ihn dann beiseite und orderte einen neuen.

Sie unterhielt sich wieder mit der alten Frau und warf ihm ab und an einen Blick zu.

Draco schwirrte der Kopf und etwas tief in ihm verlangte nach ihr, er wollte sie wieder treffen.

Als der Kellner seinen Cappuccino brachte, bat er ihn um ein Stück Papier und etwas zu schreiben.

Er schrieb eine kurze Notiz und erhob sich, ging auf Cassandra zu und übergab ihr den Zettel. Kurz nickte er ihr und der älteren Dame zu und ging zurück an seinen Platz.

Cassandra lächelte zu ihm hinüber und nickte, drehte seine Nachricht um und notierte etwas. Mit ihrem Zauberstab tippte sie das Papier an und ließ ihn zu Draco schweben.

Er ergriff den Zettel und las.

_Hol mich heute Abend zum Essen ab._

_19 Uhr, Hotel Zaubersee, in der Lobby._

_Cassandra Evans._

Draco sah hoch und nickte ihr zu, sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und half der alten Frau aus dem Stuhl, zusammen verließen sie das Café.

Draco grinste, dies würde sicherlich noch ein angenehmer Abend werden. Genüsslich trank er seinen Cappuccino leer, überlegte wohin er mit Cassandra zum Essen gehen sollte und begab sich dann vergnügt nach Hause.

Er konnte die Zeit gar nicht abwarten und er verfluchte sich selbst, weil er sich nicht entscheiden konnte wohin er mit ihr gehen und was er anziehen sollte.

Schließlich buchte er einen Tisch für zwei im Zauberernobelrestaurant Delicios am Hyde Park. Entschied sich für den teuren Armani-Anzug, der einzige gute Muggeldesigner auf der Welt, wie Draco fand. Dazu ein dunkelgraues Seidenhemd mit silberner Krawatte.

Vor dem Spiegel betrachtete er sich und war höchst zufrieden mit seinem Aussehen.

Er ging in sein Büro und holte aus dem Schreibtisch einen Schlüssel, im noblen Teil Londons besaßen die Malfoys eine Penthousewohnung und die gehörte Draco schon seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr.

Er wies einen Hauself an, dort ein wenig aufzuräumen, das Bett herzurichten, den Kühlschrank zu bestücken und Champagner kalt zu stellen, sowie ein paar Erdbeeren und Sahne zu besorgen.

Er grinste als er an die Erdbeeren und die Sahne dachte, er hoffte das Cassandra ihm die Möglichkeit gab, seine Fantasie mit ihr zusammen auszuleben.

Um kurz vor neunzehn Uhr erschien er im Hotel Zaubersee und betrat die Empfangshalle.

Tbc


	13. QeS Teil 12

**Teil 12.**

Draco schaute sich um und auf Anhieb sah er sie.

Ihr rotes Haar war unverkennbar, sie hatte es hochgesteckt und mehrere Strähnen herausgearbeitet. Sie trug ein schlichtes schwarzes Kleid, um ihren Hals lag ein lindgrüner Seidenschal und unter ihrem Arm hatte sie ein schmales Handtäschchen geklemmt.

Sie stand an der Rezeption und sprach mit dem Personal. Draco schlich sich an sie ran.

Er stellte sich genau hinter ihr auf und blies ihr leicht in den Nacken, wobei er "Hallo schöne Frau" flüsterte.

Er konnte sehen wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten und er zwinkerte der jungen Rezeptionistin zu, welche ganz schnell beschämt nach unten sah.

Langsam drehte sich Cassandra um und strahlte ihn an.

"Hallo Draco", begrüßte sie ihn und gab ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Hallo Cassandra, fertig? Unser Taxifahrer wartet schon."

Sie zog die Stirn kurz kraus, nickte aber zustimmend.

Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und zusammen verließen sie das Hotel.

Schon auf der Fahrt zum Restaurant unterhielten sie sich angeregt seine Hand ließ sie nicht mehr los.

Das Essen verlief ebenso gut und sie sprachen über Gott und die Welt. Sie bekamen von ihrer Umwelt nichts mehr mit, es gab nur sie beide.

Als dann das Gespräch auf Harry Potter kam wurde Draco recht zögerlich und Cassandra war taktvoll genug, um dieses Thema schnell ruhen zu lassen.

Als sie sich einen Nachtisch bestellen wollte hielt Draco sie zurück, leise erzählte er ihr von den Erdbeeren und der Sahne. Sie war begeistert und drängte darauf das er zahlte und sie verschwinden konnten.

Sie im Arm haltend apparierte er mit ihr zu seinem Penthaus und sie schien total überrascht von dem Luxusappartement.

Neugierig inspizierte sie jedes Zimmer.

Draco ließ sie alleine dabei und bereitete in der Küche die Erdbeeren vor, er öffnete auch den Champagner.

Er schaute aus dem Fenster und sah Cassandra auf dem Balkon entlang gehen, der Wind spielte mit ihren Haarsträhnen und sie genoss die Aussicht.

Er schenkte ihr und sich Champagner in Kristallgläser ein, dann ging er zu ihr auf den Balkon.

"Und wie gefällt die meine Wohnung?", fragte er und reichte ihr ein Glas.

"Das ist fantastisch hier. Wow, wie kann man sich so etwas leisten. Sagtest du nicht, dass du deinen Schulabschluss dieses Jahr noch nachholst?", fragte sie erstaunt und nahm ihr Glas entgegen.

"Diese Wohnung habe ich zu meinen sechzehnten Geburtstag bekommen. Seit kurzen bin ich im Besitz meines Familienmanors und einigen anderen Grundstücken und Wohnungen", antwortete er grinsend.

"Oh!", sagte sie nur und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Da war etwas was sie nicht deuten konnte.

Er prostete ihr zu und jeder trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Draco betrachtete die Skyline und bemerkt, wie sie sich dichter zu ihm stellte.

"Wie war noch mal dein voller Name?", fragte sie leise.

"Den habe ich nie genannt, möchtest du das wirklich wissen?", fragte er zurück und sah sie nicht an.

"Nein, Mister Malfoy", sie sprach sehr leise, aber bei seinem Nachnamen flog sein Kopf herum.

Cassandra lächelte, weil er so ein überraschtes Gesicht machte.

"Meine Großmutter meinte, du bist ein Malfoy und so wie es aussieht hat sie wohl Recht, oder?"

Draco nickte nur, ihm ging jetzt so viel durch den Kopf und instinktiv war er ein wenig zurückgewichen.

Er kannte sie nicht, sie war aus Neuseeland gekommen und wusste vom Krieg nur aus den Zeitungen.

Was aber wusste ihre Großmutter über ihn und seine Eltern?

"Draco bitte, sag doch etwas", bat Cassandra ihn nun traurig.

Sie hatte seine Zurückhaltung bemerkt und sie wusste nicht warum dies so war.

"Entschuldige", flüsterte er und drehte sich weg, "ich bin ziemlich überrascht. Was hat dir deine Großmutter noch alles über meine, ach so feine Familie erzählt?"

Sein kalter Ton erschreckte Cassandra, ließ sie aber nicht zurückweichen. Sie berührte seinen Arm und zog ihn zu sich rum.

Sie Gesicht war starr, das Lächeln war verschwunden und er schien sich abgeschottet zu haben.

"Sie hat nur gesagt das du ein Malfoy sein _könntest_ und mehr hat sie nicht gesagt. Draco, bitte, ich verstehe nicht ganz warum... ? Entschuldige, wenn ich dich irgendwie verletzt habe, das lag nicht in meiner Absicht", sagte sie traurig und ließ seinen Arm los.

Draco betrachtete ihr trauriges Gesicht, in ihren Augen las er die Wahrheit und wieder erinnerte sie ihn an jemand anderen grünäugigen.

"Nein, ist schon gut. Ich bin deiner Granny dankbar, weil sie dir nicht mehr erzählt hat. Es ist eine sehr komplizierte Sache und eigentlich wollte ich den Abend nicht damit verbringen dir dies alles zu erzählen", sagte er leise aber deutlich.

Cassandra hatte bemerkt das sich seine Haltung und sein Blick geändert hatten als er sprach. Neugierig war sie schon darauf, aber auch sie, wollte sich den Abend nicht ruinieren.

Ihr gefiel dieser junge Mann viel zu sehr, er hatte so eine gewisse dunkle mächtige Aura die sie magisch anzog.

"Aber du wirst es mir erzählen? Ich habe dir auch so viel von mir erzählt, ich möchte alles von dir wissen, Draco Malfoy", sagte sie nun verführerisch und ergriff seinen Schlips, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen.

Draco legte seinen freien Arm um ihre Taille und nickte.

"Ja, aber nicht heute", raunte er nah an ihren Lippen und küsste sie.

Er wollte nicht reden, er wollte lieber Taten sprechen lassen.

"Wann gibt es den Nachtisch? Champagner ohne Erdbeeren schmeckt mir nicht", wisperte sie gegen seine Lippen.

Er lachte und zog sie hinter sich her, im Wohnzimmer kickte sie ihre Schuhe weg und folgte Draco in Küche.

"Wo möchte die Dame denn speisen?", fragte er und hielt die Erdbeeren und die Sahne wie ein Ober in der Hand und lächelte.

Sie ging zu ihm und stellte ihr Glas ab, griff sich eine Frucht und schob sie sich genüsslich in den Mund.

"Hmm, die sind lecker", schnurrte sie, griff sich ihr Glas und trank einen Schluck.

"Leider hat man mir nicht mitgeteilt wie Sie heißen, also darf ich um den Namen bitten?", forderte sie und strich mit ihrer Hand von seinem Hals über sein Brust hinab zu seinem Hosenbund.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, zu Ihren Diensten Miss Evans", antwortete er und schluckte hart, weil ihre freche Hand über sein Glied strich.

"Sehr schön, Mister Draco Malfoy, dann führen Sie mich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Ich nehme die Gläser und die Flasche und folgen Ihnen unauffällig", sagte sie, lehnte sich an ihn und küsste seine leicht zittrigen Lippen.

Draco nickte nur und ging vor, artig folgte sie ihm.

"Bitte meine Dame, die gewünschten Räumlichkeiten", sagte Draco näselnd und Cassandra hielt die Luft an.

Sie sah einen Vorraum in dem rechts die Ankleide war und links ein Schreibtisch stand, geradeaus kam man weiter ins Schlafzimmer und man sah direkt auf das große Himmelbett.

Eine richtige Lümmelwiese, der Himmel aus grünem Stoff, das Bett in grau und die Bettwäsche silbergrau mit einem Schwarzen Drachenaufdruck.

Cassandra ging an Draco vorbei, spürte den dickeren Teppich unter ihren Füßen und steuerte direkt auf das Bett zu.

Sie ließ ihre Hände über den teuren Stoff gleiten und betrachtete die glitzernden Augen des Drachens.

"Das ist meine Lieblings-Bettwäsche, die habe ich auch noch in anderen Farben.", raunte er ihr zu und sie drehte sich zu ihm.

"Fantastisch, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Überhaupt das gesamte Schlafzimmer ist der reine Wahnsinn", schwärmte sie und betrachtete den kleinen Kamin mit dem riesigen Ohrensessel und die ziemlich teuer aussehenden Kommoden.

"Danke für das Kompliment und wie wünschen Madam die Erdbeeren zu speisen?", antwortete er und sah sie lauernd an.

Sie stellte die Gläser und die Flasche, auf dem kleinen Tischchen beim Kamin ab und schenkte ihnen nach.

Mit beiden Gläsern kam sie zu ihm und deutete ohne Worte auf sein Bett.

Draco befolgte ihr Kommando und stellte beide Schalen auf den Nachttisch.

Sie stand neben ihm und reichte ihm sein Glas.

Sie prostete ihm zu und trank, er tat es ihr gleich und griff nach einer Erdbeere, tauchte sie kurz in die Sahne um sie ihr dann darzureichen.

Sie nahm sie halb in den Mund und biss vorsichtig hinein, mit der anderen Hand zog sie Draco zu sich und reckte ihm den Kopf entgegen.

Er verstand sofort und küsste sie, zusammen verspeisten sie so mehrere Erdbeeren.

Am liebsten hatte es Draco, wenn sie ihm die Lippen von der Sahne frei küsste.

Mittlerweile hatte er sein Sakko verloren und ein geöffnetes Hemd.

Irgendwie hatte sie einen Faibel für seine Brustwarzen entdeckt, denn wenn er nicht schnell genug die nächste Erdbeere bereit hielt, kniff sie hinein.

"Aua, du kleines freches Luder, jetzt reicht es mir aber", sagte er und schmiss sie aufs Bett, sie quietschte vor Freude laut auf und lachte.

"Na warte, mich lacht man nicht aus", schimpfte er gespielt und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Ein paar Schlenker später lag sie nur noch in ihrer heißen, höchst knappen, schwarzen Unterwäsche vor ihm.

"Verzeih mir, ich werd auch ganz artig sein", bettelte sie gespielt und sah treuherzig zu Draco auf.

Dabei räkelte sie sich auf dem Bett, wie eine Schlange und sah ihn verheißungsvoll an.

"Luder", stieß Draco heftig atmend hervor, als sie auch noch ihre Füße zur Hilfe nahm und seine Oberschenkel und seinen Schwanz massierte.

"Ja, genau. Eigentlich bin ich ganz unartig und muss bestraft werden", neckte sie ihn und kam mit dem Oberkörper hoch, er lachte.

Sie griff nach Dracos Hosenbund und zog ihn heftig zu sich, er stolperte und begrub sie unter sich.

Genau das was sie gewollt hatte, sie schlang ihre Arme und Beine um ihn und küsste ihn besinnungslos.

Draco kämpfte sich frei und hielt ihre Arme über dem Kopf zusammen, heftig atmend starrte er auf ihre geschwollenen Lippen.

"Du bist wirklich unartig. Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", sagte er murmelte ein Accio Zauberstab und fesselte sie mit einem Zauber am Bett.

"Oh nein bitte nicht so was, das ist so gemein", wehrte sie sich.

Draco grinste fies und ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten.

"Diesen Wunsch werde ich jetzt ignorieren, liebste Cassie. Nun wirst du leiden", sagte er dunkel und beugte sich zu ihrem Bauch um sie dort zu küssen.

"Du bist echt gemein. Dann stimmt es also, du bist ein Slytherin", schimpfte sie, wand sich aber unter seiner Zunge wohlig hin und her.

"Jepp, ein gemeiner, fieser, hinterhältiger Slytherin. Aber die sind die besten Liebhaber die du bekommen kannst", schnurrte er ihr entgegen und sah sie von unten an.

"Dann, du Slytherin Sexgott, zeig was du drauf hast", forderte sie jetzt.

"Wie ungeduldig du doch bist. Sag mir erst woher du weißt das es auf Hogwarts verschiedene Häuser gibt und das gerade ich in Slytherin war", forderte er jetzt unwillig ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

"Granny hat mir davon erzählt. Meine Eltern waren auf Hogwarts", sagte sie jetzt.

Draco bemerkte das sich die Stimmung verändert hatte, nicht willens diesen Umbruch jetzt zuzulassen, nickte er nur und küsste sie so unnachgiebig und fordernd so das sie alles vergaß.

Zufrieden sie von den trüben Gedanken weggebracht zu haben, ließ er seine Finger über ihre warme weiche Haut laufen.

Neckte sie mit der Zunge und genoss es ihre Lust zu hören.

Jedes Mal durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz und er versuchte sie noch mehr zu stimulieren, damit er diese Lustlaute vernehmen konnte.

Sie bettelte schon nach ihm, flehte ihn an, sie endlich zu nehmen, doch Draco wollte sie dieses mal total erforschen.

Er genoss es alles an ihr zu probieren, eine harte Probe, weil sie versuchte ihn mit ihren Beinen festzuhalten.

Und er selbst kam langsam an den Punkt das er sie nehmen wollte.

"Bitte. Bitte Draco, nimm mich endlich", forderte sie verzweifelt und zerrte an ihren Fesseln.

Draco grinste fies, hatte aber ein einsehe mit ihr.

Er befreite ihre Hände und mit einem geübten Stoß drang er in sie ein.

Kurz musste er innehalten, sein Schwanz pulsierte so stark, dass er schon Angst hatte zu kommen.

Cassandra hielt nicht wirklich still und Draco konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen.

Viel zu schön war das Gefühl in ihrer heißen pulsierenden Nässe zu sein.

Mit kräftigen Stößen trieb er sie beide voran und kurze Zeit später gab es für sie beide kein halten mehr.

Cassandra wand sich unter ihm, kam ihm entgegen und krallte sich in seinem Rücken fest, ihr heißer Stoßatem an seinem Ohr vernebelte ihm die Sinne.

Der Orgasmus war gewaltig und Draco hatte das Gefühl als würde sich alles in ihm zusammenziehen und durch diesen einen Ausgang herausströmen.

Es kribbelte in seinen Hoden, in seinem Kopf und er glaubte Sterne zu sehen.

Total erschöpft sank er auf die außer Atem seiende Cassandra nieder.

Ihr Gesicht glühte und sie war genau wie Draco total verschwitzt.

Liebevoll strich er ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste zärtlich ihre geschwollenen Lippen.

Er rutschte etwas zur Seite damit sie nicht sein volles Gewicht tragen musste und sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Das war geil!", murmelte sie und Draco grinste.

"Ja, das war es", antwortete er schläfrig.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie schliefen beide ein.

**Gehen wir zurück zum Restaurant Delicios, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt als Draco und Cassandra von einem Kellner zum Tisch gebracht werden.**

"Das glaube ich jetzt ja nicht. Schau dir das an Blaise!", rief Hermione erstaunt aus.

"Was denn?", fragte er überrascht und drehte sich in seinem Stuhl in die Richtung in die Hermione schaute.

Er sah Draco Malfoy mit einer wunderschönen Rothaarigen am Arm und beide lächelten sich an, hatten nur Augen für den jeweilig anderen.

"Da bin ich aber neugierig wo er die schon wieder aufgerissen hat", meinte Blaise grinsend und drehte sich wieder zurück.

"Mionchen, nun schau da nicht so hin, er muss ja nicht gleich merken das wir auch hier sind", mahnte er und Hermione schaute zu ihrem Freund.

"Ich habe erst gedacht er kommt da jetzt mit Ginny rein, aber ihr Haar hat doch ein anderes Rot. Sie ist sehr hübsch, meinst du das ist etwas ernstes?", fragte sie ruhig und widmete sich ihrem Salat.

"Das weiß man bei Draco am Anfang nie so genau, aber wir werden es bald wissen. Entweder er erzählt uns morgen sofort von ihr oder wir sehen und hören nichts von ihm", erklärte er ihr.

"Da bin ich ja gespannt und was ist nun besser? Das sofort erzählen oder nichts von ihm hören?", meinte sie kichernd.

"Das ist Ansichtssache", meinte Blaise kryptisch und grinste.

Die Unterhaltung drehte sich noch eine Zeitlang um Draco und die Unbekannte, aber irgendwann kamen sie zu anderen Themen und vergaßen die anderen Beiden.

Hermione bemerkte plötzlich das Draco nicht mehr da war und Blaise flüsterte ihr anzüglich zu was Draco mit der hübschen Frau anstellen würde und brachte sie zum erröten.

Angeregt durch seine Erzählungen, schlüpfte sie aus ihrem rechten Schuh und ließ ihren Fuß an seinem Bein hoch und runter streicheln.

"Du freches Biest. Was wir das werden, wenn du fertig bist?", fragte er anzüglich.

"Nun ja, ich dachte mir wir könnten vielleicht noch einen zweiten Nachtisch zu uns nehmen, aber wenn du nicht magst", sagte sie mit verführerischer Stimme und Blaise winkte schnell den Kellner zu sich, um die Rechnung zu ordern.

Freudig apparierten sie zu Blaise Wohnung und tobten sich ebenfalls im Bett, gewaltig aus.

Cassandra wurde durch leises Geklapper geweckt und reckte sich genüsslich in dem warmen Bett.

Der Kaffeeduft schlich sich in ihre Nase und sie freute sich auf den ersten Schluck.

Sie öffnete die Augen und musste sogleich lächeln, neben ihr auf dem Kissen lag eine einzelne rote Rose.

Wie süß und lieb er doch war.

Draco stieß mit dem Fuß leise die Tür auf und sah sofort die glitzernden grünen Augen.

"Guten Morgen, Hunger?", begrüßte er sie.

"Ja und wie. Ich könnte einen ganzen Riesen verspeisen", antwortete sie fröhlich und setzte sich auf.

Das sie nackt war störte sie nicht im geringsten.

Draco stellte das Tablett auf dem Bett ab und setzte sich zu ihr.

"Möchtest du ein T-Shirt haben?", fragte er zärtlich und streichelte ihre Schulter.

"Nur wenn es nach dir riecht, sonst nicht", meinte sie frech grinsend und mopste sich eine Tomate.

"Das wird schwierig, ich habe hier nur saubere Kleidung keine dreckige oder getragene. Dann musst du so bleiben, ist auch viel netter und es spart Zeit", gab er dreist zurück und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Sie lachte kurz auf und stupste ihn gegen die Schulter.

"Ein praktisch denkender Mann, na das ist neu. Machst du auch nur wenn du weißt das du noch jemanden flach legen kannst oder? Also, ich meine das denken", sagte sie spitzbübisch.

"Jepp, genau. Wobei mir das Denken bei dir ziemlich schwer fällt. Ich leide ständig unter Blutverlust", knurrte er amüsiert.

"Och ne, du armer Draco-Schatzi, ist es sehr schlimm?"

"Ja, fühl mal", meinte er und nahm ihre Hand um sie auf seine fast pralle Latte zu legen.

"Ouiiii! Da fällt einem das Denken schwer, kann ich verstehen. Hältst du noch bis nach dem Frühstück aus? Ich habe wirklich Hunger", vertröstete sie ihn und streichelte sein hartes Stück Fleisch.

"Ungern, aber mein Magen knurrt auch. Hinterher können wir ja noch mal darüber sprechen", meinte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie nickte lächelnd und gemeinsam genossen sie ihr Frühstück.

Draco hatte nicht vergessen, das sie gestern bei der Erwähnung ihrer Eltern sehr traurig geworden war. Da er schon immer von Natur aus sehr neugierig ist, fragte er sie beim Essen.

"Draco, ich selbst kenne meine Eltern nicht. Ich weiß nur das sie gestorben sind, bei diesem ersten fürchterlichen Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord. Meine Granny hat mich schon vorher zu sich genommen und wir sind nach Neuseeland gezogen. Sie sagte mir, sie wollte nicht mehr in diesem Land bleiben, hat aber immer mitverfolgt was hier in England los ist. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie gewusst hat das der dunkle Lord nicht tot sei und sie war überglücklich zu hören das es jetzt endlich vollbracht wurde. Noch dazu von einem siebzehn jährigen Jungen, nicht älter als wir beide", erzählte sie.

"Ich weiß, ich kenne Harry seit meinem ersten Hogwartsjahr. Die besten Freunde waren wir nie, aber seit neusten haben wir so eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen", sagte er bereitwillig.

"Du kennst Harry Potter! Wow!", rief sie erstaunt aus und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

"Na so toll ist er nun auch wieder nicht", knurrte er beleidigt.

"Kannst du uns bekannt machen?", fragte sie seinen Einwand übergehend.

"Nein, warum sollte ich. Potter ist vergeben, da brauchst du dir keine Hoffnungen zu machen. Autogramme gibt er nicht persönlich", meckerte Draco jetzt eifersüchtig los.

Cassandra verstand nicht warum Draco sich so aufführte und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

"Draco, es hat andere Gründe warum ich an Harry interessiert bin, aber die gehen nur ihn und mich etwas an. Wir zwei kennen uns zu wenig, ich möchte dir das noch nicht so gerne erzählen. Nicht bevor ich mit Harry gesprochen habe", gab sie ruhig zu verstehen.

Skeptisch sah er sie an und sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

Was konnte sie von Harry wollen.

"Hilfst du mir?", fragte sie leise.

"Bitte? Wieso sollte ich?", entrüstete er sich und stand auf.

"Draco, bitte. Ich muss Harry unbedingt treffen, bitte", flehte sie ihn an.

"Nein", antwortete er barsch, schnappte sich das Tablett und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Wütend knallte er das Tablett auf den Küchentisch und stützte sich ab.

So eine Schmach, wieso musste er auch mit diesem bescheuerten Thema anfangen? Er kam sich irgendwie benutzt vor und es wurmte ihn das sie so heiß auf ein Treffen mit Harry war.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen als sich Arme um seine Hüfte schlangen.

"Draco, es ist sehr wichtig das ich Harry treffe, bitte helfe mir. Oder sag mir wo ich ihn finde, dann kann ich alleine zu ihm gehen", bat sie ihn eindringlich.

Er löste ihr Arme und schob sie von sich, sie zuckte zusammen, weil er sie so wütend ansah.

Sie verstand nicht was Draco für ein Problem hatte, wieso konnte er ihr nicht sagen wo sie Harry fand.

"Ich denke es ist Zeit das du jetzt gehst. War schön mit dir, grüß deine Großmutter, angenehmen Tag noch", wies er sie eiskalt ab.

Wütend verschränkte er die Arme und sah sie abweisend an.

Cassandra schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, ihr kamen die Tränen. Seine Worte und seine Kälte taten ihr weh, sie hatte gedacht zwischen ihnen sei etwas besonderes und ein wenig verliebt hatte sie sich auch schon.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wieso Draco sich so verhielt, was war zwischen ihm und Harry passiert.

Sie drehte sich weg und ging langsam mit hängenden Schultern zum Schlafzimmer.

Draco schmerzte es, sehen zu müssen wie schlecht es ihr ging, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Aber sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu, ihr zu folgen und zu helfen.

Cassandra zog sich an, strich noch einmal zärtlich über das Bett und verließ dann ohne ein weiteres Wort seine Wohnung.

Als Draco die Haustür zuklappen hörte stürzte er aus der Küche und riss die Tür auf.

Keine Cassandra mehr zu sehen, er fluchte und ging wütend zurück in seine Wohnung. Die Tür gab einen lauten Knall von sich, als er sie zuschmiss.

Scheiße aber auch, das er so stur sein musste, wieso konnte er ihr nicht sagen wie sie Harry fand? Da war doch nichts dabei, weshalb war er eifersüchtig?

Er aktivierte den Kamin und flohte zum Manor, schickte eine Elfe rüber damit sie sauber machte und verzog sich in seinem Büro, nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte.

ooooooOoooooo

Minerva wartete im Ministerium darauf mit Arthur sprechen zu können.

Sie wunderte sich immer wieder wie chaotisch es hier noch zu ging, so richtig Ordnung war irgendwie nicht da.

Da war sie froh das es auf Hogwarts erheblich besser lief, gestern hatte sie zwei neue Lehrer eingestellt und die Reparaturen am Schloss kamen gut voran.

"Guten Morgen Minerva, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte Arthur sie.

"Ich freu mich auch, weißt du was neues von Severus?", fragte sich auch gleich und folgte ihm ins Büro. Mit Erstaunen vernahm sie ein Grinsen auf Arthurs Gesicht und sah ihn deshalb fragend an.

"Ja, Neuigkeiten gibt es. Kingsley war heute schon sehr früh bei mir", mehr sagte er nicht.

"Ja und? Arthur, nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", meckerte sie ihn ungeduldig an.

Er lachte und erzählte.

"Mister Malfoy war ziemlich oft zu Besuch, zuerst mit Mister Zabini und dann mit Harry."

"Ein verrückter Kerl und was hat Severus getan?", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Oh, Kingsley sagte das die Luft etwas brannte, aber Harry hat die Ruhe bewahrt, er hat sich entschuldigt und bedankt. Anscheint hat es bei Severus Früchte getragen. Kingsley hat mit Severus Schach gespielt, nachdem Severus sich gestern mit Mister Malfoy unterhalten hatte", erzählte er weiter.

Minerva strahlte.

"Das höre ich gerne. Kingsley bat mich gestern um Kleidung für Severus und darüber habe ich mich schon gefreut."

"Kingsley erzählte mir sogar das Severus mit ihm über Harry gesprochen hat und das Harry ihn mit seiner ruhigen und bestimmten Art erstaunt hat. Er musste sich eingestehen das Harry nicht wie James ist und er meinte auch er müsse sich bei Harry noch entschuldigen", sagte Arthur und Minerva stand der Mund offen.

Nachdem Minerva sich wieder gefangen hatte, besprachen sie den morgigen Tag und Arthur war zuversichtlich über ein gutes Gelingen.

Höchst zufrieden flohte Minerva zurück nach Hogwarts und erzählte Albus die guten Neuigkeiten.

oooooooOooooooo

Hermione war schon rechtzeitig von Blaise los, sie musste sich noch zu Hause umziehen und dann wollte sie zu einer Vorlesung in die Uni.

Sie hatten sich für den Nachmittag verabredet, weil sie beide neugierig waren wer nun die hübsche Unbekannte gewesen war, mit der Draco im Restaurant auftauchte.

Blaise hatte heute einen Tag frei von der Uni und eigentlich wollte er zu Hause arbeiten, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Genervt warf er seine Feder weg und überlegte kurz, dann sprang er auf und verließ seine Wohnung.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien er vor Malfoy Manor und mit großen Schritten ging er auf die Eingangstür zu.

Marla öffnete ihm und erzählte ihm das Draco im Büro sei, aber sehr schlechte Laune hatte.

Kein sehr gutes Zeichen, dachte sich Blaise und suchte das Büro auf.

Draco saß mit angezogenen Beine und den Kopf auf den Knien im Ledersessel.

"Hallo Draco", begrüßte Blaise seinen Freund und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel.

Draco hob eine Hand und sah ihn nicht weiter an.

Skeptisch betrachtete Blaise seinen Freund, hier stimmte etwas nicht, dies war viel zu offensichtlich, als das man es leugnen konnte.

"Verrätst du mir was mit dir los ist, oder soll ich raten?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe Zabini", knurrte Draco schwach.

"Gut, also raten. Überlegen wir mal", meinte Blaise und tat so als würde er nachdenken.

"Also ich denke ja, es hat mit der hübschen Frau zu tun, mit der du gestern im Delicios Essen warst."

Dracos Kopf schnellte hoch und sein Blick war ziemlich überrascht.

"Nun schau nicht so. Hermione und ich waren auch dort, aber du hast ja nichts anderes als diese Frau wahrgenommen. Was ist passiert? Hast du keinen hoch bekommen und sie hat dich abserviert?", erklärte er.

Draco starrte seinen Freund an und schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf.

"Man dich muss es ja voll erwischt haben. Nun sag schon. Was. Ist. Passiert?", drängte Blaise ihn nun.

Schwer aufseufzend begann Draco seinem Herzen Erleichterung zu beschaffen, in dem er seinem besten Freund alles, aber auch alles erzählte.

Von dem One-Night-Stand, hin zum Essen, den Nachtisch, dem Sex und dem Frühstück und dem Gespräch über Harry.

Blaise staunte nicht schlecht über das Erlebte und bedachte Draco so manchesmal mit erstaunten, amüsierten oder verzweifelten Blicken.

Nachdem Draco zu Ende gesprochen hatte, legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf seinen Knien ab und schwieg.

"Malfoy, du hast dich in diese Schönheit verliebt und sie bittet dich, aus dir zwar unbekannten Gründen, um Hilfe, weil sie etwas von Harry möchte und du verpasst ihr einen Arschtritt. Man du bist ein Slytherin! Du bist doch sonst so gerissen. Wieso hast du nicht gefordert mit dabei zu sein, wenn sie es dir erstmal nicht sagen wollte. Ich glaube sie hätte fast alles getan um Harry zu treffen, warum auch immer. Du bist echt blöd!", meckerte Blaise jetzt lautstark.

Draco musste sich eingestehen das sein Freund damit gar nicht so verkehrt lag und es ärgerte ihn noch mehr, als die Tatsache das er eifersüchtig auf Harry war und sich verliebt hatte.

Vierundzwanzig Stunden hatten gereicht und er wollte nur noch Cassandra. Kein Gedanke mehr an Ginny, welche er auf der Schule becircen wollte nur um Harry zu ärgern.

"Ja ich weiß. Deine Vorwürfe helfen mir jetzt auch nicht weiter. Was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun?", knurrte Draco beleidigt.

"Das fragst du wirklich noch?", antwortete Blaise eindringlich.

Draco hob abwehrend die Hände und stellte seine Füße auf den Boden.

"Ist ja gut. Ich kenne ihren Namen und ich weiß in welchem Hotel sie sich aufhält. Bin schon unterwegs", gab er entschuldigend zurück.

"Und Draco - wenn du sie triffst, sag ihr das es dir leid tut und sag ihr auch was du empfindest. Erkläre ihr warum du so gehandelt hast, weshalb du nicht wolltest das sie Harry trifft und erst danach bitte sie darum, dabei sein zu dürfen. Sei diplomatisch, benutze deinen Verstand und denk nicht mit deinem Schwanz", wies Blaise ihn zurecht.

"Jawohl Papa", antwortete Draco grinsend.

"Geht doch und nun ab mit dir", kam es ebenso grinsend zurück.

Draco verschwand, um sich schnell umzuziehen und als er wieder auftauchte wirkte er ein wenig aufgeregt.

"Mensch die hat es dir ja echt angetan. So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Sonst bist du immer geradlinig und die Ruhe selbst, Malfoy du bist verknallt. Bei Merlin, danke das ich das noch erleben darf", rief Blaise theatralisch und kassierte einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und apparierten zu verschiedenen Punkten.

Blaise wollte noch kurz in die Winkelgasse, zum Buchladen.

Er fühlte sich jetzt entspannt genug um weiterarbeiten zu können.

Beim neuen Quidditchladen hielt er an und bestaunte die Auslage. Ein wenig vermisste er diesen Sport, er sollte sich unbedingt an der Uni mehr um die sportlichen Aktivitäten kümmern.

Die Ladentür ging auf und wer kam heraus?

Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley.

Blaise grinste freudig und begrüßte die Beiden.

Er lud sie zu sich zum Kaffee ein, erzählte das Hermione auch da sein würde und in Gedanken fügte er Draco und Cassandra hinzu.

Sie sagten zu und Blaise nächster dringender Weg war nicht der zum Buchladen, sondern die Eulenpoststation.

Er ließ Draco eine Nachricht übermitteln, kurz und knapp.

_Ihr zwei solltet um drei bei mir sein. Potter ist es dann jedenfalls. Gruß Blaise._

Er verschickte die Eule mit dem Hinweis erst beim Hotel Zaubersee vorbei zu fliegen und danach erst zu Malfoy Manor.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst und einem wohlwollenden grinsen verschwand er in Richtung Buchladen.

Draco hingegen apparierte zu besagtem Hotel und sprach an der Rezeption vor. Er bat den Angestellten darum Miss Evans zu benachrichtigen, das er auf sie in der Lobby warten würde.

Ganz wichtig war ihm der Satz den er dabei sagen sollte und deshalb gab Draco dem Mann auch etwas Gold.

Er sollte ihr ausrichten:

Draco Malfoy würde gerne mit ihr sprechen, es geht um HP.

Der Angestellte nickte ihm zu und verschwand, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen.

Draco setzte sich auf eins der gemütlichen Sofas und zwar so, dass er die Treppen und die Aufzüge überblicken konnte.

Der Mann kam zurück und teilte ihm mit das Miss Evans gleich runterkommen würde.

Draco musste grinsen, er konnte sich vorstellen was jetzt bei ihr los war. Sicherlich suchte sie jetzt panisch nach irgendwelchen Klamotten und überlegte hektisch welches Make up sie auflegen sollte.

Wie falsch er doch lag.

Er wartete eine Stunde und dann brachte ihm der Rezeptionist einen Brief.

Tbc

**Na was denkt ihr? Bekommt Draco das mit Cassandra wieder hin.**

**Blaise ist doch echt ein guter Freund der mitdenkt, hat schnell reagiert und so befriedigt er gleich seine eigene Neugier. grins**

**Aber das erfahrt ihr ja schon im nächsten Kapitel und noch vieles mehr.**

**So langsam ist dann auch die Anhörung von Severus fällig, die kommt aber erst 14. Kapitel, also noch ein wenig Geduld. Eure dracxi**


	14. QeS Teil 13

**Teil 13.**

_Er wartete eine Stunde und dann brachte ihm der Rezeptionist einen Brief._

Draco hielt die Luft an, er vermutete eine Absage von Cassandra.

Er würde es verstehen, sie war sicherlich sauer auf ihn und wollte nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umschlag, so als sei er zerbrechlich, fast ehrfürchtig faltete er das Papier auseinander.

Er sah den kurzen Text, erkannte Blaise geschwungene Handschrift und er entließ die Luft mir einem befreienden Atemstoß.

Er lächelte bei der Nachricht und zuckte zusammen als er Cassandras Stimme vernahm.

"Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Er sprang auf und ihm selben Moment wusste er nicht mehr was er sagen wollte.

Er hörte Blaise Stimme, die ihn ermahnte nett zu sein, sich zu entschuldigen und zu sagen wie er empfand.

Ihr ernstes Gesicht und ihre verschränkten Arme vor der Brust machten es ihm nicht leichter.

Ihre Haare hatte sie streng zusammen gebunden und sie trug eine schwarze Hose mit einer beige Bluse.

Er räusperte sich und sprach, erstaunlicherweise doch mit klarer und tiefer Stimme.

"Hallo Cassandra. Es tut mir leid wie ich mich benommen habe und nach einem mentalen Hinterntritt von meinem besten Freund, musste ich einsehen wie blöd ich doch war."

Er sah wie sich ihre Anspannung ein wenig löste und ihre Gesichtszüge milder wurden.

"Komm, setz dich. Es gibt noch einiges zu sagen und ich bin nicht mit leeren Händen gekommen."

Sie zuckte zusammen und sah sich schnell um.

"Cassie, glaubst du wirklich Harry trifft sich öffentlich mit jemanden den er nicht kennt? Ich bitte dich, komm setz dich zu mir", sagte er amüsiert und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Ihre grünen Augen taxierten ihn skeptisch, doch dann ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich aufs Sofa ziehen.

Krampfhaft versuchten sie beide ihre Gefühle zu ignorieren, sie breiten sich von ihren Händen in den gesamten Körper aus.

Draco räusperte sich erneut und haderte mit sich selbst. Er wusste nicht ob er sie loslassen oder sie in seine Arme ziehen sollte.

Seit sie hier erschienen war hatte sie nichts mehr gesagt. Eine Qual, aber da musste er durch.

"Ich möchte dir erklären warum ich so reagiert habe. Auch wenn du mich für verrückt erklären wirst und ich tierische Angst habe das du mich auslachst, möchte ich doch, dass du weißt weshalb und wieso."

Sie nickte und legte ihre andere Hand auf seine, die immer noch die ihre hielt.

"Harry und ich haben uns sechs Jahre lang gehasst. Ich bin schuld das Harry seinen größten Fürsprecher und Mentor verloren hat. Erst seit paar Tagen haben wir so eine Art Waffenstillstand, mein Freund Blaise ist da schon erheblich weiter. Er ist mit Harrys bester Freundin zusammen und ihm verdanke ich es, dass du heute nachmittag Harry triffst", sprach er weiter und versank in ihren Augen.

Sie zitterte leicht und schien nicht glauben zu können was er gerade sagte.

"Cassie bitte, nun sag doch auch mal was", bat er sie ungeduldig.

Fast ruckartig umarmte sie ihn und er spürte das sie weinte.

"Hey ist doch gut. Ich fang sonst wirklich noch an zu glauben das du ernsthaft an Harry interessiert bist und das würde mir gar nicht gefallen, weil ..., ja, weil ich glaube das ich mich in dich verliebt habe", redete er leise auf sie ein und streichelte ihren Rücken.

Sie schluchzte ein; "Ich doch auch" und drückte ihn fester an sich.

Draco ging das Herz auf und auch er festigte seinen Griff, viel zu gut fühlte sie sich in seinen Armen an.

Ein Blitz ließ Draco aufsehen und er sah noch wie ein Journalist von Tagespropheten aus der Lobby nach draußen verschwand.

Na wundervoll, morgen würde sicherlich eine Megaschlagzeile in der Zeitung zu finden sein. Einzigallein die Tatsache das Cassandra nur von hinten zu sehen war beruhigte ihn.

"Kleines wir sollten los. Blaise erwartet uns um drei. Außerdem kann ich mir vorstellen das er Harry nichts erzählt hat und ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat das Harry zu ihm kommt. Ich vermute mal das es mit Blaise' Freundin zusammenhängt", sagte er und verschwieg ihr den Reporter.

Sie löste sich etwas und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Taschentuch weg, welches Draco ihr reichte.

"Du sprichst von Hermione oder?", fragte sie leicht schniefend.

"Ja! Woher kennst du ihren Namen?"

"Draco, ich kann lesen und da stand groß und breit alles vom Kampf, Harry und seinen beiden Freunden Hermione und Ron drin."

"Okay, ich sag nichts mehr", kam es grinsend zurück, er war froh das sie wieder lächelte. Doch am besten gefiel ihm, dass sie ihn nicht los ließ.

"Möchtest du dich noch ein wenig frisch machen, bevor wie zu Blaise gehen?"

"Ja, ich muss Granny auch noch Bescheid geben, möchtest du mitkommen?"

"Ein anderes Mal, ich warte hier auf dich", sagte er und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund.

Sie strahlte, umarmte ihn noch mal und lief davon.

Er sah ihr hinterher und setzte sich glücklich zurück aufs Sofa.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Cassandra stand wieder vor ihm.

"Liebe Grüße von Granny, sie ist froh das du zur Vernunft gekommen bist, ansonsten hätte sie dich aufgesucht", sabbelte sie aufgeregt los und Draco grinste frech.

"Wenn du meinst", antwortete er und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin.

Zusammen verließen sie das Hotel und Draco apparierte sie beide zu Blaise.

Sie waren etwas später, aber das störte Draco nicht großartig.

Blaise öffnete die Tür und machte ein freudiges Gesicht.

"Hallo, du musst Cassandra sein, ich bin Blaise", begrüßte er sie überschwänglich und erntete einen bösen Blick von Draco, welchen er aber gekonnt ignorierte.

Er bat sie herein und nahm ihre Umhänge entgegen.

Cassandra griff aufgeregt nach Dracos Hand und er fragte sich was jetzt gleich passieren würde.

"Geht doch rein. Hermione, Ginny und Harry sind im Wohnzimmer. Ich habe ihnen erzählt das Draco seine neue Freundin mitbringt, ich wusste sonst nicht was ich Harry sagen sollte. Ich fand es blöd ihm zu erzählen das du Cassandra, ihn sprechen möchtest aber ich nicht weiß warum", sagte er nun und deutete auf sein Wohnzimmer.

"Danke Blaise, das ist sehr nett von dir", antwortete sie höflich.

Blaise ging dann vor und alle Anwesenden sahen auf, als er mit Draco und Cassandra den Raum betrat.

Harry hielt die Luft an und auch Hermione und Ginny hatten so ihre Probleme mit dem Atmen.

Blaise und auch Draco verstanden nicht wieso, doch dies alles sollte sich gleich aufklären.

Cassandra sah Harry an und er sie, es war so Still das man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören können.

Ginny sah zu Hermione und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, ihrer Freundin ging es ebenso.

"Hallo, ich glaube ich sollte mich wohl erstmal vorstellen, mein Name ist Cassandra Evans", stellte sie sich vor.

Harry wurde noch blasser und Draco konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Sag mal Potter, was ist hier eigentlich los? Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

"Draco, bitte, bleib ruhig. Setz dich und habe etwas Geduld. Harry braucht sicherlich noch Zeit", sagte Cassandra und drückte seine Hand.

"Entschuldigung", murmelte er und setzte sich artig aufs Sofa, Ungewöhnlicherweise. Blaise staunte über seinen Freund.

"Ähm, ich bin Hermione Granger. Hallo, schön dich kennen zu lernen", sagte eine verwirrte Hermione.

"Hallo Hermione, ich freu mich auch dich kennen zu lernen."

"Entschuldigt mal bitte, was geht hier vor. Draco, wo hast du diese Person her? Oder ist das ein Trick?", schimpfte Ginny los und war aufgesprungen.

"Ginny setz dich hin und hör zu", fuhr Hermione sie an.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie eine Vorahnung, Ginny schnappte nach Luft und warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber Hermiones Blick brachte sie zum Schweigen.

"Mich würde das allerdings auch interessieren. Ist das ein mieser Trick? Kann mir das mal jemand erklären?", meldete sich jetzt Harry zu Wort.

"Es ist kein Trick Harry. Ich weiß du wirst mir nicht glauben wollen, aber es ist kein Trick. Ich bin deine Zwillingsschwester, meine Mutter und mein Vater hießen Lily und James Potter", Cassandra hatte eindringlich die letzten Worte gesagt und schaute dabei Harry tief in die Augen.

Die Bombe war geplatzt und alle saßen mit offenen Mündern und völlig perplex auf ihren Plätzen.

In Draco machte sich Gewissheit breit, Harry würde ihm niemals Cassandra wegnehmen, sie war seine Schwester. Jetzt wusste er auch warum ihre Augen ihn an Harry erinnert hatten, sie war seine Schwester.

Unglaublich.

"DAS GLAUBE ICH NICHT!", schrie Harry wütend.

"Harry bitte. Ich bin das Ebenbild unserer Mutter und du siehst wie unser Vater aus, bis auf deine Augen, die sind von ihr. Ich kann es dir sogar beweisen und meine Granny kann es bezeugen. Unsere Granny. Die Mutter von James Potter", sagt sie ruhig und holte aus ihrer Tasche eine Urkunde hervor.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, er wollte nichts mehr hören oder sehen. Wieso wusste er nichts davon? Wieso erzählte ihm keiner etwas? Hatte er wirklich eine Schwester und eine Großmutter?

Hermione erhob sich.

"Ich werde jetzt einen starken Tee kochen und ich kann dringend Hilfe, bei Gebäck und Geschirr, gebrauchen ", sie sah dabei Ginny, Blaise und Draco sehr bestimmend an.

Alle drei verstanden den Wink und erhoben sich, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Hermione drehte sich zu Harry um.

"Harry, höre ihr zu. Sie muss deine Schwester sein, sie sieht wie Lily aus. Ich bin gewillt ihr zu glauben, aber ich denke ihr zwei solltet euch alleine aussprechen, bevor wir anderen darüber urteilen. Holt uns wenn ihr soweit seit, ich bringe euch gleich den Tee", sprach sie Harry an und er nickte nur fassungslos.

Cassandra ging hinüber zu Harry und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Sofa.

Er beobachtete jede Bewegung von ihr und nahm das Dokument entgegen, welches sie ihm entgegen hielt.

Eine Geburtsurkunde, sie lautete auf Harry und Cassandra Potter am 31. Juli 1980.

Er traute seinen Augen nicht und sah auf zu diesen grünen wissenden Augen, seiner angeblichen Schwester.

Er hatte eine Schwester? Unfassbar!

"Aber wieso hat mir niemals jemand etwas davon gesagt? Wieso meldest du dich jetzt erst? Wo warst du?", fragte er konfus.

"Ich weiß es auch erst seit der dunkle Lord von dir getötet wurde. Granny erzählte mir davon und ich wollte es nicht glauben, doch dann zeigte sie mir ihre Erinnerung von unserer Geburt und von da an habe ich alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt dich zu finden. Gelebt habe ich mit Granny in Neuseeland", erklärte sie ihm.

"Ich kann das nicht glauben", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

"Warte, gib mir deine Hände", forderte sie ihn jetzt auf und Harry tat was sie verlangte.

Augenblicklich tauchte er in einer hellen Wolke von Erinnerungen ein, es klarte auf und er sah seine Mutter, mit zwei Babys auf dem Arm in einem Bett liegen.

Neben seiner Mutter stand eine ältere Frau und er konnte an ein paar Gesichtszügen seinen Vater in ihr erkennen, also musste sie seine Großmutter sein.

Sie redete auf Lily ein, sprach von Vorhersehungen und das sie alle bis auf Harry sterben würden.

Sie sagte, dass Harry großes leisten müsste und das er der Befreier des Bösen sei. Sie war aber nicht gewillt ihre Enkelin aufzugeben, wenn sie schon nicht Lily und ihren Sohn überreden konnte sich zu verstecken, wollte sie wenigstens Cassandra schützen.

Sie redete so lange auf Lily ein bis sie ihr die kleine Cassandra, mit Tränen in den Augen, übergab.

Er sah wie seine Großmutter einen Oblivatezauber sprach und verschwand.

Es tauchte ein milchiger Nebel auf und er sah wieder die Augen seiner Schwester.

Er entzog ihr seine Hände und schloss sie in seine Arme.

Immer wieder murmelte er: "Ich habe eine Schwester, nicht zu glauben".

Hermione brachte leise den Tee herein und freute sich über den Anblick, also hatte ihr Gefühl sie nicht betrogen. Cassandra war wirklich seine Schwester.

Sie ging zurück in die Küche und erzählte was sie eben gesehen hatte.

Es wurde heiß diskutiert wie das möglich sein konnte, aber eine wirkliche Lösung fanden sie nicht.

Harry und Cassandra saßen eine ganze Zeit still in ihrer Umarmung da und keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort.

Harry fühlte sich überrumpelt, sprachlos und doch glomm Freude in ihm auf. Freude darüber, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, er hatte Familie. Eine Schwester und eine Großmutter.

Cassandra hingegen genoss die Umarmung auf eine ganz andere Weise.

Schon als kleines Kind hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt nicht vollständig zu sein, es schien als fehlte ein Teil von ihr. Seit sie wusste das sie einen Zwillingsbruder hatte, war da dieser Zwang und diese Sehnsucht ihn zu finden.

Und nun saß sie hier, umarmt von ihrem Bruder und eine tiefe innere Ruhe legte sich auf ihre Seele. Ein Gefühl des Komplett seins, vollzählig, nicht mehr geteilt zu sein, ereilte sie.

Endlich waren sie zusammen und sie fühlte das Harry ein Teil ihres Lebens werden würde. Ein sehr wichtiger Teil, neben Draco.

"Du musst entschuldigen, wenn ich nicht so viel sage, aber das ist echt der Hammer. Nach siebzehn Jahre erfahre ich, dass ich doch noch eine Familie habe, obwohl ich glaubte jeden Angehörigen verloren zu haben. Ist deine Großmutter auch hier?", sagte Harry leise und sie lockerten ein wenig die Umarmung um sich ansehen zu können. Cassandra lächelte ihn überglücklich an.

"Stell dir vor Bruderherz, sie ist auch deine Granny und sie ist so Neugierig auf dich, du wirst es nicht glauben. Sie erwartet dich morgen mit mir zum Frühstück, wenn du willst", antwortete sie liebevoll.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er drückte sie wieder an sich und er schaffte es nicht die Tränen zurück zu halten.

Sie streichelte beruhigend seinen Rücken.

"Es gibt so vieles zu erzählen, zu fragen, soviel was ich wissen will und ich glaube dir geht es auch so, das wird ein langer Tag werden", murmelte Harry.

"Das mag sein, ist aber egal, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ich denke deine Freunde und Draco sind auch neugierig zu erfahren wie es kommt das ich deine Schwester bin, sollen wir sie dazu holen?", fragte Cassandra und ließ Harry los.

"Ja, doch eins muss ich vorher wissen. Wie Ernst ist das mit dir und Draco?"

Sie hörte die eifersüchtige Tonlage heraus und grinste.

"Ich mag ihn sehr. Ich glaube es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Schlimm?"

"Hmm. Gewöhnungsbedürftig und wie sieht es bei ihm aus?"

"Genauso, wie bei mir, hoffe ich doch", sagte sie vergnügt.

"Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein? Ich meine das ist Malfoy! Ach, du weißt ja gar nicht wie er ist", knurrte Harry und machte eine abfällige Bewegung.

"Mag wohl sein, aber das weiß ich von dir auch nicht. Ich kann mich da auf das Urteil unserer Granny verlassen, sie kann viele Dinge vorhersagen, Gefühle und Stimmungen wahrnehmen. Dracos Gefühle zu mir sind echt. Keine Angst", beruhigte sie ihn.

"Ansonsten lernt er mich kennen. Niemand tut meiner Schwester unbestraft weh", knurrte er missmutig.

Cassandra lachte jetzt hell auf und umarmte Harry wieder.

"Wie ein richtiger Bruder, wie schön", rief sie freudig aus.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Malfoy und seine Schwester, na der kann was erleben sollte er ihr jemals wehtun.

"Holst du die anderen?", fragte sie ihn und er nickte.

Die anderen vier unterhielten sich gerade über Snape als Harry in die Küche kam.

Ginny sprang auf und umarmte Harry heftig, er grinste und presste sie an sich.

"Ey Potter, schmusen kannst du auch zu Hause, also belästige nicht unsere Augen", neckte Draco ihn.

"Du kannst es nicht lassen oder? Aber eins sage ich dir, machst du meine Schwester unglücklich dann vergesse ich mich. Ich werde dich finden und töten", sagte Harry todernst und fixierte Dracos graue Augen.

Dieser nickte verstehend.

"Ich werde mich bemühen sie glücklich zu machen, da hast du mein Wort drauf, Harry."

"Gut. Kommt ihr mit rüber? Dann braucht Cassandra nicht alles zweimal erzählen.", sagte er nun zu den anderen.

Ginny hielt er immer noch fest an sich gedrückt, er hoffte das sie sich alle mit Cassandra verstehen würden. Es war ihm schon wichtig seine Freunde und seine neue Familie zusammen zu bekommen.

Sie gingen alle zu ihr hinüber und Cassandra erzählte von ihrer Granny und ihrer Geburt.

Hermione und Ginny hatten Tränen, der Trauer und des Glücks, in den Augen.

"Und dann hat deine Großmutter alle Beweise, das es dich gibt, an sich genommen? Hat sie denn auch die Schwestern im Krankenhaus mit einem Oblivate belegt?", fragte Blaise neugierig und sprach den anderen aus der Seele.

"Ja, alle Dokumente, die meine Identität nachwiesen hat sie an sich genommen. In Neuseeland hat sie mich unter dem Mädchennamen meiner Mutter angemeldet, Potter wäre doch zu auffällig gewesen, auch Granny nahm ihren alten Mädchennamen wieder an.

Den Schwestern, die bei der Geburt dabei waren, wurden die Erinnerung eingefroren damit sie später, falls es nötig wird als Zeugen aussagen können."

"Und wieso hat sie unsere Mutter mit dem Oblivate belegt?", fragte Harry nach.

"Granny wusste das sie sterben würde und obwohl sie es Lily und James sagte, wollten die beiden England nicht verlassen. Um mich zu beschützen nahm sie Lily die Erinnerung, Vater war unterwegs für einen Geheimbund und erfuhr erst am nächsten Tag das seine Frau einen Sohn bekommen hatte. Sie tat es in weiser Voraussicht, hätte man Lily gefoltert und herausbekommen, das Harry eine Zwillingsschwester hat, dann würde ich wohl jetzt nicht mehr leben", erzählte sie ruhig und Dracos Arm legte sich beschützend um ihre Schulter.

Draco saß rechts neben ihr und Harry links, er hielt ihre Hand fest.

"Weißt du ob Dumbledore es wusste?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

"Ich glaube nicht. Granny hat seinen Namen nie erwähnt."

"Und du weißt davon erst, seit Ende des Krieges? Was hat dir deine Granny denn immer erzählt, wenn du nach deinen Eltern gefragt hast?", fragte Hermione jetzt.

"Sie hat mir nie verschwiegen, wer meine Eltern sind. Sie hat erzählt das sie in diesem ersten Krieg ihr Leben ließen und das es noch nicht vorbei ist und wir deshalb nicht zurück können. Sie sprach immer sehr liebevoll von Mum und Dad", antwortete sie und sah Harry an.

"Bloß von dir hat sie nie gesprochen. Nachdem du diesen Verrückten erledigt hattest, kam sie mit einem dicken Ordner zu mir. Jeden Schnipsel von einem Harry Potter hatte sie dort archiviert und ich fragte sie warum.

Sie erklärte mir das sie mit einem Augustus Potter, unserem Großvater, verheiratet gewesen sei. Da meine Eltern Lily und James Potter hießen, sei dieser Harry mein Zwillingsbruder.

Sie hatte nie den Nachnamen von Mum und Dad erwähnt, ich dachte immer sie würden Evans heißen, weil ich ja so hieß.

Ich konnte das nicht glauben und sie zeigte mir die Erinnerung an Harrys und meine Geburt, ab da glaubte ich daran einen Bruder zu haben. Und nun wusste ich auch warum ich mir immer so unvollständig vorkam und weshalb ich manchmal starke Kopfschmerzen hatte, dies alles hing mit Harry zusammen."

Harry griff sich an seine Narbe und rieb ein wenig darüber.

Alle sahen sie ihn an.

"Erstaunlich dieses Zwillingsphänomen, oder?", sagte er jetzt grinsend.

"Und dann? Wie ging es weiter?", fragte Ginny und setzte sich zu Harry auf den Schoß. Sie wollte ihm nah sein, die Hand seiner Schwester ließ er aber nicht los.

"Ich wollte unbedingt zu Harry, es war nicht schwer Granny zu überzeugen. Schwer war nur seinen genauen Wohnort heraus zu bekommen, die Menschen sind misstrauisch und ich wollte ihnen nicht sagen das ich seine Schwester bin. Ich hatte Angst das irgendso ein Schmierblatt das als Aufreißer nimmt und Harry mir nicht mehr glauben würde. Dann traf ich Draco in der Winkelgasse", sie warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, "wir kamen ins Gespräch und beim Abendessen erfuhr ich das er Harry Potter kennt und ich bat ihn mir zu helfen."

Blaise verschluckte sich, weil er ja wusste wie ihr erstes aufeinander Treffen abgelaufen war. Hermione musste ihm zur Unterstützung auf den Rücken klopfen.

Cassandra sah ihn irritiert an. Blaise wiegelte mit den Händen ab und Draco grinste.

"Es war eigentlich heute morgen, gestern Abend sagte ich nur das ich ihn kenne und mehr nicht", warf Draco nun ein.

"Aha, und was habt ihr von gestern Abend bis heute morgen gemacht?", fragte Harry scharf, grinste aber wissend.

"Na, gevögelt was sonst. Deine Schwester ist ein Luder, die vernascht unschuldige junge Männer auf der Herrentoilette", kam es keck von Draco zurück.

Cassandra schnappte nach Luft, wurde leicht rot und die anderen lachten.

"Draco spinnst du", zischte sie böse.

"Was denn? War doch die Wahrheit, du bist mir gefolgt und hast mich voll angemacht", sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Sie schlug ihm mahnend auf den Oberschenkel und schmollte.

Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. "Wieder alles gut?", fragte er leise.

"Warte ab, bis wir alleine sind", knurrte sie.

"Und wo ist eure Großmutter jetzt?", lenkte Hermione vom Thema ab.

"Im Hotel, wir treffen uns morgen mit ihr", antwortete Harry und seine Augen glänzten dabei.

Sie sprachen noch lange über Cassandras Kindheit, Harry erzählte ihr von seinen Erlebnissen in Hogwarts.

Später machten die drei Mädels zusammen Abendbrot. Ginny und Hermione quetschten Cassandra wegen der Story auf der Herrentoilette aus. Sie lachten viel dabei und alle drei freuten sich auf die gemeinsame Zukunft.

Sie waren sich sicher, hier neue Bande geknüpft zu haben und Hermione hätte sich nie Träumen lassen einmal mit Blaise liiert zu sein und sogar guten Kontakt mit Draco zu haben.

Dadurch das Cassandra dem hübschen Malfoyspross den Kopf verdreht hatte, bestand auch die Möglichkeit Draco und Harry näher zu bringen.

Die drei Männer redeten über ähnliche Dinge, wobei Harry so seine Schwierigkeiten damit hatte wie offensiv Cassandra mit Sex umging.

Etwas beruhigter war er schon, als Draco schwor ihr nicht schaden zu wollen, obwohl Harry skeptisch blieb.

Er würde sie beide genau beobachten.

Als die Mädels mit dem Essen kamen, registrierte er den verliebten Blick den Draco und Cassandra tauschten.

Er wollte sich nicht in diese Beziehung einmischen, dies würde nur passieren, wenn Draco sich daneben benahm.

Beim Essen kamen sie auf Snape zu sprechen, Morgen war die Anhörung und alle waren sehr gespannt. Cassandra fragte nach wieso dieser Snape in Azkaban saß und Hermione erklärte ihr den Stellenwert von Severus Snape.

Es wurde wirklich ein langer Abend, irgendwann schlief Ginny in Harrys Armen ein und auch die anderen waren ziemlich müde.

Cassandra und Draco gingen mit zu Harry und Ginny.

Da Harry und Cassandra morgen zusammen mit ihrer Großmutter Frühstücken wollten und beide noch nicht so recht ohne den anderen sein mochten, war es so die beste Lösung.

Ginny ging gleich ins Bett. Harry führte die anderen Zwei durchs Haus.

Cassandra betrachtete neugierig die Räume und freute sich etwas mehr von Harry zu erfahren, von seinem Leben und seinen Gefühlen.

Dobby hatte in der Zwischenzeit, für Draco und Cassandra ein Zimmer hergerichtet.

Sie war dann doch froh, endlich ins Bett zu können, sie kuschelte sich an Draco und schlief sofort ein.

Beide hatten das Gefühl noch nicht lange zu schlafen als sie auch schon wieder geweckt wurden.

Es war schon halb neun und um neun wollten Cassandra und Harry ja im Hotel sein.

Draco drehte sich entnervt um und schlief weiter.

Sie stand auf duschte und ging in die Küche, dort saß Harry, auch nicht munterer als sie.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte sie und setzte sich.

"Morg'n", kam es brummig zurück.

"Guten Morgen", erschall es fröhlich von hinten.

Ginny kam in den Raum gewuselt und stellte beiden eine hellgrüne Phiole vor die Nase.

"Austrinken, so könnte ihr beide nicht bei eurer Granny erscheinen, was soll die denn denken", bestimmte sie und beide schluckten den bitteren Trank.

Fast sofort verschwand die Müdigkeit und sie fühlten sich wohl.

"Danke Ginny du bist ein Schatz", sagte Cassandra.

Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und zog Ginny zu sich, "Danke, mein Feuerengel."

"Schuft!", Ginny knuffte ihn in die Schulter.

"Pah, wieso bin ich ein Schuft? Wer hat mich denn nicht schlafen lassen heute Nacht? Das warst ja wohl du!", meckerte Harry los.

Ginny lachte nur und wuselte ihm durchs Haar, so ging es ein wenig hin und her.

"Ich störe euch nur ungern, aber wir müssen jetzt los, wenn Granny nicht warten soll", warf Cassandra dazwischen.

Sie wurde von den Streithähnen angesehen und sie nickten ihr zu.

"Wo ist Draco?", fragte Harry während des Aufstehens.

"Noch im Bett. Wann ist die Anhörung?", antwortete Cassandra.

"Die ist erst um zwei. Bis dahin hat er ja wohl ausgeschlafen", grummelte Harry neidisch.

"Ginny weckst du ihn, falls er nicht rechtzeitig aufsteht? Mir schien so das es ihm wichtig sei, dabei zu sein", bat sie nun.

"Ja mach ich. Es ist auch wichtig, er wird auch zum Professor befragt, genau wie Harry", sagte Ginny.

"Na dann, schmeiß ihn bloß rechtzeitig raus. Harry wir müssen", sagte Cassandra und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Zusammen apparierten sie zum Hotel.

Zielstrebig führte Cassandra ihren Bruder in den Speisesaal. Kurz überblickte sie den Raum und schaute sich nach ihrer Granny um.

Sie erblickte sie und ging auf sie zu, Harry immer noch an der Hand.

Granny Potter lächelte ihren Enkelkindern zu und erhob sich mühsam, um sie zu begrüßen.

"Hallo Cassandra. Hallo Harry, schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

"Hallo", sagte er fast schüchtern und reichte ihr seine Hand.

Mit einem kräftigen Druck ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

Verdutzt schloss Harry seine Großmutter in die Arme. Ein gutes Gefühl.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, sofort kam ein Kellner und nahm ihre Bestellungen entgegen.

Harry musste von seiner Kindheit erzählen, von den Dursleys, Hogwarts, den Kampf und von Ginny.

Seine Granny war sehr gut über sein Leben informiert und stellte viele Fragen.

Später gingen sie aufs Hotelzimmer um ungestört zu sein. Mittagessen ließen sie sich aufs Zimmer kommen und Granny Potter erzählte Harry von seinen Eltern und den Begebenheiten um sie herum.

Sie konnte in die Zukunft sehen und wusste auf ihre Gefühle und Ahnungen zu hören, weil sie immer richtig damit lag.

Es war für Harry sehr interessant und er freute sich Familie zu haben, seine Granny gefiel ihm gut. Sie schien eine freundliche, warmherzige Frau zu sein, er hoffte das sie noch lange lebte.

Um halb zwei verabschiedete er sich von Granny Potter und apparierte zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.

Cassandra bat ihn darum Draco auszurichten das sie ihn auf ihrem Zimmer erwartete. Harry schmunzelte, versprach aber es ihm auszurichten.

Draco saß mit Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, Tonks, Remus und Minerva im Wohnzimmer seines Hauses.

Er wurde von allen begrüßt und musste noch schnell von seiner Großmutter und Schwester erzählen.

Ginny, Draco und Hermione hatten den anderen drei von Cassandra erzählt und sie alle total überrascht.

Minerva kannte Harrys Großmutter und erinnerte sich, dass sie nach der Geburt von Harry nach Neuseeland ging. Man hatte nie wieder etwas von ihr gehört, auch James wusste nichts von ihr und jetzt kannte sie auch den wahren Grund. Sie brach den Kontakt mit ihrem Sohn ab um Cassandra zu schützen, Minerva berührte es sehr. Sie hatte ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu Melissa "Granny" Potter gehabt, es freute sie zu hören das es ihr gut ging und sie hoffte auf ein baldiges Treffen.

Um kurz vor zwei flohten sie ins Ministerium und begaben sich in den Keller. Harry kam das alles sehr bekannt vor. Die restlichen Mitglieder und Weasleys, außer Ron, trafen sie vor dem Gerichtssaal 509.

Sie wurden hinein gelassen, Harry und Draco mussten mit Minerva vor dem Zaubergamot platz nehmen.

Die fünfzig Mitglieder des Zaubergamots traten ein und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

Arthur Weasley blieb stehen und gab einem Auror an der Tür ein Zeichen.

Harry und alle Zuschauer sahen wie sich die Tür öffnete und Severus Snape hereingeführt wurde.

Frei, ohne irgendwelche Fesseln, aufrecht und wie immer in schwarz gekleidet. Es kaschierte seine dünne Gestalt und Harry haftete seinen Blick an Severus.

Severus Blick traf sofort auf grüne Augen, ihm wurde zugenickt und er deutete ebenfalls ein kurzes Nicken an. Sein Blick glitt über den Zuschauerrang und er sah den kompletten Phönixorden dort sitzen, jeder nickte ihm zu.

Er war überrascht, zeigte es aber nicht, er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und sah zu Arthur Weasley hoch.

Auch dieser nickte ihm zu, bevor er sprach.

**Die Anhörung gibt es dann am Donnerstag nächste Woche.**

**Ich hoffe ihr seit schön neugierig.**

**Liebe Grüße eure dracxi**

**Tbc**


	15. QeS Teil 14

**Teil 14.**

**Heute lest ihr was bei der Anhörung passiert. Da ich nicht kurz und bündig schreiben, sonder bestimmte Sachen euch verdeutlichen wollte, kann es sein das es euch ziemlich langatmig vorkommt. Trocken würde ich wohl meinen, aber da müsst ihr jetzt durch. Ich hoffe, ich langweile euch nicht zu sehr damit.**

**Was Albus Hologramm erzählt schreibe ich nicht noch mal nieder.**

**Wenn ihr das nachlesen wollt, dann schaut ins Kapitel sieben.**

**Wir sind im Keller des Ministeriums, Verhandlungssaal 509 und Arthur Weasley hat das Wort.**

**Ich kürze die Namen ab und mache das Gesprochene kursiv.**

**AW -** Arthur Weasley

**McG -** Professor McGonagall

**DM -** Draco Malfoy

**HP -** Harry Potter

**SS -** Severus Snape

**Wenn die Verhandlung durch ist, gehe ich wieder zur normalen Schreibweise über.**

**So und nun viel Spaß. Eure dracxi **

**Teil 14.**

**AW: **_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, wir sind hier zusammen gekommen um über den Antrag, gestellt von Severus Snape geb. am 9. Januar 1960, auf Haftverschonung oder Freispruch zu urteilen._

_Die Vertretung für den Antragsteller übernimmt Minerva McGonagall, Direktorin von Hogwarts._

_Bitte, Professor McGonagall treten Sie vor, Sie haben das Wort. _

Arthur setzte sich hin. Minerva stand auf und stellte sich neben Severus.

**McG:** _Danke Minister Weasley._

_Sehr geehrtes Zaubergamot, ich danke für diesen Termin._

Severus rollt genervt mit den Augen.

**McG:** _Sie fragen sich sicherlich warum wir uns hier treffen müssen, um über diesen Todesser und Mörder zu sprechen._

Sie zeigte auf Severus, sieht ihn aber nicht an. Severus fragte sich was diese Aussage soll und hörte ihr weiter aufmerksam zu.

**McG:** _Es ist Ihrer Meinung doch offensichtlich, Severus Snape ist schuldig._

_Ein Todesser und Mörder bedeutet gleich schuldig._

_Auf den ersten Blick mag es auch so sein, aber deshalb sind wir hier, wir machen heute den zweiten Blick._

_Nach diesem besagten zweiten Blick, sieht es schon ganz anders aus._

_Severus Snape handelte auf ausdrücklichen Befehl von Albus Dumbledore._

Gemurmel und Getuschel brandete auf und Arthur musste um Ruhe bitten.

**McG:** _Ich weiß Sie werden jetzt denken, die alte Schachtel ist doch vollkommen verrückt geworden, aber glauben Sie mir. Ich bin völlig gesund und Herr meiner Sinne._

Harry und Draco grinsten. Severus schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

**McG: **_Ich habe den Zaubereiminister ein Beweisstück vorgelegt, es wurde auf seine Echtheit überprüft und zugelassen. Deshalb sind Sie und wir heute hier._

_Severus Snape hat als Spion für Harry Potter gearbeitet, dies tat er auch noch, nach dem besagten Mord an Albus Dumbledore._

_Er verhalf mir und Harry mit entscheidenden Hinweisen zum auffinden der Horkruxe. Horkruxe sind die Seelenteile des dunklen Lords gewesen, die wir beseitigen mussten und konnten, denn nur dann war der Lord sterblich._

_Severus Snape tötete die Schlange Nagini, auch sie war ein Seelenteil des Lords. Er ebnete Harry Potter, während des Kampfes, den Weg durch die Todesser zum dunklen Lord._

_Harry konnte mit all seinen Kräften dem Lord gegenüber treten und ihn auch zum Glück besiegen._

_Albus Dumbledore hat im letzten Jahr von sich ein Hologramm erstellt, in weiser Voraussicht auf die Zukunft._

_Severus Snape erzählte ihm, sein Leben sei evtl. in Gefahr._

_Albus stellte sein Leben für Harry Potter in den Hintergrund, aber dies wird alles sein Hologramm erklären._

_Ich bitte Sie, hören Sie genau zu und überdenken sie Ihr Urteil in bezug auf Severus Snape._

Minerva holte die Phiole aus ihrem Umhang und öffnete sie.

Albus Hologramm erschien und sprach zu ihnen. Das gesamte Zaubergamot hielt den Atem an und ziemlich überrascht folgten sie den Worten Dumbledores.

Harry schluckte wieder an den bekannten Stellen und war froh als es endete.

Severus dagegen versetzte es einen Schock. Albus Dumbledore zu sehen und zu hören.

Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen um sich kontrollieren zu können, doch vor seinem inneren Auge erschien Albus.

Hörte, wie er ihm das Versprechen abnahm ihn im Notfall zu töten und sah sich auf dem Turm stehen und den Fluch sprechen. Sah die dankbaren, freundlichen blauen Augen und schreckte hoch als er hörte das er der alleinige Erbe von Albus sein sollte.

Er konnte damit umgehen von Albus in den Himmel gelobt zu werden, aber als Mörder auch noch der einzige Erbe zu sein, war das Schlimmste für ihn. Albus sprach ihn frei von seiner Schuld und doch war es Severus unangenehm. Er selbst vergab sich nicht, auch wenn Draco, Blaise und Harry es geschafft hatten ihm wieder einen Lebenswillen zu geben. Er sackte im Stuhl nach vorne und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Er hörte die Worte die an Harry gerichtet waren und seine Gedanken kreisten um den letzten Satz.

_Manches ist nicht so wie es scheint und Freunde sind in Wirklichkeit Feinde, wobei mancher Feind dein größter Freund zu sein vermag._

Albus konnte es nicht lassen, immer wieder musste er so kryptische Aussagen machen.

Plötzlich spürte er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ohne aufzusehen wusste er das es Minervas Hand war.

Es war mucksmäuschenstill, nachdem Albus Hologramm wieder in der Phiole verschwunden war.

Sie alle mussten das Gehörte verarbeiten, genau wie Severus.

**McG:**_ Wie Sie sehen, meine Damen und Herren, arbeitete Severus Snape für die gute Seite. Für Harry. Rettete Draco Malfoy und opferte sein eigenes privates Leben für Sie alle._

_Keiner von uns hat so sehr für diesen Kampf sein Leben eingeschränkt, wie er. Keiner von uns hat auf Liebe, Glück, Spaß und Freunde so verzichtet, wie er._

_Severus Snape widmete sein Leben für den Kampf gegen das Böse. Stellte sein eigenes Leben zurück, für einen jungen Mann, dem eine schwere Last in die Kinderwiege gelegt wurde._

_Sie alle und auch ich, haben nicht im entferntesten soviel für Harry getan wie Severus Snape._

_Und wie danken Sie, es ihm?_

_Sie sperren ihn ein, stempeln ihn als Todesser und Mörder ab, ohne es zu hinterfragen. Sie brüsten sich sogar damit, den Mörder von Albus Dumbledore gefasst zu haben. Sie haben ihn verurteilt ohne ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben zu haben sich zu verteidigen. _

_Man sollte meinen das wir bessere Zauberer sind, als wie die Schergen des Lords, aber dem ist nicht so._

Empörtes Gemurmel brach los und Arthur bat erneut um Ruhe.

**McG: **_Selbst die weiße Seite foltert und missachtet die Rechte der Menschen. Davon kann Severus Snape ein Lied singen, er wurde von beiden Seiten gefoltert._

Ein Raunen und Entsetzen ging durch das Zaubergamot und die Mitglieder sahen sich verwirrt und irritiert an.

Einer forderte Beweise für diese Anklage.

**McG:**_ Sie wollen Beweise? Hören Sie mir genau zu, hören Sie, was vom Ministerium gebilligt wurde und evtl. auch noch immer wird._

_Ich war der Meinung, die Gefangenen werden hier bei uns anständig behandelt. Natürlich sollen sie nicht in Luxusunterkünften untergebracht werden, wo Hauselfen sie bedienen. Wenigstens die Würde des Menschen sollte geachtet werden, leider ist dem nicht so._

_Folter, Hunger und dergleichen sollten nicht auf der Tagesordnung stehen. _

_Ich klage das Ministerium an, seine Aufsichtspflicht verletzt und missbraucht zu haben._

_Severus Snape wurde geschlagen, gequält und man hat ihn zu den anderen Todessern gegeben._

_Man hat den Verräter von Lord Voldemort an seine Schergen ausgeliefert._

Ein Zittern ging durch die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

**McG:**_ Der Name verbreitet bei Ihnen noch heute Angst, obwohl Sie alle wissen das er tot ist._

_Aber zurück zu Severus Snape._

_Er wurde von den anderen Gefangenen gequält, sogar vergewaltigt und die Angestellten von Azkaban haben nichts dagegen unternommen. Erst als es ihm gesundheitlich sehr schlecht ging brachte man ihn hier her. Ins Ministerium, nicht ins St.-Mungos Hospital! Dann nach seinem misslungenen Selbstmordversuch verlegte man ihn dorthin._

Einige Hexen hatten die Hände entsetzt vor den Mund geschlagen.

Viele sprachen leise mit ihrem Nachbarn. Remus Lupin sah wie der Reporter vom Tagespropheten alles fleißig mitschrieb, das würde sicherlich morgen eine fette Schlagzeile geben. War aber gut so, so konnte es wirklich nicht weitergehen. Die Zaubererwelt musste erfahren, wie Severus Snape behandelt und warum er freigelassen wurde, wenn er denn frei kam. Er hoffte es.

**McG:**_ Ja, Sie hören richtig. Auch ich war sehr geschockt. Severus Magie ist versiegelt, er kann also nicht zaubern. Wie kommt er dann an ein Seil, damit er sich umbringen kann?_

_Wie ist das möglich? Wer gab ihm das Seil? Ist er bedroht worden, setzte man ihm so zu das er versuchte sich umzubringen?_

_So schützt das Ministerium seine Gefangenen, nämlich gar nicht, sie werden sich selbst überlassen._

_Mister Malfoy hat einen Satz gesagt, der es gut traf._

_Der Mohr hat seine Schuldigkeit getan, der Mohr kann gehen. _

_Ich weiß das Severus nicht als Held gefeiert werden will. Er hasst es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und über sich zu sprechen, glauben Sie mir er ist sehr bescheiden. Er verzeiht sich selber nicht, das er seinen besten Freund getötet hat. Töten musste. Er tötete Albus Dumbledore, für den Sieg Harrys, über Lord Voldemort._

Wieder erzitterten einige und Harry, sowie auch Draco rollten genervt mit den Augen.

Severus hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Minervas Hand lag noch immer auf seiner Schulter und sie sah allen fünfzig Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots fest in die Augen.

**McG:**_ Wissen Sie, ich schäme mich dafür, das wir so schlechte Menschen sind. Wir beurteilen jemanden nach seinem Äußeren und nach seinen Taten. Wir hinterfragen nicht, wir sind oberflächlich und schenken wenig vertrauen in andere, wir sind alle Egoisten. Ich schäme mich, Albus Dumbledore in bezug auf Severus Snape nicht vertraut zu haben. Ich entschuldige mich hier öffentlich bei Severus Snape, für meinen Unglauben und mein nicht vorhandenes Vertrauen in seine Person. Ich bin ihm dankbar, das er trotz dieser Widrigkeiten weiter gemacht und uns geholfen hat._

_Ich bitte das Zaubergamot um Aufhebung der Haftstrafe von Severus Snape._

Sie stellt sich jetzt direkt hinter Severus, legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern und zog ihn etwas zurück.

**McG: **_Sehen Sie sich diesen Mann an._

_Er ist derjenige, der Harry Potter zum Sieg verhalf, ohne ihn wären wir immer noch im Krieg._

_Ohne ihn, würden Ihre Kinder keine ruhige und fröhliche Zukunft haben._

_Ohne ihn, würden Sie vielleicht gequält und getötet werden._

_Überlegen Sie genau, wenn Sie über seine Zukunft entscheiden. Überlegen Sie sehr genau._

_Weiter stellen sich Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter für eine Aussage zur Verfügung._

Arthur erhob sich und übernahm das Wort.

**AW:**_ Danke Professor McGonagall. Möchte das Zaubergamot noch Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter anhören?_

Alle Mitglieder stimmten mit "Ja".

**AW: **_Mister Malfoy, wenn Sie dann bitte vortreten würden. Professor McGonagall Sie dürfen sich setzen._

**McG: **_Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht bleibe ich hier stehen._

Während sie das sagte klopfte sie leicht auf Severus Schulter um zu verdeutlichen was sie meinte.

Arthur nickte verstehend und wand sich an Draco, der war schon vorgetreten und schaute Arthur ruhig an.

**AW: **_Mister Malfoy, was möchten Sie dem Zaubergamot sagen?_

**DM: **_Danke, dass Sie mir erlauben zu sprechen, Minister Weasley.__Ich bin ganz Professor McGonagalls Meinung._

_Die gesamte Zaubererwelt verdankt Severus Snape sehr viel, genau wie Harry und ich._

_Professor Snape hat das getan, zu dem ich, zum Glück, nicht fähig war. Ich beneide ihn nicht darum, ich hätte es nicht geschafft meinen besten Freund zu töten. Hätten Sie es gekonnt?_

_Ich habe zwar den Todessern ermöglicht Hogwarts zu betreten, aber auch nur weil ich vom Lord erpresst wurde. Man kann mir nicht vorwerfen, das ich meine Mutter beschützen wollte. Für meinen ungeliebten Vater wollte ich immer ein guter Sohn sein, aber ich habe es nie geschafft ihm gerecht zu werden. Obwohl ich seine Ansichten nicht vertrat, ist er doch mein Erzeuger, bedauerlicherweise. Ich hatte sehr viel Angst das mich der Lord töten lassen könnte, wenn ich nicht gehorche._

_Professor Snape, brachte mich in Sicherheit und schützte mein Versteck mit starken Zaubern und versorgte mich mit Nahrung und spärlichen Informationen._

_Er kam nie persönlich, doch hat er mich nicht im Stich gelassen. Sicherlich war es für ihn sehr gefährlich, doch hat es ihn nicht davon abgehalten mir zu helfen._

_Wenn er aufgeflogen wäre, dann denke ich, hätte er mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt._

_Leider konnte ich meine Mutter so nicht vor meinem Vater retten. Einzigallein das mein Vater auch nicht mehr lebt beruhigt mich._

_Ich möchte Ihnen noch mal vor Augen führen, dass Professor Snape gegen den Krieg, für Sie, für Harry und mich sehr viel mehr getan hat, als wir alle zusammen. _

_So viel mehr, damit wir jetzt alle ein ruhiges Leben führen können und ein ruhiges Leben wünsche ich ihm auch._

_Sagen Sie Danke, in dem Sie die lebenslange Haftstrafe aufheben._

Draco verbeugte sich vor dem Zaubergamot und setzte sich wieder neben Harry.

**AW: **_Danke Mister Malfoy. Es heißt übrigens Mister Snape, er ist kein Professor mehr._

Belehrte Arthur Draco.

Minerva schaltete sich jetzt ein.

**McG: **_Er ist noch immer Professor. Er hat einen neuen Vertrag als Zaubertränke-Professor in Hogwarts. Ich ermögliche ihm einen festen Wohnsitz und Arbeit, wenn es sein muss, bürge ich auch als Direktorin der Schule für ihn._

Arthur machte ein erstauntes Gesicht, davon hatte sie ihm gestern, in ihrer Besprechung nichts gesagt.

Severus nahm es unberührt hin, er hoffte das es bald zu Ende war.

Er wollte seine Ruhe haben und zum ersten Mal sehnte er sich nach seinen Kerkerräumen.

**AW: **_In Ordnung, dann möchte ich Harry Potter bitten vorzutreten._

Harry erhob sich und ging nach vorne.

Severus folgte ihm mit seinen Augen und bevor Harry sich dem Zaubergamot zu wand, sah er kurz freundlich zu Severus. Dieser deutete ein leichtes Nicken an, welches Harry erwiderte..

**HP: **_Sie werden sich fragen, wieso sagt Harry Potter für Severus Snape aus? Die hassen sich doch._

_Richtig, ich habe ihn gehasst, mehr als Sie sich vorstellen können._

_Doch musste ich einsehen, dass ich ohne Severus Snape nie so weit gekommen wäre. Überlegen Sie mal wie alt ich bin und von mir wurde verlangt so geschickt zaubern zu können wie ein Erwachsener, der vierzig Jahre alt ist. Schwachsinnig und unmöglich dies zu vollbringen, ich bin kein Wunderkind. _

_Ich finde es schändlich wie überheblich und arrogant das Ministerium mit ihm umgegangen ist. Wie verschlossen, engstirnig und beschränkt Sie alle sind und auch ich war._

_Wir alle sind undankbar. Nicht ich bin der Retter der Welt, sondern er._

Harry zeigte auf Severus Snape.

Severus fixierte ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen. Er stellte mal wieder fest, dass der Junge wirklich nicht wie James war. Harry hatte sehr viel von Lily, auch wenn er dies nicht wirklich öffentlich zugeben würde.

**HP: **_Severus Snape rettete mich und Sie alle._

_Wenn er als Mörder weiter verurteilt bleibt, dann beantrage ich hier, meine sofortige Inhaftierung in Azkaban._

_Auch ich bin ein Mörder!_

_Ich. Tötete. Lord. Voldemort!_

_Ich bin genau wie Severus Snape, der Albus Dumbledore aus einer Notwendigkeit heraus tötete, ein Mörder. _

_Wir haben kein Recht zu Leben, wir sind Mörder. Wir gehören eingesperrt._

Ein empörtes Raunen ging durch die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots und der Zuschauer im Saal.

Hermione krallte sich in Blaise Arm fest und der stöhnte schmerzvoll auf. Remus schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf und Ginny wurde ganz blass. Fred nahm sie beschützend und tröstend in den Arm. Der gesamte Orden des Phönix schien entsetzt und überrascht, selbst Minerva kämpfte um Fassung.

Harrys Stimme war zum Schluss so kalt geworden und das Wort "Mörder" kam so schneidend, es verursachte Gänsehaut.

Arthur musste energisch um Ruhe bitten.

Harry lächelte zufrieden und Severus schüttelte überrascht den Kopf.

Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und ein schmunzeln legte sich auf Severus' Gesicht. Ein verrückter Bengel, dachte er sich.

**SS: **_Harry, Sie werden von denen nicht eingesperrt._

_Die Welt braucht einen Helden und Helden dürfen alles, auch morden._

_Genauso braucht die Welt einen Sündenbock und der bin nun mal ich._

_Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Engagement, für Ihre Hilfe, Sie sind wahrlich erwachsen geworden._

Severus Stimme klang ein wenig rau, aber tief und entspannt. Harry schaute seinen ehemaligen Zaubertrank-Professor nachdenklich an.

**HP: **_Ich will aber, genau wie Sie, kein Held sein. Ich will meine Ruhe, genauso wie Sie. Ich will endlich "Ich" sein können._

**SS: **_Ich weiß Harry, aber die Welt ist selten gerecht. Sie müssen für sich den goldenen Mittelweg finden._

Arthur sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. Auch die anderen verfolgten das Gespräch mit großem Interesse, besonders der Reporter schrieb sich die Finger wund.

Harry schmollte ein wenig bei Severus' letzten Satz.

**AW: **_Möchten sie noch etwas sagen Mister Potter?_

**HP: **_Nur eins noch. Entlassen Sie Severus Snape aus Azkaban. Haben Sie keine Angst und lassen ihn Ihre Kinder unterrichten. Er ist ein großartiger Lehrer und wenn ich nicht so verbohrt gewesen wäre, dann wäre mir dies auch schon eher aufgefallen._

_Meine Freundin Hermione Granger, wusste es schon immer, er ist ein guter Lehrer._

_Überdenken Sie Ihr Urteil._

_Betrachten Sie den Mord, an Albus Dumbledore, als notwendiges Opfer, so sieht Dumbledore es auf jedenfall. Ein notwendiges Opfer, was uns allen zu Gute kam. Lieber ein Leben verschmerzen als viele junge Leben missen zu müssen. Denn es wären viele Leben ausgelöscht worden, wenn Severus Snape nicht auf unserer Seite gestanden hätte._

_Auch Sie würden vielleicht hier nicht mehr sitzen, bedenken Sie das._

_Heben Sie das Urteil auf, ich bitte Sie darum._

Harry ging auf seinen Platz und setzte sich neben den perplex dreinschauenden Draco.

Harry war doch immer für eine Überraschung gut, fand dieser.

"Mach den Mund zu Malfoy, das lässt dich nicht gut aussehen", flüsterte Harry ihm zu. Mit einem Schnappgeräusch schloss Draco seinen Mund.

**AW: **_Professor Snape, möchten sie noch etwas sagen?_

Severus verneinte.

"Das Zaubergamot zieht sich jetzt zur Beratung zurück, in zwanzig Minuten verkünden wir unsere Entscheidung", sagte Arthur laut.

Alle Anwesenden erhoben sich und die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots verschwanden in einem angrenzenden Raum.

Minerva stand immer noch hinter Severus und lächelte.

"Severus, ich glaube wir haben es geschafft. Sie werden zu deinen Gunsten entscheiden."

"Wenn du meinst", schnarrte er und setzte sich.

"Severus, stell dich nicht so an. Heute Abend sitzt du schon wieder in deinem geliebten Kerker. Also zick hier nicht wie ein kleines Kind herum", verwarnte ihn Minerva mit strengen Lehrerton.

Severus war es leid ihr zu antworten und hielt den Mund, ungewohnter Weise.

"Und Minerva, was meinst du, hat Harry es geschafft?", fragte Draco die Direktorin.

Auch Severus sah auf und erblickte beide jungen Männer, einträchtig nebeneinander stehend.

Bevor Minerva Draco antworten konnte, sprach Severus.

"Euch zwei so beieinander zu sehen ist ungewohnt, obwohl mich nichts mehr wundert. Wer weiß was noch alles passieren wird, aber heilig sprechen lasse ich mich nicht. Wenngleich es dem heute schon sehr nahe kommt", knurrte Severus gewohnt zynisch.

"Ich mag es, wenn er so ist", meinte Draco und sah zu Harry, "da werden Erinnerungen wach, oder nicht?"

"Jepp, ganz deiner Meinung. Bin ich froh das er wieder ganz der Alte ist, über wen sollen denn die Schüler schimpfen, wenn er so ein braver Schoßhund wäre?", meinte Harry mit amüsierter Stimme.

"Potter!", drohte Severus.

"Merkst du was, Draco?"

"Nein, was denn, Harry?"

"Vorhin nannte er mich noch Harry, jetzt heiße ich schon wieder Potter. Er findet wieder zu seiner alten Form zurück, eindeutig."

"Potter, ich warne dich. Treib es nicht zu weit", schnarrte Severus, aber irgendwie merkte man das es nicht Ernst gemeint war.

"Ist ja gut. Würden Sie mir trotzdem erlauben, Sie zu besuchen damit wir uns mal in Ruhe unterhalten können?", fragte Harry. Severus stutzte erst etwas.

"Ich glaube das wird machbar sein, aber bitte nicht mehr heute. Soviel Gutes vertrage ich nicht."

"Ich melde mich kurz vorher bei Ihnen, dann können Sie sich immer noch sträuben, aber ich meine, es ist für uns beide sehr wichtig dieses Gespräch zu führen", sagte Harry und zog auf Severus's Weise die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Werd nicht frech, Potter", motze Severus.

"Na, na Severus. Beherrsch dich, Harry rettet gerade deinen Arsch", schaltete Remus sich ein.

"Lupin, der letzte der Rumtreiber. Wie schade, nicht bei deinen Freunden zu sein, muss dich schmerzen. Ich habe seinen Arsch auch gerettet. Also sei vorsichtig, es ist kein Köter mehr da der dich verteidigt. Und, wie waren die Vollmondnächte?", fauchte Severus ihn an.

Draco schmunzelte, Harry und Minerva grinsten über Remus verdattertes Gesicht, er fing sich aber ganz schnell.

"Ich brauchte Sirius nie, ich kann mich selbst verteidigen und die Vollmondnächte waren wie immer, wieso?", knurrte Remus unwillig.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Remus, dann wanderte sein Blick über die Ordensmitglieder. Er betrachtete Tonks skeptisch und dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermione.

"Ich wusste schon immer, das Miss Granger eine gute Zaubertrankbrauerin ist, sie hat Talent. Es wundert mich nicht, dass sie es geschafft hat diesen schweren Trank zu brauen."

Überrascht nickte Remus nur und Harry lachte.

"Professor, Sie müssen sich unbedingt von Hermione erzählen lassen nach wie vielen Fehlversuchen der Trank endlich richtig war. Man gut das die Kammer des Schreckens recht stabil ist, aber etliche schwarze Stellen haben wir nicht mehr wegbekommen", sagte Harry lachend.

"Ich dachte das Schloss stürzt zusammen, so laut und gewaltig war die eine Explosion. Ich war froh das Hermione nichts passiert ist", fügte Minerva hinzu.

"Ja, der Trank ist nicht leicht. Wo ist der Dritte Teil vom goldenen Trio?", fragte Severus und betrachtete die Turtelei zwischen Blaise und Hermione.

"Ron ist in Urlaub", antwortete Harry knapp.

"Ich seh' schon warum. Weasley wäre mit ihr überfordert. Sie scheint einen guten Geschmack zu haben. Welche Überraschungen gibt es noch? Miss Weasley ist doch sicherlich mit Harry zusammen, oder? Draco legt sich wie immer nicht fest. Irgendjemand von den Toten auferstanden?", fragte er mit einer Spur von Zynismus durchtränkt.

Bevor einer antworten konnte kamen die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots wieder in den Saal.

Remus, Harry und Draco begaben sich auf ihre Plätze, Minerva stand weiterhin bei Severus.

Arthur blieb als einziger stehen, nachdem sich die Mitglieder gesetzt hatten, sprach er klar und deutlich.

"Die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen", sagte er laut.

"Professor Snape würden Sie sich bitte erheben."

Severus stand auf, kerzengerade und schaute Arthur direkt in die Augen.

"Das Zaubergamot hat einstimmig entschieden das, Severus Snape geboren am 9.Januar 1960, aus der lebenslangen Haft entlassen wird. Es wurde als erwiesen anerkannt das er als Spion für die Gute Seite kämpfte. Er darf sofort als freier Mann gehen, er gilt als rehabilitiertes Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft und erhält seine volle Zauberkraft zurück."

Severus konnte es nicht fassen, er war frei, aber Arthur war noch nicht fertig.

"Des Weiteren bedanken wir uns für seine ausgezeichnete Arbeit als Spion und bitten ihn, für die Unannehmlichkeiten während seiner Haft um Entschuldigung. Für die Zukunft wünschen wir ihm viel Glück und Ruhe."

Harry wunderte sich darüber warum Arthur Severus nicht persönlich angesprochen hatte, sondern in der dritten Person von ihm sprach. Der Reporter sprang auf und verließ eilig den Saal.

Alle anderen warteten still und schauten auf Severus.

Dieser stand regungslos vor dem Zaubergamot und versuchte seine Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Die Anhörung ist hiermit beendet. Professor Snape melden Sie sich bitte gleich im dritten Stock, Raum 325, dort erhalten sie ihren Zauberstab zurück und Ihre Blockade wird entfernt. Sie dürfen ohne Einschränkung wieder zaubern", schloss Arthur die Sitzung.

Er ging zu Severus und gratulierte ihm, völlig überfordert ließ Severus es zu. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, er war frei. Frei! Ein ungewöhnliches Wort, frei.

Minerva ergriff seinen Arm und lenkte ihn aus dem Saal, hinauf zum dritten Stock, hier ging alles sehr schnell.

Ehrfürchtig nahm er seinen Zauberstab entgegen und vernahm das Prickeln, welches seine Magie wieder freigab.

Sein Zauberstab war nicht zerbrochen worden, weil er noch nicht genau Untersucht worden war.

Bei so vielen Gefangenen ging das Ministerium nach dem Alphabet vor, sein Glück.

Der Orden traf sich im Eingangsbereich des Ministeriums und alle sprachen begeistert durcheinander.

Während Minerva und Severus bei der kleinen Hexe im dritten Stock waren, unterschrieb Arthur seine Entlassungspapiere und begab sich dann zu den anderen Ordensmitgliedern.

Minerva war etwas besorgt, Severus hatte nichts mehr gesagt, seit das Zaubergamot den Saal betreten hatte.

"Severus ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie auch sogleich, nachdem sie im Flur des dritten Stocks standen.

Er sah sie an und nickte nur.

"Mein Junge, du siehst überrascht aus. Komm lass uns hier verschwinden", sie ergriff wieder seinen Oberarm und zog ihn mit sich.

Severus wusste nicht mehr wie er nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Jeder der Ordensmitglieder gratulierte ihm und alle sprachen sie freundlich mit ihm. Vom Essen bekam er genauso wenig mit, er wollte nur noch in seine Räume.

Minerva hatte damals als er verschwand seine Räume versiegelt und heute hatte sie die Elfen angewiesen seine Räume aufzuräumen und wieder wohnlich zu machen.

Jetzt stand er in seinem Wohnzimmer und es sah alles so aus, als wäre er nie weg gewesen.

All seine geliebten Bücher waren noch da, nichts war verändert worden.

Ein Gefühl von Heimat ergriff ihn und er war froh endlich alleine zu sein, die vielen Menschen die ihm soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, behagte ihm nicht.

Er schritt zum Barlach und holte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey heraus, füllte ein Glas und leerte es mit einem Schluck.

Dann schmiss er sein Glas gegen den Kamin, klirrend zersprang es in etliche Einzelteile.

Das tat jetzt wirklich gut.

Er setzte sich in seinen abgenutzten Lieblingssessel und dachte an grüne Augen.

Er war der Meinung gewesen das ihn heute nichts mehr überraschen konnte, aber als Draco ihm seine Freundin vorstellte, warf es ihn total aus der Bahn.

**Rückblick**

Er unterhielt sich gerade mit Remus als Draco wiederkam, er hatte Cassandra, wie sie seine Freundin hieß, abgeholt.

Als er sich zu ihnen umdrehte verschlug es ihm den Atem und er schwankte zurück, so dass Remus ihn leicht stützen musste.

Sie sah wie Lily aus, haargenau wie Harrys Mutter.

Doch der Hammer kam, als man ihm erzählte sie sei die Zwillingsschwester von Harrys.

Harry Potter hatte eine Zwillingsschwester!?

Zum ersten Mal stand ihm der Mund vor Überraschung offen und sie alle konnten in seinem Gesicht, jegliche Gefühle erkennen die ihn gerade durchliefen.

**Rückblick Ende**

Er stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und versuchte das Chaos in dort zu beseitigen.

Er durchlebte immer wieder den Augenblick als Cassandra auf ihn, mit Draco, zukam.

Für ihn war es so als würde Lily lächelnd auf ihn zu kommen. Die hübsche Lily Evans, die vor langen Jahren sein Herz gestohlen hatte.

Ein Schock, er dachte wirklich sie würde es sein, ein Traum der nicht Wirklichkeit werden würde.

Lily hatte ihn nie weiter beachtet, er war für sie Luft und wenn sie ihn mal ansah dann nur skeptisch oder freundschaftlich.

Am schlimmsten war Harrys Blick, dieser fragend quälende Blick nach dem wieso.

Sicher wollte Harry wissen warum er so geschockt reagiert hatte, aber Severus war nicht gewillt diese Erinnerung mit Harry zu teilen. Noch nicht, er musste es selbst erst einmal verarbeiten, er war frei und es gab eine Kopie seiner großen Liebe.

Ruckartig erhob er sich und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, kurz überprüfte er die Qualität des noch vorhandenen Schlaftrankes, er befand ihn für gut und trank ihn aus.

Ohne sich umzuziehen legte er sich aufs Bett und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten.

_Tbc_


	16. QeS Teil 15

**Teil 15.**

**Wir befinden uns im Hotel Zaubersee, zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem Cassandra Harry verabschiedet hat und er zur Anhörung ins Ministerium muss.**

Harrys Großmutter seufzte als Cassie wiederkam, nachdem sie Harry zur Tür gebracht hatte.

"Was seufzt du so?", fragte sie, setzte sich auf der Armlehne ab und betrachtete ihre Granny.

"Ich bin froh das Harry es so gut aufgenommen hat. Er ist so wie Lily, sie verzeiht und vertraute auch immer sehr schnell. James war da anders, diesen Severus Snape hat er nie gemocht. Er hat nie verstanden warum Lily ihn mochte und er war sehr eifersüchtig. Leider habe ich diesen Mann nie getroffen um das beurteilen zu können, doch bin ich froh das Harry ihm dankbar ist."

Sie schwieg einen Moment und sprach weiter.

"Schade das James nicht mehr lebt, er wäre stolz auf seinen Sohn gewesen und vielleicht würde er die Feindschaft mit diesem Snape begraben. Aber mal etwas ganz anderes", lenkte sie ab und griff nach der Zeitung die auf dem Tisch lag.

"Schau dir mal die Schlagzeilen von heute an", sagte sie und hielt ihr die Titelseite hin. Cassandra sah sich in einer Umarmung mit Draco, man konnte sie nur von hinten sehen. Also konnte man schon glauben das es Ginny war, die dort in den Armen von Draco lag.

Cassandra las.

**Draco Malfoy mit Harry Potters Freundin Ginerva Weasley im Hotel Zaubersee gesichtet. Spannt er ihm die Freundin aus?**_ Lesen sie auf Seite 2-3_

Man sah ein Bild von einem griesgrämig dreinschauenden, schwarz gekleideten Mann. Mit verschränkten Armen schaute er böse in die Kamera.

**Heute Anhörung von Severus Snape. Wird der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore freigelassen?**_ Lesen sie auf Seite 4-5_

Dann ein Bild von Harry. Er stand in der Winkelgasse vor Gringotts und winkte lächelnd hinüber.

**Harry Potter sagt vor dem Zaubergamot aus. Was hat er zu sagen?**

_Lesen sie auf Seite 6_

"Oh! Das, auf dem Bild mit Draco, bin ich und nicht Ginny", sagte sie erstaunt. "Wann ist das gemacht worden? Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt das wir fotografiert wurden", murmelte sie sauer.

"Die sind wie die Geier, mein Schatz. Warte ab was passiert, wenn herauskommt das berühmte Harry Potter eine Schwester hat. Er ist ein berühmter Mann und die Öffentlichkeit will alles von ihrem Helden wissen, auch wenn es für ihn nervig ist. Damit müsst ihr beide jetzt leben. Die Presse wird sich auf jeden stürzen der euch kennt und der mit euch Kontakt hat.

Es wird sogar vorkommen das deine Freunde aus deiner Heimat befragt werden. Diese Journalisten graben alles aus und du wirst einiges lesen was dir überhaupt nicht gefallen wird. Auch Draco ist eine Art Berühmtheit, wenn auch nicht im Guten Sinne, aber er ist ein guter Mann. Dies wissen aber nicht die Leser dieser Zeitungen, es wird Anfeindungen geben und viele werden dich nicht verstehen können, weil du mit ihm zusammen bist", meinte Melissa Potter und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Cassandras Knie.

"Na toll. Jetzt habe ich einen Bruder und die Welt will mir in mein Leben reinreden, echt klasse", schmollte sie. Granny Potter lachte leise.

"Meine liebe Cassandra, hör nicht auf das, was andere, die du nicht kennst, über dich sagen. Vertraue auf dich und deine Freunde, auf die alten und die neuen Freunde. Harry ist glücklich eine Familie zu haben und er wird dir helfen damit umzugehen. Außerdem bin ich ja auch noch da und Draco wird sicherlich auch nicht von deiner Seite weichen. Ich hoffe das du mir diesen jungen Mann auch noch mal vorstellen wirst, oder?"

"Natürlich Granny, aber im Moment gibt es so vieles was auf mich einstürzt, das mit Draco war ja nicht geplant, es passierte so plötzlich und dann das Treffen mit Harry und all den anderen. Ach Granny, es ist alles ziemlich viel emotionaler Stress, das schafft mich", sagte sie und sah ihrer Großmutter in die lächelnden Augen.

"Ich weiß, lasst euch Zeit. Aber neugierig bin ich schon. Hübsch ist er ja, ich kann dich verstehen, mir hätte er auch gefallen. Ist er auch so sportlich muskulös wie er aussieht?", fragte sie schelmisch.

"Granny!", rief Cassandra überrascht und eine leichte Röte zog über ihr Gesicht.

"Meine liebe Cassie, auch ich war mal jung und dein Opa Augustus war ein athletischer Mann, mit so tollen Muskeln, dass ich ihn stundenlang hät' ansehen können. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick und ich habe es nie bereut ihn geheiratet zu haben. Leider konnte ich nur ein Kind bekommen und habe ihn viel zu früh verloren. Sowohl deinen Opa also auch deinen Vater, um so glücklicher bin ich, dich gerettet zu haben. Noch mehr freue ich mich auch, endlich Gelegenheit zu haben meinen Enkel kennen zu lernen. Auch er ist ein hübscher athletischer Mann, ganz der Vater. Ich freue mich auf die Hochzeiten und auf meine Urenkel", schwärmte sie.

Cassandra lachte befreit auf und umarmte ihre Großmutter.

"Granny, das mit den Heiraten kann noch warten, genau wie das Kinder kriegen. Und ich denke wir haben die Tage Zeit genug das du Draco und auch Ginny kennen lernst."

"Darum bitte ich, mich kann man nicht so einfach abspeisen. Wenn ich schon keinen hübschen Mann mehr habe, so möchte ich wenigstens die besten Exemplare aus nächster Nähe betrachten dürfen", sagte sie verschmitzt.

„Granny, was bist du doch für eine freche Oma. Ich hätte nicht erwartet das du so sein kannst. Man lernt halt nicht aus. Draco kommt nachher vorbei, dann zeige ich dir mein Prachtexemplar von Mann, aber anfassen ist verboten", neckte Cassandra ihre Großmutter.

„Ich werde versuchen mich zu beherrschen, aber bis dahin möchte ich mich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Ich bin etwas müde", antwortete Granny Potter und gab ihrer Enkelin einen Kuss.

Cassandra erhob sich und ließ ihre Großmutter alleine, sie ging auf ihr Zimmer und legte sich auch ein wenig hin. Die Nacht war kurz gewesen und sie hatte so eine Ahnung das auch dieser Tag ziemlich lang werden würde.

Gegen vier Uhr kam Draco, sie war gerade im Bad und hatte sich frisch gemacht als sie Bescheid bekam das er auf dem Weg zu ihr war.

Es klopfte und sie öffnete ihm lächelnd die Tür, er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

Ein prickelndes Gefühl machte sich durch ihren ganzen Körper auf den Weg und sie zog ihn in ihr Zimmer.

„Wir haben ihn frei bekommen. Dein Bruder war einsame Spitze, auch wenn ich an manchen Stellen an seinem Verstand gezweifelt habe, war er doch grandios.

Wehe du sagst ihm das, dann kannst du etwas erleben", murmelte er zwischen ihren Küssen hervor.

Cassandra grinste und streichelte zärtlich über seine Wange.

„Würde mir nie einfallen. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Gut, ich wollte dich abholen. Minerva hat uns eingeladen nach Hogwarts zu kommen, sie ist ziemlich neugierig. Sie möchte dich kennen lernen, so wie alle anderen natürlich auch, wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe dann kennt sie deine Granny", sagte er und betrachtete ihre leuchtenden Augen.

Ganz wie Harrys, er fand ihre aber viel schöner, lag wohl daran das sie seine Freundin war und er Harry nicht so sehr liebte wie Cassandra.

Er musste sich eingestehen das es ihn wie ein Blitz getroffen hatte, als er sie zum ersten Mal im Café gesehen hatte und nun wollte er sie nicht mehr gehen lassen.

„Granny würde dich gerne noch treffen, ich denke, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen, schauen wir noch kurz bei ihr vorbei", meinte sie und sah ihm liebevoll in die grauen glänzenden Augen.

„Hmm, ich dachte an etwas anderes aber ich denke das bin ich ihr schuldig. Lass uns gehen", äußerte er nun bestimmend und zog sie Richtung Tür.

„Halt! Ich will meine Handtasche mitnehmen, dann können wir gleich danach los. Wie kommen wir dorthin?", rief sie und machte sich frei.

„Durch den Kamin, Minerva gibt den auf Hogwarts für uns frei", antwortete er und sah ihr nach.

„Gut, bin soweit. Kann ich so gehen oder soll ich mich noch umziehen?", fragte sie unsicher und betrachtete ihr Outfit.

Draco sah zu ihr und begutachtete sie genau und verschmitzt antwortete er:

„Meinetwegen könntest du noch weniger anziehen, aber der schwarze Rock und die rosa Bluse finde ich einfach klasse. Willst du nicht noch einen Knopf mehr zumachen, ich finde man kann viel zu sehr in den Ausschnitt sehen."

„Draco Malfoy! Jetzt spinnst du aber! Lass uns gehen", muffelte sie ihn an. Freute sich aber das es ihm gefiel.

Er lachte und folgte ihr zu ihrer Großmutter.

Granny Potter öffnete und begrüßte ihre Enkelin und bat sie beide herein.

Draco gab ihr anständig die Hand und sie behielt sie länger als nötig in der ihren, sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und Draco fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, so durchleuchtet.

Plötzlich lächelte sie und strich ihm durch sein Haar.

„Wie ich dir schon sagte, er ist ein guter Junge. Vielleicht ein wenig fies veranlagt, aber sein Herz ist rein", sagte sie zu Cassandra die sie beide genau beobachtet hatte.

„Draco, es freut mich Sie persönlich kennen zu lernen, Sie machen meine Cassie sehr glücklich. Ich freue mich sehr darüber und ich heiße Sie in der Familie Potter willkommen", sprach sie nun Draco an.

Er konnte nicht verhindern das er sie verdutzt ansah und sie lächelte wieder dieses wissende Lächeln und das machte ihm ein wenig Angst.

„Granny, ich sagte doch du darfst ihn anschauen aber nicht anfassen, lässt du ihn jetzt bitte los", warf Cassandra amüsiert ein. Was Draco nur noch mehr verwirrte.

Beide Frauen lachten nun und er zog die Stirn kraus, er hatte das Gefühl als würden sich die zwei Frauen über ihn lustig machen und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht wieso.

„Das war gemein Cassandra. Schau ihn dir an, er weiß gar nicht was los ist", sagte Granny Potter nun.

„Entschuldige Draco", sprach Cassie ihn an und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Ihre Großmutter ließ seine Hand los. Cassandra trat zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Hmm, ich weiß zwar nicht was ihr zwei Frauen meint, aber solche Küsse nehme ich gerne an", murmelte er und zog sie fester in seine Arme.

"Chrmm, chrmm", räusperte es sich hinter ihnen.

Cassandra lachte leise und schaute über die Schulter zu ihrer Großmutter, die zwinkerte ihr zu und zeigte auf zwei Sessel.

Draco ließ Cassandra widerwillig los. Sie setzten sich zu der alten Dame und unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, bevor sie durch den Hotelkamin nach Hogwarts flohten.

Cassandra war ein wenig aufgeregt, sie kannte ja schon ein paar von Harrys Freunden und auch Blaise kannte sie, aber jetzt würde sie viele Personen treffen die ihre Eltern gekannt hatten und das bereitete ihr ein wenig Unbehagen.

Sie kamen im Büro des Hausmeisters an und der schickte sie auch gleich zur großen Halle. Cassandra bestaunte die vielen beweglichen Bilder und schneller als sie klar denken konnte waren sie in dieser großen Halle.

Hier standen viel Menschen an kleinen Tischen und unterhielten sich, sie sah Harry und Ginny zusammen bei einer jungen Frau stehen, die Pinke Haare hatte.

Verwundert sah sie zu Draco, der grinste und beugte sich zu ihr.

"Meine Cousine Nymphadora, wir sagen aber nur Tonks, sie mag den Vornamen nicht, sie ist mit Remus Lupin liiert, der steht dort bei Severus. Dieser ganz in schwarz gekleidete Mann."

"Ist er wirklich so mürrisch wie auf dem Bild?", fragte sie und drückte seine Hand fester.

"Welches Bild? Du brauchst keine Angst habe, hier tut dir niemand etwas", beruhigte er sie schmunzelnd.

"Na das Bild, welches heute in der Zeitung war, hast du die nicht gelesen? Die schauen mich alle so komisch an", meinte sie schüchtern und drückte sich an ihn.

Draco schlang einen Arm um sie und führte sie weiter.

"Hey, keine Angst meine Süße, ich bin doch bei dir. Ich denke sie schauen alle so, weil du wie deine Mutter aussiehst", beruhigte er sie.

Minerva kam auf sie zu und begrüßte sie freundlich und sie tauschten ein paar freundliche Worte.

Draco wollte sie Severus vorstellen und sie gingen auf den schwarz gekleideten Mann zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand.

Dieser Remus Lupin starrte sie entgeistert an und sie fühlte sich unwohl.

Severus drehte sich um und sie sah wie er leicht schwankte und Lupin ihn stützte.

Cassandra konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich deuten. Ihr kam es so vor als sehe er einen Geist und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los das er in ihr Lily erkannte und das er Probleme damit hatte.

Draco amüsierte sich königlich, Lupins Gesicht war schon Gold wert, aber Severus' Gesicht war die Krönung.

Er hatte noch nie erlebt das die Gesichtszüge seines Zaubertränkelehrers so entglitten wie in diesem Moment als er Cassandra sah.

Zögerlich ergriff Severus ihre Hand, er musste sich stark räuspern als er sie begrüßte. Auch sie hatte wohl sein Unbehagen gemerkt und begrüßte ihn sehr schüchtern. Zum Glück heiterte Remus sie schnell auf, er hatte sich schnell unter Kontrolle und umarmte sie liebevoll, was Draco nicht wirklich gefiel und er ein eifersüchtiges ziehen verspürte.

Draco sah wie Severus zusammen zuckte als Remus erzählte, wie schön es sei endlich Harrys Zwillingsschwester kennen zu lernen, er schwankte wieder ein wenig und sein Blick glitt zu Harry.

Draco schaute schnell hinüber und taxierte Harrys Gesicht, hier passierte etwas, er wusste aber nicht was.

Hier wurde stumm kommuniziert, Harry sah aus als wäre er total geschockt, aber worüber war er schockiert? Draco nahm sich vor dem genauer nachzugehen.

Kurze Zeit später verschwand Severus klamm heimlich.

Cassandra und Draco begrüßten all die anderen, sie wurde von vielen sehr freundlich empfangen. Cassandra musste allen erzählen wie es kam das sie die Schwester von Harry sei, als eine Eule die Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten brachte, studierten sie zusammen die kleine Zeitung.

Es waren Überschriften zu lesen wie:

**Severus Snape Spion für Harry Potter!**

**Severus Snape, der Mörder Dumbledores, von lebenslangen Haftstrafe befreit.**

**Harry Potter klagt das Ministerium an!**

**Harry Potter sagt von sich selbst, er sei ein Mörder!**

**Harry Potter dankt Severus Snape für seine Hilfe!**

**Ministerium wird von Minerva McGonagall, Direktorin von Hogwarts, angeklagt Häftlinge zu foltern und zu quälen.**

**Darf ein Mörder Kinder unterrichten?**

**Draco Malfoy der letzte seiner Familie, ist er wirklich auf der guten Seite?**

**Was läuft da zwischen ihm und der Freundin von Harry Potter?**

Auf der zwanzig Sonderseiten starken Zeitung waren viele Bilder und Texte zu lesen und vieles entsprach sogar der Wahrheit, erstaunlicher Weise.

Es wurde lange diskutiert und die meisten blieben über Nacht in Hogwarts.

Draco, Blaise, Hermione und Cassandra schliefen im Slytherin Trakt und Harry, Ginny, Tonks und Remus verbrachten die Nacht im Gryffindor Haus.

Alle schliefen sie tief und fest, man traf sich am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle zum Frühstück.

Minerva freute sich, als sogar Severus erschien.

Untypischerweise ohne Umhang, in schwarzer Hose und weißem Hemd.

Viele sahen ihn überrascht an und er quittierte es mit einem mürrischen Blick, dieser änderte sich ganz schnell als er Cassandra ansah.

Sie lächelte ihm schüchtern zu und auch auf sein Gesicht erschien so etwas wie ein leichtes Lächeln.

Draco beobachtete Severus und nickte ihm nur eifersüchtig zu.

Severus schmunzelte und goss sich einen Kaffee ein.

Er schaute in die Runde und traf auf das andere grüne Augenpaar.

Harry hatte die Szene mit seiner Schwester beobachtet und fragte sich wohl genau wie Draco was da zwischen ihm und Cassandra war. Oder vielmehr zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter gewesen war.

Severus nickte ihm zu und auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein freches Grinsen, auch er nickte ihm zu und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Severus saß neben Minerva und Remus.

Minerva beugte sich leicht zu ihm.

"Hast du schon die Zeitung von gestern gelesen?"

"Nein, sollte ich? Ist es so wichtig, zu wissen was dieses Schundblatt schreibt", raunte er ihr zu.

"Es ist auf jedenfall sehr interessant und sie haben sich sehr an der Wahrheit orientiert. Heute morgen steht noch einiges mehr in der Zeitung, aber vieles davon ist gestern schon erschienen", antwortete sie und reichte ihm die Zeitungen.

"Muss ich die jetzt lesen?", knurrte er.

"Nein. Trink deinen Kaffee weiter und sei schön artig", zog sie ihn nun auf.

Unter dem Tisch verpasste er ihr einen Tritt, sie zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen, sagte aber keinen Ton.

Er freute sich diebisch und stützte beide Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab, hielt den sehr warmen Kaffee an den Mund und blies ein wenig über die Tasse. Wieder schlich sich sein Blick zu Cassandra, die mit Draco flüsterte und leise kicherte.

Draco schien sich richtig verknallt zu haben, so hatte er ihn auch noch nicht erlebt. Er konnte ihn aber verstehen, ihm war es mal genauso ergangen, ein einziges Mal hatte er sich so richtig verliebt, aber sie wollte ihn nur als guten Freund. Das tat weh und deshalb hatte er ihr auch weh getan, er hasste sich noch heute dafür.

Er wurde leicht von Minerva angestupst.

"Was ist denn schon wieder?", fauchte er leise und sah sie schräg an.

"Starr die zwei nicht so an. Harry schaut schon wieder so komisch und auch Draco bemerkt deine Blicke. Sie ist nicht Lily, vergesse das nicht", wisperte Minerva leise.

"Das weiß ich auch, danke für die Belehrung Professor McGonagall", zickte er sie jetzt an und sie grinste.

"So empfindlich Professor? Trink schnell einen Schluck Kaffee dann bist du umgänglicher."

"Pff", schnarrte er und trank vorsichtig das schwarze Gold aus seiner Tasse.

Genüsslich schloss er die Augen und ließ den Geschmack des Kaffees auf sich wirken. Wie lange hatte er schon den Kaffee von Hogwarts vermisst, viel zu lange befand er und öffnete wieder die Augen.

Draco sah ihn merkwürdig an und er zog fragend die Stirn kraus. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihm amüsiert zu.

"Malfoy, beherrsch dich", knurrte er über den Tisch, die Gespräche erstarben.

"Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht", verteidigte sich Draco.

"Dann ist ja gut", meinte Severus nun und trank noch einen Schluck.

"Was ist los mit dir Severus, so handzahm kennen ich dich gar nicht", stichelte Remus von der Seite.

Bevor Severus antworten konnte redete Harry.

"Wieso meint ihr eigentlich alle, dass Professor Snape nicht auch mal nett sein kann? Der Krieg ist vorbei, lasst ihn in Ruhe!"

Remus sah Harry wie ein Auto an und Severus machte so ein ähnliches Gesicht, keiner sagte mehr etwas und Harry sah sie alle an.

"Könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen, das er auch mal nett sein kann. Ich meine, gut man kennt ihn nur mürrisch, aber das muss er jetzt nicht mehr sein, oder?"

"Harry, danke das Sie Partei für mich ergreifen, aber ich denke Sie haben schon genug zu meiner Verteidigung beigetragen", sagte Severus nun und stellte seine Tasse ab.

"Ich weiß, aber ich will das Sie ihre Freiheit genießen können und ich möchte nicht, dass man Sie wieder in irgendwelche Muster drückt, die Sie vielleicht so nicht wollen", erklärte Harry nun und sah zu seiner Schwester die ihn liebevoll anlächelte.

Ginny hatte seine Hand ergriffen und auch Hermione sah so aus als würde sie genau verstehen was Harry meinte.

Severus war baff, er schüttelte den Kopf und war einfach sprachlos.

"Es tut mir leid, aber das ist zu viel für mich. Harry, bitte kommen Sie und Cassandra zu mir, jetzt sofort", sagte er schroff und stand vom Tisch auf.

Alle sahen zu ihm auf und Draco warf ihm einen fragend, bittenden Blick zu.

"Nein Draco, nur Harry und Cassandra niemand sonst", lehnte Severus ab und nahm seine Tasse Kaffee und verschwand aus der Halle.

"Was wird das jetzt?", fragte Remus beleidigt.

"Remus, Severus hat etwas wichtiges zu sagen, es betrifft aber nur Harry und Cassandra", schaltete Minerva sich ein und an Harry gewand sagte sie, "seine privaten Räume findest du im Kerker drei Türen weiter als der Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke ist. Draco kann euch ja bringen."

"Danke, ich denke wir sollten dann auch gehen. Kommst du Cassandra?", sagte er und stand vom Tisch auf. Sie nickte und erhob sich zusammen mit Draco.

Schnell gab er Ginny noch einen Kuss und folgte Draco der Cassandra an der Hand hielt.

Tbc

**Was hat Severus wohl mit den beiden Potters zu besprechen? Na das werdet ihr im nächste Kapitel erfahren. Ich hoffe auf ein Kommi von euch.**


	17. QeS Teil 16

**Teil 16.**

Die drei hatten kaum die große Halle verlassen als auch schon die Spekulationen losgingen.

Alle redeten sie durcheinander nur Remus saß still in sich gekehrt auf seinen Stuhl.

Er grübelte darüber nach was Severus wohl den beiden sagen wollte. Er wusste davon das Lily und er Freunde gewesen waren und das James Severus deshalb gehasst hatte. Er war immer der Meinung gewesen das Severus mehr für Lily empfand und er war sich nie sicher, ob Severus Lily nicht doch irgendwie beeinflussen würde. Remus hatte nie wirklich verstanden woher der Hass auf Severus gekommen war, wusste er doch das Lily James liebte. Was wollte Severus den beiden sagen? War da doch mehr gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was es sein könnte.

"Remus? Hallo, jemand zu Hause", hörte er Tonks Stimme an seinem Ohr und ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

„Hmm, was ist?", murmelte er immer noch abwesend.

„Süßer, wenn Harry möchte, dann wird er dir erzählen was Severus ihm und Cassandra gesagt hat, aber du wirst so nie drauf kommen, also hör auf zu grübeln", sagte sie ruhig und mit warmer Stimme.

„Wie gut du mich doch kennst", knurrte er und sah in ihre blauen Augen.

„Ich weiß immer was du denkst, ich liebe dich", sagte sie lächelnd. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste ihn.

„Mehr", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sind nicht alleine, später", vertröstete sie ihn.

Er grummelte beleidigt und stocherte in seinem Brötchen rum, sie nahm ihm das Messer weg und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das arme Brötchen kann auch nichts für. Du musst dich gedulden", schimpfte sie und rümpfte die Nase über seine Ungeduld.

Hermione hatte Remus beobachtet und ahnte worüber er nachdachte, auch sie fragte sich was der Professor mit Harry und Cassandra besprechen wollte. Blaise Arm lag auf ihrer Stuhllehne und er spielte mit ihrem Haar, während er sich mit Kingsley unterhielt. Minerva zwinkerte ihr zu und sie sah zu Draco als er wieder in die große Halle kam.

„Minerva, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", sprach er die Direktorin an.

„Ja, gerne doch. Wie kann ich dir helfen?", antwortete sie und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ich möchte gerne mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen", sagte er und Hermione sah ihn irritiert an.

Blaise schaute zu seinem Freund auf und warf dann einen fragenden Blick zu Hermione, diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich, komm, ich führe dich hin. Ihr entschuldigt uns einen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Minerva zu den anderen am Tisch und sie nickten ihr und Draco zu.

„Was wird das jetzt?", fragte Blaise.

„Keine Ahnung, im Moment ist das alles zuviel für mich. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal was Professor Snape von Harry und Cassandra will, wie soll ich da wissen was Draco von Albus möchte", antwortete Hermione.

„Na da sind wir ja schon mal zwei", kam es spontan von Remus.

„Ich glaube wir wissen es alle nicht, wir werde alle warten müssen", meinte Arthur nun.

„Es ist so viel in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden passiert, ich denke wir müssen alle über vieles nachdenken und es gibt vieles was noch aufgearbeitet werden muss. Was ich mich noch frage ist, wie soll den bekannt gegeben werden das Harry eine Schwester hat?", sagte Molly nun beruhigend.

„Keine Ahnung, das musst du die beiden fragen, es betrifft ja schließlich auch sie", antwortete Remus.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und Minerva erschien wieder bei ihnen am Tisch und setzte sich.

Auch sie konnte die Fragen nicht beantworten und so löste sich der Frühstückstisch langsam auf.

Die Ordensmitglieder verabschiedeten sich und die jungen Menschen verschwanden in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise begutachtete neugierig die unbekannten Räume, so wie Hermione gestern Abend ihre Slytherin-Räume angeschaut hatte.

Es war alles so heimelig, so warm und voller Liebe, das es den Slytherin fast erdrückte. Ginny und Hermione mussten lachen, als Blaise das sagte. Hermione fand die Räume der Schlangen eher kahl und kalt, aber doch ganz angenehm, besonder gefiel ihr das es nur Zweibettzimmer gab. Sie redeten von ihrer Schulzeit als Harry und Cassandra den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

Ginny stand auf und begrüßte Harry, er sah doch ziemlich fertig aus.

"Wo ist Draco?", fragte Cassandra und setzte sich zu Blaise und Hermione.

"Draco wollte mit dem Bild von Albus Dumbledore sprechen", antwortete Blaise und fragte weiter, "was wollte

Snape von euch?"

Cassandra sah zu Harry, er schien noch immer geschockt und sie wusste nicht ob sie es wirklich erzählen durfte.

Harry saß auf einem Sessel den Kopf in die Arme gestützt und Ginny saß zu seinen Füßen. Sie streichelte seine Knie und redete flüsternd auf ihn ein.

Hermione kam Cassandra zu Hilfe.

"Blaise, ich denke Harry braucht noch etwas Zeit, um dies eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Gedulde dich noch ein wenig."

Blaise nickte mürrisch, war er doch neugierig darauf zu erfahren was Harry und Cassandra gesagt bekommen hatten. Zum Glück kam ein strahlender Draco in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und lenkte ihn vom Thema Snape ab.

Auch Harry schien erleichtert über Dracos erscheinen.

"Zum Glück ist kein Schulbetrieb und die Bilder bestehen nicht auf Passwörter, ansonsten hätte ich vor der Tür stehen müssen. Ich renn mir hier die Hacken nach euch ab und ihr sitzt hier gemütlich rum", sagte er amüsiert beleidigt und küsste Cassandra.

"Und was wollte Severus nun von euch?", fragte er sie.

Cassandra schüttelte abwehrend mit dem Kopf, Harry verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte.

"Wie ein Mensch nur so neugierig sein kann? Ihr Schlangen seit echt anstrengend."

"Redest du von mir oder von Severus?", fragte Draco kess nach.

"Von euch beiden. Malfoy du nervst. Feingefühl habt ihr wohl in Slytherin nicht gelernt", knurrte Harry giftig.

"Oha, nein nicht wirklich. Anscheint hat dir gar nicht gefallen was der gute Sevie zu sagen hatte. Lass mich raten", piesackte Draco ihn weiter.

"Malfoy, ich warne dich!", kam es drohend zurück.

"Waren wir nicht schon bei unseren Vornamen? Harrylein", stichelte er weiter.

"Draco, es reicht. Lass Harry jetzt in Ruhe. Er braucht noch etwas Zeit", griff Cassandra jetzt ein.

Ihr strenger Blick ließ Draco schweigen und Blaise grinste in sich hinein.

Hier hatte wohl der richtige Deckel den Pott gefunden, er freute sich diebisch das eine Potter den wilden, ungestühmen Malfoy gezähmt hatte.

"Magst du uns erzählen was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat?", lenkte Hermione ab.

"Klaro, der Mann ist echt goldig. Hätte nie geglaubt ...", Draco sah verdutzt zu Harry.

Der hatte total genervt aufgestöhnt, sich erhoben und rauschte in Richtung Schlafsäale Jungs.

Ginny zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und lief ihm hinterher.

"Also was hättest du jetzt nicht geglaubt?", fragte Blaise nach.

"Na, das der so lustig sein kann. Wir haben über den Abend gesprochen, an dem er starb, und er sagte mir das er immer wusste auf welcher Seite ich stehen würde. Er ist stolz, dass ich mich für die richtige Seite entschieden habe, ich hätte ja auch jedezeit mein Versteck verlassen und versuchen können irgendwie mit den Todessern in Kontakt zu kommen.

Er ist mir nicht böse, dass ich den Todessern geholfen habe, er kann es sogar verstehen und er ist froh das Severus, Harry und ich überlebt haben.

Dann habe ich ihm von Cassandra erzählt und er hat sich riesig für Harry gefreut. Er futtert laufend seine Zitronendrops und macht immer wieder Scherze, einfach lustig der Mann. Er möchte unbedingt mit Harry und Severus reden, er ist sehr gespannt auf die Zwei. Minerva sprach dann noch kurz mit mir, nachdem sie wiederkam und dann bin ich euch suchen gegangen", erzählte er freudig.

Harry und Ginny kamen Hand in Hand die Treppe herunter und setzten sich wieder zu den anderen.

Cassandra warf ihrem Bruder einen fragendenBlick zu und er lächelte ihr leicht zu.

„Was wollte Severus nun von euch?", fragte Draco anschließend.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und sah ihn genervt an.

„Malfoy du gehst mir auf den Keks", knurrte er und Ginny umarmte ihn liebevoll.

„Oh, so schlechte Nachrichten!", antwortete Draco erstaunt und sah zu Cassandra.

Sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und Draco richtete sein Augenmerk wieder auf Harry.

„Und, willst du es uns nicht erzählen?", hakte er noch mal nach.

„Man Malfoy, lass mir meine Ruhe. Ich muss das erst einmal selber verkraften!", keifte Harry wütend los.

„Was musst du verkraften?", fragte eine Stimme und alle sahen zur Tür.

Remus und Tonks standen da und sahen Harry fragend an.

Harry senkte den Blick und machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. Remus eilte zu ihm und hockte sich vor Harry nieder.

„Harry, was hat er dir angetan, was hat er gesagt?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Nichts", knurrte Harry unwillig.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er wusste sofort das es Cassandra war. Komischerweise beruhigte es ihn und er sah zu ihr auf.

„Soll ich es erzählen?", fragte sie leise. Er nickte ihr zu und lehnte sich zurück.

Remus erhob sich und setzte sich zu Tonks, die schon Platz genommen hatte.

Cassandra ging zu Draco und nahm neben ihm Platz, sie faltete die Hände und schaute einen kurzen Moment in die Runde.

Sie holte Luft und fing an zu erzählen.

„Professor Snape, hat Harry erklärt woher der Hass auf ihn kommt. Es hängt alles damit zusammen, dass er Lily, unsere Mutter, sehr mochte, liebte, und das James Professor Snape immer wieder geärgert hat."

Remus unterbrach sie.

„Er ist doch selber Schuld. Wieso machte er sich auch immer wieder an Lily ran? James war richtig sauer, ich wäre das auch, wenn immer wieder einer versuchen würde mir meine Freundin auszuspannen."

„Das hat er doch gar nicht", verteidigte Harry Severus.

Er erntete einen komischen Blick von Remus und Cassandra erzählte weiter.

„Er sagte, dass er für Lily sehr viel empfand, sie ihn aber nur als Freund ansah. Es war zwar schwer für ihn, dies zu akzeptieren, aber er tat es. Leider konnte James diese Tatsache nicht akzeptieren, er sah ihn immer als Rivalen an.

Professor Snape erzählte uns, Lily habe ihm häufig gesagt das James ihr mal wieder eine Szene gemacht hatte, weil sie mit ihm lernte und immer wieder häuften sich die Streitereien mit James.

Dann hat unser Vater ihn so sehr, vor all den anderen Gedemütigt, so dass Professor Snape Lily beschimpfte und sie vertrieb. Er wollte sie beschützen und sich selbst auch, weil seine Liebe zu ihr so stark war und er es im Grunde nict mehr aushielt mit ihrzu sprechen, zu lache und doch nicht mit ihrzusammenzusein. Er beleidigte sie, war richtig gemein zu ihr und sie trafen sich nie wieder. James freute sich riesig darüber und in einem persönlichen Gespräch mit Professor Snape hielt er ihm es immer wieder vor.

Er habe Lily und nicht er, dieser schleimige dreckige Slytherin. Sie prügelten sich und Severus verfluchte ihn, sie wurden von Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen, der natürlich richtig sauer wurde.

Severus Snape und James Potter schworen sich ewige Rache. Sie wissen ja sicherlich selbst wie die Zwei sich gegenseitig bekriegt haben. Deshalb hat er Harry immer wieder so getriezt, er hat seinen Hass und seine Wut auf James, umgelenkt auf Harry. Er sagte auch, es täte im Leid, aber der Hass auf James säße sehr tief. Er hat sogar noch versucht unsere Eltern zu warnen, aber er stieß nur auf taube Ohren, sie glaubten ihm nicht. Doch Professor Dumblwedore nahm ihn ernst und versuchte unsere Eltern zu schützen."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, die haben sich nie geprügelt, Severus lügt doch. Der will doch nur gut Wetter machen, damit wir alle denken er ist so ein guter Mann, ein Held. So ein Schleimer", giftete Remus und war aufgesprungen.

Harry starrte ihn an.

„Sag mal Remus, wieso magst du Severus nicht?", fragte Harry jetzt direkt.

Remus blieb stehen und sah Harry verwirrt an.

„Bitte?"

„Na, ich möchte gerne wissen, wieso DU ihn nicht magst. Von meinem Vater weiß ich es ja, aber was ist mit dir?", sagte Harry ruhig und betrachtete den verwirrten Remus.

Er bekam keine Antwort, er stand auf und ging zu Remus.

„Ihr habt doch alle getan was Sirius und mein Vater wollten. Du und diese Ratte habt die beiden doch vergöttert und alles was sie sagten war Gesetz, ist es nicht so gewesen?", zischte Harry jetzt ein wenig schärfer.

Remus zuckte zusammen und blickte ihn erschrocken an.

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Oh doch, das ist es. Und nun heuchelst du hier den guten Freund. Severus hat für dich den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut und er hat auch dir, so wie mir, immer wieder geholfen. Was regst du dich jetzt auf einmal auf? Ihr alle vier wart nicht viel besser als Severus, er hat sich nur gewehrt. Vier gegen einen, wie unfair", fauchte er Remus an und verschwand aus dem Zimmer in die Schlafräume.

„Spinnt der?", kam es entsetzt von Remus und er sah die anderen an.

„Nein, wir haben nur Severus Seite kennengelernt", antwortet Cassandra ruhig.

„Severus Seite? Das ich nicht lache der lügt doch sowieso", knurrte Remus unwillig.

„Glaube ich nicht, er gab uns einen Einblick in seine Erinnerungen, zeigte uns wie sehr er unsere Mutter liebte, zeigte uns wie er ihr sagte was er für sie empfand und wie sie ihm sagte das sie nur James lieben würde. Es brach ihm das Herz und immer wieder hat unser Vater ihn damit geärgert, hat ihm gezeigt wer Lily Evans hat. Wem sie gehört, Lily hat so oft versucht zu schlichten und James hat es immer wieder, genau wie ihr, ignoriert", sagte sie nun und sah Remus wütend an.

Remus starrte sie an, im Momnet erinnerte sie ihn stark an ihre Mutter, die sah auch immer so gefährlich aus wenn sie wütend wurde.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich ruckartig um, zuviele Wahrheiten musste er hier ertragen, Wahrheiten denen er sich nicht stellen wollte. Eilig verschwand er aus dem Gryffindorraum. Tonks sprang auf, entschuldigte sich und lief ihm hinterher.

Wie sie vermutete ging Remus direkt in die Kerker, sie beeilte sich, aber Remus war schneller.

Wütend schlug er gegen Severus Tür und brüllte nach ihm.

Überrascht, aber nicht erstaunt öffnete Severus die Tür, Remus schob ihn an seinem Kragen in den Raum und Tonks krallte sich in Remus Umhang fest um ihn zurück zu halten.

„Du widerlicher Bastard. Was erzählst du nur für eine Scheiße. Weshalb willst du dich jetzt bei Harry einschleimen?", keifte Remus auch sofort los."Wegen Cassandra? Weil sie wie Lily aussieht? Vergiss es ganz schnell wieder, sie ist viel zu jung, lass deine ekeligen Finger von ihr!"

Tonks mühte sich ab und versuchte Remus von Severus weg zu bekommen, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Das einzige was sie machen konnte war, sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne zu stellen und das tat sie dann auch.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg Tonks", knurrte er und ließ Severus nicht los und schon gar nicht aus den Augen.

„Nein Remus, komm zu dir. Lass Severus los", rief sie schrill und ging mit rückwärts, weil Remus Severus nach hinten drückte.

Severus blieb äußerlich ruhig, die Hexe als Puffer zwischen sich und Lupin beruhigte ihn doch ein wenig. Er zwang sich, nicht irgendwie gehässig zu wirken oder zu schauen, er wollte den Werwolf nicht noch mehr reizen.

In diesem Zustand war er unberechenbar und er wollte seine neu gewonnene Freiheit noch etwas genießen.

„Los, sag endlich was du Feigling?", giftete Remus und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

Tonks kam sich wie ein Hotdog vor, so eingeklemmt zwischen den beiden Männern. Severus hatte Remus Handgelenke ergriffen und Tonks Hände lagen auf Remus Brust, sie konnte die Aufregung beider Männer wahrnehmen.

Remus Wut schwabte wellenartig über sie hinweg und Severus bemühte sie krampfhaft nicht auf Remus Anfeindungen zu reagieren.

„Du willst eine Antwort?", fragte Severus ruhig.

Tonks lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken als sie Remus wilden und unbändigen Blick sah, sie drückte sich ein wenig mehr gegen Severus und stemmte die Arme gegen Remus.

Doch er hatte viel mehr Kraft als sie und sie gab auf, sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Hals und küsste ihn.

So etwas half eigentlich immer, wenn er wütend war, doch heute drückte er sie unwirsch von sich und beachtete sie nicht.

Sein Augenmerk galt Severus und sie drückte sich fester an Severus heran, wirklich schützen konnte sie ihn nicht.

Severus selbst amüsierte es, diese verrückte Hexe glaubte wirklich ihn vor Remus beschützen zu müssen. Er hatte es zwar nicht nötig, aber einen weiblichen Körper an seinen zu spüren war ganz angenehm. Sie schien durchtrainiert, jedenfalls ihr Hintern erschien ihm sehr fest. Er musste sich selbst zur Vernunft rufen, weil er gerade jetzt an so etwas dachte.

„Snape, mach mich nicht rasend, antworte. Was soll das?", fauchte Remus eisig und erhielt somit wieder Severus' Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich möchte meinen Frieden und ich habe es für Nötig befunden Harry meine Sicht der Dinge darzulegen. Was er jetzt daraus macht ist mir egal, aber ich habe ihm erklärt weshalb ich ihn hasste", sagte Severus mit dunkler Stimme und kam nicht drum rum Tonks Hinterteil an seinem Schambereich zu ignorieren.

„Remus, sei vernünftig, lass Severus los", bat die im Moment braunhaarige mit roten Strähnchen versehene Hexe.

„Sei still", knurrte dieser nur und presste sie weiter an Severus, der schloss verzweifelt die Augen, weil sein Körper doch so langsam auf ihre weiblichen Rundungen reagierte, er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Er war auch nur ein Mann, er hoffte das Tonks nichts bemerkte.

„Frieden, dass ich nicht lache und dann erzählst du so einen Mist? James hatte Recht, du bist und bleibst ein Widerling. Meinst du, du wirst jetzt der neue beste Freund von Harry und Cassandra.", sagte Remus nun mit eisiger Stimme.

„Lupin, was ist los mit dir. Schlecht geschlafen oder kannst du deine heiße Hexe nicht mehr befriedigen? Was für ein Problem hast du wirklich?", antwortete Severus gehässig und Tonks hielt die Luft an, weil er ihre Taille ergriff und sie gegen seine wachsende Erregung drückte.

Sie hatte schon bemerkt das sich da etwas bei Severus tat, aber ihr schien es doch sehr unpassend im Moment, obwohl ...!?

„Du bist so ekelig Snape, das ist mein Problem. Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, ob ich Tonks befriedigen kann oder nicht!", giftete er zurück, bemerkte aber das Tonks sich ein wenig an Severus zu reiben schien.

„Aha! Na dann, netten Hintern hat sie da, scheint sehr willig zu sein", sagte Severus nun und Remus musste mit entsetzen feststellen das Snapes Hände unter dem Umhang von Tonks verschwunden waren.

Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und rieb sich weiter an seiner jetzt prallen Erregung. Sie hielt sich selbst für verrückt, dass sie auf Severus' Spielchen einging, aber anscheint wirkte es auf Remus wie eine kalte Dusche. Und ehrlich gesagt fühlte es sich ziemlich gut an, Severus jedenfalls schien es zu genießen.

Severus behielt Remus im Blick und gab Tonks einen leichten Kuss in den Nacken.

Remus sog scharf die Luft ein und erstarrte, er verstärkte den Druck an Severus Kragen und knurrte unwillig. Er wollte nicht glauben was er hier sah, seine Hexe rieb sich an Ekelschleimer Snape und der küsste ihren Nacken?

„Tonks verschwinde und lass das bleiben", fuhr er sie eifersüchtig an, musste aber groteskerweise zugeben das ihn diese Situation doch ein wenig antörnte.

Tonks öffnete ihre blauen, glänzenden Augen und ließ ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken fahren.

„Remi, sagtest du nicht, du wolltest mal einen Dreier ausprobieren?", hauchte sie ihm lasziv zu und schob ihr Bein an seinem hoch.

Er schnappte nach Luft, klar hatte er das mal gesagt, aber doch nicht mit Snape zusammen.

Der beschäftigte sich damit ihre Haare aus dem Nacken zu streichen und sie dort zu liebkosen.

Waren sie denn jetzt beide verrückt geworden? Sollte er wirklich nachgeben?

„Tonks du bist bescheuert, er benutzt dich doch nur um mir eins auszuwischen", versuchte er ihr zu erklären.

„Ohhh, der Werwolf hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann", raunte Severus und Tonks lachte leise.

„Remi bitte, er ist genauso gut wie du bestückt, ich will es jetzt", säuselte sie und rieb sich an Severus und mit dem Bein an Remus. Sein Widerstand schien zu brökeln, sie kannte ihn gut genug und seine Wut war schon fast verraucht. Er grübelte über die neue Situation nach und wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

„Du spinnst doch Tonks, komm lass uns gehen", er wollte sich abwenden doch vier Hände hielten ihn fest und Tonks küsste ihn wild auf die Lippen.

Er mochte ihre wilde Art sich zu nehmen, was sie von ihm wollte, doch es musste nicht wirklich mit Severus sein. Doch sie ließ nicht locker, er spürte sehr deutlich das sie es jetzt und so wollte.

„Bitte Remi, lass es uns hier und heute machen, bitte", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und lutschte an seinem Ohrläppchen, so dass er die Augen verdrehte. Sie wusste genau wie sie ihn einwickeln musste und sie benutzte alle Mittel die ihr zur Verfügung standen, in solchen Momenten konnte er sich gegen sie nicht wehren, war machtlos und kapitulierte schnell.

„Nein!", weigerte er sich standhaft, obwohl sein Körper schon anfing auf seine geliebte Hexe zu reagieren.

„Severus, hast du nicht etwas was Remi lockerer macht?", fragte sie den Mann hinter sich und krallte sich an Remus Körper fest, wobei sie ihre Zunge an seinem Hals auf und ab laufen ließ. Sie spürte schon das Remus' Widerstand sank. Sie wusste genau wie sie es anstellen musste, aber sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran das er zum Sex mit Severus zustimmen würde.

„Sicher habe ich da etwas", sagte Severus in diesem Moment fies grinsend.

„Das wagst du nicht", knurrte Remus und versuchte Tonks von sich zu lösen.

„Du vergisst, das ich schon Ewigkeiten keinen Sex mehr hatte und deine wilde Hexe reibt sich schon seit einiger Zeit so aufreizend an meinem Schritt das ich ihr jeden Wunsch erfüllen werde, wenn ich sie dann vögeln darf", erläuterte Severus dem perplexen Remus süffisant.

„Wag es ja nicht Snape!", keifte Remus, mühte sich weiter ab, weg zu kommen.

„Du darfst mich vögeln, du darfst", murmelte Tonks zu Severus und saugte sich an Remus Hals fest.

Er versuchte Tonks von sich zu schieben, aber es schien als hätte sie mehrere Arme, die ihn gefangen hielten und sein verräterrischer Körper schwächte ihn zusätzlich.

„Aua! Tonks, lass das!", rief er aus weil sie ihn biss, „du bist so berechnend Snape, du musst es ja echt nötig haben. Aber nicht mit meiner Hexe", fauchte Remus und versuchte sich weiter mit Tonks von Severus zu befreien.

„Tonks, soll ich etwas holen?", fragte Severus rau und beugte sich zu ihr um sie zärtlich am Nacken zu liebkosen.

„Ja, tu es, ich halte ihn fest", hauchte sie und presste ihre Lippen auf Remus' empört geöffneten Mund.

Dann ging es sehr schnell, bevor Remus etwas machen konnte hatte Tonks ihn geschockt und Severus war losgegangen um eine Phiole zu besorgen.

„Ach Remi, du hast mir versprochen mir jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen den ich habe und nun verweigerst du mir deinen und meinen größten Wunsch. Severus ist ideal, er ist gut bestückt und ich denke wir drei könnten wirklich viel Spaß miteinander haben", redete Tonks nun auf ihn ein und befreite Remus von seinem Umhang.

Innerlich schrie Remus auf, er wusste auch nicht wie das hier alles so aus dem Ruder laufen konnte, er wollte doch nur Severus zur Rechenschaft ziehen und nun sah es so aus als würde er gleich mit ihm zusammen seine Hexe vernaschen.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte dann hätte er ihn jetzt erwürgt, er fühlte Tonks Hände auf seinem Hintern und wie sie sich zärtlich nach vorne streichelte.

Sah, wie Severus grinsend mit einer rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit auf ihn zukam. Tonks stellte sich vor Remus und fragte was Severus ihm verabreichen wollte, er erklärte ihr das dieser Trank Remus willig machte und er alles tun würde was sie wollte.

Hoch erfreut nahm sie ihm das Glas ab und küsste Severus voll auf den Mund, in Remus schwoll die Eifersucht hoch.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und mit ihrem Zauberstab löste sie ein wenig den Fluch um ihm die Flüssigkeit einzuflössen, er konnte nicht anders, er musste dieses süßlich schmeckende Wasser herunter schlucken.

„So noch fünf Minuten und er ist soweit", raunte Severus ihr zu und schloß seine Arme von hinten um sie.

„Was machen wir so lange?", fragte sie nach und rieb ihren Po an seiner Härte.

„Alles was du willst", raunte er ihr zu und ließ seine Hände ihren Körper erkunden.

Remus überkam die nächste Eifersuchtswelle, doch wurde sein Gehirn von einem anderen Gefühl ergriffen, es fühlte sich warm, leicht und sexy an. Ein kribbeln ging durch seinen Körper und er konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von Tonks und Severus lassen die sich küssten und sich gegenseitig langsam auszogen.

Es verlangte ihn danach, er wollte mitmachen, er wollte diesen heißen Körper an sich spüren und er wollte sie vögeln, egal ob mit oder ohne Severus.

Der hatte Remus genau im Auge behalten und freute sich diebisch darüber das er mit ihm zusammen Tonks vernaschen würde. Eigentlich sollte sein Anstand ihm etwas anderes sagen, aber sie fühlte sich viel zu gut an um jetzt aufzuhören und außerdem wollte sie es ja.

Dies war schon ein verrückter Tag, aber so ließ er es sich gefallen. Eine willige Hexe im Arm, ein gleich williger zweiter Mann und schon konnte es einen perfekten Dreier geben.

Severus schob Tonks etwas von sich und versiegelte seine Eingangstür, dann hob er Tonks Fluch auf und führte beide in sein Schlafzimmer, wobei Remus die Finger nicht von Tonks lassen konnt.

„So kenne ich ihn gar nicht, so willig und heiß. Von dem Trank musst du mir unbedingt etwas zukommen lassen", sagte Tonks zu Severus und ließ sich wieder von Remus küssen.

„Mal sehen, was er hinterher sagt, vielleicht gebe ich dir dann etwas mit", antwortete er und streichelte ihren Rücken.

Remus Hirn wollte nur noch eins und zwar sich mit dieser willigen Hexe zu vereinen, Severus registrierte er nicht wirklich. Nur wenn sich ihre Hände auf ihrem Körper trafen, merkte er das er nicht mit ihr alleine war, aber es störte ihn nicht groß.

Tonks dirigierte ihn zum Bett und er ließ sich mit ihr zusammen drauf fallen, ihm fiel gar nicht auf das plötzlich seine ganzen Klamotten weg waren. Severus hatte sie alle von der lästigen Bekleigung befreit.

Unter Küssen platzierte sich Remus in der Mitte des Bettes und Tonks blieb auf ihm sitzen. Severus machte sich an ihrer Rückseite zu schaffen und Tonks schwelgte ihn einer erotischen Wolke.

Überall waren Hände und Münder, einfach fantastisch. Sie ließ sich nur allzu gerne auf Remus harten Lanze nieder und beugte sich dann vor um auch Severus die Möglichkeit zu geben in sie Einzudringen, doch der beschäftigte sich erst einmal damit sie mit seinem Finger zu beglücken und zu weiten.

In einem leichten Rhythmus bewegte sie sich auf Remus, sie musste schon seine Hände festhalten, weil es ihm zu langsam ging.

Endlich spürte sie Severus Erektion an ihrem Hintereingang und ihre feuchte Spalte zuckte in freudiger Erwartung um Remus Schwanz. Der stöhnte glückselig auf und stieß von unten heftiger in Tonks.

Es lenkte sie kurz von Severus ab und der versenkte sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung in ihrem Anus. Alle drei hielten sie still und genossen das heiße Gefühl des jeweilig anderen, wie abgesprochen begannen die beiden Männer sich in Tonks zu bewegen und der Strudel der Leidenschaft riss sie mit.

Sie stöhnten und schnauften und trieben sich gegenseitig zu mehr Höchstleistungen an, bis sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnten und alle drei hintereinander ihren Orgasmus bekamen.

Erschöpft sank Severus in sein Bett und Tonks bleib noch auf Remus liegen, sie beugte sich zu Severus und küsste ihn liebevoll.

„Danke Severus, das war echt klasse", wisperte sie ihm zu.

„Gern geschehen, bei Bedarf steh ich euch gerne zur Verfügung, wenn er denn will", gab er grinsend zurück.

Remus war wieder klar und betrachtete Severus aus den Augenwinkel, eigentlich hätte er nicht gedacht das der schwarz gekleidete Mann so muskulös war, obwohl er doch sehr dünn im Moment war. Da kam er sich mit seinem kleinen Bäuchlein ein wenig fehl am Platze vor, aber Tonks schien es nicht zu stören, sie rutschte neben ihn auf die Seite und kuschelte sich an ihn. Mit der Hand forderte sie Severus auf zu ihr zu kommen, der rückte an ihren Rücken und legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte.

Nach einem Aufrufezauber, erschien eine Decke und sie bedeckten sich, um ein wenig zu entspannen. Tonks schlummerte ein und auch Severus dämmerte ein wenig weg.

Remus lag noch länger wach im Bett und dachte über das Erlebte nach, wie war das nur geschehen?

Er konnte jetzt nicht schlafen, also schob er Tonks ein wenig von sich und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Bekleidete sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer, vor dem Kamin nahm er im Sessel platz und starrte ins Feuer.

Er zuckte etwas zusammen, als ihm ein Glas hingehalten wurde und ein "Hier trink das" erklang.

Neben ihm stand Severus und hielt noch immer das Glas fest, ein ruhiger freundlicher Ausdruck lag in seinen schwarzen Augen.

"Nun nimm schon, es ist nur Whiskey nichts anderes, ich schwöre es", spöttelte er und setzte sich.

"Bist du dir sicher? Das Zeug was du mir vorhin gegeben hast war auf jedenfall echt heftig", grummelte Remus, nahm aber das Glas entgegen.

"Heftig? Nein, es wirkt nur gut. Meine Erfindung, da habe ich sogar das Patent für", kam es stolz zurück, "und, noch sauer?"

"Hmm, irgendwie ist die ganze Sache ziemlich eskaliert, war es wirklich so wie Harry und Cassandra erzählten?", fragte Remus reumütig und starrte dabei in sein Glas.

"Ja", antwortete Severus,"Remus, ich denke wir sollten versuchen die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Ich habe erkannt das Harry nicht wie sein Vater ist, er hat die Intelligenz seiner Mutter und er hat großartiges vollbracht."

Remus schaute Severus verwirrt an.

"Du hast mich Remus genannt! Du nennst mich doch nur Lupin!? Und du lobst Harry? Wow, die müssen dir echt Drogen gegeben haben!", sagte er erstaunt.

"Drogen waren es nicht, willst du das wirklich wissen?", kam es trocken von Severus und er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

"Nicht wirklich. Wie geht es nun weiter?", fragte Remus.

"Wie soll es denn weiter gehen? Ich kann dir nur, wie Harry, einen Neuanfang anbieten. Wie gesagt, wir sollten die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen, ich will es versuchen, was ist mit dir?", sagte Severus, wobei er Remus genau beobachtet.

Remus braune Augen fixierte die Schwarzen von Severus.

Irgendwie sahen sie anders aus als sonst, er betrachtete die schwarzen Pupillen und sah die goldenen Flammen des Kamins in ihnen widerscheinen.

Ein unwirklicher Anblick und als Severus auch noch zu grinsen anfing, schien es Remus noch unrealer als es jetzt schon war.

"Muss ich dich erst wieder Lupin nennen, bevor ich eine Antwort bekomme oder sind das die Nachwirkungen vom Trank? Eigentlich hat er keine", sagte Severus höchst amüsiert.

"Entschuldige bitte, ich kenne dich nicht so ..., naja, wie soll ich sagen? Freundlich, nett? Severus Snape und nett passt nicht so wirklich zusammen, findest du nicht auch?", antwortete Remus und trank sein Glas aus.

"Das mag wohl sein, aber ich brauche nicht mehr unfreundlich sein. Ich kann endlich frei leben und wie sagte Cassandra vorhin zu mir, Versuchen Sie doch den mürrischen, gehässigen Tränkemeister im Schrank zu lassen, gehen Sie neue Wege, entdecken Sie das Leben, sie ist ganz wie ihre Mutter und ich werde ihren Rat befolgen. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht das ich so schnell neue Wege gehe", sagte er während er sich und Remus Whiskey nachschenkte. Remus musste grinsen und gedanklich stimmte er ihm zu.

"Was hälst du von Cassandra?", fragte Remus nun neugierig.

"Zu jung und mit Draco zusammen."

Remus lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das meinte ich nicht? Aber sie erinnert einen wirklich sehr stark an Lily, das kann ich nicht abstreiten und Harry ist glücklich, wenigstens einen kleinen Teil seiner Familie wiedergefunden zu haben."

"Da hast du Recht", murmelte Severus und sein Blick hing an den Flammen im Kamin.

Sie schwiegen eine lange Zeit und jeder hing seinen Gedanken hinterher, bis Tonks aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

Beide Männer sahen sie an und sie schaute etwas schüchtern zurück.

"Alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte sie zaghaft.

"Ja", kam es doppelt zurück.

"Aha, und was sitzt ihr hier so schweigend vor dem Feuer herum?", fragte sie nach und ging zu Remus.

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sie setzte sich zu ihm auf die Armlehne.

"Wir haben uns unterhalten und das werden wir zwei auch noch tun", antwortete Remus ruhig.

"Oh, worüber möchtest du sprechen?", kam es ängstlich zurück.

"Wirst du dann schon merken", meinte er nur knapp und dabei zwinkerte er Severus zu.

Tonks blieb still, sie konnte sich vorstellen worüber er sprechen wollte und sie wusste nicht wie sie dies alles erklären sollte.

"Remus, nun mach ihr doch nicht noch Angst. Sei ehrlich, es hat dir gefallen wie wir beide sie zwischen uns hatten. Sie hat nichts bösartiges gemacht, sie hat nur reagiert", meldete Severus sich nun zu Wort.

"Ich konnte ja gar nicht anders, dein Mittelchen ist echt der Knaller, da willst du nur noch eins, und das ist vögeln", knurrte Remus, wobei Tonks immer kleiner wurde.

Severus lachte jetzt und Remus, sowie auch Tonks schauten ihn erstaunt an.

"Nun schaut nicht so. Macht da kein Drama von, ich habe es genossen, auch wenn ich lieber meinen Schwanz in ihrer feuchten Höhle vergraben hätte als in ihrem Anus, aber geil war es allemal", sagte er grinsend.

Tonks errötete und Remus klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, was Severus wieder lachen ließ.

"Mensch Remus, mach den Mund zu. Ich steh nicht wirklich so auf Arschfick, aber dieser hier war echt klasse. Tonks hat wirklich ein knackiges Hinterteil, findest du nicht auch?", meinte er jetzt glucksend.

"Snape du bist echt pervers! Das gefällt mir, hier bleibe ich. Ich mag ihr Hinterteil auch", sagte Remus jetzt lachend.

"Hallo! Ich bin auch noch da! Soll ich rausgehen, dann könnt ihr euch besser über mich unterhalten?", beschwerte sich Tonks.

Sie sprang von der Sessellehne und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen, aber Remus packte sie an ihrer Hüfte und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

"Du bleibst schön hier, du bist doch Schuld an all dem hier und du hast Severus dazu genötigt mir etwas einzuflößen, ansonsten wäre das nie passiert", neckte er sie.

Tonks wehrte sich heftig, aber Remus wusste genau wie er sie zu händeln hatte.

"Entschuldigt bitte, wenn ihr die zweite Runde einläuten wollt, dann macht das bei euch zu Hause", knurrte Severus säuerlich.

Remus und Tonks hielten inne, sahen sich an und flüsterten miteinander, sie nickte ihm zu und erhob sich von seinem Schoß. Kritisch betrachtete Severus die Hexe, sie legte ihren Umhang ab und stand jetzt direkt vor ihm.

"Möchtest du mitmachen?", fragte sie und kniete sich zwischen seine Beine, wobei sie ihre Hände über seine Oberschenkel gleiten ließ.

"Tonks, spinnst du jetzt? Was wird das? Remus, sag ihr sie soll das lassen!", rief er ein wenig entsetzt, weil sie ihre feingliedrigen Hände an seinem Schritt positionierte.

"Warum sollte ich? Sie ist begabt mit ihrem Mund", kam es seelenruhig zurück und er machte es sich in seinem Sessel bequem.

"Du bist verrückt, wenn sie meine Hexe wäre...! Oh Merlin, bei Gott - Tonks lass das!", stöhnte er.

Tonks hatte die Chance genutzt, Severus die Hose geöffnet und verwöhnte ihn mit dem Mund, er vergaß seine Wort und musste einsehen das sie wirklich Talent hatte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er ihr Zungenspiel, immer wieder trieb sie ihn an den Rand des Orgasmuses und bremste ihn dann zurück, klares Denken war nicht mehr möglich.

"Remus, bitte besorg es mir so richtig von hinten", hörte Severus Tonks verführerische Stimme. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte zu Remus, der saß mit offener Hose im Sessel und befriedigte sich selbst.

"Nein, machs mit Severus. Vögel ihm den Verstand raus, so wie du es immer mit mir machst", stöhnte er und genoss Severus irritierten Blick.

"Genieße es Severus, dies wird das letzte Mal sein, danach werde ich es nicht mehr dulden das du sie anfässt."

Severus bekam die Wort nicht mehr wirklich mit, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Tonks. Sie zog ihm vom Sessel und vor dem prasselnden Kamin verführte sie ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, Remus nahm er gar nicht wahr, er genoss, das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich gewollten Sex und nicht erzwungenen oder bezahlten.

Remus zwang sich nach seinem Orgasmus zur Ruhe und hoffte das er mit dieser Tat, Tonks nicht verloren hatte und wenn, dann war er selbst Schuld.

Er betrachtete das sich liebende Pärchen, sie erlebten zusammen einen gigantischen Orgasmus und Remus musste neidvoll anerkennen das Severus gut durchgehalten hatte.

Tonks war sehr ausdauernd und sie schaffte es über längeren Zeitraum den Orgasmus des Mannes geschickt zu umgehen und dies bescherte einem einen starken und mächtigen Orgasmus, so dass man sich nah an einer Ohnmacht befand.

Total erschöpft lagen die beiden schweißnassen Körper aufeinander und rangen nach Luft.

Remus entspannte sich und Tonks strahlte ihn glücklich an, sie schickte ihm einen Luftkuss zu und deutete ein

I love you an.

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide erhoben sich, Tonks wollte noch schnell eine Dusche nehmen und Severus setzte sich nach einem Reinigungszauber angezogen auf seinen Sessel zurück.

"Du kannst stolz auf diese Frau sein, halte sie fest, so etwas findet man nicht häufig", sagte Severus ruhig.

"Ich weiß, deshalb war es auch des letzte Mal."

"Danke", er sah Remus ehrlich an.

"Bitte, Freunde?", fragte dieser und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

"Wäre dumm wenn ich es ausschlagen würde oder?"

"Jepp!"

"Also, Freunde", antwortete Severus und schlug ein.

"So gefällt mir das. Eigentlich hättet ihr das schon früher haben können", rief Tonks begeistert und kam zu Remus.

"Oh blond mit lila Strähnen! Hat sie öfter solch extravagante Haare oder lag das jetzt am Sex?", fragte Severus spöttisch und erntete einen bösen Blick von Remus.

"Snape, bilde dir bloß nichts ein", fauchte er und Tonks lachte laut los.

"Ihr seid wie kleine Jungs! So nun ist Schluss mit spielen, ich würde gerne nach Hause gehen. Müssen wir noch mal bei Harry vorbei?", schaltete Tonks sich dazwischen.

"Nein, ich denke wir können den Rest auch Morgen mit ihm klären. Dann lass uns los. Severus, angenehmen Abend noch, wir sehen uns", antwortete Remus, erhob sich und gab ihm zum Abschied die Hand.

"Euch auch, Remus. Tonks, pass gut auf diesen verrückten Kerl auf und danke für die schönen Stunden", erwiderte er.

"Bitte, war mir ein Vegnügen", antwortete sie und umarmte ihn.

Etwas überrascht, von ihrer stürmischen Verabschiedung ließ er es geschehen.

Er brachte sie zur Tür und lehnte sich dagegen als sie gegangen waren.

Er hatte ja schon einiges erlebt, aber so etwas war ihm noch nie passiert.

Eine neue Seite in seinem Leben hatte begonnen und er fühlte sich gut dabei.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche bestellte er sich sein Abendessen über das Flohnetzwerk und lümmelte sich mit einem Buch vor den Kamin.

Es klopfte und Severus erhob sich mürrisch um zu öffnen.

Tbc


	18. QeS Teil 17

**Teil 17.**

**Wir befinden uns im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, Remus ist gerade wütend verschwunden und Tonks eilte ihm nach.**

"Meint ihr wir sollten ihnen folgen?", fragte Blaise die anderen.

"Nein, ich denke es war nur ein wenig viel des Guten", antwortete Hermione.

"Ich meinte, was ist, wenn er zu Snape rennt?"

"Ach so!? Hm, Remus wird ihn schon nicht umbringen", kam es nachdenklich von Hermione.

"Die werden sich bloß ein wenig anschreien, wenn er denn zu Severus ist. Traut ihr Lupin das zu?", meinte Draco nun.

"Keine Ahnung, er schien echt sauer", murmelte Harry.

"Ja, aber Remus ist doch sonst immer sehr bedächtig, ich glaube nicht das er etwas unüberlegtes tut und außerdem ist Tonks doch bei ihm", äußerte sich Ginny nun.

"Wird schon gut gehen", sagte nun Cassandra.

"Gut, Jungs und Mädels dann lasst uns was unternehmen. Los, auf mit euch an die frische Luft", rief Blaise und zog Hermione hoch.

Alle stöhnten genervt auf folgten ihm dann aber doch nach draußen.

Sie gingen eine ganze Zeit zusammen und dann trennten sich die Pärchen. Ginny und Harry wollten Hagrid besuchen.

Draco wollte Cassandra alles von Hogwarts zeigen und Blaise verzog sich mit Hermione in die Bibliothek.

Hermione schlenderte durch die Gänge und schwelgte ein wenig in Erinnerungen, wie viel Zeit sie doch in ihren sieben Schuljahren hier verbracht hatte.

Fast zärtlich berührte sie die Buchrücken und lächelte bei bekannten Buchtiteln.

Blaise beobachtete sie und verschwand kurz, mit einem Zauber verriegelte er die Tür, um danach Hermione zielstrebig aufzusuchen.

Sie hielt ein Buch in der Hand und blätterte ein wenig in den Seiten.

Er trat ganz dicht an sie heran und umarmte sie.

"Weißt du wie süß du aussiehst, wenn du so glückselig durch die Gänge streifst?", raunte er ihr leise zu.

Hermione überkam ein heißes Prickeln und sie lehnte sich an ihn.

"Ist es so?", murmelte sie und ließ ihre rechte Hand an seinem Bein entlang gleiten.

"Oh ja, sogar mehr als süß, ich finde dich sexy und da wir hier ganz alleine sind könnte ich dich jetzt sofort vernaschen. Was hältst du davon?", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sie schloss die Augen um sich besser zu konzentrieren.

"Du bist verrückt Zabini. Kann es sein, dass du einen Bibliotheken-Spleen hast?", flüsterte sie leise zurück, wobei sie das Buch wegstellte.

"Ich liebe Bibliotheken, du nicht?", hauchte er und seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper.

"Ich liebe dich, mach weiter", stöhnte sie und griff in seine Haare.

"Wie ihr wünscht", sagte er küssend und liebkoste ihre Brüste.

Nach und nach entblätterten sie sich gegenseitig, hungrig küssend.

Mit den Händen stützte sich Hermione an den Regalen ab und Blaise nahm sie von hinten.

Harry und Ginny blieben bis zum Mittag bei Hagrid, zusammen gingen sie dann in die große Halle um dort zu Essen.

Draco, Cassandra, Hermione und Blaise waren auch schon da, sowie Minerva und ein paar Lehrer.

Von Snape keine Spur. Draco warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, der zuckte, als Antwort, nur mit den Schultern.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie sitzend am See und erzählten Cassandra von ihrer Schulzeit.

Harry und Draco zofften sich darüber, wer nun die Freundschaft des anderen damals nicht wollte. Die anderen kringelten sich vor Lachen und irgendwann gaben die Zwei auf.

Cassandra fühlte sich richtig wohl und schien genau wie Harry überglücklich zu sein.

Ihrer Großmutter hatte sie nach dem Frühstück noch Bescheid gegeben, dass sie noch hier auf Hogwarts blieb.

Sie selbst befand es als sehr gute Idee, besonders Stolz war sie als sie den Pokal ihres Vaters gesehen hatte. Es war ein Stück ihrer Vergangenheit, ihres Vaters und auch von Harry, sowie auch von den anderen.

Sie bedauerte es hier nicht zur Schule gegangen zu sein, sie hätte sicherlich viel Spaß gehabt.

Fröhlich lachend gingen sie zum Abendessen.

Auch diesmal erschien Snape nicht.

"Minerva, hast du etwas von Severus gehört?", fragte Draco besorgt.

"Nein, wieso? Er bleibt öfter den Mahlzeiten fern, dies ist nichts besonderes", antwortete sie.

"Hmm, ich weiß nicht so recht. Was ist, wenn Lupin wirklich bei ihm war?", murmelte er.

"Remus und Tonks habe ich vorhin weggehen sehen, ganz verliebt und Arm in Arm. Was war denn los?", fragte Minerva neugierig.

"Nichts wichtiges", meinte er nun abwinkend, aber sah zu Harry.

"Mensch Malfoy , ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Dann geh doch zu ihm und schau nach ob er am Leben ist", knurrte Harry wütend.

"Harry!", mahnte Ginny.

"Ist doch wahr. Was interessiert es mich, ob die Zwei sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Remus lebt, ist gut drauf dann wird auch die griesgrämige Fledermaus noch leben", schnappte er zurück.

"Komisch, vorhin hast du ihn noch verteidigt und nun redest du wieder schlecht von Severus", kam es altklug von Draco.

"Klappe Malfoy, geh zu ihm und gut", giftete Harry und sprang auf um die Halle zu verlassen.

Ginny wollte hinterher, aber Hermione hielt sie zurück.

"Gin, lass ihn. Er muss ein wenig Ruhe haben, er hatte noch nicht genügend Zeit, um über alles nach zu denken.

Ginny nickte und Draco nahm sich vor nach dem Essen zu Severus zu gehen.

Zusammen mit Cassandra ging er in den Kerker und klopften bei Severus an.

Mürrisch öffnete ihnen Severus die Tür.

„Man bin ich froh das du noch lebst! Nach dem Lupin davon gerauscht ist und wir dich nicht zum Mittag und Abendessen angetroffen haben, habe ich mir doch echte Sorgen gemacht", sprudelte es auch sofort aus Draco heraus.

Severus rollte mit den Augen und bat ihn und Cassandra in seine Räumlichkeiten.

„Ja, ich lebe noch. Remus und ich hatten einige Differenzen zu überwinden", gab er freiwillig zu. Denken tat er natürlich etwas anderes, wenn er an die zurückliegende Episode mit Tonks und Lupin dachte.

„Aber Sie konnten diese aus dem Weg schaffen?", fragte Cassandra neugierig.

Er sah ihr in die Augen, legte den Kopf schief und meinte.

„Sieht es nicht danach aus, Miss Evans?"

„Hmm, wenn ich meine Granny wäre würde ich das beantworten können, aber ich kann auch so sehen das Sie sehr zufrieden ausschauen", antwortete sie freundlich und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Cassie hat Recht, du siehst echt zufrieden aus. Lebt er noch oder hat es so lange gedauert ihn irgendwo zu verscharren?", fragte Draco frech, obwohl er ja wusste das Lupin noch lebte. Er duckte sich weg, weil Severus freundschaftlich nach ihm schlug.

„Sei vorsichtig, du frecher Bengel!", schimpfte Severus gespielt streng.

„Kann ich euch etwas zu trinken anbieten?", fragte er aber sogleich und er wirkte dabei nicht böse.

„Gerne doch", antwortete Cassie und hielt Draco den Mund zu, bevor er wieder etwas unqualifiziertes sagen konnte.

Severus grinste Draco fies an und meinte zu Cassandra, er habe da noch einen speziellen Cocktail, der freche Jungs ganz lieb machen würde.

Sie lachte, orderte aber lieber Apfelsaft und zog Draco zum Sofa.

„Warst du schon immer so frech zu deinem Professor?", fragte sie den schmollenden Malfoy.

Er sagte nichts, verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust. Er brachte sie damit zum Lachen und das wiederum ärgerte ihn, er stürzte sich auf sie und kitzelte sie durch.

„Hallo! Hallo! Was ist hier denn los?", rief Severus erstaunt als er mit dem Apfelsaft wieder kam.

Peinlich berührt hielten die Zwei inne und setzten sich anständig hin.

„Entschuldige bitte Severus, aber sie ist frech geworden", bemühte sich Draco die Situation zu erklären.

"So so, frech", murmelte der Ältere und grinste.

„Ich war nicht frech! Du bist doch derjenige der sich nicht benehmen kann! Hatte er schon immer keinen Respekt vor dir?", fragte Cassandra und bemerkte nicht das sie den Professor geduzt hatte.

„Doch, er hatte Respekt, aber er scheint ein wenig verwahrlost was das angeht", kam es belustigt zurück.

„Pah, wollt ihr mich jetzt ärgern oder was soll das? Ich kann euch zwei ja auch alleine lassen, aber denkt dann bloß nicht das ihr mich noch als Freund habt", rief Draco nun sauer aus und rauschte zur Tür.

Blitzschnell zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und verriegelte die Tür, Draco versuchte mit mehreren Gegenzaubern diese zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Setz dich zu Cassandra und hör mit dieser Eifersüchtelei auf", fuhr Severus ihn eisig an.

Draco zuckte zusammen und ging reuevoll zu Cassandra.

„So, um eins klar zu stellen Mister Malfoy", fing Severus an. Draco wurde kleiner auf dem Sofa.

„Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche", forderte Severus, Draco hob den Blick.

„Ich habe Cassandras Mutter geliebt und tu es wohl auch noch heute, aber Cassandra ist nicht Lily, sie ist mir zu jung und außerdem deine Freundin. Ich will euch beide nicht auseinander bringen und wenn ich sie mal so komisch ansehen, dann möchte ich dich bitten mir das nachzusehen. Ich werde meine Frieden damit schließen, doch dafür brauche ich Zeit. Ich bin froh das du einen Menschen gefunden hast, den du lieben kannst und ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt wie bei Cassandra. Außerdem möchte ich nicht das Harry wieder sauer wird, wo wir beide doch gerade anfangen Frieden zu schließen, also hab keine Angst, ich nehme sie dir nicht weg", erläuterte er Draco und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen.

Draco nickte und senkte den Blick.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich mich mal wieder wie ein Volltrottel benommen habe, ich weiß auch nicht was los ist."

„Schon gut, jetzt weißt du auf jedenfall was bei mir los ist und nun trinkt euren Apfelsaft", beruhigte Severus den Malfoyspross und setzte sich in seinen Sessel.

Cassandra war ganz ruhig geblieben und hatte die ganze Zeit Severus beobachtet, sie fragte sich warum ihre Mutter ihn nur als Freund haben wollte. Wenn man von den Äußerlichkeiten absah, war er doch ein ganz interessanter Mann.

„Wie geht es Harry, Cassandra?", fragte er nun um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Oh, ich denke er kommt damit klar. Er sagte vorhin, das er ganz froh ist das Sie mit ihm gesprochen haben. Als nächstes wollte er zu Professor Dumbledore, doch im Moment fühlt er sich noch nicht in der Lage mit ihm zu sprechen", antwortete sie ihm freundlich.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, er hatte eigentlich gedacht das Harry schon längst bei dem alten Direktor gewesen war.

„Er war noch nicht bei Albus?", fragte er deshalb nach.

„Nein, soweit ich weiß nicht. Er sagte er traue sich nicht dorthin", erklärte sie.

„Kann ich verstehen", murmelte Severus, wusste er doch genau wie es sich anfühlte an Albus zu denken und zu wissen das dieser freundliche Mann tot war.

„Albus ist aber echt gut drauf und voll lustig. Er hofft dich und Harry bald zu sehen, er freut sich schon mit euch zu sprechen", sagte Draco nun.

„Da wird er wohl noch warten müssen", grummelte Severus.

"Warum wollen Sie nicht zu ihm gehen?", fragte Cassandra.

„Cassandra, tust du mir einen Gefallen", antwortete er und schaute ihre neugierigen Augen an.

„Welchen?"

„Kannst du mich Severus nennen und duzen? Es kommt mir so blöd vor, Draco duzt mich und du siezt mich", erklärte er.

„Gerne, wenn DU es so möchtest, kein Problem", sagte sie grinsend und Draco knuffte ihr in die Seite.

Severus musste grinsen und hoffte das dieses Thema vergessen war, doch leider war Cassandra wie ihre Mutter und sie nahm den Faden wieder auf und fragte erneut nach seinen Gründen nicht zu Albus Dumbledore zu gehen.

„Wieso meinst du ich gehe nicht zu ihm?"

„Weil ich denke das du dich schuldig fühlst und nicht willst das er dir diese Schuld nimmt. Auch wenn es ein Bild ist, spricht es und es ist fast so als wäre derjenige lebendig. Ich meine, es würde dir aber, genauso wie Harry, eine Menge geben, wenn ihr mit ihm sprechen würdet", antwortete sie mit fester und energischer Stimme.

„Ganz die Mama. Warst du denn schon bei Albus?"

„Ich?! Wieso sollte ich?"

„Ich denke er ist auch neugierig auf die Zwillingsschwester von Harry Potter und du bist jemand, den er noch nicht kennt und von der er nichts wusste."

„Na und. Granny hatte ihre Gründe warum sie niemanden etwas sagte, ansonsten wäre ich wohl nicht mehr am Leben. Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was das mit Professor Dumbledore zu tun hat?"

„Das kannst du auch nicht, weil du ihn nicht kennst. Albus ist ein Mensch der eigentlich immer wusste wo und was passierte, er hielt immer die Fäden in der Hand, delegierte und lenkte seine Mitmenschen um sich herum. Er brachte es immer wieder fertig das von dir zu bekommen was er von dir brauchte, ob es nun Informationen oder irgendwelche Aufgaben waren. Mit List und Geschick brachte er dich dahin, wo er dich brauchte, was nicht bedeutete das es schlecht war, aber manchmal kam man sich schon benutzt vor. Ich wusste nicht das er dieses Hologramm erstellt hatte, ich wusste nicht das er sich sicher war, dass er durch meine Hand sterben würde. All diese Sachen machen mich immer noch wütend und ich will nicht Minervas Büro und Albus Bild verwüsten, also gehe ich nicht hin."

Cassandra konnte die Wut und die Verzweiflung hören und die Kälte in seiner Stimme erschreckte sie.

Da sie Severus nicht wirklich kannte, wusste sie auch nicht das er sonst immer so war.

Draco legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie etwas an sich.

"Aber Cassie hat Recht, irgendwann musst du zu ihm gehen. Wenn du wirklich ein eigenes, anderes Leben als früher beginnen willst dann musst du mit Albus sprechen", sagte Draco. Er war sich nicht sicher ob es gut war so altklug daher zu reden, aber unrecht hatte er nicht.

„Mag sein, aber nicht mehr heute und schon gar nicht morgen. Ich muss noch etwas für mich sein und über all das nachdenken."

Severus war erstaunt wie erwachsen Draco auch sein konnte und es machte ihn ein wenig stolz, der Junge hatte seinen Weg gefunden und er hoffte das er auch in der Gesellschaft wieder Fuß fassen konnte.

„Kann ich auch verstehen. Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt gehen. Denk nicht mehr so viel nach, bis morgen Severus", verabschiedete sich Draco und zog Cassandra mit sich.

„Bis morgen, ich komme auch zum Frühstück versprochen", sagte er und nahm den Verrieglungszauber von der Tür damit die Zwei gehen konnten.

Es war eine kurze Nacht, sowohl für Severus als auch für Draco und Cassandra.

Severus grübelte in der Tat noch ziemlich lange über den vergangenen Tag und Albus nach.

Draco hingegen zeigte Cassandra das Vertrauenschüler - Badezimmer und sie probierten einige verschiedene Duftbäder aus, so dass sie ziemlich spät ins Bett kamen.

An Schlaf war zuerst nicht zu denken, weil Blaise und Hermione deutlich zu hören waren.

Erst nachdem Cassandra einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, schliefen sie gegen zwei Uhr ein.

Zum Frühstück trudelten sie gegen neun ein, aber auch nur, weil Hermione sie aus dem Bett geworfen hatte.

Jetzt saßen sie alle am großen runden Tisch und hörten der fröhlich plappernden Ginny zu.

Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen und vergrub sich hinter der Zeitung.

Cassandra versuchte Ginny zuzuhören, wusste aber nicht genau wovon sie sprach, weil sie die Menschen nicht kannte von denen sie erzählte.

Harry hatte sein Kinn auf einer Hand abgestützt und seine grünen Augen leuchteten Ginny verliebt an.

Blaise tuschelte mit Hermione, wobei sie immer mal wieder kicherten.

Severus sah müde und blass aus, es schien, als würde er sich an seiner Tasse festhalten.

Minerva betrachtete die jungen Leute und freute sich auf das kommende Schuljahr, sie hoffte das alle Kinder wieder so ausgelassen und fröhlich sein konnten wie Ginny.

"Severus du siehst nicht gut aus, hast du schlecht geschlafen?", raunte Minerva ihm zu.

"Frag lieber nicht. Erst musste ich mich von Remus beschimpfen lassen, dann artete es ein wenig aus und danach musste ich einen altklugen Malfoy ertragen", antwortete er mürrisch.

"Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Ich glaube, für ihn bist du so etwas wie Vaterersatz, ist er denn so schlimm? Wie meinst du das, es artete aus? Was hat Remus angestellt?", fragte sie neugierig.

Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee. Minerva musste ihm auf den Rücken klopfen, damit er sich beruhigen konnte.

Zum Glück brauchte er nicht antworten, weil die Posteulen und Remus erschienen.

Minerva sondierte die Post und öffnete erfreut einen Brief der neuen Kollegin für Wahrsagen.

Sie kam aus Italien und fragte an, ob sie nicht schon an diesem Wochenende kommen könnte.

Minerva freute sich und entschuldigte sich bei den anderen, um ihr schreiben zu können und verschwand aus der Halle.

"Sag mal Remus, was war denn gestern mit dir los? Wo bist du hin, nachdem Cassie und ich dir von unserem Gespräch mit Snape erzählt haben?", fragte Harry den Neuankömmling.

Remus schluckte hart, warf einen schnellen Blick zu Severus und überlegte fieberhaft was er antworten sollte.

"Nun ja, ich ...", er brach ab und zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Er kam zu mir, trat fast meine Tür ein, erwürgte mich halb und nach einer heftigen Diskussion bei der Tonks die Hauptrolle spielte beschlossen wir, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und Freundschaft zu schließen", half Severus ihm aus. Sein dreckiges Grinsen nicht verbergend, sah er Remus herausfordernd an.

"So könnte man es nennen", murmelte Remus und wurde leicht rot.

"Wie meinst du das? Deshalb war der Professor nicht zum Essen da?", hakte Harry nach.

"Harry, unser Gespräch geht dich nichts an. Ich habe eingesehen das wir an der Vergangenheit nichts mehr ändern können und ich bin der letzte Rumtreiber. Wir haben Severus unrecht getan, bloß wollte ich das nicht einsehen. Alles was er euch sagte und zeigte ist wahr und ich muss lernen, dies zu akzeptieren. Severus ist nicht wirklich so schlimm, aber meine Verhaltensmuster zu ändern braucht Zeit. Doch haben er und ich, in nächster Zeit sicherlich genügend Gelegenheiten, diese zu ändern um vielleicht wirkliche Freunde zu werden", erklärte Remus mit ruhiger durchdachter Stimme.

"Aha! Was meinst du damit, Zeit und Gelegenheit dies zu ändern?", fragte Harry genauer nach.

Severus rollte die Augen und warf einen Blick auf Draco und Cassandra, die sich gerade küssten, schnell sah er wieder zu Remus und hörte seine Antwort.

"Ich bin von Minerva wieder als Lehrer angestellt worden."

"VgddK-Lehrer?", rief Ginny erfreut auf.

"Ja, für genau dieses Fach", sagte er lachend.

"Der Himmel steh uns bei", meinte Severus und alle lachten.

"Ein toller Freund bist du mir", beschwerte sie Remus.

"Habe ich gesagt, ich sei jetzt immer lieb zu dir? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, woran das wohl liegt?", sprach er jetzt sarkastisch.

Die anderen verstanden rein gar nichts und Remus lief rot an.

"Was ist da nur abgegangen bei euch? Also, irgendwelche Verletzungen kann ich nicht feststellen", warf Draco jetzt ein.

"Glaub mir Draco, du willst nicht wissen wie die Diskussion zwischen Remus, Tonks und mir abgelaufen ist", sagte Severus spitz und grinste Remus hinterhältig an.

"Da hat er Recht Draco und außerdem geht es euch nichts an", knurrte Remus wütend.

Wie konnte Severus es wagen ihn so, mit seinen Anspielungen, in die Enge zu treiben.

Harry blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her, beschloss aber nicht weiter zu fragen, sie würden eh nichts sagen.

Minerva kam wieder und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, alle sahen sie abwartend an.

"Remus schön dich hier zu sehen!", rief sie erfreut, er nickte ihr zu.

"In einer Stunde kommt Professor de Lorenzo hier an, dann könnt ihr eure neue Kollegin kennen lernen und dir Remus zeig ich gleich noch dein Büro und den Stundenplan", redete sie weiter.

"Professor de Lorenzo? Welches Fach?", fragte Draco.

"Wahrsagen", sie grinste, weil fast alle Anwesenden die Augen verdrehten.

"Nun stellt euch nicht an, sie ist wirklich gut, auf jedenfall besser als Sibylle."

"Das ist keine Schwierigkeit, Hauptsache sie redet nicht auch so einen Blödsinn und wandert wie eine hypochondrische Schnapsleiche durch die Gänge", meinte Severus zynisch.

"Severus! Also wirklich, Sibyll war zwar verschroben, aber doch ganz nett", beschwerte sich Minerva.

"Du musstest auch nicht ihr besoffenes Liebesgesäusel ertragen", knurrte er, wobei die meisten am Tisch kicherten.

"Man bin ich froh, dass ich nicht mehr zur Schule muss. Noch so eine, die mir meinen Tod voraussagt, könnte ich nicht gebrauchen", meinte Harry nun und Ginny sowie Hermione grinsten.

"Ihr kennt sie doch gar nicht. Ich finde es nicht gut, wie ihr über jemand redet den ihr noch gar nicht kennt. Ihr begegnet ihr gleich mit Vorurteilen, das ist nicht nett", beschwerte sich Minerva.

Alle schwiegen, Minerva hatte ja Recht, aber dieses Fach war schon immer von verschrobenen Lehrern unterrichtet worden, so dass es zur Belustigung der Lehrer und Schüler gesorgt hatte.

"Wie alt ist sie denn?", fragte Remus in die Stille hinein.

"Wieso willst du das wissen?", fragte Minerva skeptisch.

"Na ja, wenn sie noch jünger ist, ist sie vielleicht noch nicht völlig durch dieses Fach ruiniert", meinte er heiter.

Die anderen prusteten vor Lachen los und Minerva verschränkte wütend die Arme.

Einzig Severus schmunzelte nur in sich hinein und schüttelte den Kopf über Remus.

"Mein lieber Professor Lupin, vielleicht sollte ich doch den anderen Lehrer für VgddK einstellen als dich. Saskia de Lorenzo ist eine junge Frau, die viele Interessen hat. Sie widmet sich auch der Heiltrankkunst, der Runenkunde und der Zauberermythologie, sie ist sehr belesen und fleißig. Ein wenig erinnert sie mich an Hermione und Severus, ansonsten kenne ich niemanden der sich in ein Thema vertiefen kann. Unser Gespräch war sehr unterhaltsam und interessant, sie ist zwar sehr schüchtern, doch dies legt sich sehr schnell, wenn sie vertrauen knüpft. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten Remus, sie ist 36 und ledig, hat keinen Freund ist nicht sehr groß, von normaler Gestalt, braunhaarig und hat leuchtend blaue Augen", wies sie Remus zurecht, war aber noch nicht fertig. Sie holte tief Luft und sprach weiter.

"Außerdem weiß ich nicht warum du dich für sie interessierst, du hast doch Tonks."

Remus schwieg und sah auf den Tisch.

"So, wenn du dann bitte mitkommen würdest, sie kommt bald an und ich muss den Elfen noch sagen welche Räumlichkeiten sie bekommt. Euch anderen noch einen schönen Tag", forderte sie Remus auf und verabschiedete sich von den Anwesenden.

Remus eilte ihr hinterher und der Rest sah ihnen verdattert hinterher.

"Upps, das hat gesessen", meinte Draco.

"Unrecht hat sie aber nicht", sagte Hermione.

"Da muss ich Miss Granger und auch Minerva zustimmen, so schwer mir das auch fällt", kam es grinsend von Severus.

"Na ja wir werden sie wohl heute noch kennen lernen, oder was machen wir heute noch?", fragte Ginny.

"Ich weiß nicht was ihr tut, aber ich wollte heute mit Severus und Cassandra nach Frankreich", sagte Draco und erhielt erstaunte Blicke von den Beiden genannten.

"Frankreich! Was willst du denn da?", fragte Cassandra und sprach den anderen aus der Seele.

"Fragst du mich vielleicht auch mal ob ich Zeit habe?", beschwerte sich Severus mürrisch.

"Entschuldige Severus, ich hätte dich gleich gefragt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mitkommst, weil ich nicht weiß, was mich dort erwartet", sagte Draco.

Severus nickte und Cassandra verstand nicht worum es ging, dafür wusste Blaise sehr gut was Draco vor hatte.

"Solltest du nicht besser Cassandra hier lassen? Ich meine nur, du weißt nicht was dich dort erwartet und wenn ihr etwas passiert bringt Harry dich sicherlich um", fragte er ruhig.

Harry zuckte zusammen und allen stand das Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Was willst du so gefährliches in Frankreich tun?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

Draco seufzte und warf Severus einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

"Mister Zabini hat Recht Draco, Cassandra sollte wirklich nicht mitkommen", schloss Severus sich an.

"Malfoy, sag mir was du in Frankreich willst", kam es unbeherrscht von Harry.

"Beruhige dich Harry", versuchte es Ginny.

"Harry, mein Vater hatte dort ein Feriendomizil und dieses wollte ich mir ansehen, weil ich es nicht kenne", gab Draco bekannt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und fixierte Draco.

"Ohne mich aufspielen zu wollen, aber du solltest dort wirklich nur mit Professor Snape hingehen. Ich habe meine Schwester erst seit kurzem und ich wollte sie noch etwas länger als ein paar Tage bei mir haben", er sagte es mit einer erschreckenden Ruhe und sein Blick machte klar das er keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Cassandra schnappte nach Luft, sie wollte erst etwas sagen, verstand aber schnell das Harry sich nur Sorgen machte.

"Ich verstehe euch gut, ich habe nicht bedacht das mich dort auch etwas Unangenehmes erwarten könnte. Ich möchte auch nicht das Cassie etwas passiert, also bleibt sie hier oder da wo sie sein mag", antwortete er, unerwartet für alle, einsichtig.

Harry entspannt sich und dankbar nickte er Draco zu, er fühlte sich erleichtert.

"Gut, wollen wir dann los Draco?", fragte Severus ein wenig ungeduldig.

"Ja. Seit ihr nachher hier oder woanders?", wand sich Draco an Harry.

"Ich denke wir waren lange genug hier, ich wollte nach Hause zurück, wenn Cassie möchte kann sie mitkommen", sagte Harry.

Draco sah fragend zu Cassandra.

"Ich geh mit zu Harry, aber bitte sei vorsichtig und ich hoffe du erklärst mir die ganzen Umstände deiner Familie noch genauer", sagte sie und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Er ergriff ihr Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, flüsterte ein "sicher, aber später" und erhob sich.

"Kann ich durch den Kamin zu euch kommen?", fragte er Harry jetzt.

"Ich werde den Kamin so einrichten, damit du kommen kannst. Seit vorsichtig, es fehlen noch immer ein paar Todesser, nicht das ihr dort auf welche stoßt", antwortete Harry besorgt.

Severus zog die Augenbraue hoch und fragte sich was Harry in seinem Kaffee gehabt hatte, das er so besorgt war.

"Danke, wir werden uns bemühen. Bis später", verabschiedete sich Draco.

Zusammen mit Severus verließ er die große Halle.

Tbc


	19. QeS Teil 18

**Teil 18.**

Cassandra und Ginny machten sich zusammen mit Harry auf den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz. Blaise apparierte mit Hermione zu ihren Eltern.

Cassandra machte sich doch ein wenig Sorgen, ihr gefiel es gar nicht, das Draco evtl. auf entflohene Todesser in Frankreich treffen könnte.

Harry schaffte es nicht sie zu beruhigen und fahrig lief sie in der Küche auf und ab.

"Cassie bitte, setz dich hin. Du machst mich wahnsinnig", brach es aus Harry heraus.

"Tut mir leid Harry, vielleicht sollte ich ins Hotel gehen", entschuldigte sie sich.

"Nein, bleib bitte hier, setz dich zu mir und erzähl mir etwas von unserer Großmutter und deiner Kindheit", bat er sie freundlich und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Sie ergriff sie und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry ziehen.

"Es wird schon nichts passieren, also mach dich nicht verrückt. Draco ist nicht alleine, er hat ja unseren Superspion mit", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

"Na toll!", kam es schnippisch zurück. Sie fing dann zu erzählen an, wobei Harry ihre Hand hielt.

Ginny hatte Tee gekocht und stellte diesen mit Gebäck auf den Tisch, setzte sich zu den Geschwistern und lauschte den Erzählungen.

Über zwei Etappen apparierten Draco und Severus nach Frankreich.

Mitten in Paris, in der Nähe vom Eifelturm tauchten sie auf und Severus sah sich schnell um. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt und eilig gingen sie zum dem noblen Hochhaus, in dem die Penthousewohnung der Malfoys lag.

Draco tastete zusammen mit Severus die Wohnung auf Schutzzauber ab und Severus überprüfte noch wann jemand das letztemal die Wohnung betreten hatte.

Seit über acht Monaten war niemand mehr hier gewesen, dies beruhigte Draco ein wenig. Sie schlossen die Wohnung auf und traten in die muffige abgestandene Raumluft.

"Bäh, ich mach erst einmal ein Fenster auf und lass frische Luft rein, ist ja nicht auszuhalten", meckerte Draco.

Er riss die großen Flügelfenster auf und sog die klare Luft ein.

Severus indes sah sich in den Räumlichkeiten um, ihm fiel nichts auffälliges ins Auge.

Es hatte den Anschein als sei diese Wohnung ganz normal, er wollte daran aber nicht so recht glauben.

"Und hast du was gefunden?", fragte er Draco.

"Nein, hier ist nichts. Keine persönlichen Gegenstände, keine Bekleidung oder irgendwelche schriftlichen Unterlagen, rein gar nichts. Irgendwie untypisch", sprach Draco frustriert und schaute sich um.

"Ja, sehr untypisch für deinen Vater", murmelte Severus.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach ein paar Formeln, testete mal hier mal da, aber er fand nichts.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und setzte sich auf das helle Sofa.

Draco stand am offenen Fenster und schaute nach draußen, ratlos, wenngleich auch erleichtert.

"Was machst du nun mit der Wohnung?", fragte Severus neugierig.

"Verkaufen, was soll ich sonst damit? Ich mag das Land nicht und die Sprache schon erst recht nicht", antwortete er und drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Kann ich verstehen."

Plötzlich hörten sie wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand das Appartement betrat, beide zückten ihr Zauberstäbe und gingen in Deckung.

"Lucius, mon Amour schön das du mal wieder da bist, ich habe dich schon vermisst", rief eine fröhlich, helle Frauenstimme.

Severus sah zu Draco und zog anzüglich die Mundwinkel und Augenbrauen hoch. Draco nickte bloß, verschränkte die Arme samt Zauberstab hinter dem Rücken und trat wieder in die Mitte des Raumes.

"Lucius, wo bist du?", rief die Frau weiter.

"Hier!", sagte Draco etwas lauter.

Schon kam eine brünette schlanke, leicht bekleidete Dame ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen und hielt verdutzt an.

"Sie sind nicht Lucius und doch sehen Sie aus wie er. Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Severus hielt sich weiter im Hintergrund und sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Er ließ seinen Blick über ihre ansehnliche Figur gleiten und konnte keinen Zauberstab bei ihr entdecken.

Wo sollte sie den auch haben, bei der wenigen Bekleidung.

"Ich bin sein Sohn, den Schlüssel hat ihnen mein Vater gegeben?", sagte er ruhig und eisig, wobei auch er sie betrachtete.

Hübsch war sie ja, feine zarte Gesichtszüge, Mandelaugen, gebräunt, schlank und groß. Sie trug eine schwarze Korsage mit Strapsen, passenden Strümpfen, Stilettos und darüber ein geöffneter seidener Kimono in silbergrau.

"Ja, er gab mir den Schlüssel, damit ich ab und zu nach dem Rechten sehen kann", antwortete sie schnippisch.

"Ach ja, und dann laufen Sie immer so herum oder ist das ihre Arbeitsbekleidung", schnarrte Draco sie jetzt an.

Er verschränkte die Arme und lächelte sie gehässig an, sie schnappte empört nach Luft und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

"Mein liebes Bürschchen, sei bloß vorsichtig was du sagst, sonst...", weiter sprach sie nicht.

"Sonst was?", provozierte Draco.

"Wirst schon sehen, wenn dein Vater kommt dann kannst du was erleben", keifte sie, ihre Augen sahen ihn wütend an.

"Also erstens, kommt mein Vater nirgends mehr hin, weil er tot ist. Merlin sei's gedankt und zweitens, habe ich Ihnen nicht erlaubt mich zu duzen. Drittens, rate ich Ihnen den Schlüssel hier auf den Tisch zu legen und zu verschwinden, ansonsten muss ich meinem Bodyguard Bescheid geben das er da ein wenig nachhilft", mit Wonne genoss er die Worte und ihre entgleisenden Gesichtszüge.

Severus verschränkte die Arme und setzte einen finsteren und bösen Blick auf.

Hektisch sah die junge Frau sich um und entdeckte den anderen Mann, vor Schreck wich sie zurück.

Der Schlüssel klirrte auf der Glasplatte, als sie ihn drauf warf.

Sie sah Draco noch mal finster an und verschwand mit wehendem Kimono.

"So, die wären wir los", sagte Draco vergnügt.

"Heißer Feger", meinte Severus und kam weiter in den Raum.

"Na ja ging so. Wir sollten noch einen Makler aufsuchen, damit dieses Appartement verkauft wird und dann lass uns nach Hause gehen", wiegelte Draco ab.

"Wie du meinst", kam es knapp zurück.

Sie verließen die Wohnung und in der Nähe suchten sie ein Maklerbüro auf.

Nach fast zwei Stunden, der Makler wollte noch unbedingt die Wohnung sehen und den Wert schätzen, apparierten sie zurück nach England.

Draco flohte von Hogwarts zum Grimmauldplatz und Severus verzog sich in sein Privatlabor.

Draco kam in einem kleinen Büro an, er klopfte sich den Russ vom Umhang und zog diesen aus.

Im Flur schmiss er ihn über den Kleiderständer und lief zielstrebig in die Küche.

Cassandra sprang sofort auf und Draco in die Arme, er umarmte sie freudig und zwinkerte den anderen beiden zu.

"Ich bin so froh das du wieder da bist", murmelte sie an seinen Hals und drückte ihn fester an sich.

"Hey beruhig dich doch, so lange war ich gar nicht weg", er klang amüsiert, genoss aber ihre Umarmung.

"Ihr könnt euch auch setzen, kostet das selbe Geld", knurrte Harry.

Ginny legte beruhigend die Hand auf seine Oberschenkel.

"Was los Potter? Ich dachte du freust dich mich wieder zu sehen, vorhin kam es mir so vor als seist du besorgt und nun, könnte man fast meinen du bist stinkig, weil ich wieder da bin", neckte Draco ihn.

"Malfoy halt die Klappe! Man darf doch wohl noch hoffen.", kam es zynisch zurück.

"Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen", sagte Draco amüsiert.

"Und wie war es in Frankreich? Irgendwas auffälliges dort?", lenkte Harry ab.

"Ne, nicht wirklich. Das einzig interessante war die Tussi, die in Dessous auftauchte, nachdem wir die Wohnung betreten hatten. Sie rief nach Lucius und war richtig sauer als ich sie höflich aus der Wohnung komplimentierte. Erst wollte sie mir drohen und dann sah sie Severus, danach war sie verschwunden", erzählte er lachend.

Alle grinsten und ließen sich von ihm noch erzählen was der Makler gesagt hatte.

Es bestanden gute Chancen die Wohnung sehr schnell zu verkaufen. Die Gegend war sehr beliebt und einen anständigen Preis würde sie sicherlich auch bringen, so jedenfalls sagte der Makler.

Draco verabschiedete sich mit Cassie von den beiden und von dort aus flohten sie zum Hotel Zaubersee.

Draco legte sich ins Bett und Cassandra schaute bei ihrer Großmutter vorbei. Es gab viel zu erzählen und deshalb blieb sie etwas länger.

Draco schlief als sie wieder ins Zimmer kam, sie entschloss sich etwas zu lesen und legte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Doch bald fielen ihr die Augen zu, da sie diese Nacht doch recht wenig Schlaf gehabt hatte.

Remus erhielt seinen Lehrplan und seine Räume inklusive Büro, außerdem ernannte ihn Minerva zum Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, weil sie ja als Direktorin nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand. Er fühlte sich geehrt und kümmerte sich gleich um die Einrichtung seiner Räume.

Zu um Zwölf erschien eine Elfe und brachte ihm etwas zu Essen, sie richtete ihm von Minerva aus, dass er zum Abendessen persönlich erscheinen sollte.

Er bedankte sich und vertiefte sich wieder in seiner Arbeit.

Nicht nur ihm ging es so, auch Severus schaltete beim Brauen eines Spezialtrankes vollkommen ab und bemerkte nicht wie die Zeit verging.

Viertel vor sechs erschien Dipsy, seine persönliche Hauselfe, und teilte ihm mit das Minerva ihn zum Abendessen erwartete.

Er beendete seine Forschung, machte sich einige Notizen und ging dann eiligen Schrittes in sein Bad, machte sich kurz frisch, um dann eben so eilig zur großen Halle zu schreiten.

Er bog um die Ecke, kurz vor seinem Ziel und rannte in eine Person, durch die Wucht des Aufpralls fielen sie beide zu Boden.

Severus kam unglücklich auf, so dass er sich den Hinterkopf stieß und leichte Sterne sah.

Die andere Person lag auf ihm drauf und keuchte erschrocken.

"Oh Entschuldigung, es tut mir sehr leid, haben sie sich weh getan?", fragte sie panisch und setzte sich auf.

Das sie dabei auf ihrem Opfer sitzen blieb und ihn abtastete, schien ihr nicht sonderlich komisch.

Severus blinzelte und sah unschuldige blaue Augen, die ihn fragend, sowohl auch bittend ansahen. Sie hatte einen leichten italienischen Dialekt und braune wilde Locken umrahmten ihr zierliches Gesicht.

Plötzlich wurde er sich der ganzen Situation bewusst, sie saß auf ihm drauf, befühlte seinen Brustkorb, tätschelte sein Gesicht, wenn jemand anderer sie sehen könnte.

"Gehen Sie SOFORT von mir runter, Sie schusselige Kuh", schnauzte er sie an.

Sie zuckte bei dem eiskalten Ton zusammen und sprang auf, strauchelte aber und fiel wieder auf ihn. Leider landete sie mit ihrem Knie in seinen Weichteilen und Severus schrie Schmerz gepeinigt auf.

Er krümmte sich zusammen und sie bemühte sich schnellstens aufzustehen. Sie wollte ihm helfen, aber er schlug ihre Hand weg.

"Fassen Sie mich bloß nicht an! Sie impertinentes Frauenzimmer! Wo sind Sie denn aufgewachsen? In Trottelhausen? Bleiben Sie mir bloß vom Leib, wer weiß was Sie mir noch alles abquetschen wollen. Ich brauche meine Gliedmaßen noch, Sie Trampel!", giftete Severus los und stand langsam auf.

Sie stand völlig erschrocken da, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen und zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Remus kam zu dieser Situation dazu und musterte erst sie und dann Severus.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Severus explodierte.

"ALLES IN ORDNUNG!? DIESER TROTTEL HIER, RENNT MICH ÜBER DEN HAUFEN UND MALTRETIERT MEINE KRONJUWELEN, SO DASS ICH DARUM ANGST HABEN MUSS NIE MEHR SEX HABEN ZU KÖNNEN UND DU FRAGST WAS LOS IST? BIST DU TOTAL BESCHEUERT?"

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. Sie fing an zu schluchzen und rannte davon.

"Ja, lauf nur weg, du Ausgeburt eines Volltrottels, so blöd sind noch nicht mal unsere Schüler!", schrie er ihr hinterher.

"Severus, also wirklich", mahnte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

"Was? Sie ist schuld, wenn ich keinen mehr hochkriege, soll ich ihr auch noch dankbar sein?", keifte er Remus an und hielt sich immer noch den Schritt.

"Beruhig dich, du solltest vielleicht Poppy aufsuchen und dich untersuchen lassen", versuchte es Remus nun.

"Das weiß ich selbst", knurrte Severus zurück und ging steif in Richtung Krankenstation.

"Der arme Kerl, man gut das er erst Sex gehabt hat", murmelte Remus vor sich hin.

"LUPIN, das habe ich gehört", donnerte Severus Stimme über den Gang.

"Und Ohren wie ein Luchs hat er auch noch", aber das dachte Remus nur.

Remus betrat die Halle und ging zu dem großen runden Tisch in der Mitte.

Minerva strahlte ihn fröhlich an.

"Wenn Severus und Saskia noch kommen dann sind wir komplett."

"Oh, ähm Severus ist auf dem Weg in die Krankenstation und wenn diese Saskia so eine kleine braunhaarige ist, dann ist sie gerade wieder weggelaufen", meinte Remus entschuldigend.

"Wie bitte? Wieso das?", kam es erstaunt von Minerva.

"Nun, so wie ich es weiß, sind er und sie zusammen geprallt, gestürzt und sie hat seine Weichteile getroffen. Severus hat natürlich geflucht und sie arg beleidigt, wie du dir denken kannst. Sie ist dann weggerannt, wohin weiß ich nicht", erklärte er ihr.

Alle Männer am Tisch hatten scharf die Luft eingeatmet, sie wussten welche Schmerzen Severus im Moment hatte.

"Oh Gott, das tut sicherlich weh", äußerte Minerva und verzog das Gesicht.

"Das tut es", murrte Remus.

"Ja gut, fangt ihr an zu essen, ich sehe nach Professor de Lorenzo und schaue bei Severus vorbei. Er wird sicherlich nicht mehr hier auftauchen", sie erhob sich und ging.

Professor de Lorenzo fand Minerva völlig aufgelöst in ihren Räumen, es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

"Geht es wieder Saskia?", fragte Minerva besorgt.

"Ja danke, Minerva. Es ist nur so, dass ich diese Situation erahnt habe und ich hatte da eine Vision, bloß weicht sie dermaßen von der Realität ab...! Ich bin fassungslos. Er tut mir so leid, ich wollte das nicht, aber er ist ..., er ist...!"

"Er ist ein wenig ungehobelt, sarkastisch, zynisch, blasiert, herausfordernd und kann ziemlich Furcht einflößend mit seiner Stimme agieren", half Minerva ihr aus.

"Auch", antwortete Professor de Lorenzo.

Minerva zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Auch? Was meinst du denn noch?"

Saskia sah sie aus rot geweinten Augen an und schmunzelte, sie wusste nicht ob sie sich Minerva, hinsichtlich ihrer Vision über Professor Snape, anvertrauen sollte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Nein, ich sollte es nicht sagen, du wirst mich für verrückt erklären. Geht es ihm gut? Meinst du, er verzeiht mir und soll ich mit ihm sprechen?", fragte sie ausweichend.

"Du kannst mir alles sagen was du möchtest, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, ich dränge dich nicht. Wie es ihm geht weiß ich nicht, weil ich erst zu dir gekommen bin. Das mit dem verzeihen ist so eine Sache bei Severus. Mit ihm sprechen solltest du vorsichtshalber nicht, er sollte sich lieber erst beruhigen", erklärte Minerva.

"Hm, wenn du meinst", murmelte sie leise.

"Severus ist schwierig, auch wenn er vielleicht gerne anders sein möchte, aber aus eingefahrenen Verhaltensmuster heraus zu kommen ist nicht leicht. Ich schau gleich mal nach ihm und dann sehen wir weiter. Geh du in die Halle und speise mit den anderen, ich komme gleich nach", besänftigte Minerva ihre jüngere Kollegin.

Diese nickte, verabschiedete Minerva und machte sich schnell frisch, um dann zum Essen zu gehen.

Minerva ging direkt zu Severus' Privaträume und klopfte energisch an die Tür.

Mürrisch öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie eintreten.

"Wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung oder hat Poppy etwas festgestellt?", fragte sie auch sogleich.

Severus rollte mit den Augen.

"Na toll, macht doch gleich einen Aushang am Schwarzen Brett!", giftete er sie an.

"Severus, was soll das? Saskia hat das doch nicht absichtlich gemacht, es tut ihr leid", versuchte sie die Situation zu klären.

"Ach, und wieso bist du hier und nicht sie?"

"Weil ich sie zurück gehalten habe, du zerreißt sie mir doch in der Luft. Mensch Severus, wie kann man nur so ungehobelt sein", gab sie spitz zurück.

"Ungehobelt ich? Pah, ich zertrample auch nicht die Weichteile meiner Kollegen!", schimpfte er jetzt.

"Nein, du spießt einen mit Worten und Blicken auf. Deine Furchterregende Aura jagt ja jeden Hippogreif davon", keifte Minerva ihn lauter an.

"Verlass sofort meine Räume Minerva McGonagall!", fauchte er sie eisig an.

"Nein! Du hörst mir jetzt zu, und wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss, dann werde ich es tun", fauchte sie ebenso zurück.

"Rede, aber mach schnell, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen", knurrte er und verschränkte die Arme.

"Saskia hat es nicht mit Absicht getan, es war ein dummer Unglücksfall, ihr tut es schrecklich leid. Solltest du nicht gewillt sein, ihr ein netter Kollege zu sein und sie triezen dann lernst du mich kennen", drohte sie ihm jetzt.

Severus zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"War das alles?", fragte er gelangweilt.

"Ja das war alles. Danke, ich weiß wo die Tür ist. Ich seh' dich morgen zum Frühstück, dann stelle ich dir Saskia ganz offiziell vor und ich hoffe du kannst dich benehmen", sagte sie oberlehrerhaft und ging.

Severus sah ihr empört hinterher, natürlich konnte er sich benehmen, was dachte sie denn von ihm. Er schwor sich, sollte diese Kugelschauende Schnepfe sich ihm gegenüber nicht benehmen können würde er ihr zeigen was es hieß, sich mit Severus Snape anzulegen.

Mit sich selbst zufrieden setzte er sich in seinen Sessel, am Kamin und genoss einen ruhigen Abend.

tbc


	20. QeS Teil 19

**Teil 19.**

Remus war auf Hogwarts geblieben und hatte sich noch lange mit Saskia unterhalten. Im Gegensatz zu Sybille Trelawney merkte man ihr nicht an das sie Wahrsagen unterrichtete. Sie hatte so viele andere Interessen, so dass man sich mit ihr über alles unterhalten konnte.

Sie fragte nach Severus und Remus erklärte ihr ein wenig von dem Leben des Tränkemeisters.

Es erstaunte ihn, zu hören das sie gerne mal Tränke braute und auch erforschte. Sie würde sich sicherlich sehr gut mit ihm verstehen können, wenn sie nicht diesen schlechten Start gehabt hätten, aber das sagte er ihr lieber nicht.

Er stand früh auf und saß schon am Tisch als Minerva und Saskia kamen. Nach und nach kamen auch alle anderen. Nur Severus fehlte noch.

Sie plauderten alle gerade herzlich miteinander, als die Flügeltüren der großen Halle aufgestoßen wurden und krachend gegen die Wände schlugen. Alle zuckten sie zusammen und sahen Severus Snape, mit weit aufbauschenden Umhang, auf den Tisch zu kommen.

Remus verdrehte gedanklich die Augen.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte Severus alle und setzte sich neben Remus, griff nach dem Kaffee und schenkte sich das schwarze Gold ein.

"Guten Morgen, man bist du schräg drauf. Scheint dir ja wieder gut zu gehen", murmelte Remus leise.

Severus sah ihn nur scharf an. Remus zuckte mit den Achseln und trank seinen geliebten schwarzen Tee weiter.

Severus Blick glitt zu Minerva, sie sah ihn verbissen böse an und er grinste sardonisch zurück.

Neben der Direktorin saß die neue Lehrerin und er maß sie genau mit seinen Blicken ab. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde sie unter seinem Blick schrumpfen, er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

So ein Blau hatte er noch nie gesehen, so klar und leuchtend. Schüchtern senkte sie den Blick und er zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass seine Kollegen ihr gestern Abend reichlich Horrorgeschichten von ihm erzählt hatten und sie die alle glaubte. Remus stieß ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen und zischte:

"Lass sie in Ruhe, sie hat dir nichts getan!"

"Als nichts würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. Sie hat mich fast entmannt, ich kann froh sein das ich keinen Schaden davon zurück behalte. Ich hätte auch impotent oder zeugungsunfähig werden können, das ist weit mehr als nichts", knurrte er leise zurück.

"Als wenn du Kinder haben wolltest", giftete Remus.

"LUPIN! Halts Maul!", sagte Severus lauter.

"Könnt ihr Zwei nicht einmal Ruhe finden. Schluss jetzt, benehmt euch wie Erwachsene und nicht wie kleine Jungs", fuhr Minerva barsch dazwischen.

"Ich an deiner Stelle wäre still, wenn ich nicht wüsste worum es geht", fauchte Severus sie an.

Minerva verengte die Augen und funkelte böse zurück.

"Und worum geht es bitte schön?"

"Um private Dinge, die dich nichts, aber auch gar NICHTS angehen", antwortete er und sah dabei zu Saskia.

Sie zuckte zusammen und wurde leicht rot.

"Na, dann macht es dir ja nichts aus, nachher in meinem Büro zu erscheinen, liebster Severus", schnurrte sie zynisch.

"Kein Problem allerheiligste Direktorin, ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl", er deutete eine Verbeugung an und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Kaffee. Minervas Kopfschütteln sah er nur aus dem Augenwinkel.

Es kehrte Ruhe ein und die Gespräche kamen wieder in Gang.

Severus musterte wieder die neue Lehrerin und fand sie eigentlich ganz hübsch, leider hatte sie, seiner Meinung nach, das falsche Lehrfach.

Die Posteulen flogen herein, auch Severus erhielt Post, etwas verwundert öffnete er den Brief.

Blaise fragte an, ob er bei ihm ein sechswöchiges Praktikum machen dürfte und, ob er sein Abschlussjahr ebenso bei Severus absolvieren durfte. Der Zaubertrank-Professor fühlte sich geehrt, da er ja eh gleich zu Minerva musste konnte er dieses Thema auch gleich ansprechen.

"Ich soll dich von Tonks grüßen", sagte Remus freundlich.

"Danke. Ich hoffe eure Beziehung leidet nicht unter unserer Eskapade", sagte Severus ruhig, wobei er Remus direkt ansah.

"Nein, es ist eher das Gegenteil eingetroffen, so gut war es schon lange nicht mehr. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich so etwas zulasse, aber es war ganz angenehm" antwortete Remus ehrlich.

„Dann ist ja gut. Grüße sie von mir, wenn du sie siehst", schmunzelnd betrachtete Severus Remus strahlendes Gesicht.

Nach dem Frühstück folgte Severus den beiden Frauen in Minervas Büro, denn auch Saskia sollte zu ihr kommen.

Fast wünschte er sich den Umhang von Saskia weg, er war begierig darauf zu erfahren wie die Kehrseite von dieser de Lorenzo aussah.

Minerva bot ihnen einen Platz an und setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

Severus schaute sich kurz um und zufrieden stellte er fest das Albus' Bildnis schlief.

"So, meine Lieben", begann sie und betrachtete Severus und Saskia.

"Ihr hattet ja leider keinen so guten Start, aber ich hoffe doch sehr das ihr Zwei euch vertragen werdet."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

Minerva sah ihn tadelnd an.

"Severus, ich möchte dir Professor Saskia de Lorenzo vorstellen. Sie übernimmt das Fach Wahrsagen und hat als Nebenfach Zaubertränke, Runenkunde und Zauberermythologie studiert", sagte sie begeistert und lächelte freundlich.

Severus einzige Reaktion war, dass heben einer Augenbraue.

"Saskia, dies ist unser mürrischer Zaubertrankprofessor, der häufig bellt aber selten beißt."

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitze, als sie ihn jetzt grinsend ansah.

"Sehr lustig Minerva", knurrte er während er sich erhob.

"Severus setz dich bitte, ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte sie ruhig.

Er ignorierte sie und sah auf Saskia hinab, er löste seine Arme und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

"Professor de Lorenzo, herzlich willkommen. Ich hoffe, Sie machen es sich nicht zur Aufgabe mich immer so umzurennen, weil ich dies so gar nicht gut heißen kann. Ich hänge eigentlich an meiner Männlichkeit und für Sie wäre es gesundheitlich auch besser, wenn Sie mich nicht mehr flachlegen", sprach er sie jetzt an.

Er genoss ihren beschämten und empörten Blick, ihre blauen Augen blitzten erbost auf.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem zynischen Lächeln und er wartete immer noch auf ihre Hand.

Sie erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls und musste trotzdem zu ihm aufsehen, sie reckte ihr Kinn höher und legte ihre kleine zarte Hand in seine.

"Ich denke dies lässt sich arrangieren, binden Sie sich doch eine Glocke um, dann höre ich Sie schon rechtzeitig und kann Ihnen aus dem Weg gehen", zischte sie jetzt auf eine Art und Weise die Severus dazu animierte sie weiter zu triezen.

"Oooohhhhh, sie können ja auch fies sein. Ich dachte sie können nur arme Männer entmannen und vor angeblicher Scham erröten. Wie süß!", spannte er weiter den Bogen und Minerva schnappte nach Luft.

"Ach, wissen Sie Professor, eigentlich ist es eher so, dass ich die Männer während des Sexes töte, aber bei Ihnen würde ich glatt eine Ausnahme machen", schnurrte sie jetzt und legte ihre andere Hand an seine, die immer noch ihre festhielt.

"Nicht doch, sie hatte schon Sex? Mit wem? Kann mir gar nicht vorstellen das jemand Sie beachtet, geschweige denn mit Ihnen Sex haben möchte", gurrte er ebenso.

Minerva lehnte sich jetzt zurück und war neugierig darauf zu erfahren was Saskia nun sagen würde.

"Sehen Sie, deshalb habe ich im Nebenfach Zaubertränke belegt um mir diese kleinen Mittelchen herstellen zu können, damit ich mir die Männer gefügig machen kann. Aber dies müssten Sie ja selbst wissen, weil Sie ohne solche Mittel ja sonst auch niemanden ins Bett bekommen, richtig?", kam es zuckersüß zurück und dabei streichelte sie über seinen Arm.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, unangenehm war ihre Berührung nicht, doch konnte er ihre Aussage so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

"Sie müssen es ja wissen. Ihre beschränkte Art reicht vielleicht für kleine leichte Liebestränke, aber die wahren enthemmenden, luststeigernden Tränke bekommen Sie doch nicht hin. Bleiben Sie lieber bei ihrer Zauberkugelguckerei das können sie ja vielleicht, und wenn nicht dann tun Sie wenigstens so und lassen Sie mich gefälligst in Ruhe."

Auch Saskia hob ihre Augenbrauen an, sein Ton wurde zum Ende hin immer kälter und leiser, sie musste sich eingestehen das er ihr damit Angst machte. Besonders seine Augen verursachten ihr eine Gänsehaut, so wie sie schon lange keine mehr gespürt hatte. Obwohl sie fand das er schöne Augen hatte, bloß konnte er mit seiner Mimik ziemlich einschüchternd sein.

"Danke für die Blumen, dann gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg und passen Sie auf ihre Getränke auf", zischte sie und entriss ihm ihre Hand.

"Gerne doch, Professor de Lorenzo, nichts täte ich lieber", antwortete er gedehnte und setzte sich wieder.

Auch sie nahm wieder Platz und Minerva sah zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

"Noch irgendwelche unausgesprochenen Beleidigungen die ihr noch sagen wollt?"

"Nein, im Moment war das alles, vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was ein", knurrte Severus und sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Saskia enthielt sich der Stimme und machte nur eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

"Gut, dann hoffe ich, ihr reißt euch zusammen und begrabt das Kriegsbeil, ansonsten werde ich einschreiten. Verstanden?", meinte sie forsch und sah beide eindringlich an. "Dann dürft ihr gehen."

Saskia erhob sich und verabschiedete sich von Minerva. Severus blieb sitzen und wartete bis sie gegangen war, danach trug er Minerva Blaise Bitte vor und sie stimmte ihm erfreut zu.

Zum Abschied ermahnte sie ihn noch mal wegen Saskia, was er murrend zur Kenntnis nahm.

In seinen Räumen schrieb er Blaise eine Nachricht und vergrub sich in seinen Lehrstoff. Er bereitete seinen Unterricht vor, wobei er überlegte ob er wirklich anders als sonst auftreten sollte.

Dipsy brachte ihm eine dampfende Gulaschsuppe, worüber er sich freute, weil er doch hungrig war.

Er löffelte seine Suppe und grübelte über seinen Unterricht, als es klopfte.

Mürrisch sah er auf und ignorierte die Bitte um Einlass, er wollte seine Ruhe es würde früh genug wieder drunter und drüber gehen, wenn die Schüler erstmal wieder da waren.

Es klopfte erneut, aber energischer. Seufzend erhob er sich und schritt zur Tür.

Er war noch nicht ganz da, als schon wieder gegen die Tür gehämmert wurde.

Aus Trotz blieb er stehen und wartete gemütlich, wobei er sich an die Wand lehnte.

Sollte derjenige sich doch die Fäuste wund schlagen, er hatte Zeit.

"SEVERUS!!! MACH SCHON AUF! ICH WEIß DAS DU DA BIST!", rief Remus ziemlich laut.

Severus riss die Tür auf: "Lupin, weshalb schlägst du meine Tür ein?"

"Nur so zum Spaß. Hast du Zeit?", kam es ruhig zurück.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf über seine Gelassenheit, ging beiseite um ihn einzulassen.

"Komm rein Remus, was gibt es denn so Wichtiges, hast du nichts zu tun?"

"Ich bin soweit fertig und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht Lust auf einen Whiskey hast", antwortete er grinsend und holte die Flasche aus dem Umhang.

"Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut es ist gerade zwei Uhr am Nachmittag!", meinte Severus total überrascht.

"Na und", kam es achselzuckend zurück.

"Du spinnst doch völlig!"

"Jepp, also holst du uns Gläser?", antwortete er grinsend und setzte sich.

Severus tat worum er gebeten wurde und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Remus goss den guten Whiskey in die Gläser und lehnte sich dann entspannt in dem anderen Sessel zurück.

"Prost!"

"Ja, dir auch. Du wirst aber nicht zum Trinker oder? Ich meine, so am frühen Nachmittag schon Whiskey konsumieren ist nicht wirklich normal. Oder hat es einen besonderen Grund?", meinte Severus erneut und ließ die goldene Flüssigkeit im Glas kreisen.

"Nein, zum Trinker werde ich nicht. Ich bin nur fertig mit allem und ein wenig neugierig."

"Aha, da liegt die Eule vergraben. Du willst wissen was bei Minerva passiert ist und mit dem Whiskey willst du meine Zunge locker machen", kam es auch prompt zurück.

Remus lachte jetzt kurz auf.

"Du hast es erfasst, aber es heißt 'da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer begraben'. Und wie findest du Saskia?"

"Ich will sie gar nicht finden. Deine Neugierde kann auch schnell mal zum Tode führen, dies weißt du sicherlich, oder?", wich Severus aus und trank einen kleinen Schluck.

"Nur bei dir, aber du wirst doch wohl nicht deinen neuen Freund gleich umbringen, nur weil er an deinem Leben teilhaben möchte? Severus, du musst dich auch aussprechen können", antwortete Remus listig.

"Lupin, du NERVST!"

"Ich weiß, nun sag, wie gefällt dir Saskia?"

"Du scheinst ja mächtig Gefallen an ihr gefunden zu haben, muss Tonks sich Sorgen machen? Sag mir Bescheid und ich nehme dir Tonks ab. Ich bin mir bloß nicht sicher ob es nicht ein Fehler ist die Glaskugel-Schnepfe gegen Tonks einzutauschen", zeterte er zurück.

"Also wirklich, was du nun wieder denkst. Ich liebe Tonks, die gebe ich nicht her. Saskia ist sehr nett, ich mag sie. Mich interessiert halt was du über sie denkst, mehr nicht", verteidigte sich Remus.

"Da gibt es nichts zu denken, basta", schnauzte Severus und schüttete den Rest Whiskey hinab.

Remus betrachtete ihn genauer und schmunzelte leicht.

"Wie du meinst. Magst du mir trotzdem erzählen was bei Minerva los war?"

"Oh Himmel, was habe ich nur verbrochen das mich dieser irre Wolf immer wieder belästig. Bei Merlin, ich erzähl dir was passiert ist und danach verschwindest du, ich würde gerne noch in Ruhe arbeiten, weil, ich bin noch nicht fertig", rief er theatralisch aus, wobei Remus grinsen musste.

"Ist schon versprochen", sagte er schnell.

Severus erzählte Remus die ganze Geschichte und musste sich danach noch einiges anhören, er war sichtlich froh als Remus ging.

Sein Kopf schmerzte und er beschloss ein Bad zu nehmen, wie immer wenn Ferien waren ging er ins Vertrauensschülerbad, dieses war viel größer und angenehmer als sein eigenes. Hier konnte er seine Gedanken frei lassen und sich entspannen.

Als er eintrat schlug ihm schon die feuchte warme Luft entgegen und er hörte das Wasser in einer der Duschen laufen.

Er drückte sich an die Wand und schlich leise vorwärts, er hoffte darauf Remus zu stören und nicht vielleicht Minerva. Kurz hielt er bei diesem Gedanken inne, weil ihn ein kalter Schauder erfasste.

Nein, Minerva wollte er wirklich nicht nackt unter der Dusche erwischen.

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und schlich weiter, fast zaghaft sah er um die Ecke und erstarrte.

Tbc


	21. QeS Teil 20

**Teil 20.**

_Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und schlich weiter, fast zaghaft sah er um die Ecke und erstarrte._

Vor ihm stand Saskia de Lorenzo, an ihrem Körper perlte das Wasser hinab und verschwand im Ausguss.

Mit geschlossenen Augen seifte sie sich ein und summte leise ein Lied.

Severus wusste, eigentlich sollte er sich umdrehen und schnellstens verschwinden, wenn sie ihn entdecken würde dann wäre hier die Hölle los.

Doch gelang es ihm nicht, seinen Blick von ihren weiblichen Kurven und den sich einseifenden Händen los zu reißen.

Ein Hauch von Minze flog ihm entgegen und er sog den Duft tief in seine Lungen, verführerisch nahm ihn ihre Aura gefangen und seine Augen wanderten weiter über ihren eleganten Körper.

Er sah die hellere Haut auf ihren Brüsten und ihrer Scham, sie hatte eine warme tiefe Bräune und es kribbelte in seinen Fingern. Am liebsten wäre er zu ihr unter die Dusche gestiegen und hätte sie eingeseift.

Doch sein Verstand funktionierte noch und er riss sich mit großer Mühe von ihrem Anblick los und verließ leise das Bad.

Er würde nie wieder in dieses Badezimmer gehen können ohne an sie zu denken.

Eilig lief er in seine Räume und nahm nur noch eine schnelle Dusche, er traute sich nicht zu Baden. Die Angst, sie wieder vor sich zu sehen und sie nicht berühren zu können war zu groß und er hatte keine Lust sich selbst zu befriedigen, so bitter nötig hatte er es dann doch noch nicht.

Den Abend verbrachte er grübelnd auf seinem Sofa und in der Nacht schlich sich eine italienische Hexe in seine Träume und bescherte ihm, seit seinen Teenager Jahren, feuchte Träume.

Saskia selbst hatte in dieser Nacht auch einen intensiven Traum, sie konnte Severus förmlich spüren, riechen und schmecken.

Wohlig wälzte sie sich ihn ihrem Bett hin und her, am Morgen suchte sie nach Severus, weil ihr alles so real vorgekommen war.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen ging sie zum Frühstück in die große Halle und war froh, dass Severus noch nicht am Tisch saß.

Wütend über sich selbst und seinen verräterischen Körper schritt Severus am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück.

Gewohnt stieß er die Flügeltüren auf und mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit, alle Anwesenden erschreckt zu haben, nahm er seinen Platz neben Remus ein.

„Guten Morgen heißt es, wenn man an den Tisch kommt", brummt Remus und starrte in seinen Tee.

„Wünsch ich dir auch. Und wie viele Gläser Whiskey hast du noch vernichtet?", antwortete Severus süßlich.

„Klappe Severus! Lass mich in Ruhe", knurrte Remus und hielt sich den Kopf.

Grinsend griff Severus in seine Umhangtasche und holte eine Phiole hervor.

„Ich will mal nicht so sein, und meinem _neuen_ Freund ein Katermittelchen geben, aber lass es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Ansonsten braue ich dir einen Trank und du wirst nie mehr Alkohol trinken können, verstanden", sagte er und schob ihm die Phiole hin.

Remus starrte Severus erstaunt an.

„Was ist los Remus? Spreche ich koreanisch oder bist du auch noch taub geworden?", meinte Severus sichtlich amüsiert und nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Kaffee.

„Danke, du erstaunst mich immer wieder."

„Ich mich auch", murmelte Severus und griff zum Tagespropheten.

Blitzartig schoss Remus Hand vor und hielt die Zeitung fest.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du die wirklich lesen willst, bzw. solltest du sie nicht lesen. Deine Laune ist im Moment gerade erträglich, wenn du die Schlagzeilen liest wird sich das wohl schnellstens ändern", erklärte Remus dem verdutzten Tränkeprofessor.

„Sag mal, was ist überhaupt los? Steht dort, dass ich doch der Bösewicht bin?"

Remus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Also dann, lass die Zeitung los!", forderte er scharf und zog an dem Blatt.

„Wie du willst, aber sag hinterher nicht das ich dich nicht gewarnt hätte", sagte Remus ruhig und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Severus schlug die Zeitung auf und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, er kam nicht weiter als die Schlagzeile zu lesen, als auch schon eine rothaarige Frau in die Halle gestürmt kam, gefolgt von Harry Potter.

„Severus, bitte, du musst ihm helfen!", rief Cassandra und eilte zu ihm.

"Cassandra! Nun mal ganz ruhig", er ergriff ihre Hände und sie schnappte nach Luft.

Harry begrüßte die anderen und gesellte sich zu seiner Schwester.

"Severus, er hat das doch nicht getan, du warst doch bei ihm, oder?", rief sie verzweifelt.

"Versuch ganz ruhig zu sein, wir waren die ganze Zeit zusammen, er hat das nicht getan. Er ist sofort, nachdem wir hier waren zu Harry, ist doch so oder?", beruhigte er sie.

"Ja, nachdem er uns alles erzählt hatte sind wir ins Hotel und heute in der Früh haben sie ihn abgeführt", schluchzte Cassie.

Severus konnte nicht anders, er zog sie in seine Arme und streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken.

Harry und Remus warfen ihm missbilligende Blicke zu, die ihn aber nicht interessierten.

"Keine Angst, sie lassen ihn wieder frei. Draco ist nicht auf dem Mund gefallen und ich mache mich gleich auf dem Weg zu ihm. Möchtest du mitkommen?", sagte er schon fast liebevoll.

Viele Lehrer bestaunten den besorgten, zärtlichen Severus Snape. Diese Seite kannten sie gar nicht von ihm.

Cassandra sah zu Severus auf und nickte, etwas peinlich berührt schaute sie beiseite und blickte in Harrys mürrisches Gesicht.

Sie löste sich von Severus und er ließ sie auch gleich los.

"Gut, möchtest du dich kurz frisch machen? Ich warte so lange auf euch", meinte Severus und deutete Harry an Cassandra zu begleiten.

"Ja komm Cassie, mach dich frisch und dann gehen wir zu Draco", sagte er beherrscht und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Sie verschwanden und Remus starrte Severus immer noch an, so wie alle anderen auch.

"Lupin, Mund zu, ist ja ekelig!", zischte Severus.

Hastig trank er seinen Kaffee aus und drehte sich zu Minerva um.

Kurz traf sein Blick Saskia, sie sah ihn irgendwie verklärt an, aber er beachtete sie nicht wirklich.

"Hast du davon gewusst?"

"Nein, woher auch, ich habe es selbst erst heute in der Zeitung gelesen. Draco hat es doch nicht getan, oder?", fragte sie ruhig, aber doch ein wenig unsicher.

"Nein, er war die ganze Zeit bei mir. Ich denke es ist ein Racheakt. Schade um die Frau, sie sah gut aus", antwortete er.

Remus verpasste ihm von hinten einen Stoß den er ignorierte.

"Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, komme ich mit", sagte Minerva und erhob sich ebenfalls.

"Wenn du magst, aber ich denke er braucht nicht wirklich meine Hilfe", antwortete er ruhig.

"Egal, aber dem Ministerium zeigt es, dass er nicht alleine ist und sogar Harry ist dabei, da werden die Augen machen", meinte sie bestimmt und straffte die Schultern.

"Wohl nicht freiwillig, aber ich befürchte der Familienstand mit seiner Schwester wird auffliegen. Viele kannten Lily und Cassandra sieht nun mal genauso aus wie sie und dann kommt sie auch noch an der Seite von Harry Potter!? Da sind Spekulationen schon vorprogrammiert, ich weiß nicht ob es den Beiden bewusst ist", gab Severus zu bedenken.

"Wir sollten vorher noch mit ihnen darüber sprechen", stimmt sie zu und auch Remus nickte.

Harry und Cassie kamen wieder und Minerva redete mit ihnen über ihren Verwandtschaftsgrad.

Cassandra war es egal, sie wollte nur zu Draco.

Harry konnte sich vorstellen was dann auf sie beide zukam, aber es würde sowieso irgendwann passieren.

Zusammen flohten sie ins Ministerium und suchten Arthur Weasley auf.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht als er Ron dort sitzen sah, er freute sich natürlich seinen Freund wieder zu sehen.

Ron starrte Cassandra an, dann ging sein Blick zu Harry und der trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Ron!? Weshalb siehst du mich an als würdest du mich gleich erwürgen?", fragte er geschockt. So viel Wut hatte er noch nie bei Ron gesehen.

"Harry Potter, ich denke du willst meine Schwester heiraten und nun kommst du hier Hand in Hand mit so einer Schnalle herein. Ich glaube ich spinne!", ereiferte sich Ron.

Alle grinsten sie, weil Harry sich vor seinem Freund aufbaute.

"Ronald Weasley!", er benutzte selten Rons vollen Namen, "diese Schnalle, ist meine Schwester Cassandra! Schau sie dir doch an, sie sieht wie meine Mutter aus, sie ist mein Zwilling du Vollidiot!", schimpfte er ihn aus.

"Schwester? Zwilling? Ist nicht wahr!? Voll krass!", staunte er jetzt.

"Doch Mister Weasley es ist wahr", bestätigte Minerva Harrys Aussage.

"Wow!", gab Ron jetzt von sich und beäugte Cassandra genauer.

"Mister Weasley, könnten sie das kennen lernen und die Begutachtung auf später verschieben, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun", knurrte Severus ihn an.

"Was denn, Todesserkollegen befreien?", giftete Ron zurück.

"Ronald, es reicht!", schritt Arthur nun ein.

Ron verschränkte wütend die Arme, betrachtete Cassandra aber weiter.

Harry erzählte Arthur von Draco und dieser bestätigte ihnen das er hier sei.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Cassie vorsichtig und Harry nahm seine Schwester in den Arm.

Er hatte nie für möglich gehalten das er ihre Gefühle spüren konnte.

Doch schon heute morgen hatte er ihren Schmerz verspürt und auch jetzt nahm er ihre Ängste wahr.

"Es geht ihm gut Miss Evans. Ich denke er ist soweit verhört worden, ich erkundige mich mal und dann können sie sicherlich zu ihm", beruhigte er sie.

"Severus willst du gleich deine Aussage machen?", wand er sich an ihn und kritzelte nebenbei etwas auf ein Stück Papier.

Es flog sofort los, als er die Feder weglegte und Severus anschaute.

"Deshalb bin ich hier", brummt er mürrisch.

"Was hat diese miese Schlange denn nun schon wieder angestellt? Soll er doch im Kerker verrecken, der taugt doch zu eh nichts mehr", sagte Ron sarkastisch.

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte war Cassandra auch schon bei ihm und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Harry und Severus grinsten, Minerva hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und Arthur sah total erstaunt aus.

Ron hielt sich seine brennende Wange und wurde unter ihrem Blick immer kleiner.

Sie sagte kein Wort, schaute ihn nur an, mehr nicht.

Severus musste schmunzeln, Lily hatte es auch immer so gemacht, obwohl Cassandra Lily nicht kannte benahm sie sich doch genau so wie ihre Mutter.

"Noch Fragen?", sagte Harry munter und zog Cassandra von Ron weg.

"Ja, bei Merlin! Warum schlägt sie mich?", beschwerte sich Ron jetzt.

"Du hast meinen Freund beleidigt", knurrte Cassie.

"Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte sie die Anderen.

"Gleich", beruhigte Harry sie.

"Deinen Freund!? Du bist..., du bist mit Malfoy zusammen? Und Harry du duldest das?", fragte Ron perplex.

"Ja, meinst du ich will mich so von meiner Schwester schlagen lassen? Ne, nicht wirklich. Malfoy..., bzw. Draco ist gar nicht so verkehrt", erläuterte Harry dem immer noch überraschten Ron.

Es klopfte und Kingsley Shacklebold erschien, freundlich begrüßte er sie alle und geleitete sie zwei Etagen tiefer ins Verhörzimmer von Draco.

Der saß stocksteif auf seinen Stuhl als sie eintraten, wurde aber munterer als er erkannte wer den Raum betrat.

Cassandra rannte zu ihm und schmiss sich in seine offenen Arme.

"Severus, wenn du dann eben mitkommst und deine Aussage machst. Dann könnt ihr alle zusammen gehen, gegen Draco liegt nichts vor und deine Aussage wird dies nur noch mal bestätigen", bat Kingsley den Professor höflich und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Severus ging hinaus und die anderen standen bei dem küssenden Pärchen.

"Meine Güte Cassandra, es ist doch nichts passiert und Kingsley sagte doch das gegen Draco nichts vorliegt", beschwerte sich Harry.

Die zwei ließen sich nicht davon stören und machten weiter.

"Harry lass sie doch, Cassandra hat halt Angst gehabt, stell dir vor es wäre Ginny passiert, hättest du da keine Panik bekommen? Du kannst mir nicht sagen du würdest nicht um sie bangen", besänftigte Minerva ihn.

"Ja ja ist schon okay. Ich muss mich halt immer noch daran gewöhnen. Es ist ungewohnt eine Schwester zu haben und muss die dann auch noch mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind teilen", murrte Harry.

Draco lachte jetzt leise auf und zwinkerte ihnen zu, Cassandra wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

Minerva lächelte und meinte zu Harry.

"Aber vor deinem besten Freund hast du ihn verteidigt."

"Hmm", machte Harry nur.

"Besonders toll fand ich die Ohrfeige, die deine Schwester an Mister Weasley junior ausgegeben hat. Ich hätte loslachen können, sein Gesicht war spitze, fandest du nicht auch?", amüsierte sie sich.

Harry musste grinsen und dachte an Rons Gesichtsausdruck.

Severus kam wieder.

"So, es ist alles geklärt wir können gehen", brachte er kühl hervor.

"Draco auch?", fragte Cassie ängstlich.

"Draco auch", meinte er knapp.

"Schön, dann lasst uns los. Ich möchte gerne nach Hause", rief Draco begeistert und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

"Wir werden mitkommen, ich denke Minerva und ich sollten einige Schutzzauber über das Manor legen. So wie du über ein paar Blutbanne nachdenken solltest", erwähnte Severus nun sein Anliegen.

"Wieso?", fragte Draco verwirrt nach.

"Wieso fragst du? Vielleicht zum Schutz vor angriffen, du Trottel!", murrte der Professor.

Cassandra wurde blass und klammerte sich an Dracos Arm.

"Oh!", wisperte Draco.

"Ja, Oh! Draco überlege doch mal. Da hat jemand bewusst dich beschuldigt, er wollte dir schaden. Ich könnte mir da jemanden vorstellen, aber ich behalte meine Vermutung für mich. Trotzdem möchte ich, dass du vorsichtig bist und dies beinhaltet nun mal auch dein Grund und Boden. Wir sollten schnellstens überprüfen ob schon jemand da war und danach werden wir dein Anwesen schützen.

Auch solltest du, sowie auch Cassandra vorsichtig sein, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl. Ich denke dieser Mord war nur der Anfang", sprach Severus nun seine Vermutung aus.

Harry hielt den Atem an, er betrachtete seine Schwester, sein Blick traf Draco und beide nickten sich verstehend zu.

"Gut, wir sollten los. Cassandra, ich glaube es wäre das Beste, wenn du mit deiner Großmutter zu Harry ziehst. Ich finde im Hotel seit ihr eine zu leichte Beute und ich denke ich spreche auch in Harrys Interesse, oder?", sagte Draco forsch und sah sie ernst an.

Sie nickte und schaute zu Harry.

"Er hat Recht, ihr solltet zu mir kommen, ich wollte noch etwas länger von meiner Familie haben, als euch jetzt schon wieder zu verlieren", beantwortete er ihre stumme Frage.

Er wusste wie sie sich fühlte.

"Na dann mal los. Wir gehen zu erst zu Draco und danach holen wir Granny Potter ab. Oh, darauf freue ich mich!", rief Minerva begeistert und trieb sie alle aus dem Raum.

Draco erstellte einen Portschlüssel und zusammen ging es dann nach Malfoy Manor.

Tbc


	22. QeS Teil 21

**Teil 21.**

Blaise und Hermione saßen mit ihren Eltern zusammen beim Frühstück, als eine Eule am Fenster erschien.

Hermione öffnete dem Vogel und befreite sie von der Post, nach einem Eulenkeks und einem "Schuhu" verschwand sie wieder.

Sie reichte Blaise einen Brief und öffnete ihre Post.

Ginny schrieb, anbei war ein Zeitungsartikel, Hermione und Blaise sollten sich den Bericht schnellstens durchlesen.

Hermione wurde ganz blass als sie das las, sie musste sich setzen.

Blaise und ihre Eltern fragten besorgt nach und sie reichte ihnen den Zeitungsbericht herüber.

Ihre Mutter gab einen spitzen Schrei von sich, an diese bewegten Bilder konnte sie sich nicht gewöhnen. Immer wieder sah man die verstümmelte Leiche der Frau, die Draco Malfoy angeblich ermordet haben sollte.

Blaise hielt die Luft an und las den Bericht noch einmal.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Er war doch mit Professor Snape zusammen da", wiegelte er ab.

"Oh Gott die arme Cassie!", rief Hermione aus.

"Ja stimmt, ich hoffe nur, da ist nichts Wahres dran. Was meinst du, sollen wir nachher mal bei Draco vorbei schauen?", fragte Blaise nachdenklich.

"Macht das Kinder, er ist doch euer Freund oder?", sagte Hermiones Mutter.

"Ja Mama, wir werden ihn nach dem Frühstück besuchen", antwortete Hermione ernst.

"Aber wo? Hier steht er soll verhaftet worden sein?"

"Wir gehen zuerst aufs Manor, falls er nicht da ist suchen wir Professor Snape auf und zusammen mit ihm werden wir wohl eine Lösung finden. Aber vorher möchte ich gerne zu Ende frühstücken. Ist das okay für dich, mein Engel?", sagte er liebevoll, wobei er ihr zärtlich über den Handrücken streichelte.

"Ja, mein Schatz. Wer hat dir geschrieben?", antwortete Hermione verliebt.

"Der Brief ist von Professor Snape. Ich lese in später", sagte Blaise.

"Nein, öffne ihn jetzt, ich möchte wissen ob er dich annimmt", beharrte Hermione.

Blaise öffnete seinen Brief und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Ich darf bei ihm mein Praktikum und mein Abschlussjahr machen, wow. Das ist ja super", freute sich Blaise.

Familie Granger beglückwünschte ihn und etwas fröhlicher beendeten sie in aller Ruhe ihr Frühstück. Danach machten sich Blaise und Hermione fertig um zu Draco zu kommen.

Ihre Eltern wünschten ihnen Glück und schauten ihrer Tochter beherzt hinterher.

Hermione war von dem Anwesen der Malfoys total überwältigt und bestaunte das prachtvolle Gebäude.

Sie betraten das Haus und schon kam ein Hauself angelaufen.

"Master Zabini, wie kann Majory dienlich sein, Sir?", fragte er und verbeugte sich sehr tief.

Hermione kam es so vor als würden seine Ohren den Boden berühren.

"Kannst du mir sagen ob Draco im Haus ist?" wollte er wissen.

"Master Malfoy Sir, ist im Büro mit seinen Gästen. Soll ich Sie hinführen Sir?", piepste der Elf.

"Nein danke Majory, ich kenne den Weg", lehnte Blaise ab und zog Hermione hinter sich her.

Er klopfte an die Tür und trat sofort ein, ohne auf die Aufforderung zu warten.

"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte er alle Anwesenden.

"Schön das du wieder hier bist, was verzapfst du wieder für einen Mist?", warf er dann Draco vor.

Draco grinste ihn frech an und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne von Cassandra.

Sie saß auf seinem Schoß und sah so aus als wollte sie ihn nie mehr loslassen.

"Ich bin unschuldig, ich habe nichts getan", verteidigte er sich.

"Na dann ist ja gut", kam es beruhigt von Blaise, "und wieso ist hier so eine Massenversammlung?"

"Severus und Minerva möchten mein Anwesen mit speziellen Zaubern schützen. Wir sind der Meinung, dieser Mord war ein Racheakt, jemand will mir schaden. Ich muss mich und auch Cassandra schützen", erklärte Draco mit ernstem Gesicht.

"Ja, besser ist das", murmelte Blaise.

"Jepp und darum sind alle bei mir. Wollt ihr etwas trinken?", fragte er nach.

Beide lehnten ab.

Hermione hatte sich zu Harry und Minerva aufs Sofa gesetzt und ruhig zugehört.

"Habt ihr denn einen konkreten Verdacht, wer dir schaden will?", fragte sie jetzt nach.

"Nein, nicht wirklich oder Severus?", antwortete Draco.

"Nicht wirklich, es ist zu Zeit nur ein Verdacht meinerseits", sagte er ruhig und sah Hermione an.

"Aha", entkam es ihr.

"Wir sollten anfangen, wir müssen Granny noch abholen und mir ist erst wohler, wenn sie bei mir ist und ich weiß, dass sie und Cassie geschützt sind", warf Harry nun ein, er wirkte unruhig.

"Severus lass uns an die Arbeit gehen", forderte Minerva.

Elegant erhob sie sich und zusammen mit Severus und Draco verließen sie den Raum.

Es dauerte etwa eine halbe Stunde und Dracos Anwesen war so sicher wie Hogwarts.

Keiner kam hier mehr rein ohne das Draco davon nicht erfahren würde.

Blaise hatte den anderen in der Zwischenzeit etwas von Malfoy Manor gezeigt und Harry hatte Hermione erzählt das Ron wieder da war.

Sie war etwas erstaunt darüber, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das er so schnell wieder da sein würde.

Nach Beendigung der Sicherheitszauber verschwand Severus durch den Kamin in Richtung Hogwarts.

Minerva, Cassandra und Harry apparierten zum Hotel Zaubersee um Granny Potter bei Harry unterzubringen.

Blaise und Hermione blieben bei Draco, später wollten sie alle zu Harry kommen.

Granny Potter sah nicht überrascht aus als Harry, Cassandra und Minerva zu ihr kamen. Sie lächelte alle drei wissend an und freute sich Minerva zu treffen, sie plauderten gleich munter drauf los.

Harry sah Cassandra völlig irritiert an.

"Verstehst du denn Blick? Ich nicht!?"

"Bruderherz, denk nach. Granny hat seherische Fähigkeiten, vielleicht weiß sie ja mal wieder mehr als wir, warte es ab", beruhigte Cassie ihn.

Cassandra schien selbst eine innere Ruhe gefunden zu haben, sie wirkte so selbstsicher und Harry bewunderte sie dafür. Obwohl sie ihm heute morgen so aufgelöst, überfordert und hilflos vorkam, so war dies vergangen und sie strahlte Kraft und Mut aus.

Minerva erklärte Harrys Oma was sie vorhatten, zwar meinte Granny Potter sie hätte auch ein eigenes Anwesen aber Harry und Cassandra schritten lautstark ein und sie gab sich geschlagen.

"Ich ahnte so etwas.", sagte sie seelenruhig.

"Nun denn, lasst uns packen und dann schauen wir uns das dunkle Blackhaus an."

Harry stutzte, bekam aber einen wissenden Blick von seiner Großmutter, so dass er den Kopf senkte.

"Ich habe es irgendwie nicht verändern können seit Sirius tot ist, außerdem mag ich es so", verteidigte er sich.

"Harry, ich wollte dir keinen Vorwurf machen, ich weiß warum du es nicht umgeräumt hast. Ich freue mich auf dein Haus und ich freue mich bei dir zu sein. Meinst du nicht deine Freundin wird es stören?", erklärte sie.

Wie aus er Pistole geschossen antwortete Harry mit "Nein, Ginny ist schon sehr neugierig auf meine Oma."

"Ich weiß", bekam er zu hören.

"Und warum fragst du mich danach, wenn du die Antwort schon kennst", knurrte er unwillig.

"Harry, entschuldige bitte. Ich kann nichts dafür, Cassandra bringt das auch immer in Rage. Ihr seit wie Lily, sie mochte das auch nicht", lenkte Granny Potter ein.

"Ist schon okay, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Es ist nur so das ich gereizt bin, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl und ich glaube der Professor hat Recht. Es sind noch einige Todesser auf freiem Fuß und das die sich rächen wollen kann ich verstehen. Ich möchte euch in Sicherheit wissen", erklärte er ihr.

"Ich weiß Harry und ich freue mich bei dir zu sein. So können wir uns besser kennen lernen, ich hoffe ich lerne auch all deine Freunde kennen", sagte sie liebevoll und nahm ihn kurz in den Arm.

"Das wirst du, ich schau mal wie weit Cassie ist, damit wir los kommen", er freute sich einerseits darauf und doch hatte er das Gefühl ein Stück seiner Freiheit zu verlieren.

Es war alles so widersprüchlich, er hoffte das er endlich zur Ruhe kommen konnte und doch ahnte er das dieser Mord in Frankreich nur der Anfang war.

Cassie kam ihm schon entgegen und zusammen mit Granny und Minerva flohten sie durch den Hotelkamin zum Blackhaus.

Harry weigerte sich es anders zu benennen, so hatte er ein Stück von Sirius bei sich.

Ginny begrüßte sie alle und zeigte den Frauen ihre Zimmer.

Harry hatte ihr durch Draco Bescheid geben lassen, so hatte sie Zeit gehabt mit Dobby alles herzurichten.

Sie kamen von der Besichtigungstour ins Wohnzimmer und trafen dort Blaise, Hermione und Draco an, auch Remus und Tonks waren erschienen.

Jeder stellte sich Granny Potter vor, zusammen tranken sie Kaffee und genossen Ginnys selbst gemachten Apfelkuchen.

Es wurde fröhlich geplappert und die beiden älteren Semester tauschten Erinnerungen aus.

Severus dagegen plagte sich mit anderen Problemen herum.

Als er auf Hogwarts ankam und zu den Gewächshäuser eilte, rannte er doch tatsächlich wieder in Saskia de Lorenzo.

Diesmal schimpfte sie wie ein Rohrspatz, weil die gesamten Kräuter, welche sie gesammelt hatte, durch die Luft flogen und sie mit dem Po im Dreck landete.

"Schönen Dank auch!", keifte sie.

"Was stehen Sie hier auch so affektiert herum, selbst schuld", knurrte er und drängte sich an ihr vorbei.

"Idiot!", schimpfte sie leise. Mit einem schnippen ihres Zauberstabs und einem diabolischem Lächeln auf den hübschen Lippen, zauberte sie ihm eine Kuhglocke um.

Severus wirbelte herum und die Glocke bimmelte laut.

-Klonk - klonk - klonk-

Saskia grinste sardonisch. "Sie Teufel von einem Weib, was bilden Sie sich überhaupt ein?!", keifte er wobei sein Gesicht zum fürchten war.

-Klonk - klonk - klonk-

"Ich? Sie arroganter Schnösel, ich tat nur das was ich zu Ihnen sagte, so höre ich sie jetzt viel besser", säuselte sie zuckersüß.

"Wie bitte? Was bilden Sie sich ein, Sie kugelschauende Schnepfe", fauchte er zurück und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

-Klonk - klonk - klonk-

"Was erlauben Sie sich, Sie sarkastische Fledermaus!"

"Genau, das bin ich sarkastisch, Sie traumdeutendes Mauerblümchen!"

Saskia stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu, worüber er nur abwertend lächelte.

"Chauvinisten Schwein!"

"Aufmüpfige Besserwisserin!"

"Pah, Sie schwanzgesteuerter Hormonhaushalt, mich können Sie nicht beleidigen!", knurrte Saskia und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Severus zu.

"Ach ja, wollen wir wetten doch, Sie schlitzpissendes Ungeheuer!", meinte er eiskalt und trat auf sie zu.

-Klonk - klonk - klonk-

Saskia schrie empört auf: "Sie engstirniger Sackträger!", und schubste ihn.

Doch Severus reagierte blitzschnell und packte sie an den Armen, so dass er sie mit sich riss.

-Klonk - klonk - klonk-

Sie stolperten rückwärts, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel, sie mit ihm und auf ihn drauf.

Erstarrt schauten sie sich in die Augen, sofort kam beiden der überaus realistische Traum in den Sinn und für einen kurzen Moment waren sie versucht ihren Gefühlen nachzugeben.

Saskia senkte den Kopf und Severus kam ihm leicht entgegen, doch im selben Augenblick machte es Klick und er stieß sie von sich.

"Runter von mir, Sie überkandidelte Schnepfe! Wagen Sie es ja nicht, mich noch einmal so anzufassen, geschweige denn mir so nah zu kommen!", brüllte er sie an und sprang auf.

-Klonk - klonk - klonk-

Saskia starrte zu ihm herauf, sah sein verzerrtes Gesicht und fing zu lachen an. Wütend baute sich Severus über ihr auf, stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte. -Klonk - klonk - klonk-

Sie lachte nur noch mehr.

Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand ließ er die Glocke verschwinden und er starrte sie weiter wütend an.

Wenn es eins gab was Severus nicht leiden konnte, dann war es ausgelacht zu werden. Hastig zauberte er die blöde Glocke weg.

"SCHWEIGEN SIE, ODER ICH BRINGE SIE HÖCHSTPERSÖNLICH DAZU!", donnerte er los.

Augenblicklich schwieg Saskia und sah ihn aus großen ängstlichen blauen Seen an.

Seine gefährlich kalte und durchdringend laute Stimme, hatte ihr klargemacht das er es sehr ernst meinte.

Severus musste schlucken, weil diese weit aufgerissenen Augen einige Instinkte in ihm weckten.

Am liebsten hätte er ihr jetzt aufgeholfen, sie in den Arm genommen und, ja er musste sich eingestehen er wollte sie küssen.

Ohne noch an seine Kräuter zu denken stürmte er davon, ergriff die Flucht vor sich und der Situation.

Saskia hatte sehr wohl wahrgenommen das er sich in einem Zwiespalt befand, für so etwas hatte sie ein Gespür und aus ihren Träumen wusste sie wie er sein konnte.

Sie war eine Frau der Tat, also erhob sie sich und eilte ihm hinterher, es musste jetzt endlich zwischen ihnen geklärt werden. Wenn nicht jetzt wann dann? Besser sie tat es jetzt gleich, als wenn die Schüler noch etwas von ihrem Kleinkrieg mitbekommen würden, dies wollte er sicherlich genauso wenig wie sie.

Hastig stürzte sie die Treppen hinunter in die Kerker, da sie von Minerva einen Grundriss von Hogwarts erhalten hatte, wusste sie genau wo sie suchen musste und sie kannte sein Passwort. „Siegreich"

Auch kannte sie die Bedeutung dieses Wortes.

Sie klopfte höflich an, sollte er nicht öffnen würde sie sich Zutritt beschaffen, aber erstmal konnte man es ja so versuchen.

Wütend wurde die Tür aufgerissen und schwarze Augen blitzten sie gefährlich an.

„WAS WOLLEN SIE DENN NOCH?", schnauzte er auch gleich los.

„Können wir uns nicht normal unterhalten? Müssen wir uns so angiften?", fragte Saskia mit ruhiger samtiger Stimme.

Severus verengte die Augen und versuchte einzuschätzen was sie mit diesen Fragen bezwecken wollte.

„ICH WILL MICH JA GAR NICHT MIT IHNEN UNTERHALTEN. VERSCHWINDEN SIE!", giftete er und pfefferte die Tür zu.

Krachend schlug die Tür ins Schloss und Saskia zuckte zusammen, der Knall hallte im Kerker wieder und hörte sich unheimlich an.

Es machte sie wütend das er so gar nicht kooperativ war.

Der konnte sie jetzt kennen lernen, sie zog ihren Zauberstab und hexte seine Tür auf, schritt energisch in den Raum und sah sich einem Fuchsteufels wilden Severus Snape gegenüber.

„SIE WAGEN ES! RAUS AUS MEINEN RÄUMEN SIE PENETRANTE NERVENSÄGE!", schrie er sie an.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran. Sie werden mir jetzt zuhören", zischte sie ihn giftig an und Severus hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

So viel Feuer hatte er ihr nicht zugetraut.

„WAS BILDEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH EIN? RAUS HIER! ABER GANZ SCHNELL, ANSONSTEN KÖNNEN SIE WAS ERLEBEN!", keifte er und ging bedrohlich auf sie zu.

Saskia wich etwas zurück, straffte aber ihre Schultern und mit ein-zwei Zauberstabsbewegungen hatte sie Severus zum Schweigen gebracht, und ihn zusätzlich an einen herbei gezauberten Stuhl gefesselt.

Sein Blick war mörderisch und verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut.

Unsicher ging sie auf ihn zu und hockte sich vor ihn hin.

„Severus, warum wehren sie sich so dagegen? Sie wissen genau wie ich, dass man dagegen nicht ankämpfen kann. Wenn Sie nicht so ein beherrschter Mann wären dann hätten wir uns vorhin geküsst. Sie haben es doch genau wie ich gespürt und gewollt", wisperte sie leise und streichelte sein Knie.

Wütend schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf und versuchte ihre Hand abzuschütteln.

Sein Körper genoss ihre zarte Hand und erschwerte ihm seine Gegenwehr.

„Ich habe Ihnen nichts getan und Sie sind total gegen mich und doch ziehe ich sie irgendwie an, leugnen Sie es nicht, ich habe es in Ihren Augen gesehen. Es ist zwar schwer etwas darin zu entdecken und doch ist da ein gefühlvoller Mann in ihnen. Diese Cassandra lockt diese Seite in Ihnen hervor, warum Severus? Ich denke doch sie ist zu jung und Draco Malfoys Freundin. Weshalb schafft sie es das Sie sich auf die emotionale Ebene begeben? Sie sind mir ein Rätsel und doch ziehen Sie mich an", sprach sie weiter.

In Severus tobten die Gefühle, er war froh das sie ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, so konnte und brauchte er ihr nicht antworten.

Er starrte sie nur unwillig an und hasste sie dafür das sie ihn berührte.

Ihr Ausdruck wurde zärtlich und sie legte auch noch ihre zweite Hand auf sein Knie, liebevoll streichelte sie über seine Oberschenkel.

Argwöhnisch und mit aller Willenskraft versuchte er seinen Körper zu kontrollieren, was ihn nicht so richtig gelang.

„Severus, Sie haben so viel erlebt, Sie sollten das Leben mehr genießen", flüsterte sie und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Er wehrte sich, doch es war aussichtslos, er war hilflos ihr ausgeliefert. Innerlich flehte er nach Hilfe, aber sie waren fast alleine im Schloss, er hasste sie.

Ihre Arme lagen auf seinen Schultern und sie blickte ihm intensiv in die Augen, er konnte sich nicht von diesem klaren, strahlenden Blau abwenden.

„Wissen Sie das sie ein faszinierender Mann sind, geheimnisvoll, elegant, mysteriös und sogar sexy. Ich mag es, wenn sie diesen dunklen, bösen Blick aufsetzen, wenn sie durch den Raum schauen und alles erfassen, wenn sie mit ihren Augen den Menschen zum Schweigen bringen, und wenn sie so energisch durch den Raum schreiten, so dass sich ihr Umhang hinter ihnen so gewaltig aufbauscht das es einem Angst macht. Ihre Hände sind elegant, schlank und so sexy, da wünscht man sich das sie einen damit berühren", während sie das sagte strich sie über seine verkrampften Hände.

Er zuckte zusammen, es kam ihm so vor als würde sie seine Haut in Flammen setzen und mit Widerwillen musste er bemerken wie sein Körper auf ihre Berührung reagierte.

Verzweifelt schloss er seine Augen und versuchte sich zu kontrollieren, doch nahm er ihre Bewegung auf seinem Schoß wahr und riss sie wieder auf.

Saskia hatte sie vorgebeugt zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte:

„Dein Körper verrät dich Severus Snape. Du willst mich genauso wie ich dich will. Was macht dein Körper, wenn ich dich küsse, wenn ich deine Lippen mit meinen bedecke, sie liebkose und mit ihnen spiele? Hmm, was macht dein Körper dann?"

Severus versuchte sich aufzubäumen und sie abzuschütteln, doch er hatte keine Chance.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Am liebsten hätte er jetzt geschrieen, aber das ging ja nicht. Hilflos war er ihr ausgeliefert und er war sich sicher, wenn sie ihn küssen würde wäre es um ihn geschehen und dies wollte er sich nicht eingestehen.

„Du hast Angst vor mir", hauchte sie und legte ihre zarten Hände an sein Gesicht, „du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich tue dir nicht weh."

Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf, war sie jetzt verrückt geworden, wenn er ihren Blick richtig interpretierte würde sie ihn tatsächlich gleich küssen. Bei Merlin, konnte ihm denn nicht irgendjemand zur Hilfe kommen. Flehte er innerlich.

Doch leider wurden seine Gebete nicht erhört und Saskia senkte ihre warmen, weichen Lippen auf seine herab.

Er schloss die Augen und ergab sich seinem Körper, ergab sich Saskia und schaltete sein Gehirn aus, er hatte ja eh keine Wahl, er saß hier gefesselt ohne Zauberstab und einem verräterischen Körper.

Sie liebkoste seine Lippen, strich zärtlich mit der Zunge über Unter- und Oberlippe und presste sich auf seine Lippen. Willig ließ er es zu und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es genau das war was er wollte.

Bereitwillig ließ er ihre Zunge in seinen Mund und stöhnte leise auf als sie seine Zunge in ihren Mund saugte und zärtlich hinein biss, er wollte mehr von ihr und er verteufelte sie dafür, ihn gefesselt zu haben.

Am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt umarmt und sie stärker an sich gepresst.

Saskia entkam ein leises Lachen.

„Siehst du, es gefällt dir doch. Also wieso wehrst du dich dagegen?", fragte sie leise und schaute in seine perplexen Augen.

Die einzige Art und Weise wie er ihr antworten konnte war, mit den Achseln zu zucken.

„Oh, entschuldige", wisperte sie und hob ihren Zauber auf, doch ließ sie ihn gefesselt, denn ganz so sicher war sie sich nicht.

„Bitte, du kannst wieder sprechen", hauchte sie beschämt.

„Du wagst eine ganze Menge, bist du sicher das du es überlebst, wenn du mich befreist", sagte er jetzt ruhig und gefährlich.

„Werd nicht frech, sonst befreie ich dich gar nicht", neckte sie ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Verrücktes Weib, wie kannst du es wagen _MICH_ zu fesseln und still zu legen, Mut hast du ja", meinte er ein wenig amüsiert.

„Och, ich finde es hat sich gelohnt. Solltest du mich jetzt umbringen, so kann ich mir wenigstens sagen das ich dich geküsste habe, wenn auch kein Sex mit dir hatte, aber geküsst. Wer kann das schon von sich sagen", gab sie optimistisch zurück.

Etwas überrascht von ihrer Antwort zögerte Severus ein wenig.

Sie sah ihm weiter in die Augen und er kam nicht umhin zu sagen das es ihm gefallen würde mit ihr Sex zu haben. Schon gar, wenn er an seinen Traum dachte, dann regte sich da etwas in seiner unteren Körperhälfte.

„Verrückt, sag ich doch", murmelte er. Saskia lachte fröhlich auf und küsste ihn erneut.

Severus hatte genug, zwischen den Küssen murmelte er einen Spruch und schon war er seine Fesseln los und konnte sie endlich umarmen. Etwas erschrocken ließ Saskia von ihm ab und starrte ihn ein wenig panisch an.

„Na, hat da jetzt jemand Angst?", fragte er gehässig und verstärkte seine Umarmung.

Er wusste es war gemein, aber Strafe musste sein.

Sie sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn weiterhin an.

„Du solltest niemals einem Todesser seine Stimme geben und unterschätze niemals dein Gegenüber du weißt nicht welche magischen Fähigkeiten er hat und welche Zauber er beherrscht", säuselte er genüsslich und sah ihre Angst.

Ihr wurde gerade bewusst, das er gar nicht mal so unrecht hatte, er war ja ein Todesser gewesen und sie hatte gehört wie wild und unnachgiebig die mit ihren Opfern umgegangen waren und sie wusste das er dort auch mitmachen musste.

Sie begann leicht zu zittern und total verängstigt starrte sie ihn aus großen blauen Augen an.

Da war es wieder diese Gefühl, welches er vorhin schon gefühlt hatte und nun zog er sie einfach dichter an sich und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

„Du verrücktes Weib, was du schon wieder denkst. Beruhig dich, ich tue dir schon nichts an, obwohl ...", er ließ eine kleine Pause entstehen bevor er weiter sprach, „obwohl du es verdient hättest."

Sie drückte ihn von sich und sah ihm ärgerlich in die Augen.

„Du bist gemein, wieso spielst du dann so mit meinen Ängsten? Schäm dich", monierte sie auf und Severus lachte.

„Wer ist hier herein gestürmt, überwältigt und bedrängt mich? Ich war das nicht, selbst schuld. Ich bin halt so", sagte er lachend.

„Pah, du bist einfach nur manipulativ und es gefällt dir andere zu unterdrücken", knurrte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mag sein, Miss Wahrsagerin. Hat dir deine Kugel nicht gesagt was für ein gehässiger und egoistischer Mann ich bin. Willst du wirklich auch noch Sex? Ich glaube das überlebst du nicht", meinte Severus jetzt süffisant grinsend.

„Oh! Du ..., du ...", ereiferte sich Saskia.

„Ja? Was möchtest du mir sagen? Sprich dich aus, ich bin ganz Ohr", gluckste er vergnügt und zog sie dichter.

Saskia versuchte sich von ihm wegzudrücken, aber er war stärker.

„Na sind wir sprachlos, also bist du doch nicht so eine weise Wahrsagerin die immer alles weiß", zischelte er und ließ seine eine Hand über ihren Rücken fahren.

„Oh nein, sprachlos nicht. Und ich weiß viel mehr als du glaubst, möchtest du hören was ich in meiner Kugel gesehen habe?", fauchte sie kampfbereit und zauberte ein Grinsen auf Severus Lippen.

„Bitte, muss ich mich mit diesem Zeug langweilen lassen?", meinte er jetzt gespielt empört.

„Als langweiliges Zeug würde ich das nicht bezeichnen", beschwerte sie sich.

„Na dann, erzähl es mir und ich entscheide ob langweilig oder nicht", forderte er sie selbstbewusst auf.

„Wie du willst", sagte Saskia jetzt kokett und setzte sich um, so dass sie jetzt rechts und links ein Bein von ihm hatte. Sie rückte noch näher ran und Severus hatte das Gefühl er könnte ihre wärme direkt an seinem Schritt spüren.

„Meine erste Vision fängt damit an, das du mich besuchst und von mir verlangst das ich dir einen blase und zwar so wie du es von mir verlangst, wenn ich das nicht mache, bestrafst du mich. Die Strafe sehe so aus das ich mich über das Sofa beugen muss und du schlägst mich mit einem Handtuch. Ich darf keinen laut von mir geben und wenn ich artig war dann darf ich dir weiter einen blasen. Und ist das Langweilig?"

Severus schluckte hart und schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf.

So etwas hatte er nun nicht erwartet und es machte ihn sprachlos.

„Möchtest du auch noch meine zweite Vision hören oder soll ich es lieber lassen. Ich meine hier regt sich einiges, so etwas scheint dir zu gefallen. Zu beherrschen und zu bestrafen und dann noch mit einer willigen Frau", meinte sie nun verrucht und rieb sich an seiner wachsenden Erregung.

Leicht verzweifelt schloss er die Augen und schluckte, genoss aber ihre Bewegung gegen seine pulsierende Erregung.

„Sie ist noch viel besser Severus, weil ich da die Macht über dich habe", flüsterte Saskia ihm ins Ohr und leckte an seiner Ohrmuschel.

Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und das prickeln welches ihm über den Rücken lief, ließ in leicht zittern.

„Oh ja du möchtest es hören", hauchte sie und drückte sich an ihn.

Severus verstärkte den Druck an ihren Hüften und sie lachte leise.

„Na Herr Professor, habe ich Sie heiß gemacht? Wie schnell man dein Blut doch in Wallung bekommt nur weil ich dir so etwas nettes wie meine Visionen erzählt habe", wisperte sie weiter und ließ ihre Zunge in sein Ohr umkreisen.

„Bei Merlin, du bist wirklich der Teufel", stöhnte Severus und seine Sinne gingen mit ihm durch.

„Vielleicht möchtest du aber eher das ich dir zeige wie schön mein Traum war. Ich fand ihn wunderbar und seit dem will ich nur noch eins, dich, nur noch dich will ich", sagte sie mit leiser erotischer Stimme und ihm brannten die Sicherungen durch.

Severus packte Saskia und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, ein Fingerschnippen und im Raum leuchteten die Kerzen und eine warme Luft umhüllte sie Beide.

Sein Mund hatte ihren in Besitz genommen und jetzt plünderte er ihre Mundhöhle tauchte immer wieder hinein und kostete sein verrücktes Weib.

Er brachte sie zum Stöhnen und sich selbst an den Rand der unbändigen Lust.

Doch Saskia behielt die Ruhe und lenkte ihn geschickt aufs Bett, dort ließ sie sich alle Zeit und entkleidete den Zaubertrankprofessor. Stück für Stück entblätterte sie ihn, jedes Fleckchen Haut hieß sie mit ihrem Mund willkommen und liebkoste es, brachte ihn um den Verstand und zu einer noch schmerzvolleren Erregung.

Nachdem sie seine Shorts ausgezogen hatte begutachtete sie sein steifes Glied und freute sich das es nicht nur ein Traum war. Vor Freude zuckte ihre schon sehr feuchte Höhle zusammen.

Severus sah sie aus glasig, Lustverschleierten Augen an, weil sie ihn nicht berührte, sondern nur ansah.

„Komm zu mir", bat er mit tiefer rauer Stimme und sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, schau mich an", forderte sie ihn auf.

Severus setzte sich ein wenig auf und schaute Saskia zu, wie sie sich für ihn auszog.

Ihre braune zarte Haut schimmerte im Kerzenlicht verführerisch und ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen. Sie bewegte sich leicht wiegend vor ihm hin und her und es erinnerte ihn an eine Frau in einer Sexbar.

Mit wogenden Hüften drehte sie sich um und öffnete ihren BH, schmiss ihn zu ihm rüber und lächelte ihm lasziv über der Schulter an. Dann beugte sie sich vor und zog sich den Tanga von den Hüften, um Severus war es geschehen.

„Komm sofort hierher zu mir", forderte er sie jetzt energisch auf. Zu seinem Erstaunen folgte sie dem Ruf und kniete sich neben ihn, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn heiß und innig.

Er ließ seine Hände über ihre warme, weiche Haut streicheln.

Wie von selbst verirrte sich seine Hand in ihrem rasierten Dreieck und massierte ihre geschwollene Knospe, sie zuckte freudig unter seinem Finger.

„Du machst mich verrückt!", stöhnte er und zog sie auf sich.

„Ich bin halt ein verrücktes Weib", antwortete sie und rieb ihre Feuchte über seinen prallen Schwanz.

Blitzschnell hielt er ihren Hintern fest und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Wie kann man nur so ein Luder sein und doch so unschuldig wirken?", fragte er.

„Soll ich unterwürfig für dich sein?", fragte sie zurück.

„Nein, du sollst nur noch auf mir sein und mich endlich vögeln", meinte er vulgär und drückte ihr Hinterteil auf seine schmerzende und zuckende Erregung.

„Oh ja, sag mir mehr solch dreckige Sachen", stöhnte Saskia und rieb sich genüsslich an ihm.

Severus drückte den Kopf nach hinten, diese Frau war mehr als willig und verrucht, so etwas hatte er bei ihr nicht vermutet. Er brauchte alle Willenskraft um nicht schon jetzt zu kommen.

Er drückte sie so über seinen Schaft das er in sie stoßen konnte. Sie wollte also etwas von ich hören, bei Merlin das Denken viel ihm nicht leicht.

„Los, zeig mir was deine Pussi alles kann, vögel mir das Hirn raus du Luder!", stöhnte er.

„Oh Gott, ja das ist geil!", rief Saskia und rammte sich auf ihn.

Er hatte das Gefühl als wäre er gegen ihr Innerstes gestoßen und bei jedem weiteren Stoß war es wieder so.

Mit Kraft und Schnelligkeit trieb sie sich immer wieder auf seinen Schwanz, manchesmal zog sie sich fast ganz zurück um ihn dann wieder mit Wucht aufzunehmen.

Ihr Stöhnen trieb ihn weiter vorwärts und er genoss es von ihr so beherrscht zu werden.

Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten, also glitten seine Finger zu ihrem erotischen Punkt und zusätzlich stimulierte er sie.

Er spürte wie sie hektischer wurde, ihr Stöhnen schneller kam und dann zuckte alles um seinen Schwanz und zwang ihn zum Orgasmus.

Er stieß noch ein paar mal zu und genoss die Wellen die über ihn zusammen schlugen.

Erschöpft sank Saskia auf seine Brust und er schloss die Arme um ihren verschwitzten Körper.

Beide schnappten nach Luft und Severus Schwanz zuckte noch lange nach.

Saskia lachte leise und wischte sich die Stirn und die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Was lachst du?", fragte er zärtlich.

Sie hob ihren Oberkörper leicht an, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Ich habe nur daran gedacht das du mich vorhin noch am liebsten umgebracht hättest. Als ich hierher zu dir gekommen bin habe ich mir nicht im Traum vorgestellt das wir gleich in deinem Bett landen", sagte sie leise und streichelte seine Wange.

Er fing ihre Hand ein und küsste die Innenfläche, sanft liebkoste er sie mit der Zunge.

„Und ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so ein Luder sein kannst. Du stehst darauf wenn man dich vulgär anspricht und auf Bestrafungen auch? Wow, du machst mir ja Freude", murmelte er neckend.

„Dies hättest du von deiner kugelschauenden Schnepfe nicht gedacht, stimmt's?", antwortete sie lachend.

„Nein, da hast du mich überrascht und überrumpelt", gab er ehrlich zu.

„Aber es war ein schönes überrumpeln oder?", fragte sie etwas unsicher nach.

„Ey, was sind das den für Töne? Eben so forsch und fordernd und nun bist du dir nicht mehr sicher? Hattest du das Gefühl als wenn es mir nicht gefallen hätte? Da kann ich dich beruhigen, ich würde es sogar noch mal über mich ergehen lassen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Wie bitte, du hast es über dich ergehen lassen? Oh Entschuldigung, es lag nicht in meiner Absicht dich zu quälen", brauste sie auf.

Severus lachte und musste sie festhalten, weil sie aufstehen wollte.

„Halt junge Dame, so nicht! Stillhalten!", wies er sie zurecht.

Saskia hörte auf sich zu wehren, blieb aber steif in seinen Armen liegen und starrte ihn böse an.

„Ich würde mir noch viel mehr von dir gefallen lassen, aber nur wenn du dein Luder raushängen lässt. Das hat mir gefallen, ich mag es wenn Frauen auch vulgär sind und anscheint schlummern Talente in dir die ich nicht gesehen habe. All diese Talente möchte ich mit dir auskosten, ausprobieren, zeig mir alles von dir und du wirst alles von mir erfahren", schnurrte er und sie entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Du Schuft", knurrte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Du verrücktes Weib, Temperament hat's du ja und das gefällt mir", sagte er, nachdem sie seine Lippen wieder frei gab.

„Das ist halt der Italiener in mir und mein Vater, der war auch sehr temperamentvoll, meine Mutter brachte es manchmal an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Er ließ sich nur schwer beruhigen, wenn er so richtig in Fahrt war", klärte sie ihn auf und lächelte.

„Zum Glück ist das bei dir ja nicht so", neckte er sie jetzt wieder.

„Severus Snape, du bist eine Schlange", knurrte sie beleidigt und knuffte ihm in die Rippen.

„Aua, Vorsicht Professor de Lorenzo, Sie machen sonst ihr Spielzeug kaputt und mit wem wollen Sie dann spielen", meinte er listig und lachte, „und ja, ich bin eine Schlange, sogar das Oberhaupt der Schlangen. Sie haben eine sehr gute Auffassungsgabe, dafür erhalten sie von mir ein Ohnegleichen."

„Ach ja? Na wie schön Professor Snape. Ich glaube zum Spielen finde ich immer jemanden und so ein wenig Schläge muss das Spielzeug schon aushalten können. Weicheier lasse ich ganz schnell fallen, weil es keinen Spaß macht mit ihnen zu spielen", schnurrte sie zuckersüß und zwickte ihn in die Brustwarzen.

„Autsch! Du verrücktes Weib", knurrte er und rieb sie über die Brust.

„Stell dich doch nicht an, ich merke doch das es dir gefällt", säuselte sie, setzte sich auf und bewegte ihr Becken.

Sie hatte nicht unrecht, er hatte schon selber gemerkt das die kleinen Neckereien seinem schlaffen Freund wieder Leben einhauchte. Doch diesmal wollte er sie beherrschen und deshalb kam er hoch, packte sie und begrub sie unter sich.

„Uff, man hast du Reflexe. Da komm ich nicht mit", stöhnte Saskia.

„Wo kommst du denn mit? Wenn ich so mache", fragte er und bewegte sein Becken, „kommst du dann mit oder ist das schon zu schnell für dich?"

„Och das, das ist mir noch eher zu langsam, aber mach weiter, ist auch mal ganz schön", brummte sie genüsslich.

Sie streckte die Arme links und rechts vom Körper und schloss die Augen, ließ sich auf seinen langsamen Rhythmus ein.

„Genießerin", schnarrte er, machte aber weiter.

Er senkte den Kopf und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit zarten, kleinen Küssen.

„Oh ja, weiter, mehr. Hör nicht auf", forderte sie, blieb aber total passiv.

Severus gefiel es und es stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an. Sein Glied war schon wieder voll erigiert und er zog es elendig langsam aus ihr heraus und trieb es ebenso gemächlich in ihre feuchte Grotte.

„Ja Frau Professor, wie ihr wünscht", hauchte er und küsste ihre Brustwarzen.

„Sei ein lieber Junge Snape und besorg es deiner Lehrerin so richtig", forderte sie frivol und öffnete ihre Augen.

„Gerne doch Professor de Lorenzo, soll ich schneller werden?", fragte er im untertänigen Ton.

Er bemerkte das er ihr wieder das Ruder überlassen hatte, aber diese Schüler-Professor Nummer gefiel ihm.

„Wenn du kannst mein Junge", hauchte sie und steckte einen Finger in den Mund und saugte dran, „dann besorg es mit so hart und kräftig wie du kannst, trau dich, deine Professorin hält einiges aus."

Severus' Glied zuckte als er sah wie sie den Finger in den Mund steckte und dran saugte.

„Ja Frau Professor", stöhnte er und biss ihr leicht in die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen.

„So ist brav mein Junge, mach nur weiter so, dann bekommst du auch eine gute Note", stöhnte sie, blieb aber immer noch Passiv.

Severus verstärkte sein Tempo und trieb sich immer wieder mit Kraft in sie, sie stöhnte dabei und wenn er ihr die Warzen kniff stieß sie kleine Lustschreie aus.

Er stützte sich auf die Hände, spreizte ihre Beine, damit er besser in sie rammen konnte und genoss diese gewisse Macht über sie.

Sie gab nur noch gestöhnte Ja's von sich und das stachelte ihn noch mehr an, er erhöhte sein Tempo und steckte in jeden Stoß soviel Kraft das ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.

Er spürte wie sie immer ekstatischer wurde und versuchte noch härter und schneller zu zustoßen.

Mit einem Schrei bekam Saskia ihren Orgasmus und durch die Heftige und doch auch starke Muskeltraktion ihrer Innenwände brachte sie auch ihn zum Orgasmus.

Grollend und zuckend entleerte er sich in ihr, völlig verausgabt sackte er auf ihr zusammen.

Heftig bewegten sich ihre Brustkörbe und jeder versuchte sich zu beruhigen und kontrolliert zu atmen.

„Wow! Du schaffst mich", schnaufte Saskia.

„Dito", mehr bekam Severus noch nicht raus.

Sie brauchten noch etwas bevor sie sich beruhigt hatten. Severus war von Saskia herunter geglitten, er wollte ihr nicht auch noch sein Gewicht zumuten. Aneinandergekuschelt und ein wenig schläfrig lagen sie nebeneinander.

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz und dachte über die letzten Stunden nach.

Es war einfach nur bizarr, wie sich ihre Beziehung verändert hatte.

Unangenehm war es ihm nicht, doch erinnerte ihn das ein wenig an seine Eskapade mit Remus und Tonks.

Er fragte sich ob es nun vorbei war, oder weiterging. Er hatte seinen Spaß beim Sex gehabt und er war der Meinung ihr hatte es auch gefallen, aber wie dachte sie darüber.

Sie atmete schon regelmäßig, sie schlief. Liebevoll streichelte er ihr über den Rücken, sie schnurrte ein wenig und er lächelte.

Es erfüllte ihn ein Glücksgefühl wie er es schon lange Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte und er hoffte das mit diesem Tag nicht alles vorbei war.

Schläfrig schloss er die Augen und schlummerte zufrieden ein.

tbc


	23. QeS Teil 22

**Teil 22.**

Im Hause Potter amüsierte man sich anders, es wurden Geschichten aus der Schulzeit erzählt und viel gelacht.

Minerva, Tonks und Remus traten spät am Abend den Rückweg an.

Blaise, Hermione und Draco blieben im Blackhaus. Der Abend wurde ziemlich lang, Granny Potter hatte sich schon früh verabschiedet und die jungen Leute saßen noch lange zusammen, tranken, lachten und sprachen miteinander.

Minerva war froh das sie sich alle so verstanden. Schlangen und Löwen zusammen, welch ein Bild, ein schönes wie sie fand.

Blaise und Hermione waren ein hübsches Paar und Harry verstand sich mit Blaise und Draco doch recht gut.

Sie fragte sich bloß wie Ronald Weasley mit den Zweien umgehen würde, sie war sich nicht sicher. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es noch mächtig Krach geben würde.

Am nächsten Tag schrieb sie Arthur Weasley eine Nachricht, sie wollte wissen ob sie schon jemand Verdächtigen ausgemacht hätten. Auch musste sie dringend mit Severus über seinen Verdacht sprechen, sie wusste ja das einige Todesser noch frei herumliefen. Er schien aber einen konkreten Verdacht zu haben.

Beim Frühstück wollte sie mit ihm sprechen, wurde aber enttäuscht, er kam nicht in die große Halle.

Da immer noch Ferien waren brauchten die Lehrer nicht anwesend sein und so kam es das einige lieber in ihren Räumen Frühstückten, so auch Severus er tat es häufig.

Remus saß am Tisch und las im Tagespropheten.

„Guten Morgen Remus, steht etwas von Draco drin?", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Nein, rein gar nichts. Ist schon komisch oder? Hatte Arthur nicht gesagt, heute würde ein Bericht erscheinen in dem alles aufgeklärt wird?", er sah zu ihr auf und Minerva nickte.

„Ja, so etwas sagte er. Was ist nur los? Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft das wir jetzt alle zur Ruhe kommen würden, aber nein, so wie es aussieht scheint es eher wieder los zu gehen", seufzte sie und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Mag sein, schau dir mal die Schlagzeile an", meinte Remus und hielt ihr das Blatt hin.

Minerva ahnte es und ihre Ahnung bestätigte sich.

**Harry Potter, mit einer fremden Frau gesichtet!**

Wie wir aus verlässlicher Quelle erfahren haben, ist diese junge hübsche Dame nicht die neue Eroberung von unserem Helden. Nein, stellen Sie sich vor, diese Frau ist seine Zwillingsschwester.

_**Ja, Sie haben richtig gelesen, Zwillingsschwester. **_

_**Ihr Name Cassandra Evans, da wird vielen ein Licht aufgehen. Evans war der Mädchenname von Lily Potter, die Mutter unseres Helden Harry James Potter.**_

_**Über die genaueren Hintergründe können wir Ihnen noch nichts sagen, doch wir versichern Ihnen, wir sind an der Sache dran und sobald wir neue Informationen haben erfahren Sie es hier zuerst.**_

Minerva schnaubte wütend aus und senkte das Papier.

„Wie ich es vorhergesagt habe, das ging ja fix und ich denke ich weiß auch wer der Informant war."

„Wen meinst du?", fragte Remus. Minerva hob die Augenbraue und bog leicht den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Du kannst doch wohl nicht Ron meinen?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Doch den meine ich. Arthur wird es nicht getan haben und niemand anderer wusste wer die junge Frau an Harrys Hand war, sie haben alle geschaut aber keiner wusste es", bestätigte sie.

„Hmm, bin gespannt was Harry und Cassie dazu sagen werden", murmelte Remus.

„Ich denke sie nehmen es ganz locker. Severus und ich haben die Zwei davor gewarnt und ich finde bis jetzt ist es noch ganz harmlos", meinte Minerva besänftigend.

„Sag mal, wo ist unser Türknallender Muffelpott überhaupt?", fragte Remus jetzt.

„Türknallender Muffelpott! Du kommst auf Ideen, ich denke ihr wollt eine Freundschaft aufbauen, mit solchen Namensgebungen wird das aber nichts", spöttelte sie jetzt.

„Ich glaube er forscht an irgendeinem Trank und kann deshalb nicht weg. Saskia ist auch nicht da, hast du sie heute schon gesehen?", fragte sie ihren jüngeren Kollegen.

„Nein. Außerdem macht es nichts, wenn ich Severus Türknallender Muffelpott nenne, er hört es ja nicht", kam es grinsend von Remus.

„Ihr seit wie kleine Kinder", schimpfte Minerva amüsiert und brachte Remus zum Lachen.

„Das sagt Tonks auch immer, aber das stört uns nicht. Ich glaube, wir haben eine gute Ebene gefunden auf der wir freundschaftlich miteinander umgehen können."

„Na dann, viel Spaß beim Sticheln."

„Das musst gerade du sagen. Ihr Beide stichelt doch viel mehr als ich mit ihm", beschwerte sich Remus.

„Pah, würde mir nie einfallen", verteidigte sich Minerva grinsend.

„Wer's glaubt wird selig", murmelte Remus lachend und kassierte einen Klaps von Minerva.

Severus wurde wach und fühlte sofort eine Hand in seinem Schritt, etwas irritiert nahm er die Hand dort weg.

Und da bemerkte er auch schon den warmen Körper der sich an ihn kuschelte, schlagartig wusste er wieder, wer da bei ihm im Bett lag.

Lächelnd zog er die Hand an seinen Mund und küsste jeden Finger.

„Hmm, werde ich immer so von dir geweckt?", hörte er Saskias verschlafene Stimme hinter sich.

„Wenn du magst", antwortete er und drehte sich zu ihr herum.

Ihre blauen Augen strahlten ihn glücklich an und er selbst fühlte sich genauso glückstrahlend.

Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme und er genoss ihre Wärme und die Zartheit ihrer Haut.

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen", murmelte sie an seiner Brust.

„Hmm?", machte er nur.

„Ich fühle mich wie auf Wolken schwebend und ich habe einen Mordshunger", erklärte sie ihm.

Severus lachte los.

„Ey, das ist nicht lustig. Ich habe wirklich Hunger, wir haben gestern gar nichts mehr gegessen", beschwerte sie sich.

„Stimmt, nachdem wir wieder wach geworden sind und ich etwas für uns besorgen wollte, du mich aber nicht aus dem Bett gelassen hast, sind wir wirklich nicht mehr dazu gekommen", lenkte er ein.

„Pff, ich und dich nicht gelassen. Hab ich dich vielleicht ans Bett gefesselt? Nein, es war ein Stuhl und das ganz am Anfang, außerdem hätte der Herr ja auch zaubern können oder einen Elfen rufen, aber das wollte der gnädige Herr ja nicht", zeterte sie belustigt weiter.

„Meinst du ich wollte heute Morgen aufstehen und wissen, das im gesamten Schloss bekannt ist was wir zwei heute Nacht hier getrieben haben. Nein, das geht nur uns beide etwas an", knurrte er verstimmt.

„Bereust du es?", fragte Saskia ängstlich.

Severus sah sie an. Der ängstliche Blick erschreckte ihn und er überlegte schnell was er da eben gesagt hatte und vor allen Dingen wie.

„Nein, aber ich bin nicht der Typ Mann, der mit seinem Sexleben herumprahlt. Ich bereue gar nichts, du?"

„Nein. Aber ich will es auch nicht verheimlichen. Verstehst du das?", sagte sie leise.

„Ja, ich verstehe. Gibst du mir ein wenig Zeit, so etwas ist ganz neu für mich. Ich habe da keine Übung drin und ich möchte das du etwas weißt", sagte er bestimmt und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Zeit kannst du haben, aber ich werde es nicht verheimlichen oder Lügen, sollte man mich darauf ansprechen", bestätigte sie ihm, „und was soll ich wissen?"

„Gut, akzeptiert. Ich möchte das du weißt, mir hat unsere Nacht sehr viel bedeutet und ich möchte nicht das es vorbei ist. Hab Geduld mit mir, ich bin nicht einfach und ich denke ich werde häufig in meine alten Muster zurückfallen. Kannst du das akzeptieren?", er sah sie fast flehend an, er fühlte noch viel mehr als er ihr eben Preis gegeben hatte, aber er konnte es noch nicht aussprechen.

Sie sah ihn verliebt an und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände.

„Oh Severus, ich möchte auch nicht das es vorbei ist und ich kann alles akzeptieren, wenn du nur bei mir bleibst. Ich trete dir schon gehörig in den Hintern, wenn du in alte Muster verfällst da verlass dich drauf", sagte sie dann energisch und küsste ihn.

Er zog sie auf sich und hielt sie fest.

„Das ist gut", murmelte er glücklich.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Severus mein Magen knurrt, können wir aufstehen? Mir wird sonst schlecht", bat sie leise.

„Ja, komm. Wie spät ist es denn? Bekommen wir in der großen Halle noch etwas zu Essen oder wollen wir hier speisen?", antwortete er und ließ sie los.

„Es ist zehn, aber ich würde lieber hier mit dir alleine etwas essen. Bestellst du uns was aus der Küche, ich springe schnell unter die Dusche", sagte sie und war schon in Richtung Bad verschwunden.

„Klar doch, wie ihr wünscht", murmelte Severus amüsiert.

Schnell orderte er bei den Hauselfen ein großes Frühstück für zwei und huschte zu Saskia unter das warme Wasser.

Sie trödelten ein wenig rum und seiften sich gegenseitig ein, wobei sie sich neckten und küssten.

Severus trocknete Saskia ab und sie rubbelte ihn trocken, sie lachten viel und küssten sich immer wieder.

Aus einem anderen Handtuch zauberte sich Saskia einen Bademantel und Arm in Arm gingen sie in sein Wohnzimmer.

Severus hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so frei und lebendig gefühlt, sie tat ihm gut und er wusste, in Saskia hatte er die Frau fürs Leben gefunden. Auch wenn er sich immer wieder selber sagte, das sei Blödsinn, aber es war wie bei Lily, bei ihr hatte er auch dieses Gefühl und wäre James Potter nicht gewesen dann wäre er sicherlich mit Lily zusammen gekommen.

Er entdeckte eine innere Ruhe in sich und zufrieden ließ er sich mit Saskia auf dem Sofa nieder. Er genoss die kleinen Häppchen mit denen sie ihn fütterte und die zarten weichen Küsse die er dazwischen von ihr erhielt.

Bei Harry und den anderen fing der Tag so gegen zwölf an. Nach und nach kamen die Pärchen aus dem Zimmer und trafen sich in der Küche.

„Moin!", erklang es mehrfach beim eintreten.

Aber irgendwie waren sie alle ein wenig angeschlagen.

Hermione verschwand und kam mit mehreren Phiolen wieder, sie reichte jedem eine und sagte:

„Na denn, Prost!"

Blaise und Draco grinsten sich an und tranken ihre Phiole leer. Auch die anderen tranken aus und sogleich ging es ihnen besser. Das Frühstück verlief fröhlich und alle plapperten sie durcheinander.

Es klingelte und Harry sah erstaunt auf.

„Wer ist das denn?"

„Bin ich Hellseher Potter? Geh und öffne deine Tür und du weißt wer davor steht", neckte Draco ihn.

Harry ergriff ein Stück Gurkenscheibe und schmiss es nach Draco.

„Schnauze Malfoy!", rief er lachend und lief aus der Küche um der zurückkommenden Gurkenscheibe zu entgehen. Er grinste noch als er die Tür öffnete.

„Sag mir mal bitte wieso kann ich nicht mehr durch den Kamin zu dir kommen? Was soll das denn?", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Morgen auch. Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wegen der Todesser und weil Cassie und Granny bei mir wohnen", erklärte Harry und ließ seinen Freund eintreten.

Harry dachte an seine Großmutter und fragte sich, wo sie wohl war.

„Wer ist Granny?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Unsere Großmutter, komm wir sind alle in der Küche", forderte er seinen Freund auf.

Ron folgte und blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen im Türrahmen stehen, als er Blaise und Draco erblickte.

„Und wer wollte dich belästigen?", unkte Draco Harry entgegen und sah auch gleich Ron.

„Oh, der Weaselbey!", schnarrte er und bekam von Cassie und Blaise einen Schlag verpasst.

„Na komm schon Ron, wir beißen nicht", rief Ginny fröhlich und sie und Hermione kicherten.

Ron sagte nichts, sein Gesicht dagegen sprach Bände es verfinsterte sich.

„Ron? Nun komm schon", rief Harry nach seinem Freund.

„Nein danke, ich setz' mich nicht mit Schlangen an einen Tisch. Ich gehe, wenn dieses Haus wieder befreit ist von diesem Pack, dann komme ich gerne wieder", knurrte er und drehte sich auf der Stelle um und ging.

Alle sahen sie sich einen Moment verdutzt an und dann sprangen Harry und Hermione auf und liefen ihm hinterher.

„Ich glaube der tickt nicht mehr richtig", meinte Draco trocken und kassierte wieder zwei Schläge.

„Aua, darf man hier nicht mal die Wahrheit sagen", beschwerte er sich.

„Doch darfst du", sagte Ginny. „Ron kriegt sich schon wieder ein, ich denke er hat noch so seine Probleme mit dir und Blaise. Außerdem hatte er sich Hoffnungen gemacht mit Hermione zusammen zu kommen."

„Oh, na das ist sein Pech", sagte Draco überheblich und Cassie rollte mit den Augen.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte hörten sie Ron schreien.

„DU WIDERLICHE SCHLAMPE, FASS MICH NICHT NOCH EINMAL AN! GEH DOCH ZU DEINEM SCHLANGENFREUND! WIE KONNTE ICH NUR JEMALS DENKEN DU WÜRDEST DICH MIT MIR EINLASSEN, DAFÜR HABE ICH JA LEIDER ZU WENIG GELD. DU WIDERST MICH AN! HIER KOMME ICH NICHT MEHR HER! ICH KENNE EUCH NICHT MEHR UND JETZT LASS MICH LOS Harry, ANSONSTEN KANNST DU WAS ERLEBEN!"

„Oh oh, da ist aber einer sauer, sollten wir mal nachsehen ob Harry Hilfe braucht?", fragte Blaise und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermione kam gerade herein, sie sah ziemlich wütend aus.

„Der spinnt doch jetzt total", giftete sie los, „er hat doch tatsächlich von uns verlangt Blaise und Draco vor die Tür zu setzen und ich soll mich von Blaise trennen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Ginny entsetzt.

„Ja, wenn wir das nicht machen, kündigt er uns die Freundschaft und dich Ginny kennt er auch nicht mehr. Er hat gesagt wir würden schon sehen was wir davon haben, weil wir uns mit denen da einlassen", erklärte Hermione und zeigte auf Draco und Blaise, „mit _DENEN, _als wenn sie keine Namen hätten. Ich könnte schreien."

„Schatz komm zu mir", bat Blaise und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

„Und weil ihr das nicht wolltet ist er so ausgeflippt?", fragte Ginny, während Hermione sich von Blaise auf seinen Schoß ziehen ließ.

„Ja, deshalb hat er uns beschimpft", kam es von Harry an der Tür.

Draco hielt sich zurück, er wusste, es war jetzt ziemlich unangebracht etwas unpassendes zu sagen.

Ginny starrte Harry an, er war ganz blass und wirkte total geschockt.

„Harry alles okay?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Nun ja, nicht wirklich. Bevor er ging sagte er noch ...", Harry kam ins stocken.

„Was sagte er noch?", fragte Hermione jetzt scharf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben Ginny, sie schlang gleich die Arme um ihren Freund.

„Harry, was sagte Ron?", forderte Hermione ihn jetzt eindringlicher auf zu sprechen.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und sie ahnte das jetzt etwas kam was sie vielleicht doch nicht hören wollte.

„Mione, es tut mir leid, ich kann es dir nicht sagen", entschuldigte er sich.

„Harry, bitte sag es mir", bat sie ihn noch mal.

„Nein!"

„Harry, Hermione ist nicht allein, wir sind alle da und können darüber sprechen, los sag es uns", verlangte nun auch Blaise.

Er umarmte seine Freundin fester und Hermione konnte das leichte Zittern nicht unterdrücken.

Harry seufzte und schloss gequält die Augen, leicht schüttelte er den Kopf.

Er musste es sagen, doch es tat weh, so etwas von seinem besten Freund zu hören.

„Harry bitte", flüsterte Ginny, „sag es uns."

„Bevor er ging meinte er: Wir wären undankbar, verlogen und widerwärtig. Ich solle meine Finger von seiner Schwester lassen, ansonsten würde er mich töten und Hermione wünscht er einen grausamen Tod.

Er wünschte, ich hätte den Lord nicht getötet und seine Todesser würden Hermione entführen und sie so richtig quälen, vergewaltigen und peinigen.

Außerdem wären dann Draco und Blaise nicht mehr unsere Freunde und wir würden alle bereuen uns jemals mit ihnen abgegeben zu haben. Er will nicht eher ruhen, bis er uns von den Zwei schleimigen, hinterlistigen Schlangen befreit hat und dann sollen wir auf Knien vor ihm rumrutschen und um Gnade und seine Freundschaft betteln", erzählte Harry leise.

Die Frauen hatten entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Draco und Blaise waren blass geworden.

„Der spinnt doch, noch einer, der mein Leben bedroht", knurrte Draco unwirsch und stand auf.

Er musste sich bewegen er konnte nicht sitzen bleiben.

„Scheiße!", entkam es Blaise und er umarmte Hermione fester. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Ginny liefen schon die Tränen und Cassandra starrte ihren Bruder an.

„Hat er das wirklich gesagt?", fragte Ginny ungläubig.

„Ja mein Engel, genauso hat er sich ausgedrückt und das Schlimme daran ist, ich glaube ihm. Ihr hättet seine Augen sehen sollen, der ist zu allem fähig", murmelte Harry und zog Ginny zu sich um sie zu trösten.

Cassandra sah sich nach Draco um, er lief immer noch hin und her.

„Draco! Draco?", sprach sie ihn an.

„Ja, was ist", schnauzte er sie an.

„Dray!", sagte sie warnend und erntete einen bösen Blick.

Da er sie aber ansah, lächelte sie jetzt und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Komm zu mir."

Er gab auf, gegen ihre grünen Augen kann er nicht an, sie fesselten ihn immer wieder und er wurde schwach.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du Dray sagst und mich so ansiehst", nörgelte er.

„Ich weiß, komm zu mir. Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und Draco ging zu ihr.

„Ich dich auch", murmelte er und küsste sie.

„So ist schon viel besser. Wir finden eine Lösung. Harry, Ginny und Hermione kennen ihn ganz gut. Außerdem sollte man vielleicht mit seinen Eltern sprechen", sagte sie zuversichtlich und streichelte seine Unterarme.

„Cassie hat Recht wir müssen mit Molly und Arthur sprechen", schaltete sich Harry ein.

Draco sah auf und nickte.

„Ja, ich werde mit Severus darüber sprechen und zwar sofort. Kann ich von hieraus durch den Kamin nach Hogwarts kommen?", fragte Draco und sah Harry an.

„Das geht, du kommst in Minervas altem Büro an", erklärte er.

„Okay, dann mache ich mich gleich auf dem Weg", rief Draco euphorisch und rauschte aus dem Raum.

„Der hat es aber eilig", brummte Harry erstaunt.

„Ich geh mit ihm", rief Cassandra schnell und lief ihm hinterher.

„Und was machen wir fragte?", Blaise neugierig.

„Ginny und ich gehen zu ihren Eltern und ihr? Hmm, weiß nicht. Bleibt doch so lange hier nehmt ein Bad und entspannt euch bzw. lenk Hermione ein wenig ab", meinte Harry nun augenzwinkernd und Blaise grinste dreckig.

„Jawohl Herr Potter, wird gemacht", er salutierte.

„Ihr spinnt doch", maulte Hermione und auch Ginny sah so aus.

„Nein, nein, das ist schon richtig so. Komm mein Engel, führ mich in das Luxusbad von Harry und ich zeig dir den siebten Himmel", schwärmte Blaise.

Hermione verdrehte die Augen, sie hatte jetzt absolut keine Lust auf irgendwelche Spiele.

Draco wurde von Cassandra eingeholt und zusammen flohten sie nach Hogwarts.

Sie waren kaum aus dem Kamin gestiegen da erschien eine Elfe und fragte, wen sie zu sehen wünschten.

Draco fragte nach Severus Snape und der Elf teilte ihnen mit das der Professor in seinen Räumen sei.

Sie bedankten sich und Draco führte Cassandra in die Kerker zu Severus Privaträume.

Energisch klopfte er gegen die Tür und wartete ungeduldig darauf das Severus ihm öffnete.

Severus und Saskia sahen sich erstaunt an als es klopfte.

Sie hatte es sich nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und sprachen über einen Trank den Severus im Moment versuchte zu entwickeln.

Saskia verstand einiges und Severus freute sich jemanden zu haben mit dem er sich austauschen konnte.

„Och ne, das ist sicherlich das neugierige Waschweib Lupin", knurrte Severus.

„Severus, es ist nicht nett so von Remus zu sprechen. Er ist ein ruhiger netter Mann, ich mag ihn. Ihr benehmt euch manchmal echt wie Kinder", wies Saskia ihn zurecht.

„Komisch das höre ich öfter. Wir sind halt so zueinander", knurrte er weiter.

„Willst du nicht aufmachen?", fragte sie nun weil er sich nicht bewegte und es noch ein zweites Mal klopfte.

„Nein, ich habe keine Lust mir irgendwelche Faseleien von ihm anhören zu müssen", erläuterte er ihr.

„Gut, dann öffne ich die Tür", sagte sie und erhob sich.

„NEIN! Bist du verrückt geworden?", rief Severus empört und lief ihr hinterher.

„Severus, vielleicht ist es ja auch jemand anderer", sie ging weiter, er hielt sie fest.

„Ist mir egal, soll später wieder kommen", meckerte er und zog sie zu sich.

„Severus Snape, lass mich jetzt los, ich will die Tür öffnen", protestierte sie.

„Nein, ich habe keine Lust das Hogwartsgespräch Nummer eins zu sein, du bleibst hier", verweigerte er ihr energisch den Weg und küsste sie.

Draco und Cassandra sahen sich an.

Sie hatten Stimmen gehört und zwar eine männliche und eine weibliche.

„Verstehst du das?", fragte Cassie Draco.

„Nein, aber warum macht er nicht auf, wenn er da ist?"

„Vielleicht sind wir ja im Moment ziemlich unpassend, wenn das wirklich eine Frau war? Kann es nicht sein das er Damenbesuch hat und deshalb nicht öffnet?", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären.

"Ist mir egal, ich muss jetzt dringend mit ihm sprechen. Soll er sie doch ins Schlafzimmer stellen und nachher weitermachen", knurrte Draco ungehalten.

„DRACO MALFOY, du ungehobelter Emotionalklotz, auch Severus hat ein Privatleben verdient, wir gehen jetzt zu Professor McGonagall und sprechen mit ihr. Danach können wir es ja noch einmal versuchen", schimpfte Cassandra ihren Freund aus.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Severus Snape stand da, in einem schwarzen Fleecebademantel, und schaute sie Beide streng an.

„Was willst du so früh hier?", schnarrte er Draco eisig an.

„Bitte? Es ist schon Mittag durch und das nennst du früh!? Na ja, wenn ich mir dein Outfit ansehe, dann kommst du erst aus dem Bett. War deine Nacht schön, mit wem auch immer?", schnarrte Draco ebenso zurück.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht benehmen?", fuhr Cassandra dazwischen.

„Entschuldige bitte Severus das wir dich stören, aber wir müssten dringend mit dir sprechen. Falls wir Ungelegen kommen, können wir auch später wieder kommen", sprach sie nun zu Severus und sah ihn freundlich an.

Sofort besserte sich seine Laune und er schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf.

„Nein, kommt rein, wenn es denn so dringend ist. Und du Draco solltest dir ein wenig von Saskia abschauen. Du bist ganz schön frech", bat er sie herein und tadelte Draco.

„Als wenn Cassie bei dir etwas falsch machen könnte", knurrte er leise und hoffte das sie beide, Cassandra und Severus, es nicht hörten.

„Draco, so ein Spruch war jetzt nicht von nötig", fuhr Cassie ihn auch sogleich an und von Severus erhielt er einen bösen Blick.

„Setzt euch doch, ich zieh mich nur schnell um und bin dann bei euch", bot Severus ihnen an und verschwand.

Draco und Cassandra setzten sich und sahen sich um.

Er entdeckte das Frühstück und grinste schelmisch.

„Siehst du, er hatte wohl doch Damenbesuch, wenn Minerva hier gewesen wäre dann, stände sie noch hier, aber eine Frau, mit der er sich vergnügt hat, die versteckt der Herr Professor Snape", flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Draco, er ist auch ein Mann, ein freier Mann, er kann tun und lassen was er will. Stichel nicht immer rum", zischte sie ihm Augenrollend zu.

Severus kam ganz schnell wieder und hinter ihm tauchte Saskia auf.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich noch einen Moment, ich bin gleich bei euch", erklärte Severus und ging mit Saskia aus seine Räume.

„Nette Erscheinung, wer das wohl war und wo hat er sie kennen gelernt?", fragte Draco laut.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Ob sie jetzt vor der Tür knutschen?", fragte er schelmisch weiter und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Draco, also wirklich. Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte Cassandra.

„Was denn? Du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich. Niemals hätte ich gedacht das mein Professor mit einer Frau knutschen in der Ecke stehen könnte. Ich muss unbedingt Harry und Blaise davon berichten", sagte er träumerisch.

„Draco, du bist wirklich unmöglich. Ich sag es noch einmal: **Das geht dich nichts an!** Kapiert?", sagte Cassandra jetzt eindringlich.

„Ist ja gut, aber was dauert denn so lange? Glaub mir, die stehen da draußen und knutschen rum", verteidigte sich Draco.

„Ich habe nicht rumgeknutscht!", fauchte Severus ihn von hinten an.

Draco zuckte zusammen und Cassandra hatte einen zufrieden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Nein, was habt ihr denn so lange gemacht? Und wer ist das überhaupt?", ging Draco zum Angriff über.

„Tut nichts zur Sache. Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, also bitte, ich habe jetzt Zeit für euch", lenkte Severus ab und setzte sich.

Tbc


	24. QeS Teil 23

**Teil 23.**

„_Tut nichts zur Sache. Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, also bitte, ich habe jetzt Zeit", lenkte Severus ab und setzte sich._

Draco schien ein wenig verstimmt.

Cassandra erzählte Severus was passiert war und er hörte interessiert zu.

Er überlegte eine lange Zeit, Draco wurde schon ungeduldig.

"Ich weiß nicht ob Mister Weasley fähig ist seine Drohung wahr zu machen, aber wir sollten ihn nicht unterschätzen", sagte Severus bedacht.

"Das ist doch ein Spinner, so recht will ich nicht glauben das er wirklich Harry angreift", meinte Draco skeptisch.

"Draco, Mister Weasley hat sich große Hoffnungen auf Miss Granger gemacht und sie ist jetzt mit Mister Zabini zusammen. Harry hat seinen ärgsten Feind zu Hause am Tisch sitzen und lacht mit ihm.

Für Mister Weasley muss es wie Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen aussehen, er kann dies sicherlich nicht verstehen, weil er nicht Harrys und deine Reife hat.

Vielleicht denkt er ja auch, Harry duldet euch nur, weil du mit Cassandra und Miss Granger mit Mister Zabini zusammen ist. Er hegt vielleicht die Hoffnung das es sich noch ändern wird. Was ist, wenn er aber Ernst macht?", erklärte Severus.

"Also ist es ganz gut, wenn Harry und Ginny mit ihren Eltern sprechen? Ich hoffe sie können bei ihrem Sohn noch etwas bewirken", wand Cassandra ein.

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Wir werden sehen", murmelte der Professor.

"Gut, dann wäre dies ja geklärt. Nun erzähl uns doch bitte, wer die Lady war, die mit dir aus deinen Schlafzimmer kam", forderte Draco jetzt.

"Draco! Das geht dich nichts an", schimpfte Cassandra erneut.

Severus betrachtete den Malfoyerben.

Draco fühlte sich ein kleines bisschen unwohl unter dem gestrengen Blick.

"Cassandra hat Recht. Es geht dich nichts an. Ich muss jetzt noch zu Minerva, ich erzähle ihr von Mister Weasley und ihr Zwei solltet jetzt zurück gehen", wies Severus die Frage ab.

Draco maulte ein wenig, sah aber ein das er von Severus keine Antwort erhalten würde.

Zusammen mit Cassie flohte er zurück zu Harry.

Harry und Ginny flohten zum Fuchsbau.

Arthur war auf Arbeit, so konnten sie nur mit Molly sprechen.

Ginny hatte zuerst Befürchtungen Ron hier anzutreffen, Harry konnte sie aber beruhigen. Molly würde ihn auspressen wie eine Orange, wenn er so wütend nach Hause gekommen wäre.

Molly begrüßte sie fröhlich und bemerkte sofort das etwas nicht stimmte.

Harry erzählte ihr was passiert war. Molly wurde, um die Nase herum immer blasser.

"Tut mir leid Molly, aber wir mussten dir davon erzählen. Kannst du uns vielleicht helfen?", fragte Harry und streichelte beruhigend ihre Hand.

"Oh Harry!", seufzte sie und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ginny umarmte ihre Mutter.

"Mum, wenn er auf jemanden hört dann auf dich und Dad", sagte Ginny nun und hielt sie immer noch im Arm.

"Nein mein Schatz. Charlie schrieb mir, Ron sei so voller Wut, er würde keinen Weg zu ihm finden. Ron verweigerte sich, er wollte nicht mit Charlie über seine Wut sprechen. Deshalb ist er ja auch wieder da, weil Charlie ständig versucht hat mit ihm zu reden. Ron und er haben sich sogar geschlagen, danach ist Ron zurück gekommen", erzählte sie traurig.

"Bei Merlin, was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Ginny entsetzt.

Es herrschte Stille, jeder von ihnen dachte nach.

"Wo schläft Ron, hier bei euch?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

"Nein, er war erst hier, aber weil ich mit ihm sprechen wollte und ich mit ihm schimpfte, ist er nach einem Wutausbruch verschwunden", antwortete Molly traurig.

"Hmm, tja, da kann man nichts machen. Ich kann nur hoffen, das er wieder zur Vernunft kommt. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass er unsere Freundschaft so einfach wegschmeißt", sagte Harry etwas beleidigt.

"Harry er ist verletzt, kannst du das nicht verstehen?", sagte Ginny vorwurfsvoll.

Er knurrte nur und verschränkte die Arme.

"Die Sache mit Hermione hat ihn stark mitgenommen, er hatte sich wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht. Er liebt sie sehr", meinte Molly, "ich denke, ein wenig Abstand kann nicht schaden. Leider hat er keinen weiteren guten Freund mit dem er reden kann und ich denke, das wäre jetzt sehr wichtig für ihn."

"Wir sollten Neville schreiben, vielleicht kann er mit Ron sprechen, für ihn da sein. Was meinst du Harry?", meinte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

"Vielleicht, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht. Wir können ja ...", Harry stutzte einen Moment. Kurz hatte er Cassandra wahrgenommen und dieses Gefühl verwirrte ihn.

"Harry? Was hast du?", rief Ginny besorgt.

"Nichts. Wir sollten mit Neville Kontakt aufnehmen", lenkte er ab.

"Harry Potter!", meckerte Ginny gedehnt.

"Ist schon vorbei, nachher", wies er sie ab.

"Molly, versuche trotzdem mit Ron Kontakt aufzunehmen, spreche mit Arthur, informier die Zwillinge. Es muss einen Weg geben an Ron zu kommen. Hermione und ich werden sicherlich nicht zu ihm durchdringen, er wird uns nicht zuhören. Versucht alles", sagte er zu der Rothaarigen.

"Ja Harry, ich versuche es, aber große Hoffnung habe ich nicht", sagte sie traurig.

"Gut, komm Ginny lass uns zurück gehen, vielleicht sind Cassie und Draco wieder da", sagte er jetzt liebevoll zu seiner Freundin und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Ginny verabschiedete sich von ihrer Mutter und flohte mit Harry zurück.

Hermione ließ sich doch von Blaise ablenken.

Zu Anfang war sie ein wenig widerspenstig, erlag dann aber doch seinen Liebkosungen.

Sie konnte seinen Händen und Lippen einfach nicht widerstehen. Viel zu sehr gefiel es ihr von ihm berührt und geküsst zu werden, er wusste wo und wie er sie reizen musste.

Ins Badezimmer verirrten sie sich nicht, aber das war ihr nachher auch egal. Blaise war etwas traurig darüber, sie versprach ihm, es später nachzuholen.

Glücklich und schläfrig lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt im Bett, als jemand an die Tür klopfte.

Hermione zuckte zusammen und Blaise rief: "Wer stört?"

"Blaise! Hermione! Kommt aus dem Bett ihr Ferkel!", hörten sie Draco rufen.

Hermione rollte mit den Augen und Blaise grinste.

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig, hau ab Draco!", rief er zurück.

"Los kommt raus, Granny ist weg", brüllte Draco vor der Tür.

Blitzartig sprangen sie aus dem Bett, rauschten ins kleine Badezimmer und machten sich frisch. Nach fünf Minuten waren sie fertig und sausten aus dem Zimmer.

Draco stand im Flur, lässig an der Wand gelehnt und sah ihnen genervt entgegen.

"Was dauert das so lange?", sagte er ungeduldig. "Los kommt, Cassie ist ganz aufgelöst. Hoffentlich ist Harry bald wieder da."

Er ging vor und die anderen beiden folgten ihm entsetzt.

Als Harry und Ginny aus dem Kamin stiegen hielt sie ihn zurück.

"Was ist los, Harry?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Keine Ahnung, aber Cassie ist aufgeregt und hat Angst", sagte er und blickte in die ängstlichen Augen seiner Freundin.

Schnell nahm er Ginny liebevoll in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Wir sollten zu ihr gehen, dann erfahren wir was los ist", murmelte er in ihr Haar und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

"Ist es nicht beängstigend, wenn man spürt was ein anderer fühlt", wisperte sie.

"Das kenn ich ja schon von Voldemort, aber dies hier ist ein Familienmitglied und das ist mir tausendmal lieber als vorher mit Voldie. Ich bin so froh Familie zu haben, auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht glauben kann", erklärte er ihr.

"Dann lass uns gehen", forderte Ginny ihn auf.

Sie gingen zielstrebig in die Küche und trafen auf die anderen. Cassandra sah erleichtert aus und Harry fühlte ebenso.

"Harry, endlich seit ihr da. Granny ist verschwunden", erzählte Cassie auch gleich aufgeregt.

"Verschwunden? Ich habe sie vorhin schon vermisst, vielleicht ist sie ja nur irgendwo hin, meinst du nicht auch?", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

"Dann hätte sie uns doch eine Nachricht dagelassen", meinte sie wissend.

"Hast du in ihrem Zimmer nachgesehen?", fragte er nun.

"Mensch Harry, was denkst du haben wir gemacht? Natürlich haben wir dort nachgesehen, aber dort ist nicht hinterlegt worden", knurrte Draco dazwischen.

Harry blickte ihn an und überlegte kurz, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

"Was wird das jetzt?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

"Ich denke Harry wird es uns sicherlich sagen, wenn er wiederkommt", warf Ginny jetzt ein.

"Hat eigentlich schon einer von euch mit einem Zauber überprüft ob hier jemand anwesend war der hier nicht hergehörte?", fragte Hermione nun.

"Sicherlich nicht, weil sie sonst festgestellt hätten das hier keiner unbefugt Zugang hatte. Sie ist also nicht entführt worden", antwortete Harry, der die Küche wieder betreten hatte.

"Und nun?", fragte Ginny.

"Dobby!", rief Harry laut.

Es ploppte und der Hauself stand vor ihm.

"Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun, Sir?", piepste er auch sofort los.

"Dobby, weißt du, wann meine Großmutter weggegangen ist?"

"Großmutter Potter verließ das Haus, heute um neun Uhr. Kann Dobby Harry Potter noch weiter helfen?"

"Sie hat dir nicht gesagt wohin sie geht, oder hat eine Nachricht für Cassie und mich hinterlassen?"

"Nein, sie hat Dobby nicht gesagt wohin, eine Nachricht hat sie nicht hinterlegt, Harry Potter Sir", piepste er aufgeregt.

"Danke Dobby, du hast mir sehr geholfen", sagte Harry freundlich.

Dobby verbeugte sich und verschwand.

"Und was bringt uns das?", fragte Draco genervt.

"Auf jedenfall wissen wir das hier niemand eingedrungen ist und das Granny irgendwo hin gegangen ist", murmelte Harry jetzt nachdenklich.

Alle schwiegen und dachten nach.

Blaise spielte mit Hermiones Haaren, Cassie saß dicht bei Draco und Ginny beobachtete Harry sehr genau.

Er überlegte, da er seine Großmutter noch nicht so gut kannte, wusste er auch nichts von ihren Gewohnheiten.

"Cassie! Hat Granny bestimmte Termine die sie immer wahr nimmt?", fragte Harry jetzt in die Stille hinein.

Alle schauten Cassie an.

"Nein, ab und an geht sie zu einem Medihexer, aber zu diesen Terminen begleite ich sie immer. Ansonsten sagt sie ja auch Bescheid, wenn sie weg geht, deshalb finde ich es ja auch so ungewöhnlich", erklärte Cassie ihrem Bruder.

"Was ist mit Weasley? Könnte er dahinter stecken?", warf Draco ein.

"Nein, er kennt Granny doch gar nicht", lehnte Harry den Verdacht ab.

"War ja nur ein Vorschlag, also was machen wir nun?", hakte Draco nach.

"Abwarten, wenn Granny bis heute abend nicht wieder da ist, dann gehe ich zum Ministerium", antwortete Harry ruhig.

"Und jetzt erzählt mal was Snape gesagt hat", forderte er Draco und Cassie auf.

Draco berichtete von dem Gespräch und vergaß natürlich nicht zu erwähnen, wenn sie noch bei Severus angetroffen hatten.

Damit hatten die jungen Leute Gesprächsstoff genug und vergaßen für eine gewisse Zeit Granny Potter.

**Gehen wir nun an die Stelle zurück, an der Ron wütend den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 verlässt.**

Völlig außer sich stapfte Ron die Straße entlang, er konnte es nicht fassen. Seine Schwester und sein bester Freund gaben sie mit diesen Schlangen ab, aber das Schlimmste für ihn war Hermione. Sie mit diesem Zabini zu sehen, zerriss ihm das Herz.

Er hatte so sehr gehofft, endlich mit ihr zusammen zu kommen und nun sprang sie mit diesem Slytherin ins Bett.

Wie ekelhaft. Er schüttelte sich angewidert. Wütend trat er gegen den Baum an dem er gerade vorbei kam, den schmerzenden Fuß ignorierte er.

Seine Schmerzen im Herzen, konnte dieser pochende Schmerz im Fuß nicht übertreffen, er beschloss in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und dort würde er sich so richtig besaufen.

Gesagt getan, alle Sinne zusammen nehmend konzentrierte er sich und apparierte nach London, betrat das Pup und bestellte sich eine ganze Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Tom, der Wirt, sah ihn skeptisch an, gab ihm aber doch das Gewünschte.

Ron verzog sich in eine Ecke und betrank sich.

Schon ziemlich angeheitert schlenderte er durch die Gassen und bog mal hier und mal dort ab.

Plötzlich stand er in einer Straße die er nicht kannte, sein Blick fiel auf eine Bar. Ein rotes Sonnendach vor dem Eingang mit dem Aufdruck Traumland-Bar begeisterte sein vernebeltes Auge, schwankend ging er zum Eingang und betrat dieses Zwielichte Etablissement.

Sogleich wurde Ron von zwei leicht bekleideten Frauen begrüßt, sie zogen ihm den Umhang aus und führten ihn zum Tresen.

Ron ließ sie von ihnen verführen, verlangte nach mehr Whiskey und verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit seine Wut, Fantasien und den Frust über den Verlust von Hermione zu verarbeiten.

Spät in der Nacht und um etliche Galleonen leichter verließ er die Bar. Total betrunken torkelte er durch die dunklen Straßen, er wusste nicht mehr wo er war und so setzte er sich in eine Ecke und schlief seinen Rausch aus.

"Ey du! Aufstehen, verschwinde hier! Hast du kein zu Hause?", wurde Ron von einem Mann angebrüllt.

Mürrisch erhob er sich, zuerst musste er sich einen Überblick verschaffen, sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch und das helle Licht tat seinen Augen nicht gut.

"Hau ab hier!", schimpfte der Mann.

"Is' ja gut. Halts Maul, bin schon weg," knurrte Ron.

Nachdem er wieder wusste wo er sich befand, ging er schleunigst fort, sein Ziel: Fred und George.

Hier konnte er sicherlich duschen und einen Kaffee bekommen. Mit seinem dicken Schädel traute er sich nicht zu apparieren, da war es doch gut zwei Brüder zu haben, die in der Winkelgasse wohnten.

Fred öffnete verschlafen die Tür.

"Man Ron, wo kommst du denn her? Du siehst echt Scheiße aus!", begrüßte Fred seinen Bruder.

"Danke Fred, ich weiß selber wie beschissen es mir geht, darf ich reinkommen?", knurrte Ron missmutig.

"Klar, ab in die Küche, du kochst Kaffee und ich werfe George aus dem Bett", bekam Ron zu hören.

Fred ging los und Ron schlurfte in die Küche, Wundersamerweise sah es hier sehr ordentlich aus.

Eigentlich waren Fred und George nicht die ordentlichsten, aber hier war es blitzsauber.

Ron bestückte die Kaffeemaschine, die Fred und George von Hermione zum Einzug bekommen hatten, und betrachtete das Geschehen.

Sogar das leise Gluckern der Maschine verursachte ihm Kopfschmerzen, einen klaren Gedanken konnte er nicht fassen.

"Ey Ronnie, altes Haus! Wie geht's? Man siehst du fertig aus", rief George und klopfte Ron auf den Rücken.

Schmerz gepeinigt verzog Ron sein Gesicht.

"Mensch Georg, schrei doch nicht so, ich bin nicht taub", giftete Ron.

Höchst amüsiert setzte sich George an den Tisch und beobachtete seinen Bruder.

Fred kam hinzu und schepperte mit dem Geschirr umher, was Ron noch mehr Kopfschmerzen verursachte.

Er stöhnte genervt auf, hasste es sich so gehen lassen zu haben und hasste es, weil seine Brüder es genossen ihn zu quälen.

Wütend stand er auf und starrte sie böse an, natürlich schmerzte sein Schädel, aber das unterdrückte er.

„Kann ich vielleicht eure Dusche benutzen?", fauchte er.

„Gerne doch, ich finde es stinkt hier schon arg. Oder George?", antwortete Fred und grinste seinen jüngeren Bruder an.

„Ja Fred, es müffelt echt stark nach Alkohol, widerlich", gurrte George und Ron ballte die Hände zusammen.

„Danke, ihr seit zu nett zu mir. Wenn ich apparieren könnte, dann würde ich euch jetzt nicht mit meinem Gestank belästigen", keifte Ron sie beide an und verschwand aus der Küche.

„Oh Mann, der hat echt Probleme. Mum hat nicht untertrieben", meinte Fred nun entsetzt zu seinem Zwillingsbruder.

„Jepp, ich glaube auch. Liebe kann echt schmerzhaft sein, aber so wie er sich bei Harry benommen hat, sind die Ausmaße bei unserem Ronny größer als ich angenommen hatte", murmelte George grübelnd.

„Meinst du, wir bekommen das wieder hin?", fragte Fred zweifelnd.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendwie muss er seinen Frust los werden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er wirklich Hermione oder Harry, vielleicht auch noch Ginny angreift. Keine Ahnung Fred, ich weiß es echt nicht", antwortete George und sah seinem Bruder hilflos in die Augen.

tbc


	25. Info für alle!

**Hallo liebe Qualitäten eines Slytherins – Freunde,**

da hier so wenige ein Review schreiben und ich kaum Zeit und auch Lust habe noch etwas einzustellen schließe ich diese FF ein zweites Mal.

Auf f a n f i k t i o n . d e ( zusammengeschrieben natürlich, ansonsten löschte er das immer weg) unter dem Namen lalandia findet ihr die Story auch. Sie hat 75 Kapitel und ist vollendet.

Wer also mag und mehr erfahren möchte wie es weitergeht bei Hermione, Blaise, Harry und Co. schaut dort mal vorbei sucht nach meinem Profil und schon könnt ihr weiterlesen. Vielleicht mögt ihr mir ja doch noch einmal ein Review zukommen lassen.

Dann viel Spaß lg dracxi


End file.
